We All Fall Dead
by SonicGirl2002
Summary: Asch is content being alone; Luke's content with being part of a team. Asch has a world he would die for; Luke a person. Asch doesn't have a person, and Luke doesn't have a place. So when they're each given what the other has and lose what it is they need, what's keeping them from ruining the other's life? Full-Game Spoilers, Completed, UNDERGOING MAJOR CLEAN-UP
1. That Night

Kudos to you if you saw this coming!

So, my first multi-chappie ToTa fic is here! It takes place after the Tower of Rem, and has spoilers for that point of the game and on, so proceed with caution, for ye have been warned! Also, the first few chapters are kinda slow and slightly crummy written (I know I could've done better, but I was only willing to sit and edit for so long, y'know?) but I promise it will get better!

I would also like to point out that I really suck at writing fights or just people being angry and mad and emo and all that stuff in general. So bear with me, and feel free to give me some pointers!

...I planned this intro out in my head, totally forgot it, so just read, favorite, review, all that nice stuff, ok? Ok!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or places or anything of the sort from Tales of the Abyss! There is an O.C hiding in here somewhere, though. I own her. But that's it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_That Night_

Asch walked into the room he occupied at the local inn and slammed the door. He kicked off his boots and threw his sheathed sword- the Key of Lorelei- on the bed. His hands were raised and tangled in his crimson hair, his feet angrily pacing the creaky hardwood floors.

"Damn that replica...damn him!" Asch growled under his breath as he continued his pacing. "He's so annoying!"

Leave it to the replica to make something that seemed so simple, so complicated. He couldn't just mind his own business, could he? No, he had to go and show up at the Tower and mess everything up, with trying to save everyone, and the hyperresonance, and the Jewel... How could that idiot just _not know _he'd received it?

Asch turned and punched the wall, not hard enough to make a hole but hard enough to ease his frustration...slightly. That damn replica...!

The former God-General fell back and landed on the bed. He moved his hands out of his hairline and rubbed his temples.

Damn it all.

He let his hands fall back down to his sides. He laid there, silent and still, his mind racing, for a minute or two before sitting up and tugging his tabard over his head. He carelessly threw it away, not paying attention to where it landed, kicked his sword off the bed, then laid back down. Asch blew out a breath.

So much too do, and so little time to do it.

xxx

Luke sighed as he gazed out the window of his room. He had it cracked open, and the cool breeze blew across his face and ruffled his hair. He heard music, probably still playing from the ceremony not too long ago.

_"Wow, Luke! You look kinda like a prince in that!" Anise gushed as she latched herself onto Luke's arm. THe redhead raised an eyebrow at the small girl._

_"What's with the 'kinda?' " he asked.  
_

_"He is royalty, more or less," Guy chimed in.  
_

_"He does wear it reasonable well," Natalia agreed. Luke groaned.  
_

_"Hmm...yes, I suppose he does look noble, for a change," Tear said. Luke turned from where he was trying (and failing) to get Anise off his arm and glared at Tear. Jade chuckled.  
_

_"You're all so honest, aren't you?" Luke growled lightly and threw a look over his shoulder, giving up on trying to free himself from Anise's death grip.  
_

_"That's why I didn't want to wear this, dammit!"  
_

_"Oh, come on, Luke! Lighten up!" Guy said, reaching over and somehow managing to get Anise off Luke's arm. "This celebration is for you, after all!"  
_

_"Yeah, Luke!' Anise agreed. "Try to have some fun!"  
_

_"Besides," Guy smirked. "You sound just like her when you talk like that."  
_

_"I-"  
_

_"Luke!" The replica cast a glance over his shoulder. She stood across the courtyard, waving at him. He smiled a bit.  
_

_"She made it..."  
_

_"You didn't really think she'd miss it, did you?" Guy grabbed his friend's arm. "Come on, she's probably been looking for you all night." The blond headed over to the young girl waiting for them, the redhead in tow.  
_

The rest of the gang joined the trio not long after that, and they'd all ended the night by dancing like idiots (minus Jade, of course). Luke smiled at the memory. He'd been so glad she'd made it, especially since he knew how much she'd hated the idea at first. But regardless, she'd came. And knowing her, she'd be out there, dancing and laughing and singing and playing for half the night.

The replica peered out his window, trying and failing to locate his friend in the dark that had settled over Baticul. He sighed quietly and glanced over at a small, red gem that was lying on his desk near the window.

The Jewel of Lorelei. Asch.

Luke turned and looked back out the window, catching a glimpse of his reflection. His emerald green eyes stared back at him from under a mop of fiery red hair. The redhead reached up and tugged at a piece of his hair, and sighed. He really didn't get why Asch hated him so much. Asch was the original. Asch had a past. Asch had the memories.

What did Luke have? He had seven years worth of nothing but memories of being locked up in the manor. He had seven years worth of growing up having people telling him of bets and promises that he didn't and never would remember. Because they weren't his memories. They were Asch's. He had to walk around carrying the burden of killing thousands of people on his shoulders, with the memory of Akzeriuth always lurking in the back of his mind, despite all he'd done and was planning to do. And he had to walk around with the people closest to him in all of Auldrant, and the one who was close enough to be called his sister, and lie to them- well, most of them- and act like everything was alright, like he couldn't suddenly disappear at any time.

Sure, Asch had helped him in the past; getting the ingredients for Mother's medicine, the Tower (a fact Luke was particularly ashamed of, having needed Asch's help to try and save Asch himself), hell, he even tried to help him back at Akzeriuth. But if Asch really did hate him so much, why bother helping him? He was just a replica. Asch would be fine without him.

Luke sighed, his hand dropping to his lap and his forehead hitting the glass pane of the window, his earlier thoughts of his friend and the ceremony having faded away, along with the sound of music.

Time after time, Luke tried to be useful, be helpful, but somehow, all he managed to do was mess up. Like at the Tower, and Akzeriuth... He'd screwed up big time there. Maybe the world was just...better off without him.

...Nah, that wasn't entirely true. Natalia sometimes needed him. Same with Guy and Tear. And if he wasn't there, who would take care of Kuro?

...Well, then again, Natalia, Guy, and Tear could all rely on each other, and could take care of themselves just fine, anyway. And Guy would take in Kuro, if need be. Maybe he really _wasn't _needed after all...

Luke shook his head, his skin rubbing against the cold glass pane. If Kuro saw him like this, acting all depressed, she'd be worried. And if she found out why, he'd be in for it. He had to admit, he _did _have a tendency to put himself down, especially after something happy, like ceremony. He called it self-punishment...she called it stupidity.

The redhead glanced over to where his viscount clothing was draped over a chair. Had it really only been an hour or so ago? Luke stood from his seat. Enough was enough. He shouldn't just sit here wallowing in self-pity, thinking about Asch and replicas and the past and death-

Death.

He was going to die.

Luke reached out, and ran his fingers along the surface of the Jewel before turning towards his bed.

He was going to die.

_I don't want to die...I don't want to die!_

The replica unbuttoned his white coat and threw it on the floor. He tripped himself and fell onto his bed, sighing heavily.

Then, he heard the music.

It was soft and slow, drifting through the window he'd left cracked open. Luke could tell that it was, undeniably, Kuro, playing her clarinet to the last of the dancers and to the stars, like she did almost every night. Luke curled up on his side, not bothering to cover himself with the blanket because he knew Kuro would do it when she came in later, and smiled to himself. She was playing their song, his song.

_I do everything for you. Make sure you eat, sleep, and don't overwork yourself, slap you when you're acting like an idiot... Hell, I technically tuck you into bed at night! I'm like your mother!_

Kuro...she was something else. The way she could light up his world just by walking into it amazed him. When, over the past year or so, had they gotten so close? His memories of the time they'd spent together was all blurred and smeared together across the chalkboard of his mind, and he couldn't seem to pinpoint a time when it had happened. It was like he just woke up one morning and...boom. He wouldn't say he thought of Kuro as a motherly figure in his life, but his sister? Sure.

The smile faded as a thought slipped into his mind. If he died, what would happen to Kuro? Where would she go? Who would she have?

Maybe Guy would have to take the kid in after all.

Kuro's music found it's way back into his mind, pushing away all thoughts about the past and death. Luke's smile returned.

He may not have forever, but he had now. And he planned to make the best of it.

Mumbling the lyrics he knew by heart under his breath, Luke drifted off to sleep.

Across the room, on the desk where he'd left it, the Jewel of Lorelei glowed.

xxx

She tried to open the door quietly, but it squeaked when she pushed on it. She winced and peeked inside. She saw Luke asleep on his bed, not appearing to have been disturbed by the sound of her opening his bedroom door. She let out a silent breath of relief and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She set her clarinet case near the door, next to his dresser, which she quietly opened. She pulled out a pair of his sweatpants and one of his old shirts, then retreated to the bathroom across the room.

She emerged a few minutes later, wearing Luke's clothes and her dress bundled in her hands. Carefully placing the bundle of midnight blue fabric on the same chair Luke had thrown his outfit on, the young girl moved back over to the door and switched on the fan. A soft, calming whirring sound filled the room, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke's sleeping form shift. Smiling, the girl went over and closed the window before crawling into bed. She flipped the blanket over them both, then tucked herself into Luke's chest.

Not long after, she fell asleep.

She didn't notice the Jewel on Luke's desk, it's dim glow finally fading away.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 1! Thanks a bundle for reading, and again, I know it may not sound the best right now, but trust me, it'll get a lot better! Reviews are always nice, and feel free to let me know what I did good on and what I can do to improve. It means a lot guys, so thank you in advance!

Have a great day, readers!

~Valerie(SonicGirl2002)


	2. What the Sun Brought

Well, here we are with Chapter 2! This would've been out sooner... 'cept I got sick. So yeah, that put a dent in my plans. Honestly, I should be off doing homework right about now, but this seemed like the more enjoyable option. I hate math, hope you guys remember that.

Special thanks to _AbyssOfMemories_ and _Kazigami-inkpot_ for being the first reviewers last chapter! Thanks you guys, it means a lot!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Tales of the Abyss. I do own Kuro, and she's pretty boss, so I guess that makes up for not owning Luke.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_What the Sun Brought_

Asch blinked his eyes open against the sunlight streaming in through the window. His vision was blurred, and he reached up a hand to rub his eyes. He blinked again and laid his arm across his forehead, staring at the ceiling.

...He wasn't at the inn.

Asch turned his head to the side. No, this wasn't the room at the inn he was staying at. This was...

The redhead moved to sit up, but found something weighing his arm down. Asch turned his head to look. A girl was laying beside him, curled up into his side and her head resting on his arm like it was a pillow. The original blinked slowly. Who the hell...? How had she even gotten in here?

Gently, Asch pushed her head off his arm, careful not to wake her. The last thing he needed (or even wanted) was for her to wake up. He lifted himself into a sitting position and looked around at his surroundings. No doubt about it, he wasn't in his inn room...

He was in his old bedroom, at the Fabre manor. But why? And how did he even _get _here?

Asch stood up, still taking care not to wake the sleeping girl. He ran a hand through his crimson locks and sighed lowly. Just what the hell was going on? He rubbed his eyes again.

'_Alright, let's attempt to think through this rationally..._' What happened? That was the main question, the picture puzzle he was trying to solve. But no matter how hard he tried, Asch couldn't seem to grasp any pieces that fit together. Why was he here? How did he get here? What was he supposed to do?

He turned and glanced over his shoulder at the slumbering girl.

Who was she? And if he was at the manor, in his old bedroom, then where, in all of Auldrant, was his replica?

A stirring sound in the bed made him freeze. Slowly, he turned his head back around, and saw the girl twitching.

She was waking up.

_'Dammit.' _

A pair of chocolate brown orbs opened slowly, blinking against the sudden brightness that filled them. Her hand went up and she swiped at her eyes before sitting up and stretching. She looked around the room, and eventually, her eyes landed on Asch, who was still standing in the middle of the room. She smiled brightly at him.

"Morning!" she chirped. Asch blinked.

"...Hi," he replied, narrowing his emerald orbs slightly. Seemingly oblivious to the action, the brunette pushed her arms out in front of her, and Asch heard her back crack lightly. She flopped down against the pillows again, her glittery brown hair fanning out around her.

"Some party last night, huh?" Asch blinked again. Party?

"You looked so surprised to see me there," she continued. "Did you really think I wasn't gonna show?" Asch racked his brain for something to say, but came up blank, so he stayed silent. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, that dumb dress was _not _worth it, even for you." What the...? Now Asch was _really _confused. She _knew _him? He'd never seen her before in his life.

She raised an eyebrow at him now, a small smirk playing on her lips. "What'sa matter, Luke? Cat got your tongue?" Now Asch glared in annoyance. _That _explained it.

"Don't call me that," he snapped bitterly. The young girl blinked at his change of tune.

"...What?"

"I said don't call me that," Asch repeated, irritation clear in his tone. "That isn't my name. That's not me."

"What're you talking about?" she shot back, sitting up and pushing the blankets off her small frame. "Last I checked, that was _exactly _who you were."

"You've got the wrong one," the redhead said, gritting his teeth in annoyance. How did she even know about that?!

"You didn't get upset when like ten thousand people called you 'Luke' last night!" Asch didn't miss the edge her voice had taken. She swung her legs over the side of the bed as he glared heatedly at her.

"Look, I don't know where it was _you _were last night or who you were with," Asch began, looking towards the window, "but I wasn't the one with you!"

"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped, but her words were lost to the original's mind as he caught sight of his reflection in the glass. He felt his body go rigid, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl deflate as well.

"...Luke?" the brunette called. He didn't move. "Hey...Luke?" She stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong? Luke?" Asch shook his head slowly. What...?

"Hey, c'mon, this isn't funny! Stop it!" she demanded, grabbing his wrist and shaking him lightly. Asch blinked, then quickly walked over to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He stared at his hands, gripping the counter so tightly that his knuckles turned white, visible due to the fingerless gloves he was wearing.

Oh no.

Slowly, Asch sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head, staring into the mirror.

His red hair was lighter. So light that it looked like it had an orange hue to it. His hair was also cut shorter, just barely touching his shoulders, and instead of being pulled back, his bangs flopped freely down over his forehead. And his clothes were different, which he dully noted, too busy staring at his reflection.

"Oh...hell...no..."

It was Asch looking in the mirror...

But it was his replica's face staring back.

xxx

Luke felt warm. Really warm. Unbearably warm. He flipped off his covers, expecting to feel the cool breeze of the fan that Kuro usually turned on before she went to bed each night. He didn't feel it, though, and after a few seconds of confused silence, Luke realized he couldn't hear it. And after rolling onto his back, he found he couldn't see it either. Instead, the redhead was met with a bare, pale blue painted ceiling. Luke frowned. His walls weren't blue...were they?

Luke sat up and looked around. Forget wall color, this was definitely _not _his bedroom. In fact, he had absolutely no clue where he was. There weren't any windows in the room (which he found rather odd; who would want to stay in a room with no windows?) and it was mostly bare, save for a wardrobe, a small fridge, and the bed Luke was currently sitting on, plus a door on the wall opposite the bed. It was slightly ajar, and Luke saw it led to a bathroom. The young replica stood up, rubbing his eyes in the process.

...That was weird. He didn't remember changing his shirt, or his pants, for that matter. Had Kuro gotten him to sleep-change again? He hadn't thought he was _that _tired.

Luke headed across the room, tripping over a sheathed sword that lay near the bed. The redhead picked it up and studied it, then shrugged and tossed it over his shoulder and onto the bed.

Upon entering the bathroom, Luke flicked on the light and filled the sink with cold water. He still felt overheated.

_'She's got me hooked on that fan...dammit, Kuro...' _

Once the small porcelain basin was filled, the replica bent his head, pooled some water into his hands, and splashed it across his face. A rush of cold overtook his senses, and he smiled in satisfaction, rubbing at his eyes when some water dripped into them. A piece of crimson hair fell in front of his face as he did so, and Luke made to move it away when he froze.

Crimson hair? His hair wasn't that dark.

He ran a wet hand through his red locks. Or that long, either...

Slowly, Luke lifted his head and gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

Asch's face stared back at him.

xxx

Asch stared at the mirror, lifting his hand and grabbing a strand of hair - hair that wasn't his. He pulled the strands of red taunt in his fingers. Opening his hand, he let them fall back into place on his head - no, not his head - and placed his palm on the mirror.

_'I'm dreaming.'_

"...Luke?"

_'I have to be dreaming.'_

"Hey...Fabre?"

_'Dear Lorelei let me be dreaming!'_

"Luke!"

"What?!" Asch snapped, whipping his head towards the girl (who he had somewhat forgotten was in the room with him, his mind racing a mile a minute and all). She reached up, and before he could process the action properly, Asch's head jerked to the side, his cheek stinging lightly.

"...Did you just-"

"I hit you because I love you," she stated. "Go take a cold shower or something and calm down. I'll meet you for breakfast, yeah?" The girl turned to exit the bathroom, then glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Don't be mad about the slap," she said. Asch glared.

"Don't tell me what to do," he mumbled, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop it. Why bother? Did it matter what he said in this state?

She smirked at him. "Right, I'm the child."

"I am not-" But then she left, the door swinging shut behind her.

Asch looked back to the mirror, once again seeing his replica's face. Just how the hell did he know someone like her? The original shook his head.

_'My mind's just messed up right now... I'm not thinking straight.' _He examined the face in the mirror again, the face that wasn't his. _'How can I be?' _He sighed, lifting a hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

A cold shower really didn't sound like a bad idea right about now.

xxx

It may have been a while, but the layout of the manor seemed to be perfectly etched into the original's mind, because Asch managed to find the drawing room with no trouble at all. Upon arriving, he saw the girl from earlier leaning against the wall near the doors. She looked over and smiled at him as he approached.

"Hey," she said happily, then cocker her head in confusion. "Why aren't you wearing your coat? And where's your sword at?"

Asch looked down, and sure enough he was still in the clothes his replica had slept in, which was really his basic attire...minus the white coat and sheathed sword. _'Because I don't have the slightest clue where the hell I'm supposed to look for them.'_

In all honesty, Asch hadn't really given that much thought. All he'd really done after he got out of the shower was pace the room, trying and failing to make sense of his current predicament. Eventually, he decided that he might as well try to find some answers himself (because Lorelei knows life can't make anything easy for him) and left the room without a second thought.

"...I didn't feel like wearing them," Asch said eventually, knowing how lame the excuse sounded but not knowing what else to say. "I'll grab it later." He looked back to the girl, who was staring at him with a confused look on her face, and decided a distraction was in order. The redhead lifted his hand and smacked the girl (not lightly either; she looked to be about fourteen or so, she could take it just fine) on the side of the head.

"Ow!" she yelped, reaching up a hand and rubbing the spot he'd hit. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For hitting me earlier." To his surprise, she cracked a smile.

Now that his mind wasn't so cluttered (though he had in no way come to terms with the situation, nor had he come up with an explanation for it) and she was standing closer to him, Asch was able to get a better look at the mystery girl in front of him. Her hair was a dark brown that seemed to glitter, and it fell to her shoulders in light waves. After closer inspection, he found that her hair also had ruby red streaks throughout it, the color thicker where it framed her face. She had changed into a pair of dark-colored, baggy jeans with a dark blue sleeveless top and a black jacket, with sleeves that ran to about her elbows.

Then Asch noticed the white belt looped around the girl's waist, holding a sword sheath at her hip. And with a sword in the sheath, no less.

The girl caught him staring, and followed her gaze down to her sword. She smiled sheepishly and put a hand behind her head.

"Yeah, I just figured it'd be a good idea to bring it with me." Asch flicked his gaze back up to her's.

"Bring it where?"

"Yulia City, of course. We're heading there after Jade finishes whatever it is he needs to do in Belkend," she answered, and Asch caught the hint of disdain she placed in the city's name.

Oh, just perfect. A road trip with his replica's friends.

"C'mon!" she chirped suddenly, and Asch blinked at her quick change of tune. "The others are waiting for us. Let's hurry up and eat!" THe brunette grabbed his wrist then, and pulled his into the Drawing Room. Asch mentally sighed.

_'What a fun day this'll be...'_

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 2! I'm not one to beat around the bush, so we hit the main point of this story pretty darn fast! Huzzah!

I personally felt that this chapter was _loads _better than the last, probably because I actually put some real thought into this one. I hope the revelation scenes were cool enough for you guys! Let me know!

Reviews are appreciated, as always, and I'll see you guys next time!

~Valerie(SonicGirl2002)


	3. Mirror Images

Hey guys, miss me? Really sorry this update took so long, but I got sick...again Dx Yeah, I've been sick three times in the past two months. My immune system apparently sucks xD

However! To make up for the lateness, this is a pretty long chapter. It's eighteen pages in my notebook, and I had a lot of fun writing this. It's probably one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you guys enjoy it!And in case anyone catches it, I'm saying it now: Yes, I took a pretty large portion of this chapter straight from the game. I call it "using my resources," so remain calm, kay?

On a side note, I can't write speeches. Man I hate English...

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything or anyone from Tales of the Abyss, but Kuro is still my possession, so lay off, copyright laws!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Mirror Images  
_

"Ugh, I _hate _this place!"

"Shut up. You've said that four times already."

"I can't help it! I just _do_!"

"Then why are you even here?!"

"Excuse me, ladies? Are you done with your little cat-fight up there?" Asch glared over his shoulder at a smirking Guy.

"Oh, it's _my _fault she's so damn annoying?!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Shut _up_!"

"Luke, honestly, you don't need to be so harsh," Natalia scolded. Asch bit back the retort on his tongue. Yeah, that.

He couldn't exactly complain at being called Luke, since technically, they were right. They weren't seeing him as Asch the Bloody. They were seeing him as Luke fon Fabre. But dammit, that didn't mean he had to kiss everyone's ass like his idiotic replica did.

Asch stole a glance at the young girl walking beside him. Her face was tilted down, her chocolate orbs glaring at the ground.

"Why do you hate it here so much anyway?" Her glare flicked from the ground up to him. Apparently, she didn't deem the question worthy of a response, because she didn't answer.

_'Or maybe I'm already supposed to know that...' _Asch sighed to himself and looked back in front of him.

"Do the fon machines scare you or something?" Anise asked.

"No! Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you _act_?"

"Shut up, Guy!"

Asch had to admit, he felt real out of the loop. Everyone else seemed so relaxed, being able to just laugh and talk and joke with each other so...easily. How long had it been since _he'd _last done that? Hell, how long had it been since he last _laughed_?

"-sooner he finishes, the better," he heard the brunette girl say, tuning himself back into the conversation.

"We should be there soon," Guy replied. "So if you could just keep your panties untwisted until then-"

"Shut_ UP_, Guy!"

xxx

"Well, we're just about done," Jade said. "We can head over to Yulia City now."

"Thank Lorelei," the girl muttered, and Asch rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kuro," Guy said, wrapping an arm around the small girl and crouching down next to her. "Just a few doors away, lies freedom-"

"I'm about five seconds away from decking you in the face, so I suggest you back up," the brunette warned icily. Asch slowed down a bit from where he was walking ahead and looked to her. Kuro...so that was her name.

"...Luke?" Asch blinked, and turned his head to the side. "Something wrong?" Oh yeah, he'd been talking to Tear, and by talking he meant looking at her when she said something because it was probably the only way to go.

"No, every thing's fine," Asch replied, opening the door in front of him and entering the next room, the others following.

"Oh no...oh no oh no oh no..."

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked the young man in the room. The man turned around.

"Oh, ! Perfect timing!" he said, approaching the group. "I was just organizing the chemicals here, but I seem to have lost the paper with the chemical names written on it."

The girl, Kuro, sighed.

"Great, another mess we have to-"

"Hey!" A shout from behind the door cut the young girl off. The door opened, and someone walked in.

"Hey, do you have any idea where-" The person froze, looking around at the group, his voice cutting off mid-question. Then, his gaze met Asch's...and Asch found he was staring at himself.

"You!" they chimed in unison, with Asch yelling and Luke mumbling it, as if in disbelief.

"Uaah!" The startled cry made Asch flick his gaze over to the young man, who had fallen to the floor, the bottle in his hand breaking with a crack.

xxx

White smoke filled the air, temporarily blinding Luke. It only lasted a second or two before it faded away, and he could see himself clearly again.

It was freaking _weird_, looking at himself without a mirror. It was like...meeting himself, seeing himself from someone else's point of view.

_"Haven't you ever wanted to meet yourself? Like, see yourself through someone else's eyes?"_

_"Yeah," _he'd told her. _"I think about that sometimes. Do you?"_

_"Definitely." _

She probably wouldn't have agreed so readily if she knew what it felt like. It was _weird._

"What was that smoke?" Jade asked, breaking Luke from his thoughts. The young man looked around at them in horror.

"Y-you inhaled it! You inhaled it didn't you?! Oh, this is terrible!"

"Well gee, sor-_ree _that we kinda need to breathe the air."

Her voice...it hadn't even been half a day since he heard it last, but...he'd missed it, that familiar sound scraping his ears.

_"People used to make fun of my voice when I was younger. They said I sounded like a boy."_

_"I think your voice is perfect."_

_"How can a voice be perfect?"_

_"I don't know, it just...suits you."_

_"...Really?"_

"What's terrible?! And what the hell was that smoke?!"

Then his voice...hearing his own voice was weird too. It was... different from hearing his voice when _he_ spoke the words. Hearing his voice with a different pair of ears and knowing that he wasn't the one speaking was strange.

Everything about this situation was strange.

"I-I know part of it was fonimin powder, but I don't know what the other chemical was! That means I don't know if it was harmless or toxic, either!"

Luke's heart jumped in his throat, and he watched Kuro cross her arms out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait a minute!" Anise chimed in. "What does that mean?"

"I-Is it just my imagination? It feels like my chest is starting to hurt..." Natalia said.

He watched her roll her eyes before looking down at the ground in what he knew was thought.

_"Why do you look at the ground when you try to think things out? The ground doesn't have the answers."_

_"Hey, when people want answers, they look down in desperation. It just feels right. The ground doesn't move, and it helps me focus."_

_"I would sure hope the ground doesn't move. If it does, then we have a problem."_

"My pulse is quickening. There's definitely a reaction occurring," Tear said.

"This is bad..." Guy mumbled. She looked up.

"Or, maybe it's y'know, you guys freaking out over nothing?" Kuro said. "There's a possibility that that chemical was completely harmless."

"But also a chance it could kill us!" Anise shot back.

"Yeah, a _chance_!" Kuro pressed.

"I-I'm sorry!" The young man stuttered. "I didn't think the door was gonna open like that..."

All eyes turned to him. To Asch.

_"Keep cool, keep cool...!" _Luke frantically thought to himself. _"Act like Asch...act like Asch...!"_

But, Luke wasn't Asch. Not even close.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Luke protested. "It's not my fault! Not really, anyway..." The others blinked at his remark, and so did he. Not only did that sound completely un-Asch-like, but talking with Asch's voice was odd, even if it was practically his own. He hadn't really paid attention to it until he had heard Asch speak with his voice. Now he could compare the two, and talking suddenly wasn't as easy.

"Of course it's your fault!" Asch snapped. "You're the one who opened the door!" Wow...he just got _scolded_ at by _himself_.

"I didn't know-"

"Who cares whose fault it was!" Kuro cut in. "Jade," she continued, turning to the colonel, "what are we going to do?"

Jade pushed his glasses up. "I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. Without determining what the chemical was, there's nothing I can do."

"The chemical was entirely vaporized..." the man stated sadly.

Kuro shook her head. "There's gotta be something we can do!" she insisted. Luke felt a smile tug at the corner of his -Asch's- mouth.

_"Hey."_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Don't ever change."_

"Hmm...well, let's have a doctor examine the symptoms. I believe Shu was here earlier..." The young man nodded.

"Right! I'll inform everyone about what happened!" And with that, the man pushed past LUke and hurried out the door.

"Was it all right to send him?" Tear questioned.

"I doubt it was something contagious. I'm sure it'll be fine," Jade replied. "Right now, we need to determine what that chemical was. In the worst case scenario, everyone in this facility could die."

It was silent, everyone letting that information sink in, when-

"You see? _This _is why I hate Belkend!"

"Not now!" Asch snapped, using Luke's hand to shove at her shoulder. Luke bit back the protest on his tongue.

_"She's fine, she's fine, she's fine...a shove isn't going to kill her."_

"Guys, c'mon, don't start!" Guy said. "Right now, we have to find Shu."

Guy led the way towards Shu's office, the group following behind and Luke taking up the rear, in the very back. He watched as Kuro reached for his hand...

And Asch jerked it away.

xxx

"Damn it!" Luke growled as they burst into the room. "The doctor isn't here!"

"Where could he have gone at a time like this?!" Asch asked, panic evident in his voice. Kuro eyed the two redheads. It wasn't like either of them to act the way they were.

"I'm feeling kind of tired..." Anise said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Guy muttered. Kuro sighed inwardly. "_Oh, here. We. Go." _she thought bitterly. Honestly, was this really worth getting so worked up over?

_"Are you **kidding** me, Kuro?! We could all **die**, for Lorelei's sake! Feel free to start taking the world seriously for once!"_

That was what Luke always said. So, why hadn't he said it yet?

"I feel faint..."

_"Yep, here we go...again," _Kuro thought to herself, crossing her arms.

"Hmm..." Jade began, "this is a problem-"

"Again!" Kuro cut in loudly, "there is a chance that all these reactions are a result of everyone freaking out over this whole situation!" More people needed to see the world like she did.

"How can you say that so...easily?!" Asch spoke up, and she turned to face the former God-General.

"How can _you _not, who knows everything?" she shot back.

"How can you even _think _like that at a time like this?!" Asch countered. "We could all die, for Lorelei's sake!"

Kuro opened her mouth to reply, but then she stopped. For Lorelei's sake...? But, that was her and Luke's-

"If you two are finished..." Jade called, and the two turned back to the group. Everyone was staring at them, minus Luke, who was glaring sharply at Asch. Asch shifted uncomfortably under his _replica's _gaze. Luke making Asch squirm? Now _that _was odd.

"What, Jade?" she heard Luke growl, not taking his eyes off his original.

"Well," Jade continued, "I actually didn't inhale much myself-"

"Then can't you do something in place of the doctor?" Luke demanded. His tone was harsh, and not the _'I'm annoyed, not exactly mad' _harsh tone that he usually used, but a _'I'm pissed off, don't screw with me' _ harsh tone, one she'd never heard him use.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Asch blink away his timidness and clench his jaw, glaring at Luke in a slightly more in-character way.

"You studied as a doctor, didn't you?" the redheaded replica continued.

"Well, to some degree. I specialized in autopsies, though," Jade answered.

"Whatever!" Asch chimed in. "That's still a doctor! Do something!"

"...Alright. But I'll need one of you to be my test subject."

Silence followed the colonel's statement, everyone looking around at each other. After a few seconds, Kuro sighed.

"I'll do it," the young girl stated.

"Like hell you will!" Guy said, but not only Guy, but _Asch_. Kuro turned and stared at the original with a confused look. What the hell? Why did he care about what she did? Had Asch even known she _existed_? Her inquisitive look didn't seem to faze him, though, because his steady gaze on her didn't waver. It was almost as if he was...used to it.

"...I'll do it," Guy offered, stepping forward.

"Spoken like a true-"

"Servant?" Guy cut the Necromancer off. "Well, after you, I'm the oldest one here."

The young girl glanced over at Guy.

_"Thanks, Guy..." _she thought, then looked back to Asch. _"And...thank you too, I guess..."_

xxx

She was insane. Viewed as Asch or not, he wasn't about to let her get on that operating table. He'd had to say something, even if it did look way out of character to the others.

And how could they all have _not _said anything? Were they really okay with Jade the _Necromancer _using a thirteen year old girl as a test subject?

_"At least she has Guy on her side, too..." _Luke thought to himself as he watched his friend.

Guy was laying down on the operating table, looking surprisingly calm, considering the situation he had been put in. He had his arms behind his head and one knee bent skyward. Luke smiled to himself as more of Kuro's words of wisdom came to him.

_"Guy's just that awesome!"_

_"Oooh, I like this one! She's a keeper, Luke!"_

_"K-keeper?! Guy, she's thirteen!"_

_"So? Age is just a number!" _

"A cursory examination showed no noticeable symptoms," Jade explained. "So I conducted a blood test, a fonon test, and a sonograph." Luke saw Kuro wince slightly out of the corner of his eye, probably at the mention of the blood test. She never had liked needles.

"I have a good idea what the chemical was," the colonel continued, "and I have mixed an experimental antidote." He turned to the current blond test subject. "May I ask you to try it?"

Guy looked a bit uncertain, but eventually opened his mouth and accepted the medicine. He swallowed, grimacing lightly at what was probably a bitter taste. The others watched on. No reaction seemed to be occurring...

And then Guy's body started to shake. It started out like a sort of twitch, but grew to a point where he looked like he was violently shivering. Then, out of the blue, it stopped, and Guy lay motionless. The young man from earlier, who had recently rejoined with the group, reached out and grabbed Guy's wrist, then put a finger to the blonde's neck.

"Th-there's no pulse!" he cried.

"No pulse?! Jade! What the hell did you give him?!" Kuro demanded.

"Oh, dear. I must've administered too much," Jade replied. "My mistake."

"Your mist-"

"It was a costly sacrifice, but this makes for useful data."

"Useful...?" Kuro made a growling sound in the back of her throat. "Jade! You bastard!"

"But," Jade continued, "now we've learned the appropriate volume of antindote.

"How can you _say_ that?!"

Suddenly, Guy twitched again, then shot up into a sitting position with a yelp. Everyone jumped, and Luke watched a grin spread across Kuro's face at the sight of the blond on his feet again.

"It was a failry strong mixture," Jade elaborated, "so if too much was administered, a fonon rejection reaction may cause a death-like state."

"...Are you _kidding _me?" Kuro screeched. "Why didn't you explain that _before_ you gave him the stuff?!"

"I was going to," Jade assured, "but Guy here drank it before I could."

"_Drank _it?" Guy repeated, raising an eyebrow at the colonel. "You practically shoved it down my throat the second I opened my mouth!"

"But thanks to 's antidote, no one was hurt," the young man pointed out.

"Right, right...we all only got _scared to death _because we thought our friend _died_," Luke heard Kuro mutter. "_Don't worry, _it's not like _that _was a _big deal_!" He smiled at her.

_"I've changed a lot, Luke..."_

_"No one stays the same forever. Just don't change anymore."_

_"You don't get it. If anything, I'm a total hypocrite..."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm the one always saying that people should never change who they are, yet...that's exactly what I've done."_

_"You didn't have a choice, Kuro."_

_"You always have a choice. Didn't you tell me that?"_

"I believethe chemical mixed with the fonimin powder was atomic ether acid,"Jade explained. "The resultant smoke most likely began breaking down oxygen within the bloodstream..."

Luke allowed himself to tune the colonel's voice out of his mind and let Kuro's take over.

_"Yeah, I guess I did say that, didn't I?"_

_"...But you're right."_

_"About what?"_

_"About me changing. I had to let go somehow. And...I guess, at the time...myself was all I had to let go of..."_

_"Everyone changes, Kuro. And eventually, everyone reaches a point where they no longer have to. You've long since reached that point. So no, you aren't a hypocrite, not in my eyes."_

_"You have too much faith in me."_

_"My amount of faith in you is perfect, thanks. Besides, you had faith in me, back when we first met."_

_"...Hey."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What you said, about no longer having to change? You've reached that point too." _

"...Um...we can explain..." Kuro's real voice chimed in his ears, and Luke snapped out of his thoughts. Seeing his young friend standing beside Asch, who _she_ thought was him, made him clench his jaw.

_"If only you knew...how much I miss you by my side." _

"Actually...I don't think I want to know," a new voice spoke, and Luke shifted his gaze to see Shu standing in the doorway. "As long as no one was injured or died..." All eyes turned to Guy, who rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Nope, every thing's fine," the blond assured. "In fact, we were just leaving."

The group followed Guy out the door. As soon as Luke's foot hit the threshold, however, a hand roughly grabbed his wrist. He jumped, then turned around, his eyes meeting the only other pair that mirrored his own. When Asch spoke, it was through clenched teeth.

"A word, please?"

* * *

**Ooooooooooh my God, that was so long! At least, I hope it was for you guys, 'cause it sure as hell was for me! Damn, my fingers hurt... Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, favorite, follow, all that nice stuff and I will see you guys in like a week, hopefully. Come on, immune system! Bulk up! **

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	4. Faith

So yeah, it's only been, what, four days? xD My updating times are all over the place, so don't ever take my word for them ok?

Remember how I said I can't write speeches? I lied xD TOTALLY NAILED THAT SUCKER! But planning out high school schedules really sucks Dx

**SUPER SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT! **To my great friend_ Kazegami-inkpot_, who continues to inspire me to write and to have fun with it no matter what! This one's for you, Kazink!

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything or anyone from Tales of the Abyss, but Kuro's still mine, so paws off her! I know she's super badass, but she belongs to ME!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Faith _

Asch stood with his back leaning against the door, his arms crossed and a glare etched on his features. His replica sat in the middle of the room, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his eyes on the ground. He looked like such a little kid...and watching _himself _do it didn't make it any more bearable. The replica hadn't said anything since his little argument with the Kuro girl.

_"Because the situation couldn't have gotten any worse..." _

Eventually, Asch could no longer take the silence.

"Well, say something!" The voice that left his throat was his (their voices were the same, after all), but it also...wasn't. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel normal, like it had back in Baticul.

_"It's because he's here, and he's already spoke with my voice...damn replica..."_

Said replica started, his body jolting and his head snapping up.

Lorelei, he looked so _pathetic_.

"...What do you want me to say?" he said eventually. "I thought you'd have an answer to all this."

"I haven't the first clue of how the hell something as absurd as _this_," Asch gestured to the space between them, "happened. And, for some reason, I thought maybe _you _would." The replica lowered his head slightly.

"I...I don't know either..." he said. "All I know is that I went to sleep last night as _me, _and woke up this morning as _you_."

Asch slid down into a sitting position, bending his knees and placing his arm across them. He looked at the replica expectantly. When his isofone didn't move, Asch rolled his eyes.

"Look, if I'm going to pretend to be you, then the least _you _can do is not make _me _look like a lost puppy." Blinking, the other redhead slowly uncurled himself and mirrored Asch's position, scooting up against the back wall.

At Asch's nod of approval, he spoke.

"You're going to pretend to be me?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? We're kinda stuck like this."

"Well, I mean, we don't have to...er, I mean, _you _don't have to..." The replica shuffled his feet a bit. "We could just...you know...tell them." Asch frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Somehow, I don't see that going over well."

"Why not?"

"Come on, replica. You know what I'm getting at. This isn't normal. Haven't you figured it out yet? We've _switched places_. How are we supposed to explain that to the others?" His replica tilted his head side-to-side a few times, then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that's true... So we'll keep it a secret... How?"

"Are you even listening to me? I said I'm going to pretend to be you, at least for now."

"But...don't you think they'll notice? I mean, Asch, we're as different as night and day." The replica stopped and smiled. Asch blinked.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I-" He stopped suddenly, his smile fading.

"Kuro."

"What?"

"Kuro." The replica swiftly got to his feet. "Damn, I forgot all about her! She'll see right through it, Asch, if she hasn't already!"

"Kuro...she's that little brunette girl, right? The one who yelled at Jade." The other redhead nodded.

"She'll see through it, Asch. I know she will."

"No, she won't," Asch stated, standing as well. "Not if I'm convincing enough."

"I don't exactly have time to tell you how to act like me."

"All you ever do is just walk around and act like an idiot. How hard can it be?" His isofone's eyes narrowed slightly in a small glare, but the look quickly melted into one of confusion.

"...You seem awfully willing to do this," the replica pointed out. "Why?"

"There isn't much else I can do," the original replied. "And you sure as hell can't just walk around with them as me. And honestly, I don't feel like even attempting an explanation when I don't understand it in the slightest."

"...Thanks." Asch blinked.

"For what?"

"Being so cool about this." The other redhead put his hand behind his head and gave him a sheepish grin that looked _way _out of place o Asch's face. "I half-expected you to kill me when you dragged me in here." He coughed then. "Um...metaphorically speaking, of course..."

Asch scoffed and crossed his arms.

"This doesn't mean I like helping you or anything," he stated. "But I'm not stupid." He sent the replica a pointed look here, and said replica pouted lightly in return. "I know that being angry with you isn't going to do anything. So, I'm willing to work with you on this, at least for now."

"Thanks." Asch glared again.

"Shut up."

xxx

"Tell me about the girl." Luke looked back to his face.

"The girl? You mean Kuro?"

"Yeah. You really think she'll see through this?" Luke did his head tilt thing again, thinking.

_Would Kuro really be able to tell it's not me? She hasn't really shown it if she already has. But, she was always good at hiding things..._

"If anyone will, it'll be her," Luke said finally. "You'll have to be careful."

"Who is she, anyway?" Asch asked. "How'd you meet her?"

Luke bit his lip. Oh great, _this _story...

"It's weird," he said quietly, "how one of my worst memories led up to my best." Asch stayed silent, and Luke eventaully looked up, their matching emerald gazes locking.

"I...met her at Akzeriuth..." Asch's eyes widened slightly.

"She was a survivor?"

"Sorta. She isn't from Akzeriuth, but she was there."

"She was there?"

"Yeah." Luke crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his hip. "She hasn't really told me much about it from her point of view, but apparently, Akzeriuth was the first time she'd ever seen me. We didn't officially meet until just after..."

_He hadn't really had much else to do; Tear was talking with her grandfather and the others had all left with Asch. Luke figured all he really could do was wander around Yulia City. He found it wasn't that bad; he rather like the Watcher's home._

_He turned a corner to head down a new street, when suddenly he crashed into something, and was sent flying down onto his back._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm _so _sorry!" a voice squeaked. Luke blinked as his senses returned to him, and saw a young girl leaning over him. Her long hair was so dark it looked like it was glowing in the dim city light, and her large chocolate brown orbs were filled with concern._

_"Are you alright? Man, I'm_ super _sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going-"_

_"Hey, I wasn't either," Luke said, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine." _

_"Are you sure? You look kinda dizzy... Here." The small girl stood and reached out a hand. Luke smiled lightly and accepted the gesture, allowing her to help him to his feet. _

_"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're gonna topple over."_

_"I'm fine, really. Th-thanks." Luke stumbled over the words, not feeling as if he really deserved sympathy right now, regardless of what it was for. He cleared his throat. "You should...uh...you know, be more careful." He was one to talk._

_She looked at the ground._

_"I wasn't thinking..." She lifted her head and glanced around them, before leaning towards him a bit. "Someone was chasing me."_

_"Chasing you?_

_"Yeah." She was the one to clear her throat this time. "So uh...you wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, would ya?"_

_"Well, there's the Yulia Road, at least I think that's what it's called. But I don't really remember it off the top of my head. A...friend's taking me."_

_"Oh..." The girl mumbled quietly, her shoulders slumping in a defeated way. Luke eyed her, and his mind started whirling._

'She can't be much older than Anise... What am I thinking?! That's a bad idea! I can't...but...well...'

_"Would you..." Luke started, his lips moving without his consent. She looked up at him. "Would you maybe wanna...come with us? Me and my friend, I mean." She stared at him with a look mixed with shock, and awe, and then a grin spread across her face._

_"Would you really let me tag along?"_

_"Sure. It's the least I can do."_

'Because who knows what part of your life I messed up...'

_"Oh, wow! Thanks so much!" she exclaimed, beaming up at him, and then once again outstretching her hand._

_"I'm Kuro, by the way," she said. "Kuro Kimkuthian. It's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_Luke stared at the girl's hand. _

'No, no befriending. Sh can't get to involved, she's just a kid! Just bring her back to the Outer Lands, wherever she came from, and she's gone. No befriending needed...' _He eyed the small girl before him. Her face was still lit up, still beaming at him with a smile. Her dark eyes were shining with happiness and had a friendly look to them, clear of judgment. A look he hadn't seen on someone's face in a while._

'Then again...what do I have left to lose at this point?'

_Luke allowed a smile to break out across his face as he took the girl's hand in his._

_"I'm Luke. The pleasure is all mine." _

"At the time, I thought what I was doing was wrong," Luke explained. "At that time, all I wanted was someone to be there for me...someone who didn't know what I'd done and would give me sympathy, even though deep down I knew I didn't deserve it. I felt I was just using Kuro to make myself feel better. It made me feel...guilty. But, she seemed to honestly enjoy spending time with me, and I found myself enjoying it too. I told her about Akzeriuth, but...she didn't bat an eye. Nothing changed. And from there...things just...I don't know...fell into place, I guess."

Asch had been silent while Luke told his tale, and now he spoke up.

"...You guys aren't...you know, dating, right?"

"She's _thirteen!_" Luke exclaimed suddenly, and Asch jumped a bit, not expecting him to change his tune like that. "Honestly! Why does everyone always _ask _that?!" Asch merely rolled his eyes. Luke huffed and crossed his arms.

"...So, is there a certain way I need to act around her?" Asch asked, getting back to the point.

"What happened to just acting like an idiot?" Asch's emerald eyes narrowed into a glare, and Luke held up his hands.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Lowering his hands, he tilted his head in thought. "Well, I don't know. Just...act happy."

His original raised an eyebrow. "Act happy?"

"Yeah. Smile and laugh and mess around, stuff like that. And don't be afraid o be affectionate with her."

"Affectionate?"

"Mhm...Kuro's kind of...clingy..." Asch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," he said. At the replica's questioning gaze, he added, "She was sleeping on my- your, arm this morning." Luke felt his -Asch's- cheeks heat up.

"O-oh...y-yeah she...she'll do that..." he stuttered out. "Um...sometimes she goes and stays with Guy, so...you might not have to worry about that..."

"I doubt it. You're obviously her favorite."

"I'm not her favorite!" Luke shot back. "Don't say that like I'm some kind of pet! I'm just...her 'person,' that's all!" Asch scoffed.

"Sounds like a favorite to me."

"I-"

"Luke!"

Luke stopped, his sentence catching in his throat. Across from him, Asch stiffened.

"It's her..." they mumbled in unison. Luke looked at the other redhead, his gaze hardening into a determined look.

"You have to go," he stated. "Just...just stay calm, keep your cool, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I-"

"Like I said, she's clingy," Luke cut in. "She'll probably wanna hold your hand or randomly want a hug or something. Let her. Smile at her, laugh with her. And if you ever have to choose, for whatever reason, between her or anyone else, you pick her. I don't care what it's about, you pick her. Always."

Asch was quiet, and Luke didn't stop to register the somewhat shocked look on his original's face. He could hear his friend's footsteps getting closer.

"Asch," he began, "don't worry about the others. If they get suspicious, you'll be able to throw them off. But Kuro isn't like that. She...she isn't easy." Luke looked his original dead in the eye, feeling determination flood through him. "You can mess up with the others, but you can _not, _mess up with 's too important to me."

Slowly, Asch nodded. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't mess up."

"Luke!"

"You need to go, now."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence then, both redheads feeling like more needed to be said. But neither really knew what to say. So, after a few more seconds of silence, Asch turned and opened the door.

And then he was gone.

_'You don't have to worry about me, ever. I have more faith in you then anyone I've ever met before, Luke.'_

Luke shook his head slowly.

_'How deep, Kuro...does your faith in me go?'_

* * *

**...Okay,well, that happened. I hope I got Asch right. As mentioned before, I cannot write, like, angry emo people. So, Asch may be a little out of character. But alas, the story continues! Hope you guys enjoyed, and expect Chapter 5 soon! Please review and favorite and follow, all that nice stuff, and I'll see you guys around! _  
_**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Gahhhh! Technology, why you hate me?!

Alright, so uh, yeah, last chapter...God, can you say "typo?" Dx I read it over after it was visible on the site and I was like "God dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?!" Needless to say, I was not happy. So if you were reading and all of a sudden some weird letters or symbols started popping up, yeah, I'm sorry Dx I don't check my work after I type it (I know I should, but I'm a lazy-ass xD) so sometimes stuff happens.

The biggest one, and the one I found most annoying, was at the end when Asch is about to leave. If you caught it, kudos! If you didn't, kudos as well for being able to ignore it! Anyway, here's what Luke should've said:

"You can mess up with the others, Asch. But you can _not_, mess up with her. She's too important to me."

That was a real somewhat emotional scene for me, and that typo messed up the seriousness. Dx Anyway! I'll shut up, and here's Chapter 5!

**DISCLAIMER:** **Well, I'm sorry to say that my plan to take ownership of _Tales of the Abyss_ has failed...thankfully, Kuro's still here. So I'll just hold on to her fo****r now.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Dirty Little Secret  
_

"There you are!" Kuro called, bounding up to him. Asch took a deep breath.

_"Well, here goes nothing."_

He forced the best smile he could onto Luke's face. "Here I am," he replied. "Are we heading out?" She nodded.

"Yeah, thankfully. I hate it here..." Asch chuckled lightly, though it didn't sound quite right

"I know, Kuro." She smiled brightly at him, and Asch mentally sighed with relief. She seemed to be buying it.

"Anyway, come on," she said, reaching for his hand. "The sooner we get out of here, the better." She paused when their hands were about to touch, and glanced up at him. Asch gazed back at her and slowly reached out Luke's hand, linking it with her's. She grinned sheepishly up at him and relaxed.

"Sorry, I just didn't know how you'd react," she explained. "You seemed really tense earlier."

Asch thought back to the time in the hallway, when she'd tried to hold his hand and he'd jerked it away.

"You just...startled me, that's all," he said. "Human reaction, you know?"

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Kuro fell in step beside him as they started down the hall.

"What did you want with Asch?" Kuro asked.

"Just to talk to him."

"About what?"

"...The uh...Planet Storm..."

"The Planet Storm?"

"Yep." She stayed quiet, as if waiting for him to go on. But Asch remained silent, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"...Okay," she said eventually, and Asch let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Scared of a thirteen year old...what the hell was wrong with him?

"...Don't worry about it," he tacked on after a while. "It's not anything super important."

"Alright, if you're sure..." She looked away, and Asch watched her out of the corner of his eye.

_"It doesn't seem like she really bought that... Oh well, she'll probably forget about it later."_

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?" Asch stopped walking and blinked at the girl.

_"Are you serious right now?"_

"Please?" she begged, letting go of his hand and clasping her's in front of her. Asch put a grin on Luke's face, hoping the girl couldn't tell it was forced.

"Alright."

"Yes!" she cheered, hopping up onto his back. Asch rolled his eyes.

_"Not her favorite my ass, replica."_

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_When we live such fragile lives_  
_It's the best way we survive_  
_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_The way she feels inside (inside)_  
_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_  
_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_  
_And all I've tried to hide_  
_It's eating me apart_  
_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_Who has to know_

xxx

"You, are such, a freaking, _princess_."

"Am not!"

"Oh, you _so are_! You get every little thing you want, and you know it!" Kuro huffed and turned her head away from Guy.

"You're just jealous of my negotiating skills!"

"Negotiating skills?! Kuro, you're insane!"

"Thanks, I noticed." She turned a questioning gaze on the blond. "And why are you complaining, anyway? You got out of going to Yulia City, too!"

"Maybe I wanted to go!"

"No one said you had to come with us!" Guy turned a pointed look at his young friend.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "You would've forced me to come if I'd said no!"

"Would not!"

"Would so!'

"Would _not_!"

"Would _so_!" Frustrated, Kuro snapped her head to the side, her ruby streaked hair flipping out and catching Guy in the face. She heard the blond growl lightly in annoyance, and she smirked in triumph.

"Excuse me for wanted to spend some time alone with you two."

"You spend time alone with me and Luke all the time! Admit it, you just didn't want to go to Yulia City!"

"So what if I didn't?" Kuro inquired, leaning her head on her hand as she gazed out the window of the Albiore. "Why go there with everyone...when I could come here with you guys?" Guy caught on to her change of tune and looked over at the young girl.

"...Kuro?" The girl hummed in response. "What's the real reason you wanted to go to Nam Cobanda Isle?" Kuro turned her head and stared down at her lap.

"...Does Luke seem...different, to you?" she asked, after a few beats of silence. Guy blinked, then tilted his head in thought.

"You know," he replied, "he was acting kinda funny earlier. Back at the-"

"Research lab?" Kuro filled in. "Yeah, I know." She sighed. "I think there's something bothering him. Something's on his mind that he doesn't want anyone to know about.

"If you think that, then why are you trying to force it out of him?"

"I'm not gonna force him to tell me," Kuro corrected, glancing sideways at the blond. "Everyone has their secrets; things they don't wanna tell." She turned in her seat so she could face her friend without craning her neck. "All I'm gonna do is see if I can coax it outta him." Guy followed suit and turned in his seat as well, crossing his arms.

"And you couldn't do that in Yulia City?" She shrugged.

"I could've tried, but there he'd be reminded of everything going on. At least here, he can escape for a little while."

"...So then why am I here?"

"An alibi." She grinned at him. "Plus, I wasn't kidding about wanting to spend time with you guys. I just figured that this way," she moved her arms behind her head and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs, "I'm knocking out two birds with one stone."

Guy smiled at her.

"You know what? You're a lot smarter than you let on, Kimkuthian."

She smirked.

"I try."

xxx

When the Albiore finally landed in the water near Nam Cobanda Isle, Kuro leapt off the plane and did a cartwheel the second her feet hit the dock.

"Gosh, I haven't been here in _forever_!" she squealed happily, and did a quick spin. She looked over her shoulder, expecting Luke to comment on how it really hadn't been that long, only about a week, maybe even less, but her redhead friend simply walked off the plane without saying a word. Kuro frowned. Whatever was bothering him must've been pretty serious.

He caught her looking at him and gave her a smile that she could tell was forced. He was only stretching his lips. The gesture held no meaning. His face didn't light up like it usually did and it didn't reach his eyes. She sighed to herself.

_"Just like in Belkend..."_

He'd been real messed up in Belkend. He just wasn't acting like himself period, from his speech to his actions. Not even that piggy-back ride had felt the same. There was no longer any doubt in her mind. Something was wrong. And whatever it was, Luke was fighting to keep her from knowing. And that scared her more than anything; that Luke knew something so awful that he wouldn't even confide in her about it. Luke had never kept anything from her before...

She waited for Luke to catch up to her, then grabbed his hand and smiled warmly up at him. He returned the gesture, but again it was an empty thought. She looked away, back to the path ahead of them that would lead them into the Isle.

_"What's wrong with you, Luke?"_

xxx

"Okay, check this out!"

"You aren't going to make it."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

Kuro pulled her arm back, and then, with all her might, she swung it forward, the ball she was holding flying out of her hand. The ball flew towards the target, and clipped the top left corner of it before colliding with the wall.

"Damn," Kuro mumbled, shoulders drooping in defeat. The smirk Asch put on Luke's face felt less forced than the others had. It felt right to do it, almost natural, whether he was pretending to be his replica or not. Maybe the change in environment was helping to brighten his usually dark personality. Asch was certainly no stranger to the wonders of Nam Cobanda Isle.

"Told ya you wouldn't make it," he teased. The girl glared up at him, but appeared to be unable to stop the grin from breaking out across her face.

"Shut up."

Asch leaned down and picked up a ball of his own, one of the many resting at their feet. He tossed it in the air a couple times, catching it easily, then drew his arm back and threw it. The ball smacked into the center of one of the targets before plummeting to the ground.

The redhead turned to the girl, who was staring at the target he'd just hit with a look of disbelief on her face.

"And that's how it's done." Again, the teasing remark fell almost naturally from his lips. So much so that, if he'd been himself, in his real body, and stood here and lived in this exact moment, he'd do the same thing. These feelings weren't coming from pretending to be Luke. They were coming from him feeling relaxed, at ease...happy.

_'I don't know. Just...act happy.'_

The replica was right. It really was that simple.

"Show-off..." Kuro muttered, crossing her arm. Asch smiled, the leaned down again and grabbed another ball.

"Here," he said, placing the ball into her hand and stepping behind her. He shifted so that his hand covered her's, then drew their joined hands back, leaning down slightly to talk in her ear.

"When I bring your hand forward," he said in a low tone, "let the ball go, okay?" She nodded, relaxing against him. Asch took a deep breath and, somewhat subconsciously, snaked an arm around the younger girl's waist. Because it felt right, so why the hell not? He eyed the target he was aiming for. Slowly, he brought their hands back a bit more, then pushed forward. Kuro opened her hand and once again, a ball went flying. It slammed into the target, just an inch or two from the center, and then fell to the ground. The brunette laughed.

"Alright! We did it!" she cheered, and Asch chuckled.

When they had first arrived at Nam Cobanda Isle, Asch had thought the whole trip was pointless. Kuro hadn't told him where she had planned on taking him, just that she wanted to check something out and requested he and Guy go with her. So, after dropping the others off in Yulia City, the trio had Noelle take them over to the Isle.

Kuro and Guy were behind the cockpit talking, so Asch stayed in the back of the plane, claiming that he didn't feel too well and was keeping his distance in case he got sick. The original tried the mind link a few times, attempting to get a hold of his replica, but couldn't. It was like the signal was blocked.

So Luke couldn't really help him. That meant he was on his own.

They'd gotten off the plane, the girl going nuts and doing cartwheels and flips every five seconds, and entered the Isle. Kuro had a spasm attack when they got on the elevator, hopping from one foot to another in childish excitement. When they'd stepped out, she was off, running around and poking things and _giggling _the whole damn time like a kid in the candy store.

"You gotta love the kid," Guy had stated with a smirk as he and Asch watched the young girl. Asch simply nodded, not trusting himself with words around Guy yet, seeing as how the blond had practically _raised _the young replica.

"Well, no reason both of us should have to suffer," the blond said. "Last time we were here, we managed to do some stuff along the lines of productivity. One of us should go poke around, see what we can find. The other can stay with Kuro." He turned to Asch. "I don't mind staying with her, if you want to go."

Asch almost jumped at the idea, the thought of spending some time alone and not having to worry about acting like Luke extremely tempting, but then he remembered his replica's words from their encounter.

_'And if you ever have to choose, between her and anyone else, you pick her. I don't care what it is, you pick her. Always.'_

So, biting his tongue, Asch shook his head.

"It's fine, I'll stay with her," he said, and the blond shrugged.

"Figured you would," he said with a grin. "Just come find me if you wanna switch out." And with that, the blond walked off.

That was how Asch had ended up here, throwing rubber bouncy balls at pieces of cardboard with a girl he barely knew. Along the way, he managed to piece together bits about her: She didn't scare easily (which he learned when they'd walked past a motion-sensor alligator model. It had shot towards them and snapped it's jaws, making Asch jolt in surprise, but making her simply laugh), she seemed to be well-known and good with kids (proven by the amount of people who called her by name as they walked by and the group of kids dressed as cows and pink cats that had found and begged her to play), and she seemed to take everything lightly, messing around and laughing and acting like a kid, so much so that Asch found himself questioning her mental stability.

"Hey," Kuro cut into his thoughts. "Do you remember the first time we came here?" Asch smiled at her.

"What was your favorite part?" he asked, avoiding the actual question. How many times had it been since the first?

She hummed softly and looked down at her feet.

"I think...it would have to be..." She let the sentence trail off as she thought her answer through. Then her face lit up and she snapped her fingers, pointing to him with a grin. "That time with Anise and the Ant Lion Man!" Asch raised an eyebrow.

"Anise and the Ant Lion Man?"

"Yeah! You know, that time here, in that room, with that crazy guy dressed up like the Ant Lion Man from some fairy tale that we found in Chesedonia, only this time there was like a whole friggin' troop of 'em-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Asch cut in, holding up his hands. "Slow down, kid! You're talking too fast!"

"I do not talk that fast!" she protested, crossing her arms. Asch gave her a pointed look.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" She opened her mouth to retort, but Asch waved it off. "But whatever, just tell me what happened."

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I remember. I just want you to tell me again." She grinned and settled herself on the floor. Asch followed suit as Kuro began her story.

"Well, it was the first time we'd ever been here. The whole group was there, and we were walking around, exploring the place. We came across this room, and it was full of Ant Lion Men..."

_"You helped brother!" Luke blinked, taking a step away from the Ant Lion Man who was currently up in his face._

_"...Why do they talk like that?" he asked, and beside him, Kuro nodded, wondering the same thing._

_"That's how they talk in the fairy tales!" Anise explained._

_"Those fairy tales were for real?" Kuro whispered, Luke being the only one able to hear her. He went to reply, but the Ant Lion Man beat him to it._

_"Me have special item!" the man said happily. "For who helped brother!"_

_"...Is that me?" Luke asked Kuro, who gave him a 'seriously?' look._

_"No, he randomly decided to scream 'you helped brother' in your face because your hair is red."_

_"Hey! Quit dissin' on my hair!" Luke said defensively, reaching up and grasping at his bangs. Guy cleared his throat and gave them a 'shut the hell up' look. The two nodded, but glared and stuck out their tongues at each other like quarreling children._

_"So, a 'special item,' huh?" Guy inquired. The man nodded happily._

_"Ultimate grab bag of good stuff!" he explained. "Act now, and it only a million Gald!"_

_"What the hell?!" Kuro chimed, her statement being back up by Anise. _

_"A million?! No way!"_

_The Ant Lion Man continued to grin, seemingly oblivious to the group's reaction._

_"You helped brother! Me give big discount! One-hundred-fifty thousand! Good deal!"_

_"Better than a million, but one-hundred-fifty thousand ain't that great either," Kuro pointed out. Luke put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Kuro's right," Luke said. "I don't know about this..." The redhead was quiet for a few moments, then said, "Well, then again, we've come this far with these guys. We might as well buy it."_

_The Ant Lion Man clapped and traded Luke a leather sack in exchange for the Gald._

_"We are gonna be so poor..." Kuro muttered, again so only Luke could hear. Luke shrugged and handed her the sack._

_"It's kind of heavy. That's a good sign, right?" She nodded, handing it back to the redhead._

_"So? What's in it, what's in it?" Anise wanted to know._

_"Hang on, I'll open it," Luke said. He undid the string tying the sack closed and reached in. He pulled out an apple gel._

_"...It's got sand all over it," Luke said, handing the gel to Kuro before reaching back in. This time, he pulled out a magic lens._

_"Also covered in sand..." _

_"...I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this," Guy stated as Luke handed Kuro the magic lens to hold as well. Again, he reached in, this time pulling out an apple, beef, and chicken._

_"Ewww! They're all sandy!" Anise whined as Luke handed Kuro the apple and gave Guy the beef and chicken. "What else is there?" Luke looked in the bag again, shifting his hand through it a bit before shaking his head._

_"Sand. The rest of it is all sand. That's why it was so heavy." _

_"That's all we get for one-hundred-fifty Gald?!" Kuro demanded. Guy shook his head._

_"I figured. These are the items we-"_

_"This is the stuff we_ gave him_!" Anise yelled, stepping forward. "Hey, you!" The raven-haired girl pointed at the still-grinning Ant Lion Man. "You better watch your back, bub! Nobody swindles Anise and gets away with it!"_

_Luke blinked, Anise practically shouting at the man over his shoulder._

_"...Whoa..." he murmured, and Kuro giggled. _

_"When money's involved, she's something else."_

Luke probably would've laughed as Kuro re-told the event, but all Asch managed to do was grin and chuckle at parts. Kuro had found the whole thing hilarious and had to stop a few times during her tale to get her giggles out. She had, at some point, flopped out on the floor like a starfish, her dark glittery hair fanning out around her shoulders.

"I can see why you liked that so much," Asch offered, and she grinned, flipping onto her stomach and resting her chin in her hands.

"So?" she asked, staring at him expectantly.

"So what?"

"What was your favorite part?" Asch froze.

_"Damn it all...!"_

He should've known she'd ask that! It was only natural, any person would've!

_"Damn it...what am I supposed to say?!"_

_/...Asch?/ _Asch blinked, startled by the voice in his head. _/Asch? Are you there?/ _the voice asked again. Asch gave Kuro a tight smile, and he saw by the way her face fell a little that it didn't look too convincing.

"Lemme think," he said, looking down as if lost in thought.

_/Where the hell have you been?!/ _he snapped at the replica. _/I tried calling you hours ago!/_

_/...You did?/_

_/Yes, I did!/_

_/Oh...I didn't know. I don't think I heard you./ _Asch, ever aware of Kuro's eyes on him, bit back his scowl.

_/Look, you ca explain later. I need your help./_

_/My help?/_

_/Yeah. I need a memory./_

_/Sure, of what?/_

_/Something from the first time you took the girl to Nam Cobanda Isle./_

/Kuro._/ _Luke stressed the name. _/Her name is _Kuro._/_

_/Whatever! Can you hurry up? I've been sitting here in silence for almost a minute!/_

_/Okay, okay! I got one./_

"I think...it would have to be that 'kid in the candy store' moment with Guy and Anise," Asch finally said, repeating what Luke had told him. Kuro cocked her head with a smile.

"Which one?" she asked teasingly.

_/I'll tell you the story, just try to keep up, alright?/_

_/Got it./_

_"The people of this town certainly seem quite lively," Natalia said as the group walked along the halls of Nam Cobanda Isle. Luke shrugged._

_"Well, they spend all their time playing around," he pointed out, glancing down at Kuro, who was holding his hand and walking beside him. She looked up, caught his gaze, and grinned at him._

_"So what?" she replied. "All they're doing is having fun. What's wrong with that?"_

_"Yeah!" Anise chimed in. "With all the gloomy things going on, we ought to learn from these people and just be happy!" _

_"You only live once, after all!" Kuro chimed. "Gotta make every second count!" Luke stopped walking, watching as the others continued on, not noticing he'd fallen behind._

_"Make every second count, huh?" Luke turned and looked down at Kuro, still at her favorite place in the world; by his side. He smiled._

_"Yeah. That's so true." She beamed up at him._

_"Hey!" Anise suddenly called out. "Look at that! Neat!"_

_"Anise!" Mieu called from Luke's pack. "There's neat stuff over here, too! Let's go!" Anise squealed and made a beeline for Luke and Kuro, snatching up the redhead's entire pack and taking off._

_"Hey! Anise!" Luke called after her, but it was too late. The replica sighed._

_"She's worse than you sometimes."_

_"I'm not that bad!"_

_"...Yeah, you're right. You're worse." Kuro huffed indignantly, crossed her arms, and turned her head away from Luke, who chuckled lightly at her._

_"...Guy?" he heard Tear say, and turned to look. "What are you so restless about?" Luke looked at his best friend, who was indeed acting strange; rubbing his hands together and shuffling his feet. Luke smirked._

_"He probably just wants to check out all these fon machines," the redhead called, and the girls plus Guy turned to face him. Natalia smiled._

_"Oh? In that case," Natalia began, turning back to Guy, "why don't you go and look?"_

_"Really?!" Guy exclaimed, a grin breaking out across his face. "Well if you don't mind! Woo-hoo!" And with that, Guy took off down the hall._

_"...Does he look like he's skipping to you?" Kuro asked, and Luke laughed._

When he and Luke finished their story, Kuro was smiling softly at him.

"You would pick something like that," she stated quietly. Asch smiled back. "I do remember that, though. It took us ages to find Anise and Mieu."

_/I doubt there's a time she_ doesn't _remember. Her memory's great./ _Luke's voice echoed in Asch's mind.

"Is there a time here you _don't _remember?" he asked, deciding to follow Luke's lead for a little while longer. Kuro shrugged.

"Good point."

_/Seems like she bought it./_

_/Yeah, good thing, too. I've had trouble throwing her off all day./_

_/I told you./ _Asch didn't miss the grin in his replica's tone. This girl obviously meant a lot to him.

_/You'll have to tell me more about her, and soon./_

_/Yeah, of course. Any idea where you're headed next?/_

_/Yulia City./_

_/Alright, we'll meet up there then./_

_'Yeah./_

Asch focused his attention back on the girl in front of him.

"We should probably get-"

"Miss Kuro!" a voice called, followed by a symphony of other voices. Asch looked over his shoulder and saw three kids dressed as cows and two as pink cats running towards them.

"Hey, Ellion!" Kuro greeted as the group of kids approached them. "What's up?"

"We were gonna have a Tales of Dragon Buster tournament, but Mary got sick and can't play!" one of the cowboys, Ellion, explained. "We need one more person, or the tournament won't work!"

"Will you do it, Miss Kuro?"

"Yeah, will you?"

Kuro looked over at Asch, the look in her eyes clearly asking permission to go with the kids. Asch mentally sighed. He knew they had to get to Yulia City...

But what was another hour going to do? He smiled at her.

"Go ahead," he said. Kuro's face lit up and she lunged towards him. Before Asch had time to process what was happening, she had her arms wrapped around his middle in a tight hug. The redhead blinked.

_/...Asch?/ _Luke's voice suddenly chimed. _/Give her a hug for me...okay?/ _

This time, Asch really couldn't help it. A smile broke out across his face, and he hugged the young girl back. Then, all too quickly, she was gone, racing off down the hall with the kids. The touch gone, along with the source of his newfound feelings, Asch sighed.

How did she _do _that? How did she make him smile so easily? _Why _did she make him smile so easily? And why...why was he _enjoying _himself? Why was he _letting _himself enjoy it? He wouldn't have this forever, he couldn't get attached. Eventually, he and Luke would switch back, and he'd be back here, where he belonged, and Asch...Asch would be gone. And he'd never see that girl again, at least not like this. Even now, she saw him as Luke, not as him. So what was the point?

_"Damn it...what am I thinking?" _Asch growled and resisted the urge to punch the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen. All he was supposed to be doing was acting. But now, that acting was becoming more and more like reality.

And Asch refused to have a reality ripped away from him again.

_"I'm trying too hard," _he decided. _"I need to lay off. Who cares if she gets suspicious? Like she'll be able to prove anything?She probably won't even consider the idea! And besides, if they care about each other this much, they'll work out whatever problems arise and she'll get over it. Not like I owe that damn replica any favors!"_

Content with his decision, Asch turned and started walking down the hall. He may as well search for Guy. The sooner the got out of this damned place, the better.

_'The sooner, we get out of here, the better. I hate it here...' _

Asch shook his head. No, he wouldn't think about her. He couldn't. It was no longer his job to care...

It never had been.

xxx

She'd been gone for a while, and Kuro had just finished her second turn on the game when she realized; she'd forgotten to talk to Luke about what was bothering him.

She'd had every intention of doing so, but with all the laughter and story-telling, it had slipped her mind. She smiled to herself. Nam Cobanda Isle just had that effect on her. You couldn't come here and not have fun. And thankfully, that was true for Luke, despite whatever was bothering him.

Kuro hadn't missed the signs, though. She noticed he didn't laugh as much as he usually did, and he still hesitated around her, though not as much as he had been before. He just...wasn't acting like himself.

_"Maybe I'm just over-thinking this..." _she thought to herself as the kids cheered around her. _"He does have a pretty good reason to be worried."_

The young girl shook her head. She knew that, even if that was the case, she wouldn't be satisfied until she heard him say it himself.

_'You worry about me too much.'_

_'Can you blame me? I mean, you're a total idiot.'_

_'...Thanks.'_

_'For what? Calling you an idiot?'_

_'No, for worrying about me. It's nice to know someone cares about me.'_

She smiled to herself. They may not share the same blood, but Luke was still her brother, completely and totally. She'd always care about him.

"What're you smiling about, Miss Kuro?"

"No special reason. I'm just happy, that's all."

"You look pretty when you smile, Miss Kuro."

Now she grinned. _"He thinks that,too." _

* * *

**Oh my dear Jesus, can you guys say _long_?! Gahhh-ha-ha-haa...so cramped...yeah I typed this all in one sitting. My butt is so numb Dx Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this freaking long as hell chapter. 26 pages in my notebook. I'm friggin crazy... So please ignore any typos you guys may find this time, 'cause really, I don't even wanna think about checking it over...so deal, please and thank you.**

**Alright, I'm done till next week! I need me some ice cream! Review, favorite, follow, all that stuff and I'll see ya when I see ya!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	6. Keeper of the Keys

Well, I has good news for you guys! This chapter is the first chapter in which you actually learn something about where the hell Kuro came from! :D I uh...kinda piled on the emotion here, but I can't really fix it and still make it make sense later, so uh...sorry? xD Not as long as the previous chapter either, and I'm on a time limit here, so if you see typos its because I'm writing so friggin fast.**  
**

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own _Tales of the Abyss_, but my birthday is coming up, so maybe something will happen then! Until that day, I shall keep Kuro and love her, because she is awesome. **

* * *

Chapter 6

_Keeper of the Keys_

_"So...I guess this is goodbye..."_

_"Yeah...I guess it is..."_

_She looked so upset. Her heart was probably pounding, blood rushing in her ears. She seemed about ready to fall apart._

_He was only guessing, but based on what _he _felt, Luke was willing to bet his guess wasn't too far off._

_He'd never intended to get so close to her. All he had originally wanted to do was help her. All he'd been trying to do was bring her home. But he'd let it get too far. Even after promising himself that nothing would come from his offer of help, he'd let something happen; he'd let something spark._

_And now, that spark had become a blazing fire, and Luke didn't want to extinguish it. He didn't want to have to let go._

_Why? Why did_ she _have to be the one who understood? Of all people, why her? Why some random kid he'd met on the street? Why not one of the others, someone already involved and willing to fight? Why couldn't it have been someone he never had to lose?_

_Why was nothing going his way right now? After everything he'd done, everything he'd gone through, he still wasn't done being punished. Deep down, Luke knew he probably deserved it, but this...wasn't this too cruel? How was he supposed to let go of the one thing he'd been looking for, not only since Akzeriuth, but his whole life? How was he supposed to let go of his rock, his sunshine..._

_His hope?_

_But things would only get worse from here on out. Worse and more dangerous. And Luke wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. He didn't want to put her in a place like that, a place where she was at risk of losing something, anything. She'd been with them too long already. She needed to stay here, where she belonged. Where she was safe. It was bad enough that she had weaseled her way into the first fight with Van. And the second was bound to be worse. _

'Does it matter? No one died, we all made it out in one piece. Why wonder who was there for what reason? Besides, its in the past. You can't change it.'

_She may have been right, but Luke was apparently not in his right mind in those days leading up to the battle at the Absorption Gate, otherwise he never would have let her just tag along with them. _

_Now...now Luke was thinking perfectly clear. Putting off the mission of bringing her home and letting her get sucked into all his problems was a mistake. It was too late to fix his last mistake...but he could fix this one. He could keep her safe. But that meant...that she couldn't stay with him any longer. And he was going through with this, no matter how much it hurt._

_He didn't quite understand it. He'd known Guy all his life, and the two of them weren't as close as this, even Luke had to admit that. This girl, though, she just...understood. She understood a part of him that no one else seemed to, not even himself._

_How, in all of Auldrant, was he supposed to let that go?_

_But, for her sake, he had to try._

_"Um...thank you.." she mumbled, looking down at her feet. Luke smiled._

_"No problem," he replied. "Thanks for your help, too."_

_"Well, I did kinda owe you, and besides..." she looked up at him now, "...I had fun." Luke chuckled._

_"Yeah...so did I."_

_"...Good."_

_They were quiet then, neither wanting to be the first to say the inevitable. The silence made Luke feel like his head was going to explode. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to thank her for...but he knew that it would only make everything harder. So, he put all his thoughts, all his feelings, all his "thank you's" and "I'm sorry's" into his next two words._

_"Goodbye, Kuro."_

_"...Goodbye." And then Luke turned on his heel and walked away. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye before he did so._

'I'm sorry, Kuro...I'm so sorry...'

_"Luke!" The call of his name sounded so desperate that, even though he knew he shouldn't, he stopped. "Wait." Slowly, he turned around to face her. She took a step towards him, then another, and another, until eventually, she was running to him. Luke couldn't help himself; he opened his arms and let her run into his chest, crushing her small frame against his._

_"Don't go..." she whispered. "Please don't go..."_

_"This isn't the last time we'll see each other, Kuro. I promise, I'll com back someday."_

_"No! You can't leave me here all by myself!" she cried suddenly, pulling her face away from his chest so she could meet his gaze. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Luke blinked in shock._

_He'd never seen her cry before._

_And he hoped he never had to, ever again._

_"This is your home, Kuro," he tried to reason with her, but she shook her head quickly._

_"No, no it's not!" she insisted, hastily swiping at her cheeks. "This place isn't my home, not anymore!" Luke pulled her into his chest again in an attempt to calm her down. He rubbed circles on her back and made soft hushing sounds in her ear, not speaking again until she fell silent again._

_"You told me you lived in Belkend."_

_"I...I do live in Belkend..."_

_"Well, here we are. Your home." She didn't respond right away._

_"I...I left..." she let her sentence trail off, as if unsure as to whether or not she should go on. Luke hugged her closer._

_"It's okay. You can tell me."_

_"...I was born in Engeve," she admitted quietly. Luke gave an airy chuckle, not sure what that fact had to do with this. She didn't feel guilty about being from Malkuth, did she?_

_"Silly Kuro," he chided softly, pulling away to look at her face. "It's not like where you were born changes who you turn out to be." The redhead reached up and brushed a few strands of her dark hair away and tucked it behind her ear. "Or how, for that matter."_

_"...I'm sorry," she said suddenly, her chocolate orbs dropping. "I've let this go on for too long..."_

_"What're you talking about?" She looked back up and stared into his eyes, her chocolate melting into his emerald. And Luke saw something there that he'd never seen before. Something he had never been able to associate with this girl._

_Hurt._

_"I'll tell you...I'll tell you everything..." she stated quietly. "But if I do...will you...maybe consider letting me stay with you? Just a little longer?"_

As nice as it was to be able to escape into a fantasy where the switch had never happened, Luke forced himself to wake up. Dreaming about his friends -Kuro, Guy, Tear- was nothing new. It'd been the only thing on his mind for quite a few days. He missed them, and he wondered about them; how they were and how Asch was holding up.

But if he was going to dream about them and feel all crappy and depressed in the morning, it could at least be about something happy. That day he almost left Kuro behind was not a day he liked to remember. What had he been thinking? Just dropping her off after everything that had happened and expecting her to revert back to however her life was before he came into the picture, was high on the list of stupidest things Luke had ever done, or almost done, in this case.

Why hadn't he seen them? Why hadn't he seen the signs? That look of content in her eye, the way she acted around the others, the way she clung tight to him, even after she fell asleep... She didn't want to go back. She was happy living then and there. However her life had been before, she didn't want it anymore.

Not that he could blame her now. Now he knew the truth, the real reason why she was running through Yulia City that day he bumped into her. The real reason why she seemed okay with tagging along on a few detours on the way to bring her "home." The real reason she cried that day when he almost left her there in Belkend...all alone.

Because she had nothing. Nothing but hopes, dreams, and wishes she was too afraid to act on because of what happened to her. Thinking clearly that day? Yeah, right. If he'd been thinking clearly at all around her, ever, he'd never have almost made that mistake. He'd never have even _thought _about letting her stay there.

If he'd been thinking clearly, he would've known that returning to her so-called "home" in Belkend wasn't what she wanted, or needed, for that matter. It wouldn't have made her feel any better and it sure as hell wouldn't have kept her safe.

What she wanted was someone to understand.

What she needed was a friend.

What she longed for was something solid to hold on to without having to worry about it breaking.

She needed _him_. It'd taken her falling apart for him to see that, but eventually, he had. And that was the day Luke decided that he'd step up, and he'd pick up the pieces, and he'd never let her go.

_'I'm always gonna need you.'_

Did she need him now?

_'I can't help it, I care about you. Therefore, I worry.'_

Was she worried about him now?

Luke sighed and rolled over. He knew that sleep wouldn't help him, it'd only bring more dreams about her and the others, but he couldn't bring himself to really care. Anything to make all this just go away...

_'I'll always trust you, Luke. I'll always be by your side. And there isn't anything that anyone can say or do to change that.'_

Luke could only hope that those last few words were still true.

xxx

_'I'll tell you...I'll tell you everything...'_

He knew it. He knew there was more to this story than just bumping into her in Yulia City. There was more to this story than just Akzeriuth. This girl, currently snuggled up against his side, stood for something more than what Luke led on. Something much more. And whatever it was, it was a lot deeper and darker than he'd first thought.

He should've seen it coming; meeting after some great destruction, becoming so close in so little time, he should've been expecting the tragic past card to come into play. Because _everyone _had tragic pasts nowadays.

Asch just couldn't understand it, and no matter how many times he reminded himself of his resolve, told himself he no longer had to care, he couldn't help but think about it. Just what was it that this girl beside him was hiding? Just how deep did this memory go?

But Luke had either shut his end of the link, or he'd woken up, because Asch hadn't gotten the much needed ending to the dream. And now that he knew the middle of her story and the end, he was craving the beginning. Where did she come from? What happened to her? Why did she leave?

Questions upon questions were already piled up in Asch's mind, and now, several new questions were added to it. That dream hadn't given him the answers that he had hoped it would, nothing solid, anyway. All it had done was reveal more doors. Doors that were locked. Doors that he couldn't open without the keys. Keys Asch had told himself not to bother with.

But as he looked down at the young girl, fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, Asch was began to wonder how strong this front he'd come up with really was. Even if he didn't or shouldn't care, he couldn't help the curiosity that boiled inside him.

But he knew that he couldn't just rip the answers out of her, or out of Luke. If he wanted his answers, then he'd have to dig deeper. If he wanted to complete the story, he'd have to find the keys.

The only problem was that Asch didn't know where to look for them.

* * *

**Holy carp, I actually finished it! Hell yes! :D Well I'm happy! But I'm cutting my time limit super close, so I'll explain this chapter in the next one in case anyone is confused. Review please! Thanks, and have a nice day!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	7. The Place Where It All Began

So, back with a new chapter! It didn't seem like anyone was confused about what took place last chapter, so I guess no explanation is needed xD I thought it came off kinda confusing, but apparently not, so cool, I'm doing something right!

My keyboard is suddenly super loud and its annoying Dx plus the spellcheck on my computer is off and I can't get it back on, so if you find typos then I'm sorry! Man I hate typos...

Anyway, not much else to say, so enjoy the chapter! It's sorta long...my poor fingers Dx But we also learn a bit more about Kuro as well! And when I say bit, I mean like, super little itty-bitty tiny bit...I'm mean xD But hey, this way all you readers can try to piece her together yourselves!

...Good luck with that xD

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own _Tales of the Abyss_, but Kuro is still my property, so get off mai lawn ye whippersnappers!**

* * *

Chapter 7

_The Place Where It All Began _

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you have fun?" Kuro turned away from the window in order to grin at Guy.

"It's Nam Cobanda Isle. Can anyone go there and _not _have fun?"

"I guess not," Guy chuckled. Kuro thought for a second.

"...Maybe Asch wouldn't." Guy laughed.

"Definitely not as much as you or Luke could," the blond agreed. "Speaking of Luke, how'd it go with him?" Kuro looked back out the window.

"Um...about that-"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Hey, Ellion and the other cowboys wanted me to play Tales of Dragonbuster with them!"

"Right, because some video game is more important to you than your best friend." The brunette girl turned with a glare.

"Make fun all you want; I ended up winning that tournament!" Guy shook his head.

"Even so, you guys still had all that time after we got off the elevator. Why didn't you say anything then?"

"We were...busy."

"Busy?"

"Yes, busy. Kinda like how _you _were busy looking at fon machines?"

Hey, lay off! We all have our fetishes!"

"Oh, it's just a fetish, huh?" Kuro inquired, raising an eyebrow at the blond. "More like bordering on obsession."

"You're one to talk!" Guy shot back. Kuro crossed her arms.

"I am _not _obsessed with anything!"

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say, Kuro."

"I'm _not_!"

"Okay, I'm just agreeing with you!" The young girl huffed and slouched in her seat, watching Guy smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"Look, I was just setting the mood, alright?"

"Setting the mood? For what; a talk or a make-out session?"

Another fierce glare. "You're such a dick sometimes."

"Yep, I love you, too."

xxx

"There it is," Kuro announced as she pointed out the window of the Albiore. "The place where it all began." Asch followed the young girl's gaze. Sure enough, Yulia City was just coming into view. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought it all began at Akzeriuth," he said, recalling what Luke had told him. She shrugged.

"Well, we didn't really meet until we both came here."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Asch had once again stayed in the back of the Albiore for the majority of the trip, saying he still didn't feel too hot and was afraid of getting motion-sickness. However, Kuro had came and dragged him over to the windows to watch for Yulia City, while Guy went up into the cockpit with Noelle. Kuro hadn't said much during the time, content to just sit and search for the upcoming city. Asch was glad he didn't have to try and maintain a normal conversation with her. After the dream Luke had a few nights ago, the one Asch had gotten a glimpse of, the original decided that he'd keep up with the acting, if only to get the answers he wanted. But despite that, the girl still made Asch's mind do flips, the way his emotions altered so effortlessly around her. Honestly, how did she _do _that?

Regardless, he felt a lot better simply sitting with her in silence, not talking or sharing stories.

"Do you remember it?" she asked, suddenly sounding spaced out.

"Remember what?"

"The day we met." Her tone sounded so...staid. Not the enthusiastic voice she noramlly used. Did the day she met Luke hold some kind of bad memory?

_'I'll tell you...I'll tell you everything...'_

Was this the "everything" she had told Luke? The "everything" she so desperately was trying to hide? Just how much about this girl was Luke keeping from him?

"Of course I do," Asch replied, not bothering to try and add emotion to his voice. "Do you?"

"Yeah." She was quiet then, her gaze dropping to the floor. Asch blinked. Just minutes ago, she'd been sitting there, happy and upbeat, and now...she looked dead. Like any fire burning inside her had burned itself out.

"Are...you ok?"he asked hesitantly. She didn't move at first, but eventually shook her head and looked at him with a half-smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just get caught up in thinking about it sometimes. Like...I wonder...what I should do...if it never goes away." She turned to look back out the window. "Wonder how I'm supposed to move past what happened. Then wonder about what will happen if I never do... What then?"

The look in her eyes changed. Changed to a look Asch knew all too well. That look of utter hopelessness, that feeling of being so lost that you don't think you'll ever find your way out. Asch knew what that felt like. He'd felt it every day for the last seven years.

And he knew that no one...should have to suffer through it alone.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll get past it," he told her. "I know you will." She pushed his hand off her shoulder and looked down at her lap.

"But how?" she asked. "How do I do that? How do I move on?" She trailed off, silent for a few beats before turning to face him again. Her chocolate brown eyes looked gleamy.

"How am I supposed to forget him?" Her voice was so soft, Asch thought she was going to cry. He shook his head.

"Moving on doesn't mean you have to forget," he said. "All it means is that you have to learn to deal with remembering."

"What if I never can?"

"You will." She looked at him again, and her matched her gaze easily. "You will." After a while, she slowly nodded her head.

"...Thanks, Luke," she spoke quietly. Asch nodded.

"Do you want some time alone?"

"No," was her immediate reply. "No, don't leave." Asch nodded again and allowed her to scoot closer to him, even moving a bit closer himself. The two sat, side-by-side, watching Yulia City as it came closer and closer. Asch glanced down at the girl next to him. He still couldn't wrap his head around all this, not completely.

At first, she was just another kid; laughing and playing and messing around. Life was just one big adventure to play around with, where making mistakes simply meant getting better and making memories to laugh about later. She didn't act her own age because age was just a number, and she knew that something as dumb as that shouldn't affect who you are inside.

But now he saw that that was just a front she'd been putting on. Because she wanted to hide who she really was: a small girl who'd grown up too fast. Life was a nightmare you couldn't escapem and you were too afraud to try. Making mistakes meant meant something would happen, for better or worse, and you'd have to deal with the repercussions, and you couldn't run away or ask for help because no one gave a damn. Sleep became your wrost enemy, bringing back all those memories you'd give anything to forget. She didn't act her own age, not because she chose not to, but because she never had a choice. She had to grow up to stay safe.

And Asch knew what that was like.

Him and this girl...they really weren't all that different.

xxx

"Well, I'm off to go find Tear!" Kuro announced once they'd gotten off the Albiore. Asch stayed silent, not exactly knowing how to respond to the young girl's bipolar mood and deciding Guy could handle this one. Said blond nodded.

"Alright, but no floating! We have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha," Kuro said, dismissing her friend's words with a wave of her hand. "I just wanna look at 'em real quick and then we'll meet up with you guys later."

"Don't wander around, either."

"I get lost _once_, and you never let it go!"

"Kuro-"

"Okay, okay! There and back, I get it! Sheesh." Kuro wrapped Asch up in a quick hug that he hastily returned before pivoting on her heel and taking off into the city.

The place where it all began.

For the final stretch of the flight aboard the Albiore, Kuro had been quiet. She'd somehow weaseled her way into Asch's lap, and after watching her fall apart the way she had, Asch couldn't find it in himself to push her off. Besides, that wasn't something Luke would have done, anyway. And he needed every advantage he could get in that situation, since he obviouslycouldn't handle that kid the way Luke could. How his replica had spent a year and a half with her was beyond him.

Speaking of his replica-

"Think she's gonna be okay?" Guy's voice broke his train of thought. Asch looked over at the blond, who was still watching the fading figure.

"What do you mean?"

"She seemed pretty upset on the Albiore."

"Well, she isn't now."

"Yeah...I wonder how she does that."

"Does what?"

"That. Totally fine one moment, broken the next, and then fine again." Asch blinked.

"You mean you don't know?" he blurted. Guy turned a questioning look on the redhead.

"No. Why, is it something I should know?"

"I just figured you knew. You guys are close, right?"

"Me and Kuro? Well yeah, sure we are." A smirk etched itself across the blond's face. "But it's totally obvious who her favorite is."

_'I'm not her favorite! Don't say that like I'm some kind of pet!'_

Asch smirked as the replica's words echoed in his mind. Guy shook his head.

"You have no shame."

"Why should I?" Guy chuckled, facing forward again to find the young girl gone, having decided on the way to the city that she wanted Tear to take her to see the selenias. He sighed.

"I bet she's really glad she has someone like you by her side," the blond said, and Asch looked away.

"...I gotta go." Asch stated bluntly. "Meeting someone." Guy turned to look at his friend.

"Who?"

"Someone. Don't worry about it. I'll see you later." Asch walked away, tossing a wave over his shoulder in response to the blond's calls of "hurry back" and "be careful."

_/Hey, you there, replica?'/ _There was silence on Luke's end of the connection, then:

_/...Asch? Can you hear me?/_

_/Yeah. Why, can you not hear me?/_

_/No, I can hear you fine. I've just been trying to get ahold of you all day, that's all./ _Asch frowned to himself.

_/Really?/_

_/Yeah. You really couldn't hear me?/_

_/No, not once./_

_/Well, I couldn't hear you the first time either, remember? Back at the Isle? I guess the switch made our connection weaker or something./_

_/That's no good. We need to figure out a way to get it to work properly in this state. I could use any help I can get with Kuro./_

_/I know... How is she?/_

_/She's fine...I think./_

_/You think?/_

_/I'm...not entirely sure./_

_/Did something happen? Is she alright?/ _Panic seeped into his mind through the connection, rolling off his replica's end in waves. Asch gave him a mental shove.

_/Calm down. She...she's fine./_

_/Liar./ _Luke said acussingly. _/What happened?/_

His head was starting to throb, overwhelmed by Luke's emotional frenzy. He lifted his hand and massaged one side of his skull.

_/Seriously, calm down! You're giving me a headache!/_

_/I...what?/_

_/Look, she's fine, alright? We just...talked./_

_/About what? Does she know?/_

_/No, she doesn't know anything. And frankly, neither do I./_

_/Huh?/_

_/She just kinda...broke down./ _

Bad word choice.

_/Broke down?! What do you mean she 'broke down?!'/ _The pressing on Asch's mind returned.

_/Would you stop it?!/ _Asch mentally screamed. _/I told you she's fine! She bounced back like ten minutes later! She'll live another day!/_

_/Was it a nightmare?/_

_/I don't know!/ _Asch stopped walking, gritting his teeth and holding his head in his hands. _/Can we just meet up somewhere? Lorelei, you're kiiling me here!/ _

_/Sorry./ _He didn't sound sorry at all. _/I'm near...the library. Can you meet me there?/_

_/Yeah./_

_/Alright, see you soon...Asch?/_

_/What?/_

_/Kuro...what do you mean she 'broke down?'/ _Asch sighed in irritation, moving his feet in the direction of the city's library.

_/Can't this wait?/_

_/I just...I need to know now. I need to think it over./ _Asch huffed.

_/Fine, if it'll make you feel better. We were on the Albiore, heading here, and she said something about the day you two met. Then she asked me how she was supposed to forget-/_

_/Forget what?/_

_/Shut up! Let me finish!/ _Asch growled. _/I don't know, she didn't specify. But then she got all emotional, saying she didn't think she could do it./_

_/And what did you say?/ _Luke pressed on, and Asch growled. Enough was enough. He felt about ready to pass out from the weight Luke was pushing against his mind.

_/Hey, replica, I get that you're worried, but I'm about to pass out right about now. Can we finish this later?/_

_/But-/_

_/I'm almost there. Just calm your ass down and I'll tell you everything in a bit./_

_/...Fine. Hurry./ _Then Luke backed off, and Asch felt like a weight was lifted off his mind. He sighed.

That kid's well-being was not something to take lightly.

xxx

"I've told her how many times not to worry about that...?" Luke mumbled to himself as he paced around a table in the Yulia City library. "Why can't she just drop it?" He huffed and rubbed his face. "She does that every time..." Luke turned and looked up and out a nearby window.

"Why can't you listen to me, just for once?"

"From what I've seen, she's not one to listen." Luke whipped around, and blanked for a second when he saw himself standing behind him. His face turned into a snarl.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" Asch snapped. Luke looked down. He didn't see a problem. He had dressed in Asch's usual attire, and he didn't _think _he'd put anything on backwards.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking back up to his original. The older redhead sighed, clearly annoyed.

"My _hair_, you idiot!" the original spat. "What'd you do to it?!"

"I washed it?" Luke offered. "I showered this morning."

"You combed it out, right?"

"I...kinda?" Asch growled in irritation.

"You're such a moron... Come here, I'll fix it." The replica obediently went over and took a seat in the chair Asch pulled out for him. The original started raking his fingers through the crimson hair on Luke's head. The younger sat quietly, surprised at how gentle Asch was being (although that could only be because it was technically his own hair he was dealing with), until eventually, "...So, will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" Asch called from behind him, cursing under his breath about the knots in the blood red locks. Luke turned in his seat, and Asch's fingers stilled. Luke proceeded to reach out towards the belt looped around Asch's waist. His hand grabbed at a small pouch near the pocket, which he unzipped. He pulled something out, placed it in Asch's hand, then turned back around, facing forward again.

"About Kuro," he replied. Asch was silent, then his hands started moving again, running the newly acquired comb through his hair.

"...Like I said," Asch spoke finally, "she broke down."

"You said she mentioned forgetting something."

"Eventually she did. It started out about moving on, and then she said she couldn't forget."

"And...what'd you tell her?"

"That moving on didn't mean forgetting. That it meant learning to deal with it." Luke presed his lips into a thin line. So his guess was right...

Typical Kuro.

Asch yanked on a knot, and Luke's head jerked back. He felt his original push him forward, holding the back of his head as he worked out the tangle.

"Did any of that mean something to you?"

"Huh?"

"You were desperate for me to tell you what happened. I'm asking why." Luke didn't answer, his grip tightening on the fabric of his pants. "You know what she was talking about, don't you?" Asch continued.

"...Yes."

"How much do you know about her?"

"...Everything." Asch halted his actions again.

"What do you mean 'everything?'"

"Everything there is to know about Kuro Kimkuthian...I already know."

The duo was silent, Asch moving around to Luke's front and combing his bangs out.

"For future reference, don't leave my bangs down like that again."

"I'm sorry. I gues I forgot..." The older boy shook his head.

"It's fine." Luke glanced up at his bangs, not moving his head, and followed Asch's movements.

"Do you use gel?" he asked suddenly, and Asch lowered his emerald green eyes to meet his.

"What?"

"You know, to keep your bangs back. Do you use hair gel or something?" Asch shrugged, his eyes returning to his current task.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "On a good day, I can just slick them back with a wet comb." Stopping again, Asch examined the comb Luke had given him.

"Why do you carry a comb on you?"

"Kuro insists. She likes to brush my hair, and whenever she washes her's, she brushes it out every ten minutes. Says it keeps the curl out."

"Her hair is curly?"

"Yeah, but she hates it like that. She tries to comb the curls out, and that's why it ends up so wavy."

"Sounds kinda ridiculous." LUke smiled.

"Kuro's a ridiculous kid."

Asch combed the crimson bangs back, smoothing them over several times with his palm. He pulled away, examined the replica, then nooded, seemingly satisfied with the outcome.

"That's more like it." Pulling out a chair of his own, Asch sat down across from his isofone.

"Nothing else happened, right? With Kuro?" Luke asked, scooting to the edge of his seat. Asch shook his head.

"No, just that scene on the Albiore." Matching pairs of emerald eyes met. "Did you know that Guy doesn't know?"

Luke blinked. "Guy doesn't know what?"

"Anything about Kuro." At this, the younger redhead stiffened.

"I..."

"So, what, you two are keeping secrets?"

"No, it's not like that. It's...it's not my secret. It's her's." He looked down at his lap. "She made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want them to know." Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He still remembered that day, a weight on his mind that never went away.

"So when you say you know everything about her," Asch said, "what you really mean is that you know what no one else does." Luke swallowed.

"That's...part of it..." Asch sighed quietly and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Luke pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I shouldn't be so...secretive, or selfish. You're doing a lot, pretending to be me. You could've just told them the truth, or acted like a total jerk and made them all hate me...but you're being serious about this, and doing it to the best of your ability." The replica looked up, and his original was watching him expectantly. Mirroring Asch's position, Luke stared back.

"Anything you want to know, go ahead, ask away," he said, and Asch blinked. "I'll answer best I can." Asch raised an eyebrow at his words, but appeared to be processing the statement in his mind.

"Best you can, huh?"

"...Yeah."

Because...he wasn't going to break his promise.

* * *

**See, I told you you were only getting a little itty-bitty bit of information! But never fear, dear readers! More info is going to be found in the next chapter, and I mean a LOT more, so don't worry! Until then, review, favorite, follow, and eat ice cream! 'Cause that stuff is tasty!**

**And I still hate this stupid keyboard! **

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	8. The Unspoken Promise

xD I have never been happier to see a squiggly red line underneath that face! Ah, the days when spell check annoyed the crap out of me... Plus I don't feel like I'm typing on a dinosaur anymore xD old keyboard's back! Yeah, I'm picky, sue me.

Anyway, I'll say right now, this chapter is LOADED with fluff, and Asch is probably EXTREMELY out of character. But you know what? I don't care, cause this chapter is like a fluffy chocolatey marshmallow dessert, and I love the way it came out. So deal with the out of character-ness for now, okay? So anyway reviews about how Asch isn't believable, will be laughed at while I drink a milkshake. Thank you and have a nice day!

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned _Tales of the Abyss_, it would be fluff-overload...so let's take a moment to praise Jesus and thank God that I don't. Kuro's mine though, so don't pray for me to give her up. (Any atheists or non-Christians out there, my apologies xD Please note that I don't judge based on religious views! This is me trying to be funny xD) **

* * *

Chapter 8 

_The Unspoken Promise_

He sat in silence for a minute or two, crossing his legs and staring at his boots. Ask away, huh? His emerald eyes flicked over to the nearby window. How much time did he have before being absent became suspicious? But then again, he had told Guy he was meeting someone, so maybe being gone for a while was okay.

In his head, Asch groaned. He hated having to think everything through before he did something. He didn't like this feeling of second-guessing himself; he didn't like to think all the time, he liked to think up an idea and then just go for it. He'd always gone about life doing what he wanted, and anyone who had a problem with it could go to hell for all he cared. Without anything hanging in the balance of life or death, rational thought was not Asch's forte. And nothing was at stake here, not for him. Why should he care about what happened to his idiotic replica?

Asch shook his head. Did it really matter? Luke had just as much influence over his life as Asch had over his. This was a one-way street they were driving on. They had to be careful, or else they'd crash.

Glancing up, he saw said replica fidget in his seat. So he was in cahoots with the kid. Figures.

Eyes lifting upward, Asch stared at the bangs on the other's head. Having only the comb Luke had given him, they didn't look the best, and they weren't staying back. Some strands of the blood colored hair flopped messily down over his forehead, though definitely not as bad as before. Damn, how long had it been since he last kept them down like that?

Uncrossing his arms, Asch leaned forward, hand outstretched. His replica started when his hand came into his line of vision, but besides glancing up at Asch, he kept still. The original carefully smoothed the stray strands back again, repeating the motion a few times. The replica blinked lazily, almost as if the action was lulling him to sleep.

"Can she fight?" Asch asked suddenly, but kept his voice soft. He couldn't help it; this whole atmosphere just felt so...so peaceful. He felt at ease, like he had with Kuro back at Nam Cobanda Isle. And he couldn't bring himself to ruin it.

"Mmm?" Luke hummed, his eyes having fallen closed. Asch made to move his hand away, but when he stopped his movements, Luke's shoulders sagged slightly, and the smallest pout formed on his lips. So Asch scooted to the edge of his seat and continued tunning his fingers through the crimson locks, if only to make that pout disappear, or so he told himself.

"Kuro wears a sword sheath around her waist," he explained. "Does she know how to use it?" Luke hummed again, and his eyebrows twitched. Asch could tell he had heard his question and was thinking it over.

"Yeah," Luke said finally. "She can fight, definitely."

"So she's good then?"

"Yeah, real good. Deadly with a sword, not bad with a bow...she's a Seventh Fonist, too."

Asch's hand froze. "...What?"

"Yeah. She's a healer, like Tear." His emerald eyes opened, and the replica gazed at his original sleepily. "I probably should've mentioned that sooner. 'M sorry."

"It's fine," Asch murmured, resuming the brushing back of Luke's bangs. "It wasn't really that important anyway...assuming she's _just _a healer?"

"Mhm. No hyperesonances, not where she's concerned."

Asch nodded. "Can she control any other fonons?"

"Water and ice, so second and fourth. A bit of the fifth, but not much. She told me she wants me to teach her."

"You should."

"Think so?

"Mhm. She has potential, and the energy." Luke scoffed, his eyes falling shut again.

"She has too much energy." Asch smiled slightly and moved his hand away from his bangs, running his fingers through the length of the crimson locks.

...Why was he doing this? What about all that talk about not befriending or caring about his replica?

But then again, did it matter? He was a man of action, after all, and he did what he wanted. So if he wanted to just sit here and enjoy this, then dammit, he would, and hold onto it for all he was worth.

_'Guess seven years of emotional neglect is finally taking it's toll on me...'_

Luke sighed in content, leaning into Asch's touch. He didn't seem to be wondering why this was happening. He wasn't making a big deal out of this. He was just taking it, and accepting it.

Maybe Asch could learn a thing or two from his replica, after all. Just one or two.

"There is this...detail, about Kuro, that I found out."

"Mmm?" Luke hummed in response, opening his emerald orbs halfway to show Asch had his attention.

"She...was born in Engeve, right?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah. She's Malkuthian, but she moved to Kimlasca when her mother died."

"Which part of Kimlasca?"

"Belkend." Wait...Belkend?

_'Ugh, I _hate _this place!'_

The dream...

_'This isn't my home, not anymore!'_

_'You can't leave me here all by myself!'_

_'Please...please don't go...'_

"...Asch?"

Asch blinked, realizing he'd stopped stroking Luke's hair, amd the younger redhead had rejoined the world of rational thought. "What?"

"You zoned out there."

"I...wasn't expecting that, is all."

"Expecting what?"

"Kuro being Malkuthian." Luke's eyes widened.

"How did you find out Kuro was Malkuthian?!" he demanded, and Asch leaned back slightly.

"You just told me!"

"I...wha...?"

"I asked if Kuro was from Engeve, and you just said yes. Are you so stupid you can't remember a conversation we had not even a minute ago?" Luke looked away, a guilty look in his eye.

"I...didn't know I...said that..." he stuttered out eventually. Slowly, a smirk spread across Asch's face.

"Oh, so I was distracting you, was I?" He watched in satisfaction as his replica's cheeks became painted a shade of red that rivaled that of his hair color.

"I...I...!" Luke bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable. Asch's smirk grew. "...Wait...how did you find out that Kuro was born in Engeve?"

"You _just told me_, you moron. Forgot again?"

"No, that's not what I mean. You asked me if she was born in Engeve, and I said yes. But how did you know to ask about Engeve specifically?"

Dammit, so close. Asch scrambled for an excuse as the smirk fell from his lips. No ideas came to mind, so he settled for huffing and crossing his arms.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters." The replica leaned forward, glaring as well, a burning look in his eyes that Asch had never seen in him before. "How. Did. You. Know?" Luke spoke again, punctuating each word crisply. Asch matched his glare with one of his own.

"Geez, mother hen much?" he spat, but Luke's glare simply intensified. "Fine. You really wanna know? I'll tell you. A couple nights ago, _you _had a dream. About Kuro."

Asch watched the glare melt off his replica's face, replaced with a look of shock. "You two were in Belkend, saying good-bye to each other." As he spoke, Luke slowly leaned back into his chair, his eyes falling to the ground.

"And you were thanking each other. And it was perfectly obvious that you didn't want to leave." Asch leaned forward, seeing that his replica was in discomfort, but he wasn't dropping this. "But you did."

"Stop it..." The protest was weak, but Asch ignored it and pressed on.

"You turned around-"

"Stop." A slightly stronger protest, but still ignored.

"-and you left. Walked away, and left her there."

"Asch..." Now the words were laced in a warning tone.

"And she started to cry-"

"I said _shut up, dammit_!" Luke screamed, bolting out of his chair and towering over a still-sitting Asch, who blinked, surprised by the sudden reaction. "You think I don't know that, how much I hurt her that day?! You think I don't know what I almost did?! You think I don't regret that mistake every time I see her, every damn day of my life?!" Luke was panting now, and tears were threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

_'Guess I hit a nerve there...'_

Slowly, Asch stood up. Luke didn't move, but followed his movements with glaring green eyes. Gently, Asch placed his hands on his replica's shoulders and pushed him back down into a sitting position on the chair. For the amount Luke was worked up, he was met with little resistance.

"I saw that dream," Asch stated softly. "It slipped through the link that night. I saw it." The younger redhead didn't speak, but his face fell. "Why does she hate Belkend so much? Is that it, what you did?" No answer, just a look of guilt. Asch sighed.

"You can't tell me, can you? It's a part of that promise you made her." Slowly, Luke nodded.

Silence filled the library, and Asch was suddenly reminded of the time. He looked out the window. Dusk.

"I should go," he stated, and Luke nodded again, his previous energy having vanished.

There was an awkward silence between them, like their previous meeting, and Asch knew he should say something more to his replica. But he couldn't think of anything, so he just walked towards the door.

"...Asch?" He stopped. "...Could you...could you give her a hug for me? And tell her...that I love her?" Asch turned around and saw that Luke had done the same thing and was watching him. "Please? I just...I need her to know that..."

"...Yeah, I will. Don't worry. I...won't let anything happen to her." Luke smiled a bittersweet, broken smile.

"I know you won't. And...I'm sorry." Asch shook his head.

"You're keeping a promise to someone you care about. I can respect that."

"...Tell you what: if you get her talking, and she says something that you wanna know about, ask me. Then I'll tell you."

"Only then?"

"Only then. Cause that way it's her fault."

Asch crossed his arms, thinking his replica's words over for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, deal." Luke smiled at him again.

"Good... Take care, Asch."

"You take care of my hair." Luke laughed, but it sounded all wrong coming out of Asch's mouth.

* * *

**And so, the chapter only I'm probably gonna like comes to an end. I had a friggin blast writing this one. I loved writing the part where Luke blows up cause Asch is talking about Kuro and the dream. That was fun! And I'm a total sucker for LukexAsch (yaoi, woot woot! xD) so writing all that stuff was fun too. Of course, the real Asch probably wouldn't do something like that, and I know this, so calm yourselves. But what I'm trying to get across is the fact that Asch isn't used to things like this, things that make him happy. He isn't used to affection like this. So he doesn't know exactly what he's doing, and he feels bad for enjoying it because he knows he won't have it forever. So he's trying to talk himself out of it, convince himself that he doesn't like it, he's simply acting like Luke. But deep down, he knows that's not true, and it makes him nervous.  
**

**So maybe Asch isn't that out of character after all. But still, don't freak out, okay? Or go ahead and freak out, cause haters gonna hate like potatoes gonna potate, right? And I could use a milkshake and a good laugh. **

**So, with that in mind, please review! And favorite and follow while you're at it, yeah? I'm gonna go get that milkshake ready, just in case! See ya when I see ya!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	9. The Path Beyond

For anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, I'm a total idiot xD I went to the library yesterday for some school stuff, and I figured I may as well type this chapter up while I'm there. So I'm rushing out of my house and into my mom's car and all, and I grab my notebook off my desk and that's it, I'm gone. I get to the library, sit down, and God dammit I realize I brought the wrong notebook Dx I was so pissed at myself...so I apologize for the late update, even though it's only been like four days since the last one xD I love this story though, so I'm working my butt off on it, hence quick updates.

Also, from this point on, I'm going to be relying pretty heavily on the gameplay/storyline of the game/anime. So for the rest of this story, we're following Luke and co. (or in this case, Asch and co.) through all the way to Eldrant. I'm using scenes from the game/anime in the story, so some lines may be taken directly from that specific scene. So don't freak out, okay? Just know that I don't own any of that.

Anyway! Shout-out and special thanks to my newest redaer, reviewer, and friend, _Doveflight_! You be one of the best, Dove! Thanks for the support!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from _Tales of the Abyss, _and let's be honest, I probably never will. But Kuro is mine, and no copyright laws can claim her! Except for mine! *trademark***

**(Also, the song in this chapter is not a song, it's a poem, written by my best friend Kota! You're the best, buddy!)**

* * *

Chapter 9

_The Path Beyond_

_/It's up this way, right?/_

_/Yeah, just go straight and turn left. You can't miss it./_

_/Alright, I'll see you around then, I guess./_

_/Okay!/_

Asch rolled his eyes as the cheery voice left his head. Crazy bipolar replica...he was almost as bad as Kuro.

He'd walked about a block from the library when he realized he had absolutely no idea where he should go next. Luckily, the link was still usable, so Luke directed him to Tear's house, where Kuro most likely was.

From what he'd scraped together, Asch decided that Kuro was probably closest to Luke, Guy, and Tear. Jade was tolerated, Anise was probably cool with her, and he had no idea about Natalia. He ran it by Luke as he walked, and the replica confirmed his suspicions. Surprisingly, Asch's guess had been pretty close; apparently Anise and Kuro were closer than he'd first thought, and it was Natalia she was cool with.

_/You're so obviously her favorite,/ _Asch had commented.

_/Shut up! I'm not a dog!/ _Luke had shot back, and Asch had dropped the subject with a slight smirk.

The redhead stepped inside, and who to find but Kuro, crouching on the steps. Asch's ears picked up the faint murmur of voices coming from above. He raised an eyebrow at Kuro.

"Having fun?"

"Shhht! They might hear you!" she whispered, jerking her head towards the top of the stairs. Quietly, Asch moved next to her.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop," he chided. She rolled her eyes.

"What, it's only okay to do it if Guy's involved?" she shot back. He moved his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to her lips. "Hush up! I can't hear!" Asch glared at her and reached out to grab her wrist, planning on tugging her away.

"I want to save this world." Natalia's voice caught him off-guard, and his hand froze. Kuro smirked in an 'I-told-you-so' fashion. "Even if the planet's memory really is absolute... Yulia left behind an absolute Score, yet she didn't read anything about replicas."

Despite almost telling the young girl beside him off for eavesdropping, Asch couldn't help but lean into the conversation as well. A minute wouldn't kill anyone.

He stepped up a few paces, crouching as well as he put a finger to his lips. Kuro nodded, and scooted over slightly to give the redhead more room.

"I want to bet on that," Natalia's voice continued. "On the hope that Luke represents." The brunette turned and smiled softly at him, but Asch couldn't find it in himself to even attempt to smile back.

"Yes," Tear's voice chimed in. "Luke taught us that people can change. By watching him, I was able to put to rest the old me that thought off nothing but killing my brother." Kuro's smile widened and she winked at him, mouthing the word "aww." Asch's stomach was doing flips.

_'I shouldn't be hearing this...' _And that was when it became more than just eavesdropping.

"But...I have a feeling I understand why Largo is supporting Van..." Natalia admitted.

"Because he's crazy..." Kuro muttered, and Asch elbowed her.

"Quiet! They'll hear you!" he hissed. The young girl made a face.

"I doubt it! Besides, what happened to 'I shouldn't be eavesdropping,' huh?"

"To hell with that! Now hush!" She smirked, satisfied with his reply.

"...understand everything rationally," Tear said. Asch rolled his eyes.

"Great, we missed part of it."

"To hell with it, right?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," Natalia stated from above. Kuro shrugged, as if to say 'that's true.'

"I can say this only because I hold on so hard to being rational," Tear explained. "Some answers you can only find...by letting go."

Asch stared down at his boots. Letting go, huh? Not understanding things rationally? All things he needed to do, but couldn't bring himself to try.

He'd heard enough. He stepped back down the steps to the main room.

"Luke?" Kuro called after him. Ignoring her, Asch left the room and stepped back outside.

_'I shouldn't have been the one to hear that... I shouldn't even be here... I don't belong here.'_

xxx

"The Jewel has a fonic arte inscribed on it," Teodoro was saying. "When powered with Seventh fonons, it's dispersive power and fonic arte will activate, stopping the glyph."

While Asch knew he probably should be listening, he really wasn't. Not much of this was news to him anyway.

His mind was whirling, replaying what he'd heard over and over again. He felt...disconnected. That probably wasn't the right word, but he didn't know how else to describe it. It was like when he first woke up in Luke's body. Nothing seemed to make sense, even though everything was laid bare before him, clear as day.

It was like he was slowly losing himself in this act. Like he didn't know who he was supposed to be anymore. Like he didn't know who he _wanted _to be anymore. He'd only felt like that once before, and he hated it.

_To believe, To remember_

_I try to recall_

_I try to reminisce_

_But I cannot_

_Lonely, I feel_

_Without memories to conceal_

_The feeling of abandonment _

_As if I am defiled_

_To not know what I am_

_To not know who I am_

_It was all so confusing_

_As if I am wrapped up and drug along_

_To the path beyond where I have been_

_'I want to bet on that...on the hope Luke represents.' _

Why had that conversation stirred him up so much? What the hell was going on with him? Asch's mind felt too cluttered to even _attempt _rational thought, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately and was really starting to piss him off.

_'Damn it...why can't I just calm down?'_

Then he felt something slip into his palm. Something warm and...comforting. Asch looked down. A small hand was clutching his in a bone-crushing grip. Kuro.

Asch had stopped denying it; Kuro possessed something that made him feel at ease. He couldn't pin-point exactly what it was, but he knew it was there. And whenever the chance arose for him to grab it, Asch jumped, and held onto it for dear life for as long as he could.

But when had it all started? When had he let her in over the past week, or however the hell long he'd been stuck here? He barely knew the girl, and yet, she'd somehow become his lifeline. She was like that one thing separating his mind from fantasy and reality. But because of that, Asch could no longer tell which one he wanted more. Going back to reality would mean going back to how things were, had been for the last seven years. He'd be on his own, doing as he pleased...but that also meant returning to responsibilities and burdens, things he didn't have when she was there.

Choosing fantasy would mean he got to keep all this, and no matter how confused and irritated it made him feel, Asch liked it. He liked that little feeling of comfort that bloomed in his stomach when Kuro laughed or smiled. It made him feel like he could laugh and smile too. But choosing that path would mean living a lie. This wasn't his life, it was his replica's. And Asch didn't want to live a lie again.

So where did that leave him?

Absolutely nowhere.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, and Asch nodded.

"You should be paying attention." She huffed and leaned her cheek on her free hand.

"You guys can fill me in later. I hate this kind of stuff."

"Did anyone ever tell you that hate is a strong word?" She grinned.

"You probably did."

On his other side, Guy was saying something, and Asch half-tuned himself back into the conversation. Planet Storm...Eldrant...he was starting to understand why Kuro hated this.

"Alright!" Kuro cheered suddenly, standing from her seat. "We know what we gotta do, so I say we go for it! Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" Four voices chimed back. Kuro grinned triumphantly, raising her fist in the air.

"Then we're off to the Absorption Ga-...wait," she cut herself off, lowering her raised fist slightly. "One of those responses sounded weird..."

"Oh, details, details," Jade piped up. "There's no time, Kuro dear, let's go." Kuro pouted.

"Don't call me 'dear!' I'm not some crazy old housewife!"

"Yet," Guy tacked on as he stood from his seat. "You're not a crazy old housewife _yet_."

"Why do you hate me?" she whined petulantly, and Guy laughed. The blonde and the others left the room, and Asch made to follow them, but Kuro tugged on his hand.

"Hey," she said. "Can I talk to you real quick?" Slowly, Asch nodded.

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's not what's up with me, it's what's up with you." Asch raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, Luke. I know you're hiding something."

_Shit._

"I'm not hiding anything," he tried to protest, but she shook her head, dark locks swaying.

"Don't think I haven't noticed it," she chided. "You don't smile like you mean it, you act weird around the others, and you're suddenly so distant, off in your own little La-La-Land." The brunette girl tilted her head, concern clear in her eyes. "What did Asch say to you?"

The redhead stiffened. "What do you mean?" He was surprised he managed to keep his voice steady. What was he supposed to do if she put it all together?

"You've been acting like this since Belkend," Kuro explained. "And in Belkend, you grabbed Asch and dragged him off somewhere. You guys talked, and then you come back acting like you don't know what you're doing." She crossed her arms. "So what were you guys really talking about?"

_'Damn it! What am I supposed to say?!' _Asch opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say, so he just shook his head. Kuro eyed him sadly.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I...told you not to worry about it."

"You tell me that all the time. When are you gonna figure out that I don't listen?"

"...Okay, fine," he breathed out. "You win." He gulped. "Asch...didn't say anything bad. We just...talked. About the Planet Storm and stopping Van. And, I guess I realized that...yeah, this is really happening. And I'm just...trying to get my head around it, that we...we're really going to do this."

...Oh, hell yes! Bonus points for _that _excuse! Thank Lorelei he and his replica were the same practically the same!

Kuro smiled gently up at him, then wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face into his chest.

"I understand," she mumbled quietly. "I'm sorry for pushing it, but... I just worry, you know?"

Asch stood still, then slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the small girl, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"...I know." She lifted her head so that her chin pressed against his chest and she could meet his gaze.

"We promised to always be there for each other. So let me be there for you, okay?"

This promise they'd made was really starting to become a pain in the ass. But regardless, Asch found it in himself to smile down at her.

"Yeah... Okay." She smiled brightly as well, pressing her cheek against him again.

They stood there like that for a while longer, and Asch felt his mind start to slow down. He still didn't understand why this girl evoked the emotions inside him that she did, but he felt at ease, and he didn't feel like ruining this moment. Wasn't _he _allowed a hug every once in a while?

_Asch? Give her a hug for me, and..._

_'Tell her you love her.'_

Asch swallowed. Did he have it in him to say those three words Luke so desperately wanted her to hear? Could he say it, even if he maybe didn't mean it? When was the last time he even _thought _about saying them, to anyone?

But...something in him was telling him to try.

"...Kuro?" She pulled away from his chest and their eyes met, her soft chocolates melting into his piercing emeralds.

"Yeah?"

"I..." His sentence railed off when the girl's eyes widened. Quickly, she removed her arms from around him and patted her hips.

"Oh, crap..."

"...What?"

She smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously. "I...kinda sorta...left my sword at Tear's house." Asch blinked.

"...You _forgot _your sword?"

"Yes...?"

Asch couldn't help himself. That easy-going, care-free atmosphere having returned, the following smirk came easy to him, as did his teasing words.

"You would do that."

"Hey!" she stated defiantly. "Don't be hatin' while you're skatin'!"

Asch chuckled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's call it a philosophy, yeah?" She grinned. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry."

"Always!" She waved at him over her shoulder as she darted out the door. As soon as she was gone, Asch let a relieved sigh escape his lips. He'd really dodged a bullet there.

_'Luke was right about her. She could've figured it out just now, if she'd thought through it more.' _Shaking his head, Asch started the trip back to the Albiore.

He'd just have to step up his game.

xxx

_'I guess I was worrying about nothing,' _Kuro thought to herself as she hurried back to Tear's house. _'Yeah, I was being silly. Of course he's freaking out over all this.' _

She should've realized it sooner. They had made a promise to help each other move on from their respective pasts, and she hadn't even thought about how he must have been feeling about this. As time went on, and Luke still didn't get better, she'd figured that their current situation no longer had anything to do with it. She believed him when he brushed the whole Van thing off as nothing. But of course that was what it was. He was going to have to fight the person he'd looked up to all his life. That wasn't nothing. He was fighting a war with himself, all over again.

But that was why she was here. To help the real Luke, the Luke they all knew and loved, come out on top.

_Tell you what; you stay with me, and we can be there for each other. We'll get through all this, together. What do you say?_

She smiled at the memory of Luke's words. It wasn't always easy to pick out the good memories in her mind's sea of bad ones, but Luke made it almost effortless. He'd never hurt her, and she believed that with all her heart.

_You just keep walking through your life, Kuro. And I'll be right next to you, watching your back._

_'And I'll be watching yours.'_

Pushing open the door to Tear's home, the young girl looked around. As she thought, her ivory colored sword sheath was lying on the small table in the center of the room. Grinning, she quickly snatched it up and stepped back outside. Buckling it back around her waist, she pulled the blade halfway out of it's sheath and checked it over.

"Perfect as always." Smirking in satisfaction, Kuro pushed the crystal-like steel back into it's home and turned to head back to Luke and the others.

She had just turned the first corner when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," she apologized, looking up at the stranger's face.

Then her chocolate orbs widened and her heart skipped a beat.

It was a tall, dark-haired man, wearing black clothing with a spotless white trench coat flapping out behind him. He was wearing a dark pair of shades, so thick that she couldn't see his eyes. As he focused on her and took her in, a malicious grin etched itself across his lips.

"So, we finally find you...Shinozaki."

* * *

**Whoo! Finally finished typing! This took me way longer than it should have, but oh well! :D**

**...I'm not very happy with this chapter, I admit it Dx I'm not good at getting into Asch's head, because once again, I can't write him to save my life. So yeah, he's probably still out of character. Whoops xD But the ending? God damn I loved the ending! I think it came out awesome! Cause Kuro, I can write. Obviously xD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow! And a word of advice: take today to turn off the game system, get off yer butt and go outside! **

**...Unless it's cold where you live. Then you should probably curl up inside with some hot chocolate and take a nap xD**

**See ya soon!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	10. My Happy Ending

Aw man, this chapter did NOT come quick enough! I really love how this chapter came out, it's definitely one of my favorites of the whole story. Hope you guys liked the little cliffy I left ya last time! xD hopefully none of you guys flipped out, you should all know I update pretty quickly. Because my immune system no longer sucks, so I'm actually on top of things for once in my life xD

So, anyway, more special thanks to _Doveflight_, because dude, you are friggin awesome xD Thank you oodles!

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own _Tales of the Abyss_, but Kuro is still mine, so hands off the merchandise, thank ya very much.**

* * *

Chapter 10  


_My Happy Ending  
_

Kuro took a step away from the man, her body shaking.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't play dumb with me, girl," the gruff voice demanded, and the brunette took another step back. "We've been looking for you for _years_, Shinozaki." His grin widened, and it sent chills across Kuro's skin. The man stretched his arms out wide, as if inviting her in for a hug.

"There's _so much _Master wishes to speak to you about! Dearest Shinozaki, won't you come home?"

"No! That damned place was _never _my home!" Kuro declared, continuing to walk backwards.

_'How dare that man... How _dare _he! Why is he still after me?! Why can't he just leave me alone?!'_

The stranger before her pressed his lips together, and she bet there was a glare behind those shades.

"You will not speak of the homeland in such a disrespectful way."

"Engeve was my home, and that bastard you call 'Master' knows that perfectly well!"

Then the man's hand moved, and in a flash, a dagger was pointed at her neck. But already suspecting such a move, Kuro drew her sword in time to block it before it got too close. However, it was still within reaching distance; one misstep and that dagger could be buried in her throat. Kuro bit her tongue in an attempt to distract herself from the steel wavering to close for comfort to her skin.

_'Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it...' _Her grip on the hilt of her sword tightened. _'That dagger isn't gonna move... It can't hurt you this time... You got this!'_

"This is not worth it, Shinozaki," the man growled lowly. "Put away your blade and come home. Master will forgive your wrongdoings."

"The only thing I ever did wrong in my thirteen years of life..." Kuro began, pushing her blade against his and forcing him back slightly, "...was not leaving that hell hole sooner!" And with one last mighty push, Kuro sent the assailant stumbling back. Not missing a beat, she stretched out her hand.

"Frigid Blast!" Her hand faintly glowed blue, and then the arte was unleashed, a blizzard of ice shooting towards the man. Again, he stumbled back, probably in an attempt to dodge the arte, but Kuro didn't stick around to find out. She turned around and took off.

_'Just gotta get to the Albiore!' _Kuro told herself as she ran through the streets of Yulia City. _'Just gotta get to Luke...and it'll be okay, just like before!'_

Just like before...

There's a feeling of deja vu...

She drifted around a corner, her shoes skidding across the pavement. In the distance, she caught sight of the faint outline of the Albiore.

_'Almost there-'_

But then her feet were flying out from under her and she was falling. She hit the ground hard, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. Footsteps vibrated throughout the ground beneath her.

_'No!' _Pushing herself up, Kuro gripped her blade and raised it, preparing to jump onto her feet.

Then something heavy smashed onto her ankle and something sharp slashed across her knuckles. She gasped, dropping the sword in shock. It clattered to the ground, and was then sent flying across the pavement, far out of her reach. Kuro pushed herself up into a sitting position, clutching at her ankle.

_'Not broken...' _She looked up as the man once again loomed over her. _'But now I can't get away...'_

"You..." he hissed. "You're a force to be reckoned with, aren't you?" She simply glared up at him, her chest heaving. He shook his head, plastering on a sick grin.

"Last chance, dearest. Stop this nonsense and return to Belkend with me. Master misses you, Shinozaki-"

"Stop calling me Shinozaki!" Kuro demanded. "That's not my name! That's not who I am!" The man chuckled darkly.

"Oh, Shinozaki... Silly, young, naive Shinozaki..." She grit her teeth. "You can't change the past, dearest. And you can't escape it, either." Dagger still in hand, he pulled his arm back. Kuro squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away.

_'I guess...this is where it finally ends... He's going to bring me back, and they'll never let me leave again...' _She felt tears sting her eyes, and even though they were shut, some slipped through and trailed down her cheeks.

_'I'm sorry...Luke...' _

A soft whistle filled the air as the man whipped the dagger forward.

But then, the sound of steel crashing against steel overpowered and stopped it. Shocked, Kuro opened her eyes and turned her face back to the scene in front of her.

Asch stood there, his sword drawn and clenched tightly in his hands. Kuro blinked. Asch? Why was Asch here? The former God-General glanced at her over his shoulder, his emerald green eyes glimmering with anger and...guilt?

"Sorry it took so long..." he mumbled, before turning back to the assailant. The man too, was in a state of shock. Taking advantage of that, Asch flipped his sword around in his hands, grabbing it by the blade. He took the hilt and slammed it into the side of the man's skull. The attacker fell, his dagger clattering to the ground beside him.

Kuro watched, her heart pounding and her breathing still heavy. Asch turned and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. She tried to speak, but ended up hiccuping instead, and slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. She hadn't thought she was crying that hard...

But to her surprise, Asch simply smiled at her. And even further surprising her, he reached up and wiped her cheeks with his gloved hand.

"Don't cry, Kuro," he said, his voice soft and soothing. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

She blinked. "Wh-what?" He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner..." She shook her head.

"You...I...Why are you...helping me?" He suddenly looked hurt.

"Kuro, I'd never break a promise to you." Her eyes widened, and a thought wormed it's way into her head.

Both his and Luke's odd behavior...

Luke's forced smiles...

His easy ones...

Him protecting her...not only now, but back in Belkend.

The idea was absurd, but...it made sense. Sort of. Regardless, she had to know for sure.

Shifting so that she was closer to him, Kuro reached out and cupped both his cheeks in her hands. She searched his emerald orbs for any kind of reaction, but Asch simply sat there, allowing her to do it. Looking him dead in the eye, Kuro drew in a shaky breath.

"Luke...?"

He smiled. A full, warm, comforting smile that lit up his face and spread itself across both his lips and his eyes.

And in that instant, she knew.

She pulled away from him quickly, as if he'd burned her. The smile fell off his face.

"Kuro?"

"O-oh my God!" she stuttered. "You...you _are _Luke!"

Confusion settled across his face. "Of course I am. Who else would I-" Then he stopped, his eyes widening, as if realizing what he'd just said.

"Oh, crap..."

"You _idiot_!" Kuro whipped her head to the side and saw Luke standing there with the others.

But that...that wasn't...

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up for a sec!" she said, standing up and carefully stepping away from the redhead kneeling beside her, ever aware of her injury.

"You..." she pointed at the one she'd just backed away from. "You're Luke?" The boy wearing Asch's face hesitated, but nodded nonetheless.

"So if you're Luke, then..." She turned to the boy wearing Luke's face. "...You're Asch?"

This boy was silent, a glare etched on his features. After a few beats of silence, he turned to the other redhead.

"Well, I hope you have a fun time explaining this one, replica!"

xxx

After the Akzeriuth plan went to hell, it took a very, very, _very _long time for the others to look at him normally again. He could still see it; that hatred and anger lurking just behind their smiling, reassuring faces. He could see it in their eyes...

They still hated him.

They didn't want him around.

They were only tolerating him. They didn't care in the least what happened to him.

Not like anything would happen to him. By that point, he really had convinced himself that he was nothing. Just a worthless replica. He was convinced that someone could run him through with a sword and he'd stay standing.

He was invisible.

He was _nothing_.

As time went by, the hate they tried to keep hidden faded away, replaced with truth behind the smiles. And as that returned, that feeling of nothingness that had ached deep inside of him weakened, and he started feeling useful again. Like he had a purpose. Like he wasn't there to just take up space. He was needed.

But with those looks returning upon their faces, the feeling resurfaced. The group of people he called his friends sat around a table, back in the cuty library, all of them staring at him with their own sinful look.

Disappointment.

Anger.

Betrayal.

Hurt.

Denial.

But the look on Kuro's face hit him the hardest.

Because there was no look. No anger, no fear, no pain. Just a blank stare. But he still saw the message hidden behind her stoic mask.

_You better have a damn good explanation for this. _

Luke sent Asch a pleading look, but the boy wearing his face simply glared back at him.

_You screwed up. You say it._

He gulped, gazing back to the faces of his friends.

"...Okay...um...well, this is...this is gonna sound weird..." Luke stuttered. "But uh...well, basically... Asch and I," he pointed to the other boy, then to himself, "we...we've switched places."

Luke wasn't sure what it was he was expecting to happen after the words were spoken. Jumping, screaming, maybe a slap or two...but not what he got. Not them just sitting there, staring at him, with those looks still on their faces, waiting for him to go on. He glanced back over at Asch.

_There, I said it. Punishment over. Your turn. _Asch blew out a breath in annoyance, but stepped forward so he was standing beside Luke.

"It happened about a week or so ago, maybe a little over," he provided.

"The morning after the ceremony," Luke elaborated. Tear and Natalia's eyes widened, Guy nodded his head slightly, and Kuro tilted hers. Jade didn't move, and Luke bet that he was probably going over everything in his mind, trying to make sense of it scientifically, maybe.

"So, what does that mean?" Kuro spoke after a minute of silence.

"It means exactly what we said," Asch spat. "He's been walking around as me since then, and I've been acting like him." Kuro eyed him now, and Luke looked down, not being able to meet her gaze.

"Do you know how it happened?" Guy questioned, and the two boys shook their heads.

"No," Asch replied. "We just woke up as the other. No symptoms, no signs, no nothing."

"I felt fine," Luke added. "Like, I didn't feel sick or anything."

"Neither did I."

The group turned their attention to Jade. When the colonel didn't move, Kuro once again spoke up.

"Alright, Jade. This is the part where you jump in with some crazy explanation that none of us are gonna understand and then offer a solution."

Jade shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have either of those." He looked up at the two redheads. "If either of you have anything more you wish to add, please, speak now." Asch scoffed and turned his head away.

"I've got nothing else to say." Luke nodded in agreement, his eyes finally meeting Kuro's.

"Same here. No more secrets." This time, she looked away. Jade nodded and stood from his seat.

"Well, if that's the case, then we should head out-"

"Wait, what?" Luke cut in. Jade pushed his glasses up.

"Despite whatever is going on with Asch and Luke, we still have business to attend to. I doubt Van will put his plans on hold for us."

"But what about them?" Anise asked, pointing to Luke and Asch.

"Well, Asch is always welcome to come with us-" Natalia began, but Asch held up a hand.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," the redhead replied. Natalia crossed her arms.

"So you're just going to continue to walk around as Luke?"

"Do I have a choice?" Asch snapped back, motioning to the space between him and his replica. "We're stuck like this until further notice."

"All the more reason to join us," the princess pressed. "Right, Luke?"

Luke was watching Kuro intently, begging for her eyes to betray her, pleading for her to portray some kind of emotion, even if that emotion was hate. But his young friend simply stared at her lap, chocolate orbs still blank.

_People look down in desperation. _

The call of his name snapped him back to the world around him. He turned his attention back to the others, who he found were all watching him.

"...What?" Asch rolled his eyes and jerked a thumb in Luke's direction.

"You expect me to travel with this idiot?"

"Hey-"

"I have things I need to do," the boy wearing Luke's face plowed on. "And I don't need anyone slowing me down. I've got a world I need to save."

"We're fighting to save the same world, you know," Kuro said, her gaze not moving. Asch turned a glare on the brunette, but LUke stepped into the space between them and gave Asch a glare of his own.

"She's right, you know."

"I'm not going with you. Get the hell over it."

"Fine," Luke stated, crossing his arms. "Then don't."

"Glad we came to an agreement," Asch spat sarcastically. Then he pivoted on his heel and walked out of the building.

A chilling silence fell over the group, and when Luke turned back around to face them, he found they were staring at him again. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Luke shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Um...so-"

"Why didn't you say something?" Tear asked, her tone cold. "You should've told us when you found out."

"But when I found out, I was-" Luke tried to explain, but Jade slipped back in.

"While I am in agreement with the fact that we should have this conversation, now is not the appropriate time. We can discuss this after we take care of business at the Absorption Gate."

Murmuring in agreement, everyone stood from their chairs and headed towards the exit. Letting his arms fall back to his sides, Luke blew out a breath. That hadn't been too bad, except for-

"You're bleeding," Kuro voiced from behind him, and he turned. "Your hand." He looked down. Sure enough, there was a tear in Asch's glove, revealing a bleeding wound.

"Great..." Luke mumbled, peeling the fabric off. He put his thumb next to the incision and pressed lightly, wincing in discomfort at the slight pain that shot through his nerves.

Then Kuro was there, pushing his curious hand away and cradling his injured one.

"Just a shallow gash," she supplied. "No big deal." She placed one palm over his, a faint glow enveloping their joined hands. A feeling of calm relief washed over Luke, that feeling only she could drag out of him. All too soon, it was gone, over, and she was pulling away.

"...Thanks," he said, rolling the glove back on. She nodded.

"Yeah." Fitting the garment comfortably on his hand, Luke frowned at the tear.

"I wonder how I did that."

"Probably from that stunt you pulled with your sword." He looked at her, confused. "You know, back when...that guy..." His emerald eyes widened in realization, and she nodded slowly. "Yeah...Thanks, by the way. For...helping me."

"I'd never let anything happen to you, Kuro," Luke said, and she glanced up at him. He reached for her, but she stepped away.

"No," she said. "You don't get to do that."

"Kuro-"

"You don't get to pull something like...like..._this_," the girl gestured wildly at him. "and then just waltz back in and act like nothing happened!"

"Kuro, please-"

"You should've told me," she stated suddenly. "You two were together in Belkend. This is what you were _really _talking about. You should've said something then."

"I...I know," Luke admitted. "But, Kuro, I-"

"Don't," she cut in with a shake of her head. "Just...don't."

Kuro pushed past him, heading towards the door. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked at him over her shoulder.

"You know what?" she began. "Asch and Guy are wrong. You're a great liar. You actually made me think you cared about me."

"I do care about you, Kuro!" Kuro shook her head.

"I actually thought you were different...but I was wrong." She looked away.

"You're just like everyone else."

And then she was gone.

_Lets talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead_

_ Was it something I did? Was it something you said?  
_

_Don't leave me hanging _

_In a city so dead_

_ Held up so high on such a breakable thread  
_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_ And I thought we could be  
_

_You were everything, everything _

_That I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be _

_But we lost it  
_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending  
_

_(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) _

_So much for my happy ending _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
_

_You've got your dumb friends _

_I know what they say _

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they  
_

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you? _

_All the things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do?  
_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be  
_

_You were everything, everything _

_That I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_ But we lost it  
_

_All of our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending  
_

_It's nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you cared _

_And making me feel like I was the only one  
_

_It's nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done  
_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be _

_But we lost it  
_

_All of the memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_ All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending  
_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
_

_ We were meant to be, supposed to be _

_But we lost it  
_

_All of the memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_ All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending  
_

_(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)_

_ So much for my happy ending _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
_

_(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) _

_So much for my happy ending _

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

Luke stood stone still, shocked to the core.

No...this couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. This had to be some kind of dream. There was no way she'd just said that.

She...she couldn't really believe that.

Kuro had always been the one who stood by him, supported him no matter what. Kuro was the one who always understood. If not even she understood now...

Then who would?

* * *

**Ahaha! You guys have no idea how evil I felt writing Kuro finding out about the switch! All you guys were so excited for the journey with Asch, and I'm just sitting there like "Hehehe..." xD I'm sorry to all who were expecting Asch to stay, but yeah, he's gone xD  
**

**Damn, almost at my time limit here...So! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did! Please review, favorite, follow, all that nice stuff and I'll see ya this weekend!**

**Peace!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	11. Betrayal

Hey guys! Miss me? Yeah, I know, no update this weekend Dx I sorry, I sorry! I just did not have the time this weekend. I was dead tired Friday, had work on Saturday and was dead tired again from watching two four-year-olds and a five year old, then yesterday, Sunday, I had my two-year-old niece in the hospital and Kota was in the emergency room. Which really didn't affect me, but scared me shitless xD Kota, I know you're gonna read this eventually, so let this be proof of my undying love for you, ya dumb bitch xD

Anyway! I have two things left to say! One: This chapter sucks. Seriously. It's so bad I can't believe I'm sitting here typing it up. It's...it's awful. Yeah. Plus, on top of sucking, not even that much happens, so I apologize for that. But this Chapter gave me such a hard time, I ended up rage-quitting and just writing shit down. So bear with me, please.

And two: Last chapter, Asch said this line: "I have things I need to do." We got any Walking Dead fans out there? Yeah? Well then tell me: Did Rick's infamous "stuff and things" line pop into your head when you read that sentence? Because that was the first thing I thought of xD I can so picture Asch being all "I'm doing stuff, Natalia...THINGS." xD Man, I fail to take Asch seriously now...

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned _Tales of the Abyss_, that "stuff and things" line mentioned above would SO be in there somewhere! Along with twelve billion other references, one of which would be Kuro, who I own.**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Betrayal _

_"Hey, Luke?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I tell you something?" Luke smiled and pulled the young girl up onto his lap, her dark hair tickling his nose as she situated herself._

_"What is it, Kuro?" he asked, and she looked at him, a sheepish grin on her face._

_"I...I'm actually really glad I came tonight." Luke smirked._

_"Oh, is that so?" he questioned, sliding his arms around her. She snuggled into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"Yeah. I am." Their eyes met. "And...I'm really happy for you, Luke." He pulled her closer, placing his cheek against her forehead._

_"The only reason I made it this far is because of you," Luke murmured. She pullled away, her chocolate orbs staring at him, confused._

_"That's not true," she said. "You got here all on your own. I just hung on for the ride." Luke shook his head._

_"Kuro, are you crazy? You were a huge part of all this." As he spoke, he gestured to their surroundings._

_The courtyard was decorated in flickering lights and colorful paper lanterns. Confetti littered the ground, metallic pieces of paper that caught the light and glowed beneath the twilight sky. Decorations were strung up everywhere, and people were all around, dancing and talking and admiring the festive ceremony. There was no doubt in Luke's mind that his certain little brown-haired friend had been head of the decorating committee._

_"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." He pulled her in again, burying his face in her neck when she tried to pull away. When she seemed to realize that his hold was as strong as his resolve on the matter, she sighed and brought her arms up to hug him back._

_"You idiot," she scolded lightly. "You never needed me. All I did was help you up. But you walked forward on your own."_

_"Not on my own." He leaned back, allowing their gazes to lock again. "With you." She smiled._

_The music stopped then, the song ending as the last few notes rang throughout the courtyard. There was a light applause, and a grin spread across Kuro's face._

_"That's my cue!" she stated happily, hopping off Luke's lap and picking up a case resting on the ground nearby._

_"You're playing tonight?"_

_"Of course. You should know by now; I'm the life of the party!" _

_"I don't think you can play Rock-n-Roll on a clarinet, Kuro." The brunette girl smirked._

_"Watch me." She spun dramatically on her heel, about to head off to the center of the ceremony where the musicians had been playing, but Luke stopped her._

_"Wait!" he called, reaching out and grabbing her free hand. Kuro turned. _

_"Yeah?" He smiled._

_"I bet those guys wouldn't mind playing one more song, if you wanted to dance."_

_"Dance? We already danced though."_

_"I meant slow-dance. Not the crazy dancing we all did earlier." They both smirked slightly at the memory of the previous hour._

_"But really, slow-dancing?" she repeated, confusion clear on her face despite her grin. "Who would I even slow-dance _with_?" He gave her a look, his smile not wavering, waiting for her to figure it out. He knew she had come to realize it when she blinked, eyed him carefully, and the faintest shade of pink painted her cheeks. _

_"O-oh..." she mumbled, reaching up and tucking a strand of her glittery dark hair behind her ear as her eyes fell downward. "Um...Luke?"_

_"Yes, Kuro?" _

_"I...I've never..." She shifted her weight awkwardly, "you know...danced before...Like...like 'slow-danced...'" Luke smiled and squeezed her hand._

_"Don't worry," he said softly as he reached out and gently pried her instrument case out of her other hand, setting it beside him on the bench they'd been sitting on. "I'll show you."_

_Standing, the redhead tugged the young girl out onto the cobblestone, waving to the musicians across the courtyard. As he suspected, they waved back and prepared to start a new piece of music._

_Kuro was noticeably shorter than Luke, her height only going to about just under the top of his stomach. Their height difference made finding a starting position a bit awkward, seeing as how she couldn't wrap her arms around his shoulders. So they settled for him resting his hand on her hip, her hand on his elbow, and their hands still clasped together. _

_"Ready?"_

_"...Yeah." He smiled down at her as the music started, the soft keys of a piano drifting on the breeze._

_"Just follow me, okay?" he said, and started to move when she nodded._

_He made it simple for her; all they had to do was sway. He didn't move his feet at all, kept them planted on the ground as they tried to sway in unison. Luke did his best to move with the slow beat of the song being played, knowing that Kuro would instinctively do that, being a musician herself. One of them, probably him, wasn't quite nailing it though, and they weren't exactly moving together._

_"We probably look ridiculous..." Kuro said quietly. _

_"What, we didn't when we danced earlier?"_

_"That was different!" _

_"Was not. And when have you ever cared what others thought about you?" He removed his hand from her hip, raising their joined hands and twirling her._

_"I...don't," she mumbled after she completed her spin and once again faced him. "I'm just...out of my element here." His hand once again came to rest on her hip. _

_"You just hate formality."_

_"Exactly." _

_They went back to swaying, and he saw her eyes drop to the ground. _

_"Kuro, now's not the time to be thinking."_

_"I'm not thinking. I'm listening." Luke smiled and stopped moving. Kuro hastily halted her movements as well._

_"What?" she asked, looking up at him._

_"Nothing. I'm just letting you take the lead." _

_"Me take the...what?" She leaned in and dropped her voice. "Luke, I don't know what I'm doing!"_

_"You know exactly what you're doing," he countered. "I can't follow music like you can, but I can follow you. So go for it." She blinked up at him._

_"Um...okay..." She fell silent, her eyes once again dropping as she took in the sound of the music. Then she started moving again, and Luke followed, doing his best to stay in time with her and using his hand to guide her hips the correct way. It went a lot smoother than before, but Kuro's eyes didn't lift from the ground._

_"...You're half a beat ahead of me," Kuro pointed out after a while, and Luke chuckled, once again moving his hand, this time to her chin and lifting her head up._

_"Maybe it would help if you actually looked at me." The blush that dusted her cheeks darkened the slightest bit, and Luke felt himself grin._

_Kuro never blushed. And knowing that he could bring one out of her made him feel all the more closer to her. _

_He shook his head at that. Closer? They were already inseparable. _

xxx

Luke sighed in frustration as he buried his hands in his hair, pulling tightly.

_'Dammit, Kuro...get out of my head!'_

But he knew it was pointless. The fight between them kept re-playing over and over in his mind, his memory bank a broken record. And not just the fight in the library, but everything. Every argument, every laugh, every glare, every tear...it all came flooding back before his tightly shut eyes, like a dam had been broken.

Her words echoed in his mind. Teasing him, mocking him, reminding him.

_You finally did it, Luke. You messed up the one good thing you had left. You blew your second chance. _

And he wasn't going to bother wishing for a third.

That look on their faces, that emptiness on her face but the bite to her words, it was all still so vivid. So fresh. And it killed him. He hated it. And he hated himself for causing it. Again. Just like before. Only this time, her eyes weren't clear.

They were probably clouded the most.

"Hey now, don't hurt yourself." Luke's eyes flew open and his head snapped up, looking over to see someone standing beside his seat.

"G-Guy..." The blond smiled and sat down next to him.

"Everything okay?" Luke looked away and shrugged.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled. Guy nodded, and the two fell into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Part of Luke wanted Guy to just leave him alone so he could think, so he could just wallow in his puddle of memories and self-pity (cue wince at yet another thought about a certain brunette), but another part of him didn't want to feel alone, didn't want to fall into the despair that had gripped him last time.

"Can I just ask you..." Luke glanced at the other out of the corner of his eye. "...Why?"

"I don't know." Guy shook his head.

"No, I meant why didn't you say anything?"

The redhead shrugged. "Because I'm an idiot."

"That's true," Guy said, and to Luke's surprise, he smiled. "But that's not the real reason."

"I...I don't know," Luke answered honestly. "I guess... I didn't know how."

"Right, because just coming out and saying 'Hey guys, by the way, Asch and I switched bodies' wouldn't have been good enough." Luke chuckled.

"Okay, okay, fair enough," he replied. "I guess it's more like... I didn't know how. I mean, Asch and I didn't, don't, understand it, and we didn't...no, I didn't, know what I was supposed to say." The redhead smiled sheepishly. "But that still isn't a very good excuse."

"But it's understandable," Guy said, reaching out and ruffling Luke's bangs, knocking loose the bangs Asch had pulled back earlier. Luke moved to push them back in place before they could all flop forward.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Well, who'da thought; Asch's hair is pretty soft!"

"Guy, stop it! You sound like a creeper!"

The two boys laughed, and Luke felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He still had someone. Guy didn't hate him. Hadn't then, didn't now.

But that look of betrayal that flashed through his best friend's eyes back at the library slipped back into his mind's eye. He'd seen it, it had been there, and he wouldn't let himself deny it. He didn't want this to be like Akzeriuth; he didn't want to disregard what was clear as day, right in front of him. He wouldn't let himself. And now that Kuro was gone, he needed to get back up on his own this time.

"...Guy?" The blond hummed, showing Luke that he had his attention. "Aren't you...aren't you mad at me?" Guy looked at him.

"Mad at you?" The redhead nodded. "Of course not."

Luke gave him a disbelieving look, and Guy sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Alright, maybe I was. A little. But it's okay, really."

"...Really?"

"Yes, really. It's fine, Luke. We're good." Luke looked away again.

"Kuro...wasn't as cool with it..."

"I know. She's in the back, hiding out in her room. She..." Guy hesitated, but Luke shook his head.

"She's upset," Luke finished, leaning on his elbow and turning back to the window. "I figured."

"Tear's back there with her right now," the blond supplied. Luke nodded.

"Good. She needs someone to look out for her."

"You can still be there for her. Being in Asch's body doesn't change who you are. You're still Luke."

"That's the point. That's why she hates me."

"She does not. Kuro doesn't have the ability to hate you. She's just upset."

Luke shook his head.

"We talked, back at the library..." Luke felt Guy clap a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Kuro better than anyone, Luke. You know that she doesn't always see what's in front of her. But she will. She'll realize eventually that this doesn't change anything. But you have to let her realize that on her own."

Luke stayed quiet, trying to let Guy's words sink in. But Kuro's drowned them out.

_You actually made me think you cared about me._

_I thought you were different._

_You're just like everyone else._

"...Luke?"

The redhead didn't speak. Guy wouldn't understand anyway. He didn't know who 'everyone else' was.

But Luke did, and that made it hurt so much more.

xxx

They stepped off the Albiore, their feet crunching softly as they walked across the fallen snow. Luke held his hand out, letting a few snowflakes land and melt on his skin.

"You know," Kuro spoke up, and Luke turned around to see her standing at the back of the group, "of all the places we've been, this is the one I missed the least."

"I'm with you on that one," Luke replied, and the brunette girl looked up from where she too was catching snowflakes in her hand. "Never thought we'd come here again." Murmurs of agreement slipped through the air, followed by a quiet statement from Anise.

"A lot more people have died since then..." Kuro moved over and slipped an arm around the other girl.

"That's why we need to put an end to this," Guy stated, and Natalia nodded.

"And that's why we're here."

"Yes, but," Tear began, pointing off into the distance, "it looks like we're not the only ones who've come." Sure enough, there was an Oracle ship in the area where Tear was pointing. Kuro blew out a breath.

"Oh, how perfect," she muttered.

"We need to be careful," Jade advised.

"Please. We could be as careful as we want, but we all know we're gonna run into them anyway."

"Geez, Kuro. You're so pessimistic," Guy pointed out, and Kuro gave him a look.

"It's not pessimism, it's called 'being realistic,'" she shot back.

"We'll be ready for them," Luke assured. Kuro shrugged.

"I guess it'll be kinda fun, seeing one of their reactions to this," she said, gesturing towards the redhead. He cracked a slight smile.

"Yeah. And...guys?" They all turned to him, eyes of red and blues and chocolate brown watching him. "I know it's kinda late to say this, but... I really am sorry."

And with that, he pivoted on his heel and headed inside the Gate.

It was time to do this.

* * *

**That took way too long for me to type Dx I get so distracted when I update from my house and not the library. It's like "oh hey I see a cup." And I'm distracted for the next ten minutes Dx plus my niece was behind me crying half the time, and hearing a baby with bronchitis cry is so heartbreaking, lemme tell ya.**

**So, anyway, please review, favorite, and follow, and I'll see you guys next time! Which will hopefully be this weekend, but don't take my word on that!**

**Peace!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	12. Taming the Beast

And I have returned! I haven't updated in, what, a week? I'm sorry Dx School has been boggin' me down with projects and such, and I've been so busy that I haven't spent much time writing. I'm getting behind in my chapters as well, so as of further notice, this story shall only be updated on Wednesdays. However, it shall be every Wednesday! So once a week instead of two.

Anyway, some serious shit is about to go down in these next couple chapters, so I have a question for you guys: how do you feel about fight scenes? I personally don't think I can write fighting scenes to save my life, simply because the closest I've ever done to a fighting thing is karate. So, sword techniques and such, not my forte. But if you guys really want the fight scenes, you shall have fight scenes. Be warned: they may be horrible xD but seriously, your opinions do not go unnoticed! I do take every review I get into consideration! So don't be afraid to speak up!

In the game, there is supposed to be a fight scene here, but I took it out and did a time-skip to the end of it. So if you guys really want them, let me know and I'll add them in!

_Special Shout-Out!: _To _DaughteroftheRedKing_, who has recently hopped on the randomness boat that is this story! Welcome aboard, fellow author!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything taken from _Tales of the Abyss,_ I only claim ownership of Miss Kuro Kimkuthian.**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Taming the Beast_

"You know," Anise whined, brushing herself off, "I think I'm starting to understand why Kimmy hates this place."

"It's not that I hate the Absorption Gate," Kuro said. "I just hate how long and annoying it is."

"That's the same as hating it," Guy pointed out.

"What, and you don't?"

"Can we focus here, please?" Tear scolded, shooting a glare over her shoulder at the trio, her, Jade, and Natalia walking ahead of them. Kuro and Guy both pointed to Anise.

"It's her fault!"

"Yeah, she's the one who tripped!"

"Hey!" Anise cried. "Don't go blaming me for-" The dark-haired girl was cut off by her own squeal as she miss-stepped a bit too close to the edge of the path. She lashed out, grabbing the closest solid thing to her, which happened to be Kuro. The brunette squeaked in surprise, and her balance tipped, the two girls teetering over the edge.

"Guy, catch!" Kuro called, pulling Anise by her arm and pushing her forward. Guy moved and caught the youngest girl, but the other was still leaning backwards. Finally losing her footing, Kuro's feet left the surface of the path.

Her eyes flew shut as she felt herself fall.

And then she felt something wrap securely around her waist, pressing her against something solid and warm, and she stopped falling. Opening her chocolaty orbs, she looked up.

Asch.

No, not Asch.

"You okay?" Luke asked her, holding her close. Kuro blinked and nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she assured, though her voice shook. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up. They were hanging off of the path, Luke holding the edge in a death grip. Gulping, the brunette peeked over the redhead's shoulder. It was a _long _way down to the ground below.

"Don't look down," Luke advised quietly, and Kuro buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm not good with heights..." she squeaked. The arm around her tightened.

"I know. Don't worry."

"Luke! Kuro!" The two looked up, seeing Guy's worried blue eyes peeking over the pathway from above. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine!" Luke called back.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah, I think so!" The redhead turned his attention to the young girl clutching tightly to him. "Hold on, and don't let go."

"I'm not _that _crazy," she muttered, though her grip tightened considerably. Luke gingerly removed his arm from around her, maneuvering so that he was facing the edge and had both hands gripping the concrete. His heart beat a little faster as he and Kuro hung in the air, defying gravity, their feet dangling.

"Luke!" Guy called again.

"Yeah, I got it!" Luke shouted in response. "Alright, Kuro," he said, and the girl looked at him. "You're going to have to turn around-"

"What?!" Kuro cut in, eyes widening. "Which one of us is the crazy one here?!"

"I won't let you fall! It'll be okay!" She still didn't look convinced, but moved anyway.

She unwrapped one arm from around his neck and moved it to his elbow, slowly turning around so that her back pressed against his chest.

"See if you can grab the edge," Luke said, and she nodded, reaching upwards. Her fingertips barely touched the solid surface, but she managed to grip it.

"Both hands," Luke pressed when she didn't move.

"I..."

"Kuro." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I promise I won't let you fall. You'll be okay. I've got you." She gulped, turning back to face the front. Sucking in a deep breath, she slammed her eyes shut as her other arm left his neck and shot upwards.

Now they were both hanging. But Luke knew that Kuro could only hold her weight for so long.

"Pull yourself up!" he commanded, and she struggled with the action.

"I...I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Damn it. "Come on, Shinozaki!"

He didn't have to see her face to know her eyes had flown open. She writhed in the air, twisting and turning for a second or two longer before finally lifting herself up and placing her chin on the ground. She clawed at the pavement and pulled herself the rest of the way up, rolling onto the path, Luke following after her.

"Guy! We're up!" Luke called. "We'll meet you at the bottom!"

"Be careful!"

The redhead sucked in a deep breath and turned to Kuro, who was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Yu okay?" She glared at him. Luke reached a hand out to her, but she pushed it away. "Kuro-"

"You," she cut in angrily. "You said it!"

"Kuro, hold on-"

"You called me Shinozaki! Just like that guy from Yulia City!" Luke sighed.

"I know I did," he admitted. "And I'm sorry. But I had to get you up here. You needed that last push."

She didn't reply.

He stood up and once again reached out his hand.

"Come on. We have to meet up with the others and get to the core." Kuro didn't move at first, but eventually reached up and accepted his hand. He helped her to her feet, their hands lingering together for a few seconds until she realized it and pulled away.

"...Thanks," she mumbled, eyes trailing down. He nodded.

"Anytime, Kuro," he replied as he started forward, her following behind.

_'It's like you forgot I was there... I don't know what's going through your head, but for me...that promise still stands.'_

xxx

"Look! Here they come!"

"Luke! Kuro!" Guy and the others hurried forward, meeting the two halfway. "Are you guys okay?"

"Never better!" Kuro chirped, her happy face plastered back in place. Anise rushed forward and wrapped the brunette girl up in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kimmy!" she cried, squeezing the other girl. Kuro smiled.

"Anise, I'm fine. Calm down." Anise shook her head.

"But what if Luke hadn't been there? What if you had fallen all the way down?!"

"But he was there, and I didn't fall all the way down. So no worries, okay?"

"What we should worry about," Luke piped up, gaining the others' attention, "is what's coming up next."

Kuro nodded, her face turning serious. "Yeah, one of the God-Generals is bound to be waiting for us."

"Legretta, Largo, or Sync," Anise counted. "Maybe all three."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Kuro stated. "Let's do this!"

The others nodded, a determined air settling over the group. Everyone started forward, but Luke reached out and caught Kuro by the shoulder. She turned curious brown eyes on him.

"You know there's going to be fighting."

"No, really? I never would have guessed."

"You're going to fight too, aren't you?"

"Planned on it. I've fought every other time, haven't I?"

"Just...just be careful, okay?"

"You say that like I've never done this before. I can use a sword, Luke."

"I know-"

"Then you know not to worry." To his surprise, she smiled at him. "We've got this, Luke. We can do this. All of us."

He smiled at her, and nodded his head.

"Yeah...okay. Thanks." She nodded as well, then pivoted on her heel and headed after the others, Luke following.

_'Same old Kuro...' _He smiled to himself.

Even when she was mad at him, she knew just what to say.

xxx

They heard the clash of swords before they saw it.

In front of them stood Legretta, Sync, and the now monster-like Mohs. That was to be expected. But the person they weren't expecting to see...

"I-Ion?!" Anise called in disbelief. The boy didn't move, barely acknowledging Anise's voice.

_'No way...' _Luke thought to himself. _'They didn't...did they?' _

The sound of steel striking steel caught his attention again, closer than before. Luke turned around, and his eyes widened.

"Dammit, replica!" the boy wearing his face spat. "What the hell are you _doing _here?!"

"Asch! Largo!" Natalia called out. The two generals pushed away from each other. Largo spared Luke a glance, and the redhead saw confusion flicker through his usually stoic face.

Of course.

_'None of them know...' _

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden bright light, and the shaking that followed soon after.

"Dammit, an earthquake at a time like this?!" Kuro stated indignantly. "Talk about timing!"

Luke crouched down slightly in an attempt to better keep his balance. The others followed suit, minus Kuro and Anise, who settled for getting on their knees to avoid the risk of falling over.

Not long after, the ground went still again.

"Well, that could've been worse," Kuro pointed out as she staggered to her feet.

Then the voice rang out.

"Finally, I can maintain a physical form again." Luke's emerald orbs widened.

"That voice..."

"Spoke too soon..." the brunette girl mumbled.

As Luke looked up, and his eyes briefly met the cold, icy blues of the man before him, the redhead reached out and grabbed Kuro by her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Probably more for his own well-being than hers. She looked at him over her shoulder, clearly unhappy with his babying but remaining quiet all the same.

"Ah, Van!" Mohs' distorted voice rang out. "I'll forgive you for all your insubordination. In return, you must give me the Seventh Fonstone!" The Commandant nodded and stretched out a hand.

"Here. This is the fragment that sank into the core." Mohs quickly snatched it from the other man's grasp.

"Now...Now I can finally learn the Score of the Seventh Fonstone!" As he spoke, Mohs stumbled over his words, bits and bobs of his speech sounding choppy. Nonetheless, the monster-like man cackled with maniac laughter and shoved the fragment into the hands of the newest Ion replica.

"Stop!" Tear called out, starting forward as the group before them turned to leave. She didn't get far before a bullet shot in front of her, aimed at her feet. The melodist quickly skid to a stop to avoid being hit. Looking up, Tear's eyes met those of her former Major's.

Luke wanted to say something, knew that he should, knew that he _needed _to, but his tongue wouldn't work. What could he really say anyway? None of their enemies knew he and Asch had been switched. What trouble would that cause? Where would this lead?

Van gave him another quick look before turning to Asch, who was still over on the other side of the room with the Black Lion.

"To think, I would be defeated in battle... by you. Replica or not, you were magnificent."

"Shut up!" Asch spat, and Van tilted his head in what could've been surprise, confusion, or shock. The older redhead shot his arm out, pointing in Luke's direction.

"How could you confuse _me_ with an idiot like _him_?!"

"We're switched, Asch!" Luke spoke up, and his glaring eyes turned to him.

"That doesn't make you any less of a moron!"

"Switched, you say?" Van said, and the two redheads turned their attention back to him. "Replica as original... how interesting..."

"Van!" Tear cut in suddenly. "What have you done with Lorelei?"

Van closed his eyes. "Lei. Va. Neu. Kuloa. Tue. Lei. Lei." Tear's icy orbs widened.

"Yulia's fonic hymn..."

"Yes. When I fell into the core, my body's fonons began to separate, and were drawn into the Planet Storm. But before I could truly vanish, I remembered Yulia's fonic hymns, and sang. Lorelei responded to his pact with Yulia."

"...What?" Kuro piped up, clearly confused as to where this conversation was going.

"The separating fonons were drawn in by Lorelei," Jade explained.

"So they were just...reconstructed?" Guy questioned, and Van nodded.

"Yes. Lorelei patched my scattered body back together. Soon after, I succeeded in putting the struggling Lorelei to sleep, and left the Planet Storm." Kuro glanced at Luke.

"This makes less and less sense to me as time goes on."

"That makes two of us..." he mumbled in agreement.

"Commandant," Legretta cut in. "I think Mohs will go mad soon."

"Yes... Come. We have much to do." Van turned away.

"Stop!" Asch's (Luke's) voice rang out. The Commandant spared him a glance over the shoulder. "I'm going to send you right back to the hell you came from!" He started towards his former teacher, but was blocked by Largo. Asch growled.

"The Commandant has returned," Largo stated. "We can finally destroy this planet's cursed memory. I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn it! Get out of my way!" Asch demanded, but the God General made no move to do so. Luke rushed forward, heading for Asch, but skid to a stop when Van spoke again.

"So...you are Asch, correct?" Turning his eyes to the beige-haired man, the redhead found him staring intently at the boy in Luke's body. The responding glare said it all.

"Asch... Join me. With your hyperesonance, we can erase the memory of a future destined for destruction. Man will be set free."

"I refuse!" was Asch's immediate reply. Van nodded slowly.

"Then, Luke," he began again, turning towards the boy in Asch's body. "How about you?" Luke's eyes widened. "It seems I underestimated you. You are worthy of my attention." The replica gulped. "If you come with me," Van continued, "I would welcome you just as I would Tear and Guy. I'd even let you bring your little girlfriend with you."

That did it.

"Shut up," Luke said darkly. "Don't talk about her like that." He shook his head, Asch's blood red locks swaying slightly. "I'm not going with you. I refuse."

Van chuckled in his own dark tone. "I expected no less." And with that, the man disappeared, Legretta quickly following.

Luke drew Asch's blade awkwardly, still not used to having to reach to his side to grab it. Regardless, he managed to, charging at Largo, forcing the God General to move away from Asch in order to block his on-coming strike.

"Asch!" Luke called. "Stop Master Van!" Asch nodded and took off. Behind him, the others drew their weapons.

"Largo!" Natalia called. "Please, put away your weapon!" The Black Lion shook his head.

"This world is rotten," he stated.

"That's not true!" the princess insisted. Largo pulled away from Luke's blade, once again shaking his head.

"Day in and day out, Score this, Score that!" the large man bellowed. "How many lives have been thrown away for it?!"

"For Lorelei's sake, would you people give it a rest?!" Everyone turned to see Kuro rush forward, skidding to a stop beside Luke, her sword drawn. "We get it, okay?! Yes, the Score is seriously whacked! And yes, people have died because of it! But what you lunatics are trying to do isn't any different, and it sure as hell isn't any better!"

The group went silent, Kuro's words ringing in everyone's minds. Luke felt his lips twitch.

_I swear, more people need to see the world like I do!_

_'Kuro...'_

Finally, Largo nodded at the young girl. "What you say is true," the Black Lion acknowledged. "Van's plan...our plan is twisted, but without such a medicine, the world will continue to follow Yulia's Score, and die. As long as the originals remain, so will remnants of the planet's memory."

"And you plan to solve that problem by blowing up the freaking world?!"

"The idea of killing everyone alive today is crazy!" Luke tacked on, and Kuro gestured to him in a 'See? He gets it!' motion. Largo narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"If you are indeed the replica, you should know that you have no right to say such things," the God General spat. "You are the one who massacred thousands of replicas in order to consume them!"

"Hey!" Kuro began. "Don't you start-"

No," Luke interjected, holding his hand out in front of the girl beside him. "He's right. I did consume those replicas' lives, because I chose to save this original world!" He swung his blade, getting a better grip on the hilt. "And I won't let their sacrifice go to waste!"

"Well said," Largo stated, nodding at the two. "Both of you. You are worthy opponents! En garde!"

With that, the Black Lion charged. Luke shoved Kuro behind him and brought his blade up. The sound of crashing steel once again filled the room. Luke grit his teeth.

_'Now it's on.'_

xxx

Luke did his best to keep her away from Largo's scythe, which frustrated Kuro to no end. She wanted to help, wanted to fight. She was part of the team, too!

But deep down, she knew she only felt frustrated because she wanted to be. She wanted a reason to stay mad at him, but her reasoning kept blurring in her mind. As time went on and Luke continued to act like...well, himself, his lie was becoming less and less of a reason to be angry.

Only, she _wanted _to be angry. He'd hurt her, lied to her, something he said he'd never do. And she knew why it was slowly starting to not be a big deal.

_Because they all leave in the end._

So she decided she'd hurt him right back.

In the end, Kuro's blade was just as bloodied as everyone else's.

The sudden sound of two blades crashing snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up, and saw Luke and Largo, their swords locked.

"I'm taking you with me!" the God General declared, pushing himself forward. Luke grunted under the weight.

_He's going to leave anyway. What's the point?_

She rushed forward anyway, vaguely aware of Guy at her heels. Her sword was raised above her head, ready to launch a downward swing...

But then Largo hissed in pain and stumbled back, away from Luke. Kuro slid to a stop beside the redhead. He placed a hand on her shoulder as they stared down at the fallen general, an arrow protruding from his back. Kuro's chocolate orbs glanced up, and caught sight of Natalia, standing across the room, her bow up and head bowed.

She pressed herself into Luke's side, and allowed him to slide his arm further around her.

"Good shot, Meryl..." Largo breathed, his voice weak. "How you've grown..."

"Largo," Luke whispered, Asch's voice stinging her ears. "We both want the same thing. We have the same goal."

"So why do we have to kill each other like this?" She said the last line with him, surprising herself with how steady her voice was alongside his.

"No...it's not the same thing..." Largo muttered. "Listen, both of you." For once, Kuro planned to.

"This is a battle of beliefs." The man turned his head slightly to look at them. "We believe...that the world needs to be reborn... You believe that... people should start over. While the result is the same... they are still... different..."

Luke crouched down and offered his hand to his fallen opponent.

_It's over. We don't have to fight anymore._

Why couldn't it be that simple?

"Show your enemy...no mercy..." Largo said between his now labored breaths. "With shallow feelings like that...you'll never... defeat him..."

His gaze flickered up, and in that instant, his eyes met Kuro's. But he only seemed to see her for that split second, because then he got a glassy, distant look in his dark orbs.

"Farewell..." They fell shut. "...Meryl..."

Natalia's head snapped up in time to see Largo the Black Lion fall.

"Father...!"

There was no was silent for a while after Largo's body disappeared. Natalia had fallen to her knees, staring at the ground in shock and disbelief. Luke was still crouched on the ground, holding Kuro to his chest. The others stood behind him, watching the broken princess. Eventually, Jade stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to sound cruel, but we didn't come here to defeat Largo. We came here to close the Absorption Gate."

"Jade!" Kuro snapped. "You can't be serious!"

"Maybe you should just wait here, Natalia," Guy suggested. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"No," the blonde girl protested weakly. "No, I'm going with you." Despite her words, she made no effort to move.

Slowly, carefully, Kuro detached herself from Luke, and walked over to the princess. She bent down so that they were eye-level, and smiled sadly.

"I lost my mom when I was real little," Kuro said softly. "And my father died a few years later." The brunette reached out and placed a hand on Natalia's head.

"It's not the same thing, but... I think I have a pretty good idea about what you're going through."

The older girl looked ready to cry, but kept the tears at bay. Instead, she reached forward and pulled Kuro into a tight hug that the younger easily returned.

Yes, she knew what it was like to lose someone. It had happened to her plenty of times.

Good thing she was used to it by now.

* * *

**This took me like three hours to type...self...whyyyyyyyyy? Dx**

**Well, I do hope it was worth the wait! Largo dying was surprisingly fun to write...is that awful of me? xD Anyway, since I am following the path of the anime and gameplay, Mohs, the God Generals, and Van are here. Even though they have not been mentioned earlier in the story, they're still here. So if you've played the game or seen the anime, or both even, which I'm sure many of you have, you already have a pretty good idea of what's going to go down. However, this story is not and will not turn out an AU gameplay story, I promise! And if it does...slap me xD **

**Please review, favorite, and follow! I'm off to go watch me some Phoenix Wright!**

**OBJECTION!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	13. One Left to Go

...I am such a horrible person Dx I know, I know, I said updates every Wednesday, and it's not Wednesday. But in my defense, I've had a pretty awful last two weeks. School has just been stressing me out and I've gotten so much homework and my dad was in the emergency room and it was just crazy Dx But! Yesterday, I gave my debate project for my English class (which I'm starting to really, really hate Dx) which means I'm never gonna hafta worry about a project in that class again! Or at least not for quite a while. So thank you Jesus! I think I did really good on it too, Kota and I both, so you better feel happy for us!

Anyway, here's this chapter, and its pretty long, so please accept my 'I'm sorry' gift! Plus, I gave up my morning dose of Phoenix Wright for you people. Feel special xD

_SUPER SPECIAL THANKS AND SHOUT-OUT: _To one of my best buddies, _Kazegami-inkpot_! Welcome back, my friend, and thank you oodles! *huggles*

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything taken from _Tales of the Abyss_, Kuro is still mine though, so TAKE THAT! (yes, Phoenix Wright references xD I can't help it!)**

* * *

Chapter 13

_One Left to Go_

It was a few more minutes before Natalia was finally able to stand on her feet. She dismissed the others' worry with a small shake of her head, claiming she was fine. Reluctantly, the others agreed to move on.

So now they were heading down deeper into the Absorption Gate, down to the core. As they continued along the winding path, Kuro looked around. The Gate was a lot prettier down here. A bit more bearable, even. Still, she would be happy when they finally got out of this place. Beauty aside, this place was annoying.

A timid hand on her shoulder made her stop and look behind her. Natalia stood there, an uncomfortable look on her face.

She and Natalia weren't exactly close. In fact, she vaguely remembered telling Luke that the princess was an annoying bitch and couldn't understand how he'd put up with her all these years. While they definitely had gotten closer, they weren't exactly buddies. Not like what she had with Anise, Guy, and no one surpassed what she had (or used to have) with Luke.

So seeing the blonde girl fidgeting behind her in discomfort wasn't a total surprise, or a big deal. She gave her a comforting smile.

"What's up?" Ntatalia looked away, started forward again, and Kuro fell in-step beside her, waiting for the older girl to speak.

"Um..." Natalia began. "About your...your..." She didn't finish the question, trailing off and fumbling with the hem of her sleeve. Kuro reached out and placed her hand on Natalia's arm.

"You can ask me about my parents," she assured. "I don't mind."

Natalia hesitated. "...How...How did your mother die?"

Kuro didn't answer right away, thinking it over, remembering the woman she'd lost so long ago. The princess, however misinterpreted her silence.

"I-I'm sorry!" Natalia stuttered quickly. "I shouldn't have asked! You must-"

"She was sick," Kuro cut in calmly, staring ahead of her. She hadn't told anyone since Luke. "She'd always been sick. It got worse over time, and we weren't quite sure what it was. She went to a lot of doctors, tried a lot of different medicines, but it kept coming back."

The brunette felt Natalia's eyes on her, but kept her chocolate orbs away from the other's face.

"One day, my dad left to go out of town for some business thing. He was a researcher. He told me to make sure Momma took her medicine. I told him I would...and I did. I really did try."

"What...happened?" the older girl inquired softly.

"A few days went by, and I noticed Momma wasn't taking it. At first, I thought she just kept forgetting, but when I tried to give it to her myself, she flat-out refused."

"Why?"

"She said she didn't want to take it anymore. She said she didn't want to waste her life trying to cure something no one can fix. I'll never forget it...when she looked me in the eye and told me, 'Sweetheart, if I die, it'll be okay. Because that means I didn't let it win.'" Kuro swallowed and licked her lips. "She wanted to die on her own terms, knew her time was running out and wanted to make the best of it. She died a year later."

Natalia didn't respond right away. "I'm... I'm so sorry..." Kuro shook her head.

"...How old were you?"

"Three, maybe four. Somewhere in between."

It went quiet, and the younger girl crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself. She didn't remember her mother all that well. Her face was a bit of a blur, obscured by a hazy mist. It was only the memories she had left of her. Her father didn't like to talk about her mother after she passed away, so Kuro knew little about the woman besides what she remembered from that last year. But even so, she missed her.

_'Maybe if she had never left...things wouldn't have gotten as bad as they did...'_

"What of your father?" Natalia finally asked. Kuro shrugged her shoulders.

"No one's entirely sure what did him in. He died about two years after Momma. I was six at the time. I walked into his office one day and found him slumped over the desk, no pulse and not breathing."

"And you don't know what happened?"

"Stroke, heart attack, something like that, I guess. They might've told me what it was, but I was so little, I probably couldn't understand it."

Kuro finally turned her head, eyeing the princess.

"But you wanna know what I think?" Natalia glanced at her. "I think he died of a broken heart." The blonde smiled sadly down at her.

"...Guys?" Kuro faced the front again and saw Luke up ahead. She hadn't noticed she and Natalia had stopped walking.

"We're coming," she said, starting forward again. Luke watched her for a few moments, giving her a somewhat knowing look before turning back around. As the two girls reached the end of the path, the rest of the group went on ahead, and Natalia turned to Kuro once more.

"Thank you," she said. "For...telling me." Kuro smiled.

"Losing someone is never easy, no matter who it is. It's not something you should go through alone."

"Yes, you're right." She smirked.

"I'm _always _right. Geez, Natalia, get with the program!"

xxx

Luke stood still, looking up at the pillar of light before him. They'd finally made it.

"...So, how the hell are we supposed to close this thing?" Kuro spoke up from behind him.

"It's a giant fonic glyph. It's just like the legends. Yulia opened the Gate here with the sword of Lorelei," Jade explained.

"So we need to use the Jewel," Tear finished, nodding at Luke. The redhead returned the gesture.

"Got it," he said, turning back to the light. "I'll give it a try."

He stepped forward.

"Wait!" Luke froze and whirled around, his eyes immediately picking out the young brunette. Kuro hurried up to him, holding out her hand.

"Gimme your sword."

"...Huh? Why?"

"You and Asch didn't swap clothes or anything," Kuro explained. "Which means you have his sword, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"She's right," Tear spoke up. "We don't know how the Jewel and the Sword will respond if together. Isn't that why we've kept them separate this whole time?"

"Exactly." Kuro waved her outstretched hand in front of Luke's face. "So come on, I'll take care of it."

"...Alright," Luke conceded, unbuckling the sheath from around Asch's waist. He passed it over to Kuro, who withdrew it against her chest and stepped back, giving him a firm nod. He nodded back, then faced the light again, and stepped in.

He raised his hand and let his eyes fall shut. At first, nothing happened. But then the ground below him started to glow. And then the glow got brighter, and brighter, until Luke couldn't see.

xxx

Luke slowly opened his emerald eyes. What the hell had just happened? He looked around.

He was surrounded by bright blue and green waves, dancing around him as they slipped upwards. It was actually kinda pretty...and kinda...relaxing. He glanced down, seeing the same environment below him, matching the one above.

"Is this...the core?" Luke asked aloud, his voice sounding watery and echoed.

Then suddenly, a familiar figure slid into view, moving against the vibrant waves, falling downward. Eventually, the body was enveloped in a soft, white glow. Luke's eyes widened in realization.

"So...this must be where Master Van took Lorelei inside himself... And where he brought Sync back." Luke watched on as Van appeared again, this time with Sync. "But...why am I seeing this?"

He looked down at himself. "Am I merging with the Planet Storm because I've started to disappear?" Lifting his head, he took in his surroundings again. "Then...is this the planet's memory?"

And then he saw himself.

He was standing in a fighting stance, sword drawn and clenched tightly in his right hand as he glared at who or whatever was before him.

Asch.

He was seeing Asch.

So...was this reality?

"Damn it! Out of my way!" Asch snapped, and now Luke could see who he was talking to.

"Van hasn't yet fully recovered," Sync shot back. "And you have the Key. It may lack the Jewel, but it's still a threat."

Luke blinked. But... Asch _didn't _have the Key. He did. Technically, not even he had it right now. That sword was currently in Kuro's possession.

_'But they don't know that...'_

All they knew was that he and Asch had switched bodies. Van and the others had no idea as to what they did about it. Sync probably had just assumed he had the Key, since he knew that the boy in Luke's body was really Asch. But that wasn't true. Asch had stormed off in Yulia City before either of them could even discuss anything. They hadn't switched anything back.

_'Maybe that was Asch's plan all along?'_

"Asch!" Luke called, and he saw his original's eyes widen slightly.

"Replica!" he spat. "What do you want?!"

"They don't know that you don't have the Key-"

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed."

"Listen! I'll take the Jewel and the Key and meet up with you! We'll set Lorelei free, just hold on until I get there!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Asch snapped. "Just hurry up, would you?!"

Then the world around him glowed again, once more obscuring Luke's vision. The background started flickering. One second it was the bright light, another the calming waves of blue, and then to a dark shade of green. It flickered back and forth for a while, before the white overpowered the rest, and Luke's world faded away.

xxx

"Luke!" He groaned at the call of his name. "Luke, are you alright?" He hummed, curling in on himself.

"Luke?" a new voice called. A familiar voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he rolled onto his back, opening his eyes. A pair of dark chocolate orbs stared back at him.

"...Kuro?" he mumbled, and she nodded.

"Luke, hang on!" another voice called, and Luke shook his head.

"I'm fine," he assured, allowing Kuro and Guy to help him into a sitting position. The redhead rubbed at his eyes.

_'Was that all just a dream?' _he wondered. He looked around at the others.

"What happened? What about the Gate?"

"The glyph reacted to the Jewel and appears to have lost it's effect," Jade answered. Guy grinned from beside him.

"In other words, it worked! You did it!" the blonde exclaimed. Grinning as well, Luke pulled himself off, Kuro holding his hand in case he stumbled.

"Great!" the redhead cheered. "Then we can close the Radiation Gate the same way!"

"And finally get the hell out of here!" Kuro tacked on happily, letting go of Luke's hand to turn and high-five Anise. Luke smiled.

"I wonder what Van and the others are doing..." Tear asked aloud, and Luke's smile faded.

"Asch!" he exclaimed, and the others turned to him, startled. "Asch is in danger!" Luke clarified. "We have to go after him!"

Kuro pushed something into his arms. The Key of Lorelei. He looked up at her.

"Then what're we waiting for?" she asked, smirking slightly. Luke nodded and ran off, buckling the sheath around himself as he did so. The footsteps of the others echoed throughout the Gate as they raced to catch up with him.

And despite everything, he knew whose were right at his heels.

xxx

"Sync!" Anise called, disdain evident in her voice. The green-haired general turned to face them at the same time Tear threw a knife. He easily jumped out of the way, landing across the room. Jade cast an arte, but that too was easily dodged. Sync ran, disappearing outside.

"Asch!" Luke called as he approached the other redhead. "Where's Master Van?!"

"Outside," Asch replied, turning away. "He's watching Mohs make the Ion replica read the Score on the Seventh fonstone."

"Well gee," Kuro piped up suddenly, and both redheads turned to her in surprise. "Thanks for going after him!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Asch snapped in reply. "I was a bit tied up here, fighting for my life and all!"

"That was _not _fighting!" the young girl retorted. "That was playing peek-a-boo with your old God-General buddy!"

Asch shot forward, visibly pissed off, but Luke threw his arm out and stopped him, pushing against the other redhead.

"Hey!" he shouted, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Now is _not _the time for this!" His piercing emerald eyes stayed on Kuro then, giving her a pointed look. She glared in response, crossing her arms and turning her head away.

"Come on, you three!" Guy called. "Let's go!"

Asch shoved Luke away, sending both him and the girl behind him a glare. Luke stared back at him, reaching down and pulling the Key out of its sheath.

"Here," he said, holding the blade out to Asch. The older boy eyed him for a few moments before reaching out and taking the sword. He passed Luke the sword currently in his own sheath, Luke's original sword. They both fumbled with the sheaths they were wearing.

"Shouldn't we just switch sheaths too?" Luke questioned as he finally managed to position the sword at his waist correctly. Asch shook his head as he too succeeded.

"We shouldn't make it too obvious. This way, they won't know whether we've switched back or not," the original explained. "Now come on, let's get out there." Luke nodded, and the two redheads, plus Kuro, headed outside.

The second his feet once again hit the snow-covered ground, a familiar voice filled Luke's ears.

"Thus shall Auldrant be destroyed by the miasma and turned to dust."

_Ion._

"This is the end of Auldrant."

"Lies!" Mohs shouted. "Van! Is this fragment really from the Seventh fonstone?!" Again, Mohs' voice shook and he stuttered over his words.

"Of course," Van replied calmly.

"Stop this!" Luke yelled out, heading closer to the scene, Asch and the others right behind him. Mohs growled.

"Don't get in the way!" he stuttered out.

"Stop!" Luke shouted again. Then the white light from before, in the core, flashed briefly before his eyes.

_'What the...?'_

Mohs let out a scream.

"Gaaagh! My... my body!" The former maestro's voice shook violently as he grabbed at his head, howling. Then suddenly he was up in the air, off the ground, his body convulsing as he laughed maniacally. And, out of the blue, flew away.

"...What the _hell _was that?" Kuro questioned from somewhere behind Luke.

"Hyperesonance?!" Legretta said. "But I can't see how that would-"

"No," Van cut in. "That's not it..." He walked forward, grabbing Luke by the wrist. The redhead's eyes widened as he pulled against his former teacher's grip. Then suddenly, the light was back, flashing before his eyes.

Van's icy blue orbs widened.

"The Jewel of Lorelei?!"

The Commandant's hand glowed then, and he pushed Luke away.

"Urg...no!" the man cursed. "Lorelei is...awakening!"

"Van!" Tear called.

"Commandant!" Legretta spoke also. "Your body...!"

Then Van let out a scream, and something pulled on Asch's tabard, pulling Luke backwards. He stumbled, but stayed on his feet. He threw a glance over his shoulder and saw himself, saw Asch, standing behind him, his emerald eyes focused on Van. Looking down, Luke saw Kuro at Asch's other side. She glanced up at him, then to Asch, before turning her attention back to the front, where the screaming had stopped.

"Wh-what was that power?!" Guy called from the back of the group.

"Lorelei," Asch responded simply. "Van was unable to contain Lorelei's power within his body."

"Commandant!" Legretta called, she and Sync approaching their fallen leader. "What happened to Lorelei?!"

"There's...no cause for concern," Van stated. "I've suppressed it..."

"But we should return to Eldrant, for the sake of your health!" Van nodded, getting to his feet as Sync whistled. Three large birds came flying in, each one pausing over one of their enemies.

"Step across the sea of corpses, and make your way to me... Asch... and Luke," Van said, his voice low. Luke set his jaw, and Asch's hands clenched. "At that time, I shall ask you once more."

"Van!" Tear cried out suddenly. "Wait!"

"Mystearica...the next time we meet... I will show no mercy, even to you."

And then, Van was gone.

"Now they know about us..." Asch murmured, stepping out from behind Luke. "Be careful. Van will be coming in full force to take the Jewel from you."

Luke nodded. "If we release Lorelei into the fon belt, then Van will lose his chance to destroy Lorelei. The Seventh fonon, the Score, the planet's memory...it will all remain."

"Exactly." Asch looked at Luke over his shoulder. "I'll come find you once you stop the Planet Storm. Don't let them take the Jewel."

Then he turned and walked away.

"You know," Guy spoke up once the redhead was out of sight, "Asch has been acting a bit nicer towards you."

"Yeah, but why do _we _have to be the ones to stop the Planet Storm?" Kuro whined. "What, is he not gonna help us? Just throw us to the wolves and be on his merry little way?"

"Calm down, Kuro," Luke said, looking down at the girl, who held her hands up in front of her.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'!"

"Hey..." Anise piped up. "Is it okay if we take this kid to Daath?" she asked, gesturing to the Ion replica. "I don't think he has anywhere else to go."

"I think that's a good idea," Luke agreed. "Let's drop him off before heading to the Radiation Gate."

"Sounds good!" Kuro chimed. "Now let's get the hell out of this place!"

Luke couldn't agree more.

xxx

They met Tritheim inside Daath's cathedral. The maestro was shocked to see the green-haired boy.

"I believe Yulia City already sent a report," Tear said, "but this is a replica of Fon Master Ion."

"We thought it would be best if Daath took him in," Anise explained, looking over her shoulder to the replica cowering behind her and Kuro. Tritheim nodded.

"We'll take good care of him," the maestro promised. The replica behind Anise shivered, and the two young girls turned to him.

"Don't worry," Anise assured, taking his hand in hers. "You'll be safe here."

"You aren't staying, Anise?" the replica questioned, and Anise shook her head.

"No. I have something I need to do. Kimmy and I both," she tacked on when the boy's gaze drifted over to Kuro.

"It's okay," Kuro chimed in. "Anise will come back once it's all over. And the two of us will come visit as much as we can. Luke, too." She turned to him. "Right, Luke?"

The redhead nodded. "Of course."

"By the way," Tritheim asked, "what shall we call him? I don't think calling him 'Ion' is a good idea."

"No, it's probably not," Kuro agreed. "How about you name him, Anise? He seems to like you most."

Anise thought for a moment. "...Florian."

"Florian?" Kuro repeated.

"It means 'innocent one,'" Jade elaborated. Kuro smiled at Anise.

"It's perfect."

"Florian," Anise said, "I'll come back and see you later, okay?"

Reluctantly, Florian let go of Anise and allowed Tritheim to lead him away. Anise sighed quietly.

"Ion..."

Kuro slipped an arm around the smaller girl.

"Come on, Anise," she said softly. "Let's go." Anise nodded, and the group was silent as they exited the cathedral and headed outside, back to the Albiore.

One gate down, one left to go.

* * *

**Well, there's the long awaited Chapter 13! Not much really happened, but things will be picking up next chapter! For all who are wondering, I'm currently working on Chapter 16 as we speak. Depending on how soon I hit Chapter 20, I may switch back to updates twice a week. I'm also not sure how long this story will be, probably no more than thirty chapters, and really that could be stretching it. But I hope you guys will stick around and enjoy the ride there!**

**Until next time, please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	14. Hurt

Well guys, we've come a long way with this story. We're up to chapter 14, making it the longest and most updated story I've ever written on Fanfiction. Also, with the last chapter, we cracked one-thousand views. Which means there are roughly one thousand people out there reading this as we speak. So I would just like to say thank you to everyone who took the time to sit and read this story of mine. It means so much more to me than you all think.

Thank you to all who have ever reviewed this story and given me advice. You guys motivate me and inspire me to keep working hard, and you all have helped make me a better writer.

And thank you to all those readers who have kept silent and enjoyed this story from the sidelines. I know you guys are out there, and you all mean something to me as well.

Thank you to everyone out there reading this right now. Without you guys, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this. Without you guys, we wouldn't have made it this far into the story. Without you guys, Kuro would have no home, and I would continue to hide my writing from the world and never get better. I never could've made it this far without the support and confidence you have all given me.

Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any charcters, places, or lines taken from _Tales of the Abyss_. I only claim ownership of Kuro.**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Hurt _

As soon as they took off on the Albiore, Anise disappeared into one of the rooms in the back. Kuro and Tear followed after, leaving Natalia, Jade, Guy, and Luke alone up front.

Luke had, once again, taken a seat by the windows, fingering the tear in Asch's glove as Guy and Jade talked with Noelle up in the cockpit. His head wasn't exploding with thoughts this time, though. In fact, he felt relatively calm. None of the others had really commented on the switch since Yulia City, but he knew he was going to have to explain eventually. Guy's look of betrayal may have disappeared, but the others' still remained. He still had some work to do.

"I can fix that, if you'd like." Luke turned his head to see Kimlasca's princess standing behind him, a small kit in her hands. He glanced down at the torn garment covering his hand.

"Uh...yeah. That'd be great, actually."

Nodding, Natalia moved closer, taking a seat beside him as she opened the box, which Luke realized was a first-aid kit. She pulled out a needle and some thread, normally used for stitching up wounds but would work under the given circumstances.

Rolling the glove off, Luke handed it over to the princess. "I didn't know you could sew."

"I know the basics. I'm not very good, anyway..."

"Eh, better than having a ripped glove. _He _probably would've killed me had he found out about it." Natalia cracked a smile as she went to work.

"Does it...make you feel different?" Luke shrugged.

"I can't look in a mirror without shocking myself a little, but other than that I feel fine." The blond girl nodded. Luke eyed her carefully.

"What about you?" he asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

"...Yes," Natalia stated. "I'm fine."

"It's okay to be upset, you know."

"I know... But, really, I'm alright." The way she focused so intently on her task and didn't meet his eyes led Luke to believe she was probably lying. Carefully, he reached out and touched her shoulder. She started at the contact.

"You're not alright," he said, and her hands stopped moving. "It's okay to not be, though. This adventure has tested all of us."

"...He was our enemy," Natalia said quietly.

"He was your father. You have every right to feel upset."

"No, I don't," she protested, voice still quiet. "What right do I have? You didn't brood back when we thought Van was dead. Neither did Tear or Guy. So what gives _me _the right to do so?"

"You're over-thinking this, Natalia," Luke chided softly. "None of us are going to think any less of you. We've all been through it. It just affects everyone differently." Natalia turned her olive green eyed on him.

"That... I... I've never heard you talk like that before..." He grinned.

"It's 'cause I don't. I'm quoting Kuro." Surprising both herself and Luke, Natalia laughed.

"That makes a bit more sense," the princess said, going back to her task of mending Asch's glove. Luke nodded, still grinning.

"You... you and Kuro are close, right?" the blond girl asked hesitantly. Luke's grin wavered as he nodded.

"Yeah. We...were...? I'm not entirely sure where I stand with her right now." Natalia nodded empathetically, but didn't comment further.

"...Why?" Luke prompted. "Did something happen?"

"She...told me something..." Luke leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees as he stared at the blond. Natalia took the time to slowly and carefully finish pulling the needle through the fabric before speaking again.

"She told me her parents died." Luke nodded, his eyes falling down to his lap.

"Oh."

"...Did she tell you that?"

"...Yeah." That was a day Luke remembered all too well.

Natalia pulled the needle through one final time, breaking the string of thread and tying it.

"It must have been awful. Losing both her parents like that, and at such a young age, too..."

_'Tch. You don't even know the half of it...'_

"She's a tough cookie," Luke said lightly, slipping an arm around Natalia's shoulders. "You don't need to worry about her."

_Hypocrite. You do nothing _but _worry about her..._

Damn conscience.

When the princess didn't move, Luke eyed her again. Then he realized what he'd done. He'd put his arm around her...

_Asch's _arm.

Damn it.

"I-I'm sorry!" Luke exclaimed, ripping his arm away. "This is... That was probably really weird for you...!"

"No," Natalia assured him with a smile, and Luke blinked. "It's... it's fine."

It was gone. That look of hurt in her eyes from the library was gone.

Luke had thought Natalia would be one of the harder people to crack. Harder than Kuro, even. But he'd barely done anything. He hadn't done anything to show his remorse. Not yet, at least.

"You're not mad?" he blurted, and further surprising him, she smiled.

"No, I'm not. I admit, I was a little hurt, but... I think I understand why you did it."

"I'm so sorry, Natalia. I really am."

"I know. It's okay. I forgive you."

She leaned over the armrest on her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I don't want to lose you too, Luke..." He smiled and returned her gesture.

He knew that Natalia had trouble distinguishing him and Asch in her mind. He knew that sometimes they mixed together as one person in her eyes. He knew that, if she had to, she'd probably choose Asch over him. But none of that mattered. Not right now. Because right now, it was just her and him, two friends comforting each other. Just like it should be.

"You aren't going to lose me."

_'I'm not going to leave.'_

xxx

The Radiation Gate was awesome.

While the place was practically just a bunch of marble ruins with plants and bones filling the cracks, it had an old, mystical vibe that Kuro drank up. She took care to hug Anise close and latch a death grip on Guy's hand, really not wanting a repeat of the Absorption Gate. While this gate was more of a dilapidated canyon, not a maze of walkways like it's other, the young brunette still didn't fancy dangling over the edge of the cliff face they were walking along.

But the view was to die for.

Soon, a bit too soon for Kuro's liking, they reached the heart of the Radiation Gate, the Passage Ring looming before them.

"So there was a Passage Ring here too?" Anise inquired as she gazed upwards. Jade nodded.

"Of course. We had planned to come here, after all."

"So this is where Asch helped us," Kuro stated, and behind her, Luke nodded.

"Yeah... Seems like I can't do anything without his help." Kuro blinked, turning to stare at the redhead over her shoulder. Where had that come from?

"Of course," she said, and he looked at her.

"Huh?"

"The two of you lowered the Outer Lands _together_. Asch wouldn't have been able to do it by himself either."

"She's right," Guy chimed in. "A single person only has so much power."

"But," Jade pointed out, "a single person can easily destroy a country." Everyone turned looks of shock, and in one case, anger, at the colonel, who merely shrugged and fiddled with his glasses.

"Both are true. There are two sides to the power people hold. To use that power properly, one must recognize both."

"Jade! What the hell?!" Kuro snapped, and probably would've said more if Luke hadn't stepped in.

"It's okay, Kuro," he assured, his hand now on her shoulder. "I get what Jade is trying to say. My power is just like that."

"You know both sides of power, Luke," Tear said. "Don't fear it, but don't let it go to your head."

"Yeah, I know... Thanks."

Luke started forward again, signaling the end to the conversation. Kuro followed, once again tucking Anise into her side and pointedly ignoring the others.

What the hell was up with that? Luke had revealed how nervous and scared he was, and all they could do was point out his mistakes and make him feel crappy?

_You did the same thing. _

She shook her head. No, no she hadn't. She never brought up Akzeriuth, no matter how pissed she at Luke. Besides, he was clearly at fault for what he'd done. He'd lied to her!

_You lied to him, too. _

That was different. She eventually told him. If she hadn't figured it out, he never would've told her about it. She had a right to be angry with him. They all did.

But that right didn't come with a bonus pack. They couldn't just tramp all over him like that. That wasn't a level of anger she was willing to stoop to.

Anise clutched tighter to her jacket as they headed down an inclined path. She took care to make sure the younger girl's feet were safely distanced from the edge. Thankfully, the path wasn't extremely long, and they were soon standing before the glyph of the Radiation Gate.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Anise asked, and the others tuned in, also hearing the strange whirring noise.

"Is it an enemy?" Kuro inquired.

"Damn it!" Luke cursed. "We need to get this Gate closed, fast!"

"We're not going to make it in time!" Anise cried. Luke rushed forward, standing in the center of the glyph and raising his hand. A glow filled the area around him as the glyph reacted.

"Did we do it?!" Luke called behind him.

"Luke!" Kuro called suddenly. "Above you!"

The redhead looked up and jumped back in time to avoid being hit by a monster Mohs.

The former maestro spoke, but his sentences were choppy and his voice extremely shaky, making his words almost incoherent. Kuro managed to pick out "protect" and "Score."

"He still has his mind," Tear pointed out. Mohs cackled maniacally.

"As a watcher," he stuttered out, "I will lead the world to prosperity!" Kuro eyed Tear.

"He's not going to for long, I bet."

"I..." Anise started, and Kuro turned back to her. "I know he killed Ion, but... I feel kind of sorry for him."

She blinked. "...What?"

"Grand Maestro Mohs, please!" Tear called, stepping forward. "Return to your senses!" Mohs simply lunged at her, and Tear stumbled back. Luke caught her by the elbow to help her keep her balance.

"Traitor!" the former maestro screeched, the word barely decipherable. "I won't... let...the world be...destroyed!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Kuro called as she stepped up beside Luke, a hand falling to the hilt of her sword.

"Yeah, let's end it," Luke agreed. "Even he doesn't deserve this!"

"Right! I-" The young girl cut herself off once the redhead's words really sunk in. "...Wait, what?"

The monster before them laughed, the sound laced with insanity. Luke reached out and grabbed her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. Mohs screamed again, and she managed to decipher "die" before the first attack was launched.

She, Luke, and Tear jumped back, the younger two drawing their blades.

"This isn't a sympathy fight, is it?" she asked suddenly. "Because there's nothing sympathetic about this situation! He totally had this coming!"

"Now is not the time, Kuro!"

"But I'm just saying-"

"Burning Havoc!"

Kuro huffed in annoyance as Luke once again pushed her to the back of the battlefield. Was he serious?!

She hung back, waiting for an opening before jumping in with an arte of her own.

"Icicle Rain!" Luke spared her a glance when she somehow ended up beside him again. She shot him a cocky smirk.

_Don't think you can leave me behind. Whether we like it or not, we fight together._

Then he nodded, as if he knew what she was thinking. He lifted his hand, and she mirrored the position as another attack from Mohs charged in. Together, their hands glowed blue. Together, they released the arte.

And together, they watched their enemy fall.

xxx

"The Score..." a strangled, gasping voice prayed. "Yulia...bring prosperity...to this world!"

They watched as the monster before them fizzled and changed shape before spilling onto the ground and disappearing.

Mohs was gone.

Luke heaved a sigh of relief and exhaustion, raking a hand through the crimson locks on his head. He glanced over at a panting Kuro, who seemed as nonchalant as ever, sword still clenched in her hand and the other on her hip as she tried to even out her breathing.

"Well..." she mumbled between gasps. "That happened..."

"It's horrible..." Anise breathed, and Luke turned around to face the group behind him.

"Mohs clung to the Score until the very end. Even after becoming a monster, it was all about the Score."

"He truly believed that as long as we had Yulia's Score, the world would be saved. He was trying to save the world, in his own way." Luke nodded slowly, understanding Guy and Tear's statements.

"That was what protecting the Score meant to him," he agreed. It was silent again.

"...Let's go to Eldrant," Luke spoke finally. "If Master Van completes his replica world, then this will all have been for nothing." He stepped forward. "Let's prove that Mohs was wrong."

"Hey, wait a sec-"

"Better yet, let's stop Master Van and free Lorelei, so we can build our own future."

"Guys-"

"I think that's a great idea," Guy said, and Luke shot him a grateful smile.

"Then let's-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up the truck here!" Everyone turned to see the second youngest member of the group standing behind them, not looking very happy. "What the hell are you guys saying?"

Luke blinked. "Kuro?"

"In case it slipped your minds, that douche bag just tried to _kill us_! Several time, actually, not just this! And you're all just standing around throwing a pity party because he's dead? Why the hell are you defending him?!"

Kuro blowing up and acting like this was no surprise. She had no problem whatsoever with speaking her say in anything. She spoke her mind with no shame, and it'd gotten her into trouble more times than he could count. But he couldn't remember her ever just suddenly snapping like this.

_This journey has tested all of us._

_'Is Kuro reaching her breaking point?'_

"Hey, come on, Kuro," he called out to her. "Not even Mohs deserved to suffer like that!"

"That's an opinion, whether or not he deserved it!" Kuro spat. "And if you ask me, that bastard deserves to _rot in hell_!"

With that, Kuro barreled past them all and dashed back up the pathway, heading back to the entrance.

"Kuro, wait!"

And a second later, Luke was gone too.

xxx

He didn't catch up with her until they reached the Albiore. Before she got the chance to step inside the aircraft, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down, off the ramp leading in and up against the side of it. She struggled in his grip, clawing at his arm and even bringing a foot up to try and kick him away. But Luke didn't budge.

"Let me go!" she spat finally, and he shook his head.

"No. Not until you explain!"

"Explain what?!"

"What that outburst was all about! How could you be so insensitive?!"

"Insensitive?!" she repeated angrily. "Are you _kidding_ me?! I'm probably the most sensitive person here!"

They were shouting now, their voices echoing in the empty area around them. But the two barely noticed.

Her kicking started back up again as she spoke, and she managed to force him to loosen his grip enough for her to wiggle up in his arms and get up in his face.

"_I _was the one who sat and cried with Anise when Ion died! _I _was the one who talked to Tear when you told her you were disappearing! _I _was the one who comforted Natalia after she killed Largo, and it was _me _who stood by _you _no matter what the world threw at us! And you've got some nerve, thinking you're somebody, thinking you have some right to spew that kind of bullshit!"

"I _do _have a right over you!" Luke protested, and her glare intensified.

"Oh, is that so? Well then by all means, enlighten me!" He leaned closer to her, their faces so close their noses were almost touching. He dropped his voice when he spoke.

"How many people know who you _really _are? How many people know where you're _really _from? How many people know you the way I know you-"

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"-Shinozaki?"

Kuro's left hand wasn't as strong as her right. He knew that. But the slap she delivered with it wouldn't have proved that. He stumbled back, his grip weakened and she broke free, shoving him to the ground.

"Don't you _dare_," she hissed, chocolate orbs shimmering. Luke felt himself deflate. What was he _doing_? They shouldn't be fighting over this! But he needed her to understand.

"You trusted me when you told me about that," he said, reaching up and rubbing his aching cheek. "You gave me that right-"

"Then I'm taking it back," she cut in, and he blinked at her. "Because only Luke gets to have it. And _you're not Luke_!"

His eyes widened.

"I don't know who you are anymore, but I do know one thing..."

No. Please Lorelei, no!

"I _hate _you!"

Then she was gone, turning and disappearing inside the Albiore.

_You're just like everyone else._

No.

_Then I'm taking it back!_

NO.

_You're not Luke!_

No, damn it, no!

_I hate you!_

Luke fell backwards, his head slamming against the ground. The sky above him was darkening, and he could feel it, building up inside him, bubbling in his throat.

He needed to let it out.

Luke raised Asch's hands, tangled them in Asch's hair, and opened Asch's mouth.

The scream that left his voicebox, however, was completely and utterly him.

* * *

**Well, the intial shock of how popular this story has gotten has worn off, and I am back to my unserious self! :D See see? I can be serious when I wanna be! I just choose to not be xD**

**Anyway! Yep, that happened. Kuro said the forbidden h word! Oooooooh...lol xD Just in case anyone is confused about the outburst she gave, all that happened was that Kuro snapped a bit under all the pressure she was feeling. Kuro gets frustrated easily, but what she does is bottle it all inside until she reaches her breaking point. When that happens, she kinda goes nuts, as you have seen. So that's why she lost it after the battle.**

**Also, the whole part about Kuro not agreeing that Mohs didn't deserve what happened to him are actually my real thoughts on the whole ordeal. I was screaming at my T.V when that part came up xD I was all "STOP DEFENDING THE DOUCHE DAMMIT!" and...yeah xD**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you all again for the amazing support, it means so much more than you think! Granted, this story is not as popular as other ToTa stories on the site, but roughly one thousand readers? I will take it! :D**

**See you all next week!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	15. December Sky Song

Can we all just keep in my mind that I'm NOT the smartest cookie in the jar? Cause I promise, I'm not Dx Today in my math class, we had a substitute teacher who didn't understand our lesson, and no one in the class understood it except for this one kid, and she had to go up to the board and work out a problem and all the other kids were crowding around her desk asking for help. Guess who that kid was? Ding ding ding, me. I was like O-O well this'll never happen again xD Also today, my History teacher spent like ten minutes telling us why abortion is wrong. It was pretty awkward. Not saying I'm for or against abortion, but it was like, "dude we're in history. Dafuq you be talkin' about abortion for?" xD

Anyway, there's my little life blurb xD I'll shut up and let you read the chapter now!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or places or lines or anything at all from _Tales of the Abyss_. Kuro is the only thing that has belonged to me throughout this adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 15

_December Sky Song_

The trip back to Daath was complete and utter _hell_.

He didn't see her once during the trip. She stayed in the back, locked in her room. Tear and Anise were the only ones let in, and as much as he pleaded for information about her, they barely told him anything.

She's upset.

She's angry.

She's exhausted.

But those weren't the feelings he cared about. That wasn't what he wanted to know. He'd already known that.

He wanted, _needed _to know what had really happened back at the Radiation Gate. Why had she exploded like that? Why now? What had tipped her over? Had she meant what she'd said?

Kuro was a ticking time bomb. He knew that. Lots of people did. She got angry easily, was never afraid to voice her opinion, and didn't mind or worry about how others took that.

He knew that.

He _knew _that.

And yet, he'd played off it.

What had he been _thinking_, calling her by that name? She was still rattled about the attack in Yulia City. How could he pull open her wound like that?

No, he'd done more than pull it open. He'd pulled it open, rubbed salt in it, and drowned it in lemon juice.

He'd _hurt _her.

Something he told her he'd never do.

_'Am I...just as bad as _he _was?'_

He broke the promise.

He broke her.

_Would it make you feel better if I promised not to break it?_

Liar.

Liar liar liar.

A pathetic liar.

A worthless replica.

A _nothing_.

What had he done?

xxx

Kuro had been diagnosed by both Anise and Tear as mentally unstable, and needed a day or two to just relax, calm down, and sort some things out. Anise suggested Daath, where peaceful silence and a visit to Florian was bound to do her good. So, it was off to Daath.

She was the last person off the Albiore, and she kept her head down, not looking at anyone. Luke felt guilt bloom in his chest.

_'I did that to her.'_

Anise gently tugged on her arm, and the two girls took the lead as they entered the city, heading for the cathedral.

The walls of the sacred building held cool air, and it was nice and relaxing. Like a summer breeze ruffling one's hair on a hot day. That split second of relief. He knew she lived for days like that. Those breezy summer days... Her favorite.

A commotion from a nearby hallway drew their attention, and suddenly, Florian burst into the room, laughing.

"Oliver! Over here!" the young replica called over his shoulder as he ran past the group. Oliver came into view a second later.

"Florian, wait!" But the boy had already disappeared into one of the cathedral's many hallways. Oliver stopped and sighed.

"Papa!" Anise called. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," her father replied, "Florian just ran off, and he needs to go to his fitting."

"Fitting?" Anise repeated, and Oliver nodded.

"Yes, we're having new clothes made for him. But he just suddenly up and ran away..."

"So you're chasing him?" Kuro clarified, turning her eyes in the direction the replica in question had run off in. A giggling sound from above made her raise her gaze up towards the loft. Sure enough, there stood Florian.

"Anise! Kimmy!" he called happily. "Let's play hide and seek! I'll hide, you come find me!"

"Florian, we can't-" Anise started, but Kuro held out a hand to hush her, a grin on her face.

"No way, Anise!" she protested. "If Florian wants to play, then he's got a game!" She stepped forward, raising a hand in the air as she called up to the boy.

"Challenge accepted, Florian! You better run, boy!" Giggling, Florian did just that. Kuro turned back to the others, still grinning.

"Don't worry guys, I'm a hide and seek expert! This'll be a cinch!"

"I could help," Luke blurted, and her chocolate orbs turned to him.

Surprisingly, she didn't look angry. More like shocked, surprised, confused... and something else he couldn't quite name. But no anger, no hatred. Why not?

"I mean," he tacked on after a few beats of silence, "I didn't spend my whole life stuck in a manor for nothing." She cracked a tiny smile at that.

"Yeah... Yeah, okay. Let's do it," she accepted, but he noticed the drop of enthusiasm in her voice. The guilty feeling in his stomach made itself evident once again, and Luke was about to just call the offer off, but Kuro suddenly whirled around and took off deeper into the cathedral. Scrambling his feet, Luke darted after her, catching up not long after.

"You always check bedrooms first!" she declared, and Luke nodded with a smile.

"Then the bathrooms," he added.

"Then closets-"

"And if all else fails-"

"Check outside!" they chanted together.

Laughing, they took off down the corridor.

xxx

Florian wasn't in any bedrooms. The bathrooms were all empty, and if he'd gone outside, their friends still down by the entrance would catch him. So assuming Florian didn't know of any secret passages to the outside of the sacred building, that left closets.

The cathedral had a lot of side rooms, accessed by various glyphs. Deciding that the young replica could very well be lurking in these places, they counted them as closets and started checking those too.

Luke pushed open the door to a new room, one they'd been in often during their trips to Daath. One of those glyphs led to Ion's old bedroom.

Kuro slithered under his arm and took off towards it, picking out a yellow glyph and grinning over her shoulder at him.

"I think I know where he is!" she decreed. "Come here!"

He started forward, as did she, moving closer to the mark. He watched as she clipped one heel on her other foot, squeaked, and fell forward. Practically on instinct, he was rushing forward, wrapping his arms securely around her middle and pulling her into his chest, preventing her fall. He felt her stiffen at the contact.

"...You okay?" he asked softly. She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder again, but no grin rested upon her lips this time. Instead, there was an unsure look on her face, mixed with the unknown emotion from earlier.

He wanted to crush her against him, hug her and tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved her. He wanted to ask her if she'd meant what she'd said, if she really felt that way. And he wanted her to laugh and shake her head and say "Silly Luke! You worry too much!"

But all he got was a hand pressed to his chest, pushing him away.

"I... I'm fine," she mumbled, stepping away from him.

_'No you're not!' _he screamed in his mind. _'Tell me, Kuro! I don't care if it is that you hate me, just tell me!'_

But not another word left her lips. She simply turned away again and stepped onto the glyph.

Usually, Kuro's silence spoke volumes. It meant she was thinking. It meant she was worried. It meant all hell was about to break loose.

But now...

It was like he never knew her.

xxx

_'Dammit... where _is _she?'_

Luke peered into another room, but still no sign of Kuro. After they'd found Florian, she had told him to take the young replica back to the others and that she had something she had to do. Then she'd just wandered off.

That had been about a half hour ago, and she still hadn't come back yet.

_'Where could she be?' _He sighed to himself. _'Think, Luke, think! If we were in Baticul, where would she be hiding?'_

That made it a bit easier to think up solutions. His room, which he could replace with anyone's room here in Daath. They'd run through them all while looking for Florian anyway, so she probably wasn't in any of those.

Outside. If she had left the cathedral, the others would've seen her. So she wasn't there either.

Where else did she go?

Really, she could be anywhere. Daath's cathedral was pretty big, and it would've been easy to find a place to hide out. Especially a secluded, quiet place to play her-

...That was it. She _had _to be there.

Now he just had to find it.

xxx

It took him a while to find the right room, since he couldn't remember his way around this maze of a building to save his life. But once he heard the distinct, heart-warming sound of a clarinet, he knew he'd been right.

Now he stood in front of the door to the cathedral's music room. The notes continued to fly through the air, playing a song he didn't recognize. He smiled slightly, closing his eyes, imagining that it was last month, and they were outside. And she was practicing, him listening, and it was just the two of them.

Luke pushed the door open slowly. He saw her sitting with her knees tucked under her, her fingers flying over the keys of the slender, black instrument in her hands. Closing the door, he leaned against it, just listening to the sound filling the room. About a minute later, she held a note out, and then the sound stopped. She took the mouthpiece out of her mouth and drew in a deep breath.

"You're really good, you know." He watched her jump, clutching the clarinet to her chest as she swiveled her head to face him, chocolaty eyes wide. "Is that a new piece?" he continued. After a pause, she nodded.

"What's it called?"

"...'Aya's Lullaby,'" she finally spoke, gesturing to the sheet of music on the stand in front of her. He took a step forward.

"You...know our song by heart...right?" Hesitantly, she nodded again. "Do you think...you could play it?"

"I..." She glanced down at the instrument in her hands. "...Yeah. I can. But..."

"But...?"

"Only... Only if you sing it." He smiled and moved to sit beside her. She started tapping her knuckles against the floor, and he followed her, matching the beat she wanted to set. After a few seconds, she stopped, and he continued on his own, keeping the beat for her.

Then, she started playing, her fingers once again sliding almost effortlessly across the silver keys. And then he joined her, singing the lyrics they'd come up with all that time ago, as they sat together, gazing up at the stars.

That was the night they'd created their December Sky Song.

_Oh, I looked to the sky_

_I saw a shining star_

_I thought of you_

_Your smile_

_I wished you were with me_

_The next night came_

_And you_

_Were there with me this time_

_And I asked you_

_Who you thought I would be_

_Who I am inside of me_

_I don't know where I stand_

As she played and he sang, Luke couldn't help but think about how fitting this song was to their current predicament. He always thought of her, laughing and smiling, and wanted her to be able to once again do them effortlessly. He wanted her back by his side, because all he needed was her, to know she hadn't really given up on him. And he didn't know where he stood with her anymore. Love or hate? Friend or foe? The line in the sand had been blown over and buried; he could no longer find it.

_I'm stuck in this cruel world_

_But all I need is you_

_I know you'll be_

_With me_

_Together we will fall_

_And we will find our way_

His voice died away long before the note did. She held it for as long as she could hold her breath, slowly letting the sound fade. But the memory of it still rang throughout the room and in Luke's ears.

_Music isn't a hobby! It's an art that takes time to be perfected, not to mention my whole life!_

_'Did you move it, Kuro? Is that why I can't find the line? Do you really hate me? Did you really mean it?'_

"That was beautiful..." he mumbled quietly. "I didn't think you could be any better, but you are. You've gotten a lot better."

"Thanks..." she mumbled as well, but at the end of the word, her voice cracked. Eyes widening slightly, he turned from where he'd been staring off into space to look at her. She had her face tilted away from him.

"Kuro?" he called softly, reaching to place his hand on her shoulder. It was like she'd been expecting that move though, and she waved it away.

"I'm fine," she stated, voice weak. "I just... don't like playing in front of other people..."

_'Yes, you do. You live for performing.'_

"Oh," he muttered, retracting his arm. He knew that wasn't true.

"...Can you leave?" she asked suddenly. "I want to practice some more. Alone." The tone she used sounded almost irritated. But at what? Him? The situation?

What happened to the times when they could read each other like books?

_I don't know who you are anymore!_

"Yeah, of course," he replied quietly, standing up. "I'll... see you later, then..." She only hummed in response.

Each step he took towards the exit was another stab to his heart. Why was he _doing _this?! He _knew _she wasn't alright! He knew she needed to let off some steam, knew how much she needed an escape...

Knew how much she needed a hand to hold.

_He _was supposed to be that hand.

No wonder she could no longer tell who he was. He'd finally lost himself in this facade.

He didn't know who he was trying to be anymore.

xxx

After she heard the door shut behind her, Kuro let out the deep, shuddering breath she'd been holding. Swallowing, she looked back to where 'Aya's Lullaby' still sat at attention. Licking her lips and wetting her reed, Kuro tucked the mouthpiece back into her mouth, took a few deep breaths to steady her breathing, and blew. The first note sounded, and she was gone. It was sometimes too easy to get lost in the music.

'Aya's Lullaby' was about a young girl who lived with her mother and father in a mansion on a secluded cliff. The little girl's mother is sick, and her father is very busy, so she is usually all alone. One night, her mother sings her a special lullaby, and tells the little girl to remember it, because it's _her_ lullaby now. The next day, the mother dies.

When her and her father bury the mother on the cliff, overlooking the sea, the little girl sings the special lullaby. It becomes a tribute to her mother, and she sings it more and more often, mostly when she misses her mother. However, the lullaby reminds her father of his deceased beloved, so much so that it begins to haunt him and he can't stand it anymore. So he ends up killing himself. And now the lullaby mourns the loss of both parents, and sympathizes with a girl now left all alone.

That was like her life, in a way. The mother would be her life back before her parents died. A time back when she was always happy and laughing and loved. The mother dying symbolized losing her parents and meeting Luke, who was represented by the father. At first, the father and the little girl are happy together, believing they can move on and be happy together, but in the end they can't. Just like her and Luke...

The notes started to blur across the page, smudging to the point where she couldn't tell them apart. It wasn't until one of her pinkies slipped and a wrong note came out that she ripped the mouthpiece away and placed a hand over her mouth as the tears fell.

She was so _stupid_.

They had been so close, _so close _to being okay. He'd never been angry at her, and she had finally started to accept the fact that maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong. Maybe Luke _wouldn't _leave.

But then, the fight with Mohs... she'd lost it.

What had happened? Why had she done what she did? Sure, Mohs had been a complete douche bag, and she totally believed that he hadn't deserved the pity the others gave him, but to take it so far?

Maybe she had snapped from frustration. But still...to say _that_?

Since the day Luke had told her about Akzeriuth and being a replica, she'd stuck up for him, and talked some serious smack to those who used it against him, when he allowed her to, of course. She hated when people did that. Akzeriuth wasn't his fault, not completely, and he couldn't control how he had been born.

It was pathetic and low to use something like that against him. It was something that, no matter how mad she was, had _never _mentioned. She never brought up either point in any argument.

And even during the fight at the Albiore, she'd stayed true to her word. Not once had she dropped to that level.

Rather, she'd skipped it entirely.

_I _hate _you!_

She was so ashamed to have let her fear go that far. She had been so afraid of losing him that she'd pushed him away. But she never meant for it to go that far.

How was she supposed to look him in the eye now? She knew him, and she knew that he would always remember those three words she had very stupidly spoken. Even worse, he probably thought she _meant _them.

_Didn't anyone ever tell you that 'hate' is a strong word?'_

Someone probably had. And she probably hadn't listened.

She pushed the clarinet off her lap altogether, letting it roll across the stone-tiled floor. Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, Kuro Kimkuthian broke down and cried.

The clarinet she'd borrowed came to a stop once it clanged against the base of the stand she'd been using. The metal object toppled to the ground, the paper resting upon it fluttering to land beside her.

A while later, after she'd finished sobbing and putting away the borrowed instrument, Kuro collected the few pieces of sheet music she'd brought with her and left the music room.

'Aya's Lullaby' remained on the floor, ignored.

* * *

**And that was Chappie 15! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually had a lot of fun writing about Kuro jammin' on her clarinet xD Obviously I play this instrument as well, so it's kinda cool to describe how it works. Also, Luke and Kuro's "December Sky Song" is written to the tune of the song "December Sky" by Erik Morales. It's an amazing song, one which I have played before, and it is really beautiful. I highly recommend searching and listening to it via YouTube!**

**As always, thank you tons for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow, and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Bye!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	16. Everything's Alright

Surprisingly, much has happened since the last update xD I finally finished Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations, I started playing Tales of Legendia, my bud Kota finally watched Tales of the Abyss and I now have gotten her obsessed with it, and together, me and her are planning world domination in the ToTa franchise xD so yep, I'm happy! Be happy as well, readers, I command thee! Lol :D

Special Shout-Out and Thanks to my good friend _Doveflight_! You're the best, Dovie! Also to my Kota, and by the way darling, I TOLD YOU SO! xD

Also! If anyone can find the reference in this chapter gets animal craclers! :D There are a LOT of references, but there's one major one. If you can find it then you are awesome! :D Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any merchandise of any kind from _Tales of the Abyss_, except Kuro, even though she has no realistic tie to the game. Damn.**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Everything's Alright_

It was no secret to anyone that Kuro loved Nam Cobanda Isle. It was perfect, from its people to its interior to its fun, playful atmosphere. It was the perfect place for her, and she'd even go as far as saying it was her favorite place in all of Auldrant.

Whenever she came to Grand Chokmah, her reasoning behind those words clouded.

But now, as she, Luke, and the rest of the gang sat in the military headquarters, discussing their move on Eldrant, Kuro just felt empty. Her heart hadn't fluttered when the majestic city came into view and she hadn't done any front flips of joy like she normally would have.

They'd all noticed it. Guy, Tear, and Anise had tried to console her, but she didn't want that. She just wanted to be left alone, take a breather, and think.

She needed to figure out what she wanted to do. Did she want to stay here and go all the way to the end of their journey? Or did she want to leave and go back home, wherever that was now?

_'My home is with him...'_

But he didn't believe that anymore. There's no way he could. And she couldn't blame him. Not one bit. She could only blame herself.

Luke probably really did think she'd meant her hateful words. Maybe just waking up and seeing her every day was causing him pain. How could she do that to him? How could she just go along with all their original plans and cut him out of them all? She couldn't do that! Not only because she didn't want to, but she mentally couldn't. She was still at work cutting another person out of her mind already. She couldn't handle two, least of all someone as important as Luke. She'd snap.

_'Haven't I already snapped...?'_

She should just leave. It'd be better for everyone. One less person to worry about, and eventually, she'd be just another smeared scribble on the chalkboard of their minds.

But where would she go? What would she do?

Damn it.

"Are you all sure about this?" Luke's voice suddenly ripped through her thoughts, and she looked up. "Are you all really okay with going to Eldrant?"

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Guy questioned, and Luke shrugged.

"I mean... well, Natalia," the redhead began, turning to said girl, "You're the successor to the throne of Kimlasca. Or Jade," now he tilted his head towards the colonel," you have your military post here in Malkuth. What if...what if something happens and-"

"What are you saying?" Natalia scolded lightly. "After everything that's happened, I can't leave. Not after coming this far."

"And I have to make my brother... make Van tale responsibility," Tear stated.

"If Ion were here," Anise added, "he'd tell me to see everything through to the end. So, I will."

"As a surviving citizen of Hod, I can't allow the dead to be raised in such a manner," Guy joined in. "I realized that after meeting my sister's replica. I'm going through with this, for everyone who can't."

Even Jade Curtiss had a few words to say.

"I'm under orders from His Majesty... And besides, you'll need a captain when deploying soldiers."

Damn it. Now _she _had to say something. Luke, as well as all the others, turned to her, waiting for her to speak.

But for once, Kuro Kimkuthian's tongue was tied, and she didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to do this, Kuro," Luke said softly, and she blinked at him. "We can drop you off in Baticul, or wherever you-"

"No," she said finally, standing from her seat. "I'm going with you."

He gave her a weary smile. "Kuro-"

She shook her head before he could finish.

"I may not know some things, Luke," she said quietly, "but I do know one thing..." Somehow, she managed to fit a small smile across her lips.

"I'm sure as hell not going anywhere."

The static from a bond long gone crackled in the air between them. It was obvious that he had caught the play on her words.

_I don't know who you are anymore, but I do know one thing!_

_I may not know some things, but I do know one thing..._

_I hate you!_

_I'm not going anywhere._

Was he as confused as she was? After her whole little speech about hating him, here she was telling him she wouldn't leave? And hadn't she _just _decided that leaving was the best path to walk at this point? He'd just handed her a shovel. Why hadn't she dug herself out?

It wasn't that she expected him to blow off his top, but she had predicted some kind of emotion from him. Not the slow, almost understanding nod he gave her. She noticed he didn't smile, though, and that raised a red flag.

What had she _done _to him?

"Okay... yeah," Luke spoke finally, his voice tired and slightly strained. "Thanks, guys."

"You okay, Luke?" Guy inquired, stepping forward. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Luke assured with a weak smile. "Just a little tired."

"It has been a long couple of days," Tear agreed. "Maybe we should rest here for the night. It'll be dark soon anyway."

The others murmured in agreement, and the group headed back outside. Kuro glanced over her shoulder to sneak a peek at Luke, who was walking behind her. His eyes were focused on the ground, looking dull and tired.

That was when she realized...

He was still in Asch's body.

All his words and actions were completely and utterly him, that was obvious. And that had been what she had unconsciously been going off of. But now, everything about his appearance outshined all the rest.

It wasn't Luke walking behind her, it was Asch.

It wasn't Luke who looked tired, it was Asch.

That wasn't Luke's hair. Those weren't Luke's clothes. They weren't Luke's eyes.

This wasn't Luke. It all screamed Asch.

But then "Asch" lifted his head slightly, and their eyes locked. And just like that, he was Luke again.

It might have been Asch on the outside, but it really was Luke on the inside.

She turned her head back around again, breaking their gazes, the static between them disappearing.

She was so stupid.

xxx

_He knelt down and covered his mouth with his arm as he coughed. His throat burned, already raw from sucking in too many quick breaths of air and panting, pain now being mixed with the contraction of his throat._

_He was hacking so hard he thought he was going to start throwing up, but after another second or two, he calmed down. He swallowed thickly, throat still on fire, as he opened his eyes from where they'd been scrunched shut and pulled his arm away from his mouth._

_He grimaced at the sight of the crimson liquid now coating his arm, and did his best ro wipe it off on his jacket._

_A child's laughter rang out from behind him._

**_Can't run Can't run Can't run_**

_Green eyes widened as he whipped his head to check behind him. Shadows danced on the walls of the hallway he'd just run down, the maniac laughter still ringing. Scrambling back to his feet, he took off down the hall._

**_You can't run You can't run_**

_The hallway was dark. He was only going off the rare beam of moonlight streaming in from the occasional hole in the ceiling. Other than that, he was blind as he continued to race through the dilapidated building. His feet echoed so loudly in the silence, he thought something would shatter._

**_No way out No way out Silly little replica No way out You can't run You can't run Can't run Can't run_**

_He finally broke out of the hallway and into a large room. There was a single candlestick flickering in the center of the floor, and he saw there was a door on each wall. Turning to check and see if they were behind him, his eyes widened when he saw the hallway had disappeared, and a plain wall now stood blocking the way he'd come._

_But the laughter still rang out, and his heart kept skipping beats. Whirling back around, he pressed his back against the cold stone as the flame of the candle suddenly grew and flickered wildly, casting creepy shadows along the walls. Then the laughter was back again as the shadows leapt off the walls and formed sparks of red on the ground._

**_You can't hide You can't hide Can't hide Can't hide You can't hide_**

_Everything was swirling in a craze around him. He couldn't think straight. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to get out!_

_A crash sounded from above as a piece of the old ceiling caved in. A whirlwind of laughter, of pure insanity, rose up around the room as it crumbled to the ground, as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world. The moonlight filtered in, the silver beam falling on the door on the wall in front of him. Blinking, he realized that none of the flames or shadows were going near it. Why not? Was something in there that, maybe, the shadows were afraid of?_

_It was his only chance. He had to try._

_Sucking in a deep breath, he darted into the frenzy. Again, the sounds rose up, taunting him._

**_Can't make it Can't make it Give up Give up Give up_**

_He leapt over the candlestick in the center of the room, landing on his foot wrong and practically falling into the door. They laughed at him._

_Pulling himself up, he fumbled with the door knob, throwing his weight against the door when he felt it turn. He fell into the room, crashing roughly onto the ground. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up on all fours and lifted his aching head. _

_His emerald eyes widened when he caught sight of what was in the room with him. _

_It was a girl. A young girl, who couldn't have been older than fourteen years of age. She had dull, clouded eyed that could've been brown or black; they were so dark and hazy he couldn't tell. Her dark brown hair fell in waves down to her shoulders, glittering in the small patch of moonlight she stood in. And she was wearing a plain, simple dress that fell to her knees, stained red and wet with blood. But not a drop of the liquid was on her milky white skin. She looked pale and smooth, almost with a glow of innocence, had she not been wearing that dress._

_But what unnerved him the most was who the girl looked like. But...no, it couldn't be! It couldn't be her!_

_The shadows burst in through the open door, knocking him back down. He tried to right himself again, but only got to his knees before something pressed down on him, preventing him from getting any further._

_And then the child's laughter returned, and his eyes shot to the newly found source of the sound. Her._

**_We win We win We win _**

_They slammed him back down to the ground, his head banging painfully against the floorboards. Pain shot through his nerves and the mocking voices echoed around him._

**_We win We win We win_**

**_You can't hide You can't hide Can't hide Can't hide You can't hide_**

**_No way out No way out Silly little replica No way out_**

**_You can't run You can't run Can't run Can't run Can't run_**

_He could feel himself slipping away, falling into the dark abyss, and he let himself. They were right. He couldn't run anymore. He couldn't hide anymore. There was no way out._

_They had won. _

_He laid there, in between life and death, for what felt like eternity. Pain pulsed throughout his body. It hurt horribly. He just wanted to die. He just wanted it to go away!_

_But it didn't go away. They didn't leave him alone._

_And all the while, a sickeningly familiar voice sang in his head... The worst part of it all._

**_The replica's a liar_**

**_The replica's a liar_**

**_Lukes to Asches_**

**_We All Fall Dead_**

xxx

Normally, Luke woke up from a nightmare panting, sweating, and with a startled jolt. But this time, all he did was open his eyes and draw in a deep, shuddering breath.

_'What the hell kind of a dream was that?'_

He had dreams and nightmares about Akzeriuth frequently, but he couldn't find any symbolism in that dream. He'd never even been to a building remotely close to the dilapidated interior of that one. He hadn't recognized anything in that dream. Except for...

Luke swallowed thickly and sat up, rubbing his fists into his eyes in an attempt to clear the image of dream-Kuro from his mind. The sight of her in that bloody dress, and that insane laughter, and her taunting voice... it made him feel sick. He shook his head quickly.

_'...Maybe I should go check on her,' _he thought._ 'That'll help calm me down.'_

Stopping at the bathroom to splash some cold water across his face, Luke carefully pushed open the door to his room and stepped out into the hallway. Peony had hooked them up with some rooms in the guest wing of the palace, one for each of them. Luke had never really mind inn rooms, but having the privacy of a room to himself was nice. He'd been exhausted, so he'd turned in for what he originally planned to be a nap. But he'd obviously slept a bit longer than that, considering the sky was pitch black outside.

Watching his step, Luke slithered down the hall, two doors over, and found himself in front of Kuro's room. Slowly, carefully, the redhead reached out, grasped the doorknob, and pushed the piece of wood open. Poking his head in, he saw Kuro, sprawled out on her stomach in the bed, the covers half-thrown off her body and her hair covering her face. Her dark bangs, currently flopped messily over her eyes, caught the beam of moonlight streaming in through the window and glittered somewhat brightly. Luke shivered slightly, once again reminded of the image of her from his dream.

Sighing quietly, Luke made to move back into the hallway, but a movement from the bed stopped him. Turning his attention back to the girl in the room, he saw her roll over and her back in a tangle of arms and legs, tossing her head back and forth a few times. The movement caused her dark locks to fall away from her face, revealing eyes that were screwed shut. She let out a soft, mumbled string of incoherent babble, once again twisting her body and curling in on herself.

Luke's eyes widened.

_'A nightmare...?'_

Cautiously, Luke slid into the room, closing the door behind him and inching his way over to the bed. He slowly lowered himself into a sitting position on the mattress beside her. More mumbles left her lips, and her hands subconsciously gripped at the sheets.

"Kuro...?" His voice was soft as he reached out and gently laid a hand on her arm. The second the contact hit her skin, however, her body jolted, she shot into a sitting position, and she scrambled frantically away from him, chest heaving. Luke held his hands up.

"Hey, hey," he chided, voice still soft. "It's alright." She blinked, holding her breath for a second or two before letting it go in a whooshing exhale.

"You scared me..." she murmured breathlessly, running a hand through her still-glittering hair.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just...checking on you."

She blinked again, this time in confusion. "Checking on me? Why?"

"I was worried about you," Luke answered simply. She gazed at him, silence filling the room. Eventually, Kuro broke eye contact, glancing away from his face, that look that Luke couldn't identify once again lurking in her chocolaty orbs.

"...Well, I'm fine," she said finally. "So you can-"

"Do you want to step outside with me real quick?" he cut in. "For some fresh air? It's kinda stuffy in here, isn't it?"

Her lips parted, but no sound left her voice box. Shock was evident on her face, and Luke did his best to keep his own expression lax.

"...Yeah," she agreed eventually. "Yeah, that sounds...nice." He smiled at her, standing up and moving to the door. She hopped out of bed and followed him after stopping to untangle her foot from the mess of sheets. She didn't grab her shoes; just walked out of the room barefoot, but Luke didn't say anything. The redhead shut the door and together, they headed outside.

xxx

They found a bench right next to one of the city's many waterfalls. The moon still shone brightly and stars twinkled over their heads as they settled down. She closed her eyes and tilted her chin up as a slight breeze blew around them and ruffled her hair. He smiled as he watched her.

"So...nightmare?"

She hesitated, eyes still closed, but eventually nodded.

"Me too."

"...What about?" Luke sighed and leaned back.

"The past. Yours?"

"...Same." He nodded in understanding.

Eyes now open, she gazed up at the night sky, transfixed by it like she always was. Luke thought back to the days when they'd first met, and they'd lay watching the stars for hours, finding pictures hiding among them and telling stories. He missed that... He missed her.

That was when he decided... This confusing, love-hate act they'd been putting on ended tonight. He needed to know.

"How are you feeling, Kuro?" he asked her suddenly, and she looked at him, eyebrows furrowing.

"...Fine," she answered slowly, as if she was unsure of what answer he wanted.

"Sure about that?"

"...Yes." He eyed her, raising an eyebrow.

"Look," she started, "if this is about my nightmare, it's nothing. Just a dream, like they always are. I'm fine, okay?"

"You just don't want to talk about it."

"So what if I don't?" she snapped. Luke shook his head, unfazed by her sudden outburst.

"You know it's not good to just keep everything bottled up inside."

"Then please, enlighten me as to what I should do," she said, tone sarcastic. He shrugged.

"Talking helps."

"Oh, really? And just who the hell am I supposed to talk to? Nobody here knows me. No one would understand."

He blinked. "...Excuse me?" She looked away.

"It's the truth."

"What about me?" he shot, leaning towards her. "Don't I know you?"

She didn't respond right away. "...I don't know."

"Well I do," Luke pressed, and she spared him a glance. "I know _everything _about you, Kuro."

"Like what?"

"...I know that your favorite color is blue," Luke began. "And that you hate tomatoes. And summer is your favorite season."

"That doesn't prove anything," she pointed out, but Luke was just getting warmed up.

"I know that you think religion is stupid, and that your favorite birthmark is a mole on the left side of your stomach."

She whipped her head around to face him. "How did you-"

"And," Luke continued, "I know that you have another mole on the left side of your pinky toe on your left foot that you didn't know you had until last month." She stared at him, shocked. "I know that you're afraid of the dark but even more afraid of spiders. And that you sprained your ankle twice when you were seven, and your first kiss was with a blonde-haired boy when you were nine. And yes, I know his name, but I'm not going to say it because I know if I do, you'll flip out." As she stared wide-eyed at him, Luke thought of another secret she'd told him. And he knew it would make her listen.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, ignoring the fact that she noticeably stiffened at the contact. Moving his fingers so that his index was beside her's, he slowly brought their hands up. He watched her face carefully, as he guided them towards her face. Their eyes met, and he ran their fingers over the uneven patch of skin he knew was on her neck.

Her dark eyes widened, and she snatched her hand away, cradling it close to her chest. But regardless, she didn't even try to resist when he moved again, pushing her dark curtain of hair away from her neck. The action revealed a thin, white scar that trailed from about the edge of her jaw down her throat, narrowly missing her jugular.

"I know you have this scar..." Luke stated quietly, running his fingers lightly over the mark. She shivered. "And I know how you got it, too."

She half-heartedly shoved his hand away, and Luke knew he'd gotten her.

"Please, Kuro," he begged. "Talk to me."

She turned her face away, staring off into the distance.

"...Some days," she said finally, her voice soft and quiet, "I want to tell you...that I can't do it. Not on my own." She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging herself. Luke reached for her. "But..." The word made his hand freeze. "Even on those days, I can't-" Her voice cracked, and he watched her chocolate eyes start to water. "-I can't bring myself to say those things...to someone who might not always be there..."

She looked and sounded so broken. Luke wouldn't be surprised if she burst into tears right in front of him. But ever prideful, the waterworks were kept off. That wasn't enough to stop Luke from trying to comfort her. Though it took all he had not to reach out and grab her and pull her close.

_You know Kuro better than anyone, Luke. You know that she doesn't always see what's right in front of her. But she will. She'll realize eventually that this doesn't change anything. But you have to let her realize that on her own._

"You can always come to me," he murmured. "No matter what, I'll always be here. You know that."

"I thought I did," she said, voice shaking. "But...I don't know anymore..."

"This...this didn't all start just because I... didn't tell you about the switch... did it?" She was silent, and Luke could finally once again read it. "Oh, Kuro-"

"Can you blame me?" she shot suddenly, whipping her head to the side to face the redhead. "You and your original _switched bodies_, and you didn't tell me!" She uncurled herself and swiveled her body so she was facing him fully on the bench. "You expected me to just frolick around with Asch, _Asch_, for Lorelei knows how long and not realize something was up? Do you really think I'm that dumb?!"

"You knew." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Luke really was an idiot.

"Of course I knew!" she exclaimed. "You know everything about me, huh? Well I know your big book of secrets too! You tell me everything!" She stopped then, thinking over what she'd just said. "At least...you used to."

"Used to? Kuro, I still do-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Kuro." Luke reached out and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't keep it from you because I don't trust you." She looked away, not meeting his eyes. He sighed, then moved a hand to her chin and turned her head to face him. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid to." She blinked.

"I wouldn't have been able to take any weird looks from you, any signs that being around me would've made you uncomfortable. You've always trusted me, Kuro, and I couldn't stand the thought of this changing that." He let her go, leaning back once more. "But lying to you wasn't the right thing to do either." He looked down at his lap.

"And...I'm sorry."

Suddenly his arms were full, and there was warmth against his chest and something wet smearing onto his shoulder. The redhead quickly wrapped his arms around the crying girl, squeezing her tightly. That was when he realized... that strange look in her eyes...

"I'm sorry!" she choked out. "I'm so sorry, Luke!"

...It was _guilt_.

"Shh... it's okay..." he soothed, rubbing circles on her back. "It's okay..."

_Short steps, Deep breaths_

_Everything is alright_

_Chin up, I can't_

_Step into the spotlight_

_She said, "I'm sad"_

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer_

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If You're With Me_

_Then Everything's Alright_

A drizzle had started to fall, the raindrops leaving cold, wet patches on his skin, the breeze adding to the chill. Luke held Kuro closer, running his fingers through her hair, which was getting wetter by the second as the rain picked up. She didn't seem to notice, and kept her face buried in his neck.

"...I didn't mean it..." she whispered finally. "What I said before, back in Yulia City and... the Radiation Gate..." She clutched onto him tighter. "I didn't mean any of it!"

"I know," he said quietly. "I know." Luke gave her one last squeeze before pulling away, coaxing her away from his neck. He pushed her wet hair away from her cheeks and pulled it back.

"We should head inside. Don't want to catch any colds, do we?" She shook her head. Smiling softly at her, he helped her to her feet, holding her hand tightly. She didn't resist or stiffen or shrink away; she held onto his just as tight. Luke led her back to the palace. As they were about to hit the stairs though, she stopped.

"Luke?" He looked at her. "...I want a hug." Blinking, Luke reached for her, but she stepped back.

"No, not a normal hug. I want one of those pick-me-up-off-my-feet-squeeze-me-tight-spin-me-ar ound-hurts-my-tummy-but-still-makes-me-smile-and- giggle-stupidly kind of hugs."

And Luke grinned, knowing just what it was she wanted. He ran towards her, grabbed her arms, and lifted her up into the air, spinning around with her. And at that moment, the most amazing sound in the world filled his ears...

Kuro's laughter.

_Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say_

_There's such a rift between them_

_He said, "I can't _

_really seem to read you"_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do_

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If You're With Me_

_Then Everything's Alright_

xxx

After he'd gotten back to his room, Luke went into the bathroom and turned the faucet in the bathtub on. He let it run for a few seconds before sticking his hand under the water. Deeming it warm enough, he stepped back and turned to Kuro, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Why do I have to take a shower again?"

"You aren't going to bed with cold, wet hair, Kuro. And besides, you're due for a shower anyway."

"It's like three in the morning!"

"Just get in!" Grumbling, Kuro walked into the bathroom, shedding her jacket as she did so. Luke closed the door and pulled Asch's wet tabard over his head, as well as unbuckling his sheath and tossing it on the ground near where Kuro had dropped her outer garment.

"Is it weird?" The redhead turned to the young girl, who had already pulled her blue sleeveless off and was working on her jeans. Luke had seen her in nothing but bra and panties several times, so she didn't mind changing in the room with him.

"Is what weird?"

"Just, like, being Asch," she explained, stepping into the tub and drawing the curtain closed. A few seconds later, she tossed her undergarments over the top and turned on the showerhead.

"Not as much as it used to be," Luke admitted, eyeing his reflection in the mirror. "But whenever Asch is around, it's the weirdest thing ever. You know how you used to tell me that you always wanted to see yourself through another person's eyes?"

"Yeah?"

"Trust me when I say you don't." She giggled.

They talked back and forth about random, pointless things until Kuro shooed Luke out of the bathroom so she could dry off. He grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants for her to wear and tossed them in to her. She opened the door once she finished changing, and Luke realized she'd left the water running.

"Even if we are at the palace, you shouldn't waste water, Kuro," he chided. She pulled herself up onto the sink, a newly acquired comb in her hand, and gave him a confused look.

"I left it on for you." He blinked.

"But... I'm not taking one."

"You are now." And suddenly she was there, grabbing the hem of the shirt he was wearing and pulling it over his head. He felt his face burn, even though he knew she'd seen him shirtless before. Then again, that was when it was _him _as _him_ and _not Asch_.

"K-Kuro!"

"Oh, don't be such a pansy! I do this all the time when you're asleep!"

That statement did little to help Luke's pride.

He batted her hands away when she reached for his belt buckle, saying he'd do it himself. Smirking in satisfaction, she hopped back onto the counter of the sink as he finished stripping down, stepping behind the curtain so Kuro wouldn't see anything she really didn't need to see.

Kicking his clothes away, Luke stepped under the spray. It was hot, but not scalding hot. That perfect temperature that flushed your skin and heated your body just right. He sighed in content and let the water wash over him. It hit Asch's long hair and rolled off down his back in warm waves. He'd forgotten how nice showering with longer hair could be.

But remembering Kuro's complaint about the hour, he hurried through with his cleaning process and shut the water off. Kuro tossed a towel over and he wrapped it around himself, stepping out of the tub. His young friend was still perched on the sink, on her knees, drawing in the steam on the mirror.

"...Luke?" she called as he went back into the bedroom to change into his night clothes. Tugging on a pair of pants and grabbing a shirt, he went to stand in the bathroom threshold.

"What is it?" he asked, slipping the article of clothing over his head.

"It's... It's okay if I stay here tonight... right?" She didn't take her eyes off the mirror as she spoke. He smiled widely and stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. As if he would say no.

"Of course you can, if you want to," Luke said, running his fingers through her still-wet hair. He felt her nod, and he sensed that a smile was now stretched across her face.

Going back to the bedroom, Luke sat on the floor as Kuro sat at the edge of the bed, him between her knees. She combed his hair out for him, stopping occasionally to twirl the dark blood-red locks around her fingers.

"His hair is so..." She never finished the thought, but Luke didn't press her further. Kuro hadn't known he existed back when his hair was longer, but he'd told her about it, the whole "haircut equals nice guy" thing. He had a feeling her mind was working out pictures for her.

When she finished his hair, he stood and spun her around and did hers for her. By the time he was done, Kuro was leaning heavily against his chest, half-asleep. Tossing the comb on the floor, he scooped her up in his arms and laid her down, higher up on the bed, her head now nestled on the pillow. Lying down next to her, Luke pulled the covers up and over them. She gave an airy chuckle.

"Funny... usually it's me doing all this for you..." He smiled, settling down beside her.

"...Luke?"

"Hm?"

"...I really didn't mean it, what I said. I could never hate you... I love you too much."

He smiled. "I love you, too. Don't ever doubt that, okay? No matter what."

She nodded, eyes falling shut.

"...Thank you..."

Luke leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Go to sleep." She hummed in reply, cuddling against his chest. Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Finally. Finally, he had her back. Finally, he didn't have to worry anymore.

Finally...things were starting to look up.

_If You're With Me_

_Then Everything's Alright_

* * *

**FINALLY, the Luke and Kuro act of judgment is over! Cue confetti party! :D Writing them all unsure of each other was kinda fun, but I couldn't wait for them to get together again! Now we can all expect fluffy times between them! Because don't we all just love the fluff? xD**

**We haven't had a chapter this long since Chapter 5. This is actually longer than Chapter 5, which was about halfway to 6k words. This chapter went OVER 6k words xD This chapter also marked the end of notebook two of We All Fall Dead. Which means this story is three notebooks long! Holy cheese I feel accomplished!**

**Anyway, I loved this chapter, and I hope all you guys did too! Please review, favorite, and follow, it is much appreciated! Thank you, and have a fabulous day!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	17. The Replica and The Original

Well guys, I have exciting news! This is going to be my last update during my school year! By this time next week, I shall be a free woman! Hallelujah! Like, seriously! Just seven more days and I'll no longer have to deal with my math teacher and her bullshit Dx But they also apparently want to put me in Advanced Biology and World History next year, which, according to this year's sophmores, sucks Dx But hey, school always starts to suck after the first week or so, so I guess you just gotta roll, right? :D

Tons of kudos and love to my two buddies Kota and _Doveflight_, who I look forward to talking to every day and make my world that little bit brighter :) Love you guys!

**DISCLAIMER: Well, yeah, I don't own _Tales of the Abyss _or anything at all from it. Except Kuro. She's mine. Mhm. Yeah. Mine.**

* * *

Chapter 17

_The Replica and The Original_

Luke awoke the next morning to an ear-piercing shriek. His emerald eyes snapped open, realizing Kuro wasn't lying next to him.

_'No way... last night couldn't have been a dream! And that scream just now... that was real!'_

So where was-

"Damn it all to friggin' hell and beyond!"

Luke sat up in bed, the covers falling to his lap in a heap. The bathroom door was slightly ajar.

_'What the hell is she doing in there?'_

"Kuro?" he called, and the door in question slammed shut.

"D-Don't come in!" she shrieked again. "I'm... It's female problems, okay?!"

Confused, the redhead exited the bed and approached the door. After a few seconds of silence, Luke grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open. She yelped in surprise, and a soft thud followed.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Her squeaky tone was clearly irritated, and he maneuvered around the wood to see the young girl.

What he saw made him stop in his tracks and go wide-eyed.

She was sitting on her bottom, sprawled out as if she had been knocked over. The hand rubbing her shoulder led him to believe she had been, when he'd flung the door open. When she looked up at him, her dark eyes widened and she bit her lip, reaching up to brush back a curl.

She'd told him way back when that her hair was curly. But she was so desperate to hide it due to her dislike of it. He'd never seen her hair in curls before.

And oh yeah, her hair was _definitely _curly. They were curled up so much that her hair actually looked shorter, and they weren't those little frizzy curls either. They were those big, thick, spiraling corkscrew curls that girls would die to have.

Without his mind really processing the action, Luke reached out and took hold of one of the curls that framed the younger's face. He slid his fingers through the single lock, watching as it straightened out beneath his fingertips and then literally bounced back in place, curl and all.

"I forgot to comb it out last night, before I went to bed!" Kuro explained.

"Why not just wear it curly?" Luke suggested, and Kuro glared at him.

"Are you insane?!" she shot back. "No way am I going out like this!"

"No one's going to care, Kuro."

"They'll all look at me funny!" The brunette shook her head, curls swaying, and got to her feet.

"I'm brushing them out."

"That could take all morning!"

"Then we better get started!"

"Whoa whoa, what? What do you mean '_we_?'"

xxx

It had taken the better part of the morning to get her hair to Kuro's liking, just like Luke had predicted. By the time they were both freshened up and dressed, it was almost noon. They had to stop by Kuro's room so said girl could grab her shoes and sword, and they hastily threw the bed together, knowing it came out sloppy but also knowing whichever maid came to fix it would be grateful.

So when Luke and Kuro emerged from the guest wing and finally took off for the palace dining hall, it was just after noon.

They pushed open the doors and entered the hall, hand-in-hand, and found the others already there and waiting.

"It's about time you two woke up!" Guy teased as Luke took a seat beside him. He passed the redhead a plate of waffles. Kuro leaned over to grab one of the squares for herself. Coincidently, her mouth ended up near Luke's ear.

"Don't tell 'em," she whispered quietly, snatching up a waffle and retreating to her seat beside the redhead. Luke eyed her, and she gave him a sheepish look.

_Please? _

He shook his head, smiling slightly at her before turning back to Guy.

"We overslept, that's all. Won't happen again." As he handed the plate back over and turned to tuck into his breakfast, he sent Kuro another look.

_Silly. I already knew not to tell._

xxx

Everyone noticed the change in Kuro and Luke. Considering the way they'd been walking on eggshells around each other for the past couple weeks, it was painstakingly obvious, even if they didn't notice.

Kuro had returned to her usual hobby of running ahead of the group, doing a cartwheel or a front flip or whatever she felt like doing, then spun around and waited for the others to catch up. She would chatter away happily with them all, her and Anise whisper-giggling on more than one occasion, and swung their arms in wide arcs whenever she calmed down enough to grab Luke's hand. As for said redhead, he had somewhat returned to his old self; as much as he could despite the situation. The Luke who always had a smile on his face and a happy glow to his demeanor.

Finally, when Kuro darted away yet again for a front flip, Guy pulled Luke over and questioned him.

"What happened yesterday?" the blond asked. Luke raised an eyebrow, his smile not wavering.

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are acting different. If you're trying to hide it, you're failing horribly."

"I'm not trying to hide anything." Luke focused his attention on the girl ahead of them. "We just talked. That's all."

"...You know," Guy began, "it's my fault you two overslept."

"Huh?"

"I went into your room this morning to wake you up, and guess what I found?"

Luke's smile went sheepish and his cheeks flushed pink. "Kuro was with me."

While Kuro sharing a room, let alone a bed with Luke was nothing new, it felt a lot more... _unsettling _with him like this. At least to him. But his young friend had always been rather shameless, and such things like sleeping together and changing in the same room weren't a big deal to her. She'd always been easier about it than he was.

Guy hummed in response to Luke's previous words. "You two looked pretty cozy; I couldn't find it in my heart to wake you up. You probably needed the extra shut-eye anyway."

"...Thanks." The two friends shared a smile, and then Kuro came back and once again grabbed Luke's hand. When she did, he grinned at her, an action she easily returned.

_'We're not acting different... We're acting normal.'_

Luke sighed in content, despite the feeling of numbness slowly spreading along his arm due to Kuro swinging it. He finally felt like he could walk again without falling. Like he'd escaped some horrible nightmare, but this was too good to be a dream. He had Guy back, and Natalia, and everything about Kuro lately had been screaming "Hey! Don't worry about falling anymore, I'll catch you!" He was determined to fix relations with the others as well, and then he'd get to work on getting his body back. But first and foremost, he had to make things right with his friends.

They reached the city gates then, and Luke wasn't sure how he should be feeling at that moment. Happy? Upset? Hopeful? But as they got closer, he found that the look on his face was calm, no scowl or anger like there normally was. So Luke settled on being happy.

"Asch!" he called, and the waiting redhead angled his head to eye Luke as he approached.

"The Planet Storm has stopped," he said. Luke grinned.

"We were just about to go tell you."

"I could tell immediately, so I came to find you."

Grin widening, Luke gently pried Kuro's hand off of his and hurried forward. Asch had a somewhat bored expression on his face, but the only move he made was turning his head slightly. When Luke reached him, he grabbed the other's wrist, held his hand up, and pressed something into his palm. Asch glanced down at the Jewel of Lorelei, then up to Luke in confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked, but still, no anger or malice touched his tone. Luke mentally sighed in relief. Maybe this could go down without a fight. He looked at Asch curiously.

"Do you think the switch affects our hyperresonance?" Asch blinked in surprise. "I don't think it would. I mean, our fonon frequencies are the same right? So does switching bodies really matter?" The boy in Luke's body thought it over, then slowly nodded. Luke smiled softly now, and the other shifted ever so slightly, not used to seeing such a look on his own face.

"You're the original, Asch," Luke stated. "You're the only one who can free Lorelei."

Asch didn't move.

"So the rest of us will do all we can to get you to Master Van. Then you'll free Lorelei, and we-"

"Bastard!" Asch finally spat, and Luke blinked, smile dropping off his face.

"What?"

"You stupid bastard!" the older boy repeated. "Who asked you to do that?!"

"What are _you _mad about?" Luke shot back. "Are you saying you won't come with us to stop Master Van? Is me being a replica really that-!"

"Shut up!" Asch cut him off. "And quit calling him 'Master'!"

So much for this going down without a fight.

"Asch-" Luke tried, but said redhead interrupted him again.

"And even now, you're still saying you're going to stop him? What can you possibly accomplish?" Asch snarled and crossed his arms. "You're so naive it's disgusting!"

"He is honestly trying to create a replica world," the original continued. "He believes that it's the right thing to do. He has faith in it!"

"I know that!" Luke shouted, desperate to get a word in. Asch shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I was a fool," he said suddenly. "I thought that maybe, even though you're a replica, if we worked together... You might've been useful in helping to kill him!" Luke blinked. How long had Asch been thinking that? He'd been willing to work together?

Luke's head started to pulse lightly, and the world around him suddenly got a little bit fuzzy, but the image of the boy before him didn't waver.

"You're _me_!" Asch was shouting. "How can you just accept calling yourself inferior?! We're the same! Why won't you fight and prove who you are?! Why do you insist on putting yourself down?!"

A particularly sharp ache rang through his head, and suddenly the world around him went blue. A crystal light blue, just like from the core. But still, the boy's figure didn't move. Luke closed his eyes, tilting his chin down.

"It's not like that..." he stated quietly. And then his head was snapping up, and there he was. Asch, right in front of him. Asch, with long bloody hair and black uniform and trademark scowl. Asch as Asch, not Luke.

"I'm not you."

Asch let out a short, crisp gasp. Somehow, Luke knew that he was himself as well. Him in his white coat with his short fiery red hair and what he hoped was a calm expression. But himself, nonetheless.

They'd switched back.

"Wh-what...?" Asch managed finally. Luke swallowed, looking down at his hands and seeing his own gloves.

"I _am _your replica..." He clenched his fingers to his palms and looked back up. "But I'm _different_ from you. My thoughts, my memories, the way I live..."

"Shut up!" Asch snapped again. "You're just an inferior, defective replica! I refuse to accept you!"

"Whether or not you accept me doesn't matter," Luke replied, surprising himself by how calm he sounded. "I'm not a part of you, and I'm not your substitute." Snarling, Asch pulled his arm back, and for a second Luke thought his original was going to deck him right there, but Asch simply threw the red gem back at him. Hastily, Luke caught it.

"What are you doing?!" the younger demanded.

"In that case, let's make it clear! Clear that _you're_ nothing more than a _copy_!"

"I'm not going to fight you, Asch!"

"Shut up! Are you just going to run away after all that babbling? Turn and hide behind your wall of friends like the coward you are?"

Once again, the world around them flickered, the blue fading for half a heartbeat.

"You_ are_ your own self, right?" Asch mocked. "Then prove it! And if you don't..." His face hardened into his usual mask of cold stone, and his next words were spoken like he was stating a simple, obvious fact.

"...I'll refuse to acknowledge you. I'll refuse to accept you."

"Asch, stop!" a sudden new voice rang out. Luke's eyes widened as the world around him once again flashed dangerously. That voice wasn't supposed to be here! "You're making no sense!"

"Shut up!" Asch yelled, sounding like he'd reached the same conclusion Luke had and didn't want it to end either.

"Asch!"

And with just that -that one word, that one name- his world shattered. And as the calming blue fell away in pieces, so did Asch. Piece by precious piece, the long hair and dark clothing and even his face fell away. And once again, Luke was staring at himself.

_'No...'_

Asch closed Luke's eyes and balled his hands into fists. Then the emerald orbs, the only thing that never changed, flew open, the fire inside him freshly rekindled.

"_I _am Van's student! Only me!" he declared angrily.

"Asch, how can you say such a thing?!"

"Damn it, Natalia! Will you just _shut up _for _five seconds_?!"

An eerie silence rang out behind him, and Luke knew who it was that just spoke. But instead of turning around to reprimand Kuro, he kept his eyes trained on Asch. Asch's -Luke's- eyes flicked from the group behind him to his own eyes.

_'There's more you want to say. Tell me.'_

Asch was silent. Then:

"I respected him. I wanted to believe in his ideal of rejecting the Score." He looked away, once again closing his eyes. "I knew he just wanted me for my hyperresonance, but I didn't mind." Again, his fists clenched. "If only he hadn't said anything about that idiotic idea of replacing everyone with replicas...! I would have wanted to stay his student..."

Luke had never seen his original look so... defeated. No, not defeated... honest. He looked like he was only just now realizing all this himself. This had to have been something he'd kept tucked away, not even wanting to think about it. And Luke couldn't blame him.

...Why? Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't they work together? Why couldn't they be friends? Why did they have to fight like this?

Why did Asch have to be alone?

"...Asch-"

"Come to Eldrant," the boy in his body demanded, any glimpse of his feelings vanishing before Luke's eyes. "Defeating the master is the role of the student. We'll settle who that is there."

He turned.

"I saw you."

He paused.

"I... I saw you..." Luke repeated quietly. "Could you, Asch? Could you see me?"

He hesitated, but then walked away without saying a word.

Luke watched him go, the encounter replaying in his mind. He heard footsteps from behind him, and turned to see a little brunette girl standing beside him. He shook his head slowly.

"I'm jealous..." he admitted. "Master Van accepted and acknowledged him from the beginning. I wanted Master to acknowledge me, too... I wanted to be his student..."

Kuro wrapped her arms around his middle, and Luke bent down, gathering her up and lifting her up in his arms, hugging her close to his chest.

"You're better than that," she whispered, and he buried his face in her neck. "You don't need his acknowledgment; Van's or Asch's. You said so yourself: you're your own person. You don't need them anymore. You never did."

Luke gave the young girl a squeeze.

"You always know just what to say..." He pulled away from her neck and she smiled. "...But you shouldn't talk to Natalia like that."

It was the best he was going to be able to do, and she knew it. So all she did was blink at him, her smile fading.

"We were all thinking it."

Maybe, somewhere in the very back of his mind, Luke _had _been thinking that. But now, all Luke was really thinking about was Asch's silence before he left, and how it had been the first silence since the switch that hadn't been awkward.

xxx

Luke didn't say much on the trip to Chesedonia. Kuro had dragged him to the room she'd claimed in the back of the Albiore, sat him by the window, and let him brood. His mind was probably racing, so she figured she'd give him some thinking time. Even though she knew that thinking led to remembering which led to self-loathing which led to fighting which led to hurting which led to more thinking and so on. But just this once, he could have his time. She, on the other hand, dug a pencil and some paper out of the bag she'd snatched from Guy (she had left hers in Baticul) and settled down at the oblivious redhead's feet.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd drawn anything. Probably a good month, at least. She knew that Luke had dozens of sketches she'd made hiding in his room, more than half of them of him.

_'Why do you draw so many pictures of me?' _he'd asked her once, and she'd grinned and replied _'Because I like drawing your bangs!'_

Her pencil moved, drawing the outline of a head and face, but before she jumped into details, she paused. Looking up, she caught sight of the boy behind her; his black uniform, his crimson hair, his pale skin. An idea popped into her head, and her pencil began to move again.

"...Aya's Lullaby?" Luke's voice surprised her, and she paused again to twist and stare up at him. He was staring back at her, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"What about it?"

"It's what you're humming, right?"

She blinked. She'd been humming?

As if on cue, her lips started to tingle, as did her throat, showing that she had, in fact, been humming. It was a subconscious habit she'd had for as long as she could remember, and therefore had no idea if Luke's assumption was correct or not.

"Yeah," she said anyway. "The rhythm's stuck in my head. Sorry if I bothered you."

"You aren't, don't worry," the redhead assured her, then craned his neck, peering over her shoulder. "That looks really good."

"Think so?" She grinned at him. "I'm a little rusty."

"I don't buy that for a second, Kimkuthian," Luke teased, and she laughed, standing and then sitting on the bed beside him. She held the paper out in front of her.

"Do you know who it is?"

"It's Asch."

"Nope." He blinked, looking from the drawing, to her, and then back.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." Kuro was doing her best not to laugh at Luke's confusion. He turned to her with a half-hearted, playful glare.

"Who is it, then?"

"It's you, silly."

Luke blinked, realization sinking in as he once again stared at the picture.

"Luke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." He turned to her, surprised.

"What?"

"I should've been there," she said quietly. "I should've been the first person to accept what happened. I shouldn't have let it bother me like I did." She turned her eyes away. "I should've trusted you. And I'm sorry that I-"

"No," Luke cut in. "No, stop it. I told you, it's okay. You're here now. That's what matters." She smiled slightly and nodded. Returning the action, Luke wrapped an arm around her and drew her closer. She snuggled happily into his embrace, allowing the piece of paper in her hand to flutter to the ground.

They sat in silence, watching the world fly by the window until Luke spoke again.

"When we land in Chesedonia, let's do something. Just the two of us." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Really?"

"Really. Anything you want, just me and you."

"I like that idea. Let's do it."

His mouth twisted back into a smile.

"Then it's a date?"

She grinned.

"Definitely."

xxx

Luke had every intention of keeping his promise to Kuro, about them spending some time together. He hadn't, however, expected it to work so perfectly in his favor.

"So we have today all to ourselves?" the redhead repeated as they stood in the center of the desert city.

"Yes," Jade confirmed. "Before any deployment, soldiers are given a twenty-four period to do as they please."

"So we get that too?" Anise asked, clearly excited, and Jade nodded.

"I don't see why not. But don't stray too far from Chesedonia."

"Got it!" With waves and murmurs of goodbyes, the group disbanded. Kuro turned to Luke with a grin.

"Now we get a whole day together!" she said happily. Luke grinned as well.

"Looks like it. Where are we headed first?"

"Any objections to dinner? I'm starved."

"Sounds good. Lead the way!"

Laughing, the two started off, Kuro leading. Luke glanced over his shoulder and saw that Jade hadn't yet moved, and neither had...

"Tear?" The girl in question looked over at him. "You aren't going anywhere?"

"Oh... no, not really," she replied, looking down. "But I'll be fine. You and Kuro go enjoy your day." Luke glanced over at Kuro, who smiled knowingly and nodded. The redhead turned back to Tear with a soft smile of his own.

"Why don't you come with us?"

The melodist blinked. "Wh-what? No, I couldn't. I don't want to intrude-"

"You won't be. It's not like we're going to do anything special; just hanging around the city."

"I..."

"We're gonna go grab a bite to eat first," Kuro piped up. "At least come have dinner with us!"

"...Well..."

"It'll be fun," Luke called in a sing-song voice, and Tear smiled.

"...Okay. I'll go."

"Awesome!" Kuro cheered, jumping happily into the air. "Come on, let's go! I know this really great restaurant not too far from here!"

She grabbed Luke's hand, and with Tear now accompanying them, they set off.

"...Thank you," Tear mumbled quietly, and Luke smiled at her.

"Decide whether or not you mean that _after _you spend a day with Kuro." The beige-haired girl smiled as well. Not taking his eyes off her, Luke reached out and carefully slipped his arm through hers. She blinked, cheeks flushing, and Luke was sure his face was no better.

"Just tell me if this gets too weird, alright?" he whispered, and slowly, she nodded.

"I will."

He somehow found it in himself to etch another slight smile across his lips, and she somehow found it in herself to copy the expression.

Kuro watched it all go down, grinning madly with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Today was going to be fun.

* * *

**This was another fun chappie to write :D I actually kinda miss writing Asch, even though I can't write him to save my life xD A lot of his lines in the fight between him and Luke came from the game, because I was so determined to not fudge him up xD Stupid Asch, being all serious and sracastic and bleh! XP**

**...But ya gotta love Asch xD Right, Kota?!**

**Anyway, please review, favorite, and follow! It's always appreciated, and I will see you guys after I'm out of hell!**

**But seriously, stay in school kids. Eduction and stuffz. Yeah.**

**Okay bye :P**


	18. Rhythm of Love

Hey guys! How you all rollin'? Pretty good? Immensely blah? Wondering where the hell I was Wednesday? I'm glad you asked! :D I'm real sorry about no update last week; it was a hectic couple days. School got out and I had finals and Kota had her surgery and I had a breakdown over that and it was really bad Dx But now! School is over, finals done, Kota made it through surgery and helped me piece myself back together! So it's all good! :D

I'm also happy to tell you guys that, now, with school over, I am changing this story back to updates whenever the hell I feel like it! :D So don't be mad about no update, mkay? Mkay!

As for this chapter, I have no idea what the hell kind of food one would find in a place like Chesedonia xD I guess Chesedonia is like the Abyss equivalent of Vegas? Whatever xD My point it, the food that the characters eat in this chapter can be legitly found in desert areas. I quote from Google: "People who live in deserts eat pretty much the same things people eat elsewhere, they just get certain items and ingredients imported." So I'm not just throwing random stuff down, I'm trying to be legit xD

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from _Tales of the Abyss; _however if Namco wishes to give it up and hand it over to me as a graduation present, I would not reject such an offer. Oh, Kuro's mine though. Yeah, Namco can only wish they had someone as cool as her.**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Rhythm of Love _

"Well, here we are!" Kuro announced, standing proudly in front of one of the city's many buildings. It was a decent sized shack, resting on a small platform with a few stairs leading up to a doorway, covered with a thick velvet curtain. Upbeat, festive music could be heard from inside: the shaking of beads and the beating of drums. A sign hung above the doorway: "Che Cosa Deserto."

"Kuro, are you sure about this place?" Luke asked, eyeing the building before them. It definitely did not look particularly inviting. But Kuro waved the comment off.

"Relax! It's not a gangster joint or nothin', I promise! Besides, I know people here!"

"When during this journey did you find the time to meet people in shacks?"

"I meet them in the city, genius! At the market and stuff."

"How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?!"

"Well if I can't talk to strangers how am I supposed to make friends?!"

The two went back and forth with the argument as Tear stood off to the side awkwardly. There weren't many people around, and thankfully none of the ones around seemed to be paying attention to the two. But something about this situation made Tear uncomfortable. She glanced down, where her arm was still entwined with Luke's.

_Just tell me if this gets too weird, alright?_

But Tear had to admit, it wasn't really all that weird anymore. She'd gotten used to waking up and seeing "Asch" nearby. She'd managed to put that face with the correct name. Seeing Luke as Asch wasn't really a big deal anymore. After all, Kuro had broke down over the whole thing, and if even _she _could get back up and accept it, surely herself and the others could too.

Breaking herself from her thoughts, Tear realized that the arguing had turned to laughter. She smiled at the two, and Luke turned to her with his own grin.

"What about you, Tear? You okay with eating here?" Luke didn't seem to have a problem with the place anymore, so Tear nodded.

"I don't mind."

"Then onward!" Kuro declared, ushering them inside.

The restaurant was decorated with multi-colored flags and streamers, strung up and flying across the room every which way. Tables and chairs littered the place, and a bar was against the far right wall. It was rather noisy, between the music and chattering customers, but overall, the place had an exciting feel to it.

"Told ya!" Kuro teased in a sing-song voice. Luke swatted at her shoulder.

"Hey hey, wha' do we have here?" a deep, male voice called. Tear looked forward, and in front of them stood a tall, dark-skinned man with dark, spikey hair and a goatee. He was dressed up and down in black with a white apron tied around his waist, symbolizing his position as waiter in the restaurant. "Kimkuthian, tha' you?"

"The one and only!" Kuro confirmed, bumping knuckles with the man.

"Haven't seen ya 'round these parts in a while, kid!"

"Eh, places to go, people to see. The usual, know what I'm sayin'?" The man laughed.

"I hear ya girlie, I do." The man looked up, noticing the redheaded and biege-haired teens behind the young girl. "Who're yer buddies, Kimkuthian?"

"Oh yeah! This," She stepped back and grabbed Luke's hand, "is my brother Luke. And that's Tear. Guys, this is Martinez."

"Ah, so yer the big bro, huh?" Martinez grinned and shook Luke's hand. "Kimkuthian's told me 'bout ya. Nice to meet'cha."

"Likewise," Luke replied, eyeing Kuro. She just smiled.

"Well, lemme show you guys to a table, yeah? This way." Martinez turned and headed deeper into the building, the trio following. The dark man led them to a table in the back, near the stage where the music was being played. As they slid into their chairs, Martinez pulled out a notepad.

"Alrighty then, what can I get ya ta drink?" he asked, and Tear looked to Luke, who looked to Kuro, who smiled at the waiter.

"We've never been here before," the girl explained, and Martinez grinned.

"Newbies, eh? Well, word o' the wise, the fruit drinks here ain't half bad."

"Sounds good!" Kuro chirped. The dark man scribbled it down.

"Gotcha! Back in a flash!" He walked away then, and Luke turned his attention to Kuro.

"You met this guy how?"

"Last time we were here. You sent me out into the market to stock up on gels. Martinez was at the same stall as me, and he was a few gald short of what he needed. I hooked him up, and we hit it off."

"Why does he call you by your surname?" Tear inquired, and Kuro shrugged.

"I don't know, he just does. Maybe 'cause my first name sounds weird."

"Your first name is fine," Luke assured. Kuro just grinned and leaned back in her seat, showing she agreed.

Martinez came back with their drinks, along with a couple of menus. Kuro requested some deciding time and he wandered off again.

Opening her menu, Tear sipped at her drink. It was pretty tastey, nice and cold too. Her's was a ruby pink in color, and Tear was guessing it was strawberry. Luke's was a dark blue, and Kuro's was a yellow-orange. Luke caught her looking and smiled, passing her his drink.

"I think it's blueberry," he said as the biege-haired girl took a sip. She licked her lips, nodded, then handed Luke her own drink in thanks.

"Mine's pineapple!" Kuro chirped happily, trading with Luke so she could try Tear's. They passed around drinks for a while, until everyone had tried all three. After taking another sip of her drink, Kuro turned to the green-eyed boy.

"Is there a price limit, Lukie-boo?"

"You know what? The sky's the limit, Kuro."

"Sweet!"

Tear smiled at the redhead over her menu.

"Lukie-boo?" Luke looked up at the name and caught her eye, then ducked his head, cheeks flaming a shade that closely resembled his hair.

Tear had to admit, it was a little weird seeing Asch like this: laid back, relaxed, embarrassed. It was weird when she looked over and saw him, of all people, sitting there, in a place like this, with pink-dusted cheeks and blue-stained lips from his drink. But then he'd meet her gaze, and she would be reminded of who was really sitting beside her.

Martinez returned and the three ordered their food. The friendly waiter had to walk Luke and Tear through it a bit since they were so unsure about what they wanted, but Kuro proudly ordered her pasta dish and recieved a high-five from her friend.

"Ya can learn a thing or two from this little lady!" Martinez joked, ruffling the youngest girl's hair before departing again. Luke huffed.

"No wonder your ego is the size of an over-grown watermelon."

"Watch it, Fabre. I don't think Asch'll be too happy if we dye his hair yellow," the brunette threatened, holding up her drink warningly. They giggled.

Once Martinez returned with their food, the rest of dinner was rather uneventful. The trio made small talk about pointless little things over their pasta and meat. As Kuro launched into another story about something Florian had done and Luke leaned over to wipe some sauce off her chin, Tear suddenly realized just how little she knew about this girl. Now seemed as good as a time as any.

"Um, Kuro? Can I... ask you something?"

Kuro blinked, surprised. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well, it's just um..." Great. What was she supposed to ask? "I was just wondering... What were you doing in Yulia City, the day you met Luke?" Again the girl blinked, tilting her head to the side in thought.

"Um... well, I was probably out with my dad," she finally replied. "He was a researcher, after all. We traveled around together a lot, him and I."

"So why did you leave with Luke?" Tear continued, and Kuro shrugged.

"I can't really remember. I think I got lost, and Dad thought I was with him and left without me. So Luke offered to bring me home, which you know. But after I got there, shit hit the fan and I left with Luke again. And, well, here I am."

Tear sensed that Kuro didn't want to discuss whatever had happened with her family, so she let the subject drop. She did notice, though, the Luke had taken to staring at his lap and picking at his food, not offering any input to the conversation. The melodist ducked her head, cheeks pink, realizing how awkward she'd just made the situation.

Luckily, Martinez reappeared to take their plates away.

"Anythin' else I can help ya with?" he asked, and Kuro gave Luke the puppy eyes. It was clear what she wanted.

Luke sighed. "What's on the menu for dessert, Martinez?" Said man grinned.

"Well, there's a lot we got, but my personal favorite is the almond croissant with vanilla icing. It's somethin' else, lemme tell ya!" Kuro whipped her face back to Luke.

"Please?" she begged. Luke shook his head with a smile.

"Okay, fine. We can get some!"

"Yes!" she cheered, throwing a fist in the air. Martinez laughed.

"Comin' right up!"

"Oh, hey, Martinez?" Kuro called quickly. "Can we get 'em to go?"

"You got it, Kimkuthian!" The waiter called back, walking away. Luke blinked at the youngest girl, confused.

"To go?" She simply grinned.

"Trust me."

Martinez brought them their croissants, wrapped in paper towel. They said their goodbyes and Martinez vanished back into the crowd. Luke left some gald on the table, along with a generous tip for their waiter, and the trio left the restaurant and headed back to the streets.

xxx

They wandered out into the market, not really knowing where they were going. They just walked along, enjoying the day and munching on their tastey treats. Occasionally, one of them, usually Kuro, would stop and pull over to a certain stall, intently focused on something or another.

Kuro had pulled Tear over to a stall, and together they gazed at the dozens of jewels laid out on display. The brunette pointed out a dark blue one, claiming that one as her favorite. Tear was about to suggest she buy it when suddenly, two hands threaded themselves into the younger girl's hair, a shiny object peeking out from between the fingers. Tear watched as Luke fitted whatever he was holding into the glittering dark locks. When he finished, he stepped back with a grin and mock dusted his hands off. Curious, Kuro turned to face a small mirror resting on the stand nearby.

It was an ivory-colored barrette, with a silver, metallic flower placed on the end. It pulled back a strand of Kuro's bangs, one that was dyed red, and lifted it around her head, the tip of the strand stopping just after her ear. The red of the dyed hair stood out against the dark of her natural hair, making it eye-poppingly visible.

Kuro lifted a hand and poked at it, her face skeptical. Luke chuckled, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. She eyed him carefully, playing with the accessory in her hair.

Tear watched the exchange with a small smile. Kuro had been right; it didn't matter if Luke looked like Asch or not. He was still Luke on the inside. Even though, technically, it was Asch standing there, hugging the smaller girl to his chest with a soft smile on his face, she knew it was Luke. Whenever she saw Asch now, she subconsciously drew up an image of Luke in her mind, and was able to pick him out despite his appearance.

He kept saying it was awkward and weird, but really, it wasn't. It felt almost... normal.

"Tear?" Asch's voice grated against her ears, but Luke made it so soft and gentle that she didn't care. She looked up to see they had taken a few steps onward and were waiting for her. Smiling shyly, the melodist hurried to catch up with them.

Kuro had dragged them out of the market place and to the outskirts of the darkening city. The sun was setting, casting a myriad of orange and red across the sky, the fluffy clouds turning shades of pinks and purples.

Luke settled himself down on the sand, pulling Kuro into his lap. Tear sat beside him and watched as the small brunette situated herself on the redhead's lap.

Tear hadn't been expecting Kuro to fix herself up so fast. Just a few days ago, she was a mess, crying over what had happened. Now here she was, relaxing with her knees drawn to her chest and her back pressed against the person who'd caused those tears.

_'We've just got this bond, me and her. I can't let her go.'_

That was what Luke had told her all those months -actually it was probably a year by this point- ago, when she'd asked him why he hadn't left Kuro in Belkend like he'd promised. He'd said he couldn't. Maybe Kuro couldn't either.

But whatever bond he was talking about was once again showing itself, strong as ever.

Tear's icy blue eyes once again caught sight of the sunset, and she cut off her thought process. For now, she would just enjoy this moment.

They all sat in silence, watching as the sky slowly darkened, the sun disappearing and the stars coming out of hiding. It was a cloudless night, making the twinkling lights more vibrant and visible.

She turned her head to see Luke, who was cradling a now sleeping Kuro to his chest. Her face was nuzzled into his neck and her hand clutched loosely at Asch's tabard. Luke noticed her staring and smiled bashfully at her. Tear returned the gesture.

"It's no wonder she introduced you as her brother."

"Think so?" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Hasn't she always thought that?"

"I thought for sure I'd messed that up..." He hugged the slumbering girl closer. "For a while, I never thought I'd have this again."

"You had nothing to worry about." Luke looked at her, surprised. "All this time, she felt the same way. She thought this was all her fault." The redhead glanced back to the girl in his arms, pressing his cheek against her forehead.

"It wasn't her fault..." he mumbled. "It wasn't..."

"...Then whose was it?" Emerald eyes turned to her. "I mean, have you figured out why this happened? What caused the switch?"

"No," Luke admitted. "I don't even have the slightest idea."

"...Why didn't you say anything?" He sighed.

"Everyone keeps asking me that... And I don't have an answer..."

Tear scooted closer to the redhead, drawing her knees to her chest. He watched her, knowing what she was trying to say.

_I'll wait._

"...I don't know why," Luke said finally. "All I knew at the time was that I'd woken up in... Belkend, I think it was. And when I went to the bathroom, I saw Asch's reflection in that mirror." He paused for a moment as Kuro shifted in her sleep, curling up against his chest.

"I... I was scared," he continued. "I was scared out of my mind. I didn't have the first idea of what to do. So I decided to head to the research lab, see if anyone there could help me. But when I got there..."

"We were there," Tear filled in, and Luke nodded.

"After the whole poison-antidote fiasco, Asch -who would have been me at this point- pulled me off and we talked. He had no idea what had happened either. He told me he was going to pretend to be me so that you guys wouldn't have to find out."

"So it was Asch's idea?"

"I guess. But, I mean, I went along with it, and I didn't raise much objection to it. I even helped him. I told him about Kuro and a few memories in case you guys got suspicious."

"Did Asch say why he didn't want to tell anybody?"

"He said something about not wanting to explain something we couldn't understand. Probably wanted to avoid any extra confusion, with all this Eldrant business and stuff."

Tear nodded. That did make sense. She looked to Luke again, her blue orbs meeting his green. Her mouth stayed closed, allowing him to add anything else he wanted to say.

"...I was scared," he repeated. "I was shocked. I was confused... I was stupid. You were right, I should have said something, but instead I just followed whatever Asch told me to do... just like always..."

Tear opened her mouth to comment, but he shook his head.

"No," Luke said. "This isn't about Asch. This is about me; about what I did." Slowly, he unwrapped an arm from around his sleeping friend and stretched it towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tear. Really, _really _sorry. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Tear thought back to the day they'd spent together. How, all of a sudden, Luke being Asch wasn't a big deal. Because, at the end of the day, he was the same person. He was still Luke.

Maybe that was the problem. Maybe none of them were ever truly angry with Luke, they just hadn't understood that the only thing that had changed was his appearance. His thoughts, his memories, his actions... they all remained.

Guy, Natalia, and Kuro hadn't forgiven Luke, because they had never been upset with him. They had just accepted that he was still Luke, just with Asch's face.

The same Luke...

"Yes," Tear spoke finally. "I forgive you, Luke."

Relief washed over his face and he gave her a tired smile. Then he slid his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, smoothly wrapping the biege-haired girl into a one-armed hug.

"Thank you..." he whispered into her hair. She smiled, reaching her own arm around him to hug him back.

They sat like that for a while, until Luke finally pulled away. A timid smile crossed his face, and Tear cracked one as well as she shifted so that her head rested on Luke's shoulder. He fit his arm back around her and leaned his head against hers. Together, they sat and gazed up at the stars.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her_

_"I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun, and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

"It... still doesn't feel real, you know?" Luke spoke quietly after a while. "That tomorrow's the final battle..."

Tear let out a breath through her nose. "Tomorrow..." she whispered. Luke gave an airy chuckle.

"I wonder if my fonons separating is affecting Asch at all... Imagine how pissed he'd be if it disappeared on him." Despite the seriousness hiding within the words, Tear let out her own breathy giggle. They fell back into silence, until:

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think..." Tear began softly. "I think Asch will be just fine. Your body won't disappear with him in it. I think it's going to wait for you."

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun your mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And swing to the rhythm of love_

Luke blinked. "You mean... you think Asch and I will switch back?"

"...Yes. I don't know how, or when, but I think it'll happen." Not moving her head, she glanced up at the boy's face. "You haven't thought about it?"

"Not really, no," the redhead admitted. "I've been so busy thinking about now, that I never jumped ahead to then."

Tear smiled softly up at him. "And you used to always dream about the future."

He smiled too, but kept his eyes on the sky. "The present's just gotten too perfect."

_Well my heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got __blue eyes deep like the sea_

_They roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

The arm wrapped around her tightened slightly.

"Tear...?" She blinked, waiting for him to continue.

"What is it?" the biege-haired girl prompted when he offered no further comment. He closed his eyes.

"Tear, I... I..." he trailed off again.

"Luke?"

"...You know what? Never mind." Luke's emerald orbs opened and turned to gaze down at her, a warm smile stretched across his lips. "It's not important. Forget I said anything."

"Luke-"

"Really, it's nothing. I promise. Let's just... Let's just enjoy this. Enjoy tonight. Okay?"

Tear didn't think she'd be able to just let it go, with her curiosity now running rampant in her mind. What was he going to say? But that look on his face...

"Okay," she finally agreed, settling against him again. "Let's enjoy tonight."

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun your mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And swing to the rhythm of love_

"...You're weird," Tear mumbled suddenly. Luke laughed under his breath.

"I am not."

"Yes you are... a little bit."

"...Alright, maybe a little. I just..." He let out a breath and once again re-adjusted Kuro, the soundly sleeping girl still nestled in the crook of his arm. "I... Thanks."

"For what?"

"For... everything, I guess." The redhead raised his eyes back to the twinkling lights above them. "You watched me this whole time, just like you promised."

"You idiot," Tear scolded lightly. "I'm going to keep on watching you, too."

"...Would you... I mean, do you think you could... extend it?" When she glanced up at him, confused, he tilted his face down to his young friend. "If anything happens to me tomorrow... can you watch her too? Please?"

Tear smiled. "Of course I will. Even though nothing is going to happen to you tomorrow."

"But what if you're right? What if Asch and I switch back and _then _I disappear? What if we don't switch back at all? Or what if-" Luke was silenced by a finger pressing against his lips. His eyes widened slightly and he angled his head to look at Tear.

"Don't think about all that," she chided softly. "Just enjoy tonight, remember?"

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

"...I'm really happy right now," Luke said suddenly. "I mean, I have most of my friends back, and Kuro... and you... And despite everything that's happened, I can finally think of myself as... well, me." His emerald eyes trailed back up to the night sky.

"This is probably the happiest moment of my life."

Tear glanced up at him, off in his own little world. A soft breeze blew by, ruffling her hair and bushing her bangs across her face. Through the biege strands, she watched as the wind lifted Asch's hair, and the normally pulled back bangs flopped forward.

_'Luke...'_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And swing to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And swing to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, swing to the rhythm of love_

Kuro hummed softly then, shifting again and reaching up, wrapping her arms loosely around Luke's neck.

"Luke..." she mumbled, half-asleep, and he shushed her.

"Go back to sleep..." Luke whispered. She hummed again and went still. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Luke withdrew his arm from around Tear. He carefully got to his feet, and the melodist felt a cold emptiness where their bodies had been touching.

"We should head back," the redhead murmured, moving the sleeping girl so her legs wrapped around his waist and her head lulled on his shoulder. "It's late."

Tear nodded in agreement, accepting the hand Luke offered to her and stood as well. Retracting his hand, he slid both his arms under Kuro's bottom, lifted her up a little higher, and started off, the blue-eyed girl following after.

xxx

Once they got back to the inn, Luke walked Tear to the room she, Natalia, and Anise were staying in. Hand on the door knob, she turned and smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you for today."

"Anything for you."

She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, but his face was no better.

"...Goodnight, Luke."

"Sweet dreams, Tear."

Glancing down at the slumbering brunette Luke still held, Tear leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kuro's cheek. Then she turned and disappeared into her room.

Luke smiled at the closed door. He felt a lot better knowing Tear was on the look-out for Kuro as well.

"Lucky little girl..." he mumbled, turning and walking to the room they were staying in.

He slipped inside quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping companions. Laying Kuro down on the bed, he sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling off Asch's tabard and kicking off his boots. For a second, he stopped and stared at the symbol on the back of the glove adorning his hand.

_'What are you doing right now... Asch?'_

"Luke?" Blinking, Luke twisted his head around to see a now-awake Kuro staring at him. "Are you and Asch going to fight Van tomorrow?"

"...Yeah."

"What's gonna happen if... if you don't come back?"

Luke smiled sadly at her and held an arm out. She crawled over to him and hid her face in his neck. He closed his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Don't worry about that."

"I can't help it!" she squeaked. "I'm just... I'm so afraid of what'll happen if you disappear!"

Luke didn't know what to say. What _could _he say? He couldn't promise he wouldn't disappear. He couldn't promise he wouldn't die. So he settled for the one thing he could say with absolute certainty.

"I love you."

"...I know. I love you too."

He pressed a kiss to her temple and laid her back down. When he did, she held her arms out.

"Stay with me?" Smiling, Luke nodded, settling down beside her. She curled up against him, tucking herself into his side. Luke turned his eyes to the window across the room, the full moon glowing brightly in the inky black sky.

As he drifted off to sleep, Luke wondered if a certain other redhead was watching it too.

* * *

**And finally, we finish with Chapter 18 :D I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it as well! Luke and Tear fluff, yesh! xD Oh, that reminds me, in case you haven't firgured it out yet, when Luke and Kuro say "I love you" to the other, they don't mean it 'boyfriend-girlfriend-romantically.' It's more like 'brother-sister-love' They aren't together or anything xD At least not yet. But that doesn't mean they're going to be! I still don't know where the hell Kuro is going to end up Dx**

**Okay, so, that being said, please review, favorite, follow, and all that nice stuff, and I will see you guys la- ...What? Martinez is a character from The Walking Dead a.k.a the greatest show in the universe? Huh, what a coincidink! :D**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	19. Enter the End

Well, back to the days of hiding out in the back of the library Dx My computer monitor derped out a few nights ago so we had to switch it ut with our old one, and I swear it's like a dinosaur Dx it's so weird! So I'm back to creeping around the library, trying to update this thing for all my lovely readers :D I chose the day they're having a kids' program to come though. So right now there's dinosaur music playing :D

Also, I feel really bad posting these next two chapters, because they suck Dx They were two of those chapters where you're just like "No, I can't do this." But the part I REALLY wanted to write was lurking right after them, so I ended up throwing crap down and scrapping it, and here's what we got xD So, yeah, not happy with these. Except the beginning of this one. That was so much fun! xD

**DISCLAIMER: Still do not own _Tales of the Abyss_ nor do I own anything from it. Kuro is rightfully mine though, so remain calm everyone.**

* * *

Chapter 19

_Enter the End _

Kuro awoke alone in bed that morning. The thin white sheets adorning the bed were bundled under her chin and tucked closely against her sides. Her cheek was pressed against the back of one of her hands, the other curled under the pillow. Blinking away the last few traces of sleep, Kuro slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. The covers fell to her lap in a heap, the sudden exposure sending a light chill across her bare shoulders. Looking around, she spotted her jacket and sword sheath nestled neatly together in the corner. Asch's tabard, along with his sheath and boots, were lined up there as well.

Kuro blinked again in confusion. Then, as if on cue, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Luke, rubbing at his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and twisted, showing he hadn't bothered to change before he went to bed the night before. The crimson hair on his head was disheveled, several strands falling freely in front of his face. A pair of emerald eyes slid open and stared at her as the rubbing moved down to his cheek.

"You look awful," she said. The hand fell from his face.

"Thanks."

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Sliding out of bed, Kuro crossed the room and stood before Luke, the latter staring down at her with an inquisitive look. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the bathroom.

"Kuro?"

She rummaged through the drawers, finding what she wanted and holding it up for Luke to see.

A comb.

"For old times' sake?" she asked with a small smile. He looked at her, reasoning dawning on him, and he nodded.

He settled himself down on the toilet seat, spinning around so his back was to her. She ran the comb through some water before beginning to pull it through his hair. The blood colored locks slipped smoothly through the teeth, falling back into place almost effortlessly. She ran her fingers through it a few times.

"I wonder how he does it," she mused aloud.

"How who does what?"

"Asch. How he keeps his hair so soft. How have you been doing it?"

"Washing it like a normal person?"

"Do you think there's some special shampoo he uses?"

"Maybe."

"I bet it's coconut scented."

Luke snorted in amusement. "Why coconut?"

"Oh, come on! Tell me you _can't _picture Asch the Bloody using coconut scented girly shampoo! Do it, I dare you!"

He turned around to look at her, but the moment he did, she put the goofiest, craziest, most insane grin she could manage across her face, and he burst out laughing, her following. She laughed so much that when she bent over to grab her stomach, she lost her balance and crashed against the wall. That sent the laughter up to a whole new level.

Luke was leaning against the sink, face buried in his arms. It did little to muffle the loud noise leaving his mouth, and his shoulders were shaking in hysterics. With great effort, he lifted his head to look at her, cheeks pink from lack of oxygen. He sounded like he was choking as he attempted to speak through his giggles.

"M-Maybe... Maybe he uses conditioner afterwards...!"

"I bet that one smells like bananas or some-thing!" Kuro managed to reply. "What if he uses powder or something to make his skin so pale?!"

"Or like face cream or moisturizer!"

"With shea butter beads and everything!" She barely got the last word out before she threw her head back against the wall and went into hysterics again, Luke faring no better.

They laughed like maniacs for a while longer; then Kuro got the hiccups and started holding her breath in an attempt to get rid of them. Luke had managed to stop as well, still leaning against the sink as he caught his breath. When she released a whoosh of air, finally ridding herself of her hiccups, he turned and grinned at her. She returned it whole-heartedly, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around herself.

"My tummy hurts," she said, voice still shaking slightly.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice unsteady as well. She nodded happily. The stomach aches from laughing too hard were one of her favorite things in the world.

Luke stood from his position and approached her, helping her to her feet. She wobbled a bit on laughter-weak knees, but managed to stumble over to the sink.

They stood, side-by-side, smiling at each other in the mirror. Finally, Luke spoke.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm always going to love you."

"You damn well better." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I do. Believe me, I do."

She looked at him, angling her head to stare at him face-to-face. "Promise?"

His smile softened and he leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I promise."

With that, she reached up and hugged him tightly, and he held her close. They stood there, together, in silence; both dreading the moment when they knew they'd have to let go.

xxx

Kuro was never one for political talk. Not only was it fancy and confusing to her, but it was _beyond _boring. So when everyone gathered together in Chesedonia later that day to discuss the plan, she practically completely tuned herself out. Not that she felt it really mattered; she knew Luke's unspoken rule: stay with him. As long as she did that, she'd be fine.

"Alright, Luke!" Anise chirped suddenly, and Kuro tuned back in. "It's your turn! This is the final battle, so give the order and make it good!"

Luke blinked and pointed to himself. "Me?"

"How many 'Lukes' do you think we know, let alone ones related to this mess?" Kuro cut in slyly. He shot her a glare.

"Hey! I-"

"You _are _more or less the leader, Luke," Tear interrupted. The redhead looked over at her, green eyes wide. Kuro smirked.

"Anybody got any objections to that?"

When Luke looked around, all he saw were the smiling, reassuring faces of his friends. Even Jade was nursing a slight angle of his lips.

No anger.

No disappointment.

No denial.

Just the warm, friendly faces of people who had been through what he had, and were telling him they were on his side.

Finally.

_'Thank you...'_

Luke took a deep breath and stepped forward, head held high.

"Okay. Everyone, we're going to protect our world!"

It was silent, everyone taking his statement in, and Luke felt pretty proud of himself. Then...

"That's it?"

The redhead swiveled his head to stare at Kuro. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"That's all you're going to say?"

"Well what else do you _want _me to say?"

"I don't know, I just thought you'd come up with something more spectacular. I mean, this _is _the final battle, right?"

"I think you're reading into this too much."

"I think you aren't reading into it enough."

"I think we should get going," Guy cut in loudly. Luke and Kuro glared and stuck their tongues out at each other, but nonetheless joined hands and lead the way.

It was a message they didn't even know they were sending, but it was there.

_We're in this together._

xxx

It was quiet on the Albiore, the group standing together as, in the distance, Eldrant loomed closer and closer.

"There's still some time left," Luke said, the arm he had wrapped around Kuro tightening. The brunette girl nodded.

"Van won't hold back. So we have to get out there and fight with everything we've got."

"Now now, Kuro dear," Jade spoke, and Kuro sent him a glare, "don't get yourself worked up and worn out before we even get there."

"Eat a sock, Jade."

"He does have a good point though," Guy chimed in. "Luke, Kuro, be careful."

"Why me?!" Luke questioned petulantly. "I mean, I can understand _her_, but come on!"

"Hey!" cried an indignant Kuro. "What do you mean by that?!"

There was no time for anyone to answer, though. A sudden, piercing blare of an alarm cut through the air. Anger forgotten, Kuro snagged back onto Luke, who wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"What's that?!" he called out to no one in particular.

"Luke!" Tear called back. "Look!"

Tugging Kuro along by her wrist, Luke joined the melodist at the window. Eldrant loomed before them, large, unknow, and menacing.

_'And so it begins...'_  
Something started shooting at them, and the Albiore lurched. The passengers scurried over to the seats, sitting or grabbing hold of them in an attempt to keep their balance. It didn't last too long; everything went still beyond the windows not long after.

"We made it..." Luke muttered.

"I certainly didn't expect them to attack us first," Jade mused. "Eldrant was propelled into that dive by memory particle thrust."

"Mind speaking in normal for us less-educated people?" Kuro called to the colonel, tightening her grip around Luke's waist, hanging off of him.

"It means that the Tartarus in the core must have been completely destroyed."

"So the Tartarus is gone?!" Luke confirmed. "But that means..."

"There's nothing neutralizing the core's vibration," Jade finished. "Correct."

"But that doesn't matter anymore, right?" Kuro pointed out. "Lorelei isn't in the core anymore!"

The Albiore gave another sudden lurch, jerking them all to the side. Kuro yelped and almost fell over, but Luke snaked an arm around her and kept her up.

"Eldrant's fall didn't seem to affect the anti-aircraft fire!" Noelle called to them as the plane jerked again.

"No, wait," Jade responded quickly. "On the port-side, the flat part on the left... the anti-air cannons are dead!"

"I'll try to land there!" the pilot said. "Hold on!"

The next thing any of them knew, they crashed into the ground, sliding a few feet before stopping. Dizzy and slightly shaken, the group hurried off the aircraft, setting foot on Eldrant's surface.

"Uh... yeah, Noelle? That wasn't really a landing. More like a thunderous crash." Luke elbowed Kuro lightly.

"Stop it, Kuro. She did the best she could!"

"I'm just sayin'!"

"Wait, guys! Look over there!" Guy called, pointing off into the distance. Luke hurried over to him, peering in the direction he was pointing.

"That's Aston's Albiore!" the redhead exclaimed, identifying the distant object.

"Wasn't Asch riding in the Albiore III?" Guy questioned.

"So he's already here?"

"Look, there's someone over there!" They all turned to look out to where the third aircraft lay. Sure enough, there was a figure stumbling among the rubble.

"Is that Asch?" Natalia asked, and Luke shook his head. "No, it's not him..." Then his eyes widened. "Hold up, that's-"

"Ginji!" Noelle suddenly shouted, running towards her brother. The rest of the group followed her. "Ginji, you flew through that anti-aircraft fire?" Ginji smiled weakly.

"I had to."

Then the silver-haired pilot coughed and his knees gave out. Noelle caught him before he could fall. Behind them, Jade shook his head.

"That's insane..."

"Yeah, lots of room to talk there, Jade." Luke grabbed Kuro's wrist and yanked her away from the colonel, giving her a stern look. She retaliated with a glare of her own, staring at him defiantly.

"I'll take care of him!" Noelle announced, looking over her shoulder to the others. "You all go on ahead!"

"Okay," Luke agreed. "Thanks, Noelle." Dropping his grip to Kuro's hand, he called out, "Alright, let's go!"

They all turned and ran back to where their Albiore was, heading up a nearby staircase and into the glyph elevator.

"I just hope this whole place isn't all dark and gloomy and creepy like it is out here," Kuro mumbled. Luke glanced at her.

"You would be worried about something like that at a time like this." She shrugged.

"Well, someone has to be."

Kuro ended up getting her wish, though. The interior of Eldrant was clearly opposite its exterior. Whereas Kuro described the inside as "dark, gloomy, and creepy", the inside was bright, exotic, and as much as Luke hated to admit it, beautiful. Beautiful from its pearly white marble walls to the sparkling white floors to the lightest hints of pale blue accenting the design. The girl beside him went wide-eyed.

"Damn..." she murmured. "Van may be a crazy old coot but he sure knows how to decorate."

"You're telling me," Luke agreed as they stepped onto the ivory floors.

Almost immediately after their feet hit the surface, a sudden spark blew up in front of them, dangerously close to their toes. Kuro yelped in surprise and scurried into Luke's arms.

"Did someone just shoot at our feet?" she asked, looking at him. "I mean, you saw that too, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So someone _did _shoot at our feet!"

Then, a figure dropped in front of them, blocking their way to the staircase. The mystery figure stood and pointed a gun at the group.

"Hand over the Key of Lorelei," Legretta demanded.

"Aw, seriously?" Kuro whined. "Already? We just got here!"

"We're not exactly here to go sight-seeing, Kuro!" Luke scolded as she swung down and placed her feet on the ground, standing beside him. Satisfied that the brunette was safe, Luke turned his attention back to the God-General.

"We're going to set Lorelei free."

"I will not allow that to happen!" the blond woman before them declared.

"Major," Tear spoke up. "Do you really believe that the planet's memory needs to be erased?"

"Of course. What good is free will if the future has already been decided? I refuse to accept that. The will of the people should be their own!"

"Even if you have to destroy the original world to do it?" Tear shot back.

"If the original world is completely under the control of the planet's memory, yes," Legretta replied.

Tear took a step forward. "You have no attachment to this world at all? Is there not a single thing left in it that you care about?!"

"Oh my God," Kuro whispered, sounding as if she'd just come to a sudden realization. "They're having a moment!" Luke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, pay attention! You and your original need to have one of these!"

"Anyone would feel some lingering attachment," Legretta was saying. "People always cling to something."

That was when Kuro's joking manner vanished and she stiffened. Luke pushed her behind him and she clung to Asch's tabard.

_'Perfect. Legretta just _had _to throw her onto that line of_ _thinking...'_

"Those are your true feelings?" Tear continued. "Then I've lost all respect for you! You talk about free will, and yet you don't have any of your own! You are _not _the knight of Lorelei I looked up to!"

"I never imagined I would be the one to kill you," the God-General stated. "It is truly unfortunate."

Tear looked away. "Yes, it is... I thought at least you would understand."

Legretta twirled her gun around her finger. "Tear... and you, replica! The Jewel of Lorelei _will _be ours!"

Tear darted forward first, the others following. Luke took the opportunity to turn and check on Kuro.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "At least she remembered you weren't Asch."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

Kuro sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Just stay back here, okay? You're not fighting."

"What?" She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes I am!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am! I have to! I promise, Luke, I'm fine!" Luke wasn't convinced, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Legretta caught on and attacked them. Reluctantly, he stepped back and allowed Kuro to draw her blade.

"Stay close."

"Duh. Where else would I go?"

_'I don't know, Kuro... And that's what scares me the most...'_

* * *

**Alright, so, yeah, this was a really short chapter compared to one's I've been writing. The next one is kinda short too, but I promise Chapter 21 is going to be loooooong xD But while I was typing this up, my friend Daisy found me and painted a dragon on my cheek :D Ooooooooh yeah!  
**

**So, yeah, writing about Asch's hair care products that he may or may not have was the best thing ever xD I had so much fun writing that part! It was actually just to add length to the chapter, but everyone loves dat fluff, right? :D Also, the scene on the Albiore where Kuro's all "Eat a sock, Jade." killed me xD Did that kill anyone else? Let me know! :D**

**That being said, please review, favorite, and follow, and yes, this story is still on random updates. With my current schedule, this update just happened to fall on Wednesday like usual. Next chapter should be up Saturday, if all goes according to plan!**

**Peace!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	20. I Can't

Alrighty, so, let's attempt to write on this dinosaur of a monitor Dx Hopefully my dad'll buy a new one soon; I really miss my flat-screen monitor Dx

So anyway, here's the next chapter, which, as mentioned berfore, I am not proud of. This is another short one, but from here on out there will be long chapters galore! :D So if I don't update twice a week like I said I would, remain calm guys, I'm working on it. It's really hard for me to find writing time in the summer (surprised? xD) because I can't lock myself in my room with homework as an excuse xD But this story shall be coming to a close soon, and I will not give up on it! The updates will happen, I promise!

Special thanks and shout-out to _GameCguru_, the newest member of the insanity club known as this story! Party hard, my friend, and enjoy the show! :D Also, shout-out to Kota, because I love you darling, and I hope you feel better soon!

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned _Tales of the Abyss_, I'd probably be stinkin' rich, therefore had access to the money needed to buy a new computer monitor and therefore would not have to put up with this dinosaur. There would also be a second game, along with ToTa lunchboxes (this is why I shouldn't type while watching _Spaceballs_ xD). I do own Kuro though, so I'll fight through this for her.**

* * *

Chapter 20

_I Can't _

The fighting was noisy. It always was. With swords crashing and guns shooting and shouting and screaming, the whole thing left a bad taste in Kuro's mouth and a ringing in her ears.

The silence that followed after, though, was much worse.

As Legretta fell before them, her words from before the fight -strong, powerful, and confident- rang in her head.

_People always cling to something._

Squeezing her eyes shut, she pressed her face into Luke's side, willing the memories to stay away. She couldn't do this here. She needed to focus. A comforting arm slid around her and she deemed herself composed enough to turn back to the scene in front of her.

"Tear..." Legretta was saying, voice weak. "You got one thing wrong... People don't just lay down their lives for nothing... At least... I didn't..."

Memories threatened to come forth again, and again she pushed them away. No, she was _not _doing this here. She had to stay strong.

"I loved him, and his ideals... I was willing to die for him... That... is my will... That's... all..." The God-General coughed weakly and collapsed to the ground. Tear took a step forward.

"Van..." Legretta called softly. "Reform this... twisted world..."

_'Stop it... Just stop talking...!'_

Legretta's voice was not heard again.

Kuro reluctantly pulled away from Luke, now only clutching his hand. He tossed her a knowing look over his shoulder and nodded at her.

_You're okay._

She nodded too.

Luke turned his attention back to the soldier standing before her fallen mentor.

"Major..."

"Tear? Are you okay?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"I'm fine," Tear mumbled. "There's no time for grief now. Let's go."

Luke smiled softly at her. "It's... okay to cry, you know."

"Crying won't change anything," Tear shot back.

"Maybe not. But it helps." The melodist turned and eyed the small girl peeking out from behind Luke. Kuro gave her a small smile. For a second, Tear almost _did _want to cry, but she quickly shook the feeling away.

"No, it won't. If I can't control my emotions-"

"-You're a poor soldier," Anise, Natalia, and even Kuro spoke. The brunette shook her head.

"Who cares if you're a poor soldier? You're a good person, and you know what it is you're fighting for. Isn't that enough? So who cares if you cry for once?" Tear looked away, not having anything to say. Guy spoke instead.

"Tear wouldn't be Tear if she didn't act tough."

"Tear needs to be the ideal soldier," Jade elaborated. "Otherwise, in her mind, Legretta's death means nothing. It's her way of overcoming the loss."

There was a silent moment after that, everyone expecting Kuro to give a sarcastic jab at Jade's comment. But the girl stayed quiet, lost in her own world. Luke cleared his throat, bringing the group's attention away from his young friend.

"I guess you all understand Tear a lot better than I do."

"That's not true!" Tear said suddenly, and Luke turned to her, surprised.

"Huh?"

Tear's cheeks flushed lightly and she tilted her face away. "Never mind... Let's just go."

To Tear's relief, Luke let the subject drop, instead turning to tend to the young girl clinging to him. Tear watched the two silently for a while before turning away, heading down the nearby staircase. The others followed after, leaving the duo alone.

_It was late at night, the sky an inky black outside, but the group of friends still sat around a table inside the local inn, chattering away over their empty plates. A blond boy laughed at something an energetic brunette said, as did the raven-haired girl beside her. Two young woman -one blond, the other beige-haired- watched the three with smiles on their faces as a crimson-eyed man beside them nursed a cooling cup of coffee. None of them seemed to notice the crestfallen redhead in their company, all too wrapped up in the tale the brunette was spinning._

_"Alright, alright!" Guy announced, holding up a hand. "I think that's enough story-telling for one night. We should clean up and head off to bed."_

_"Sounds good!" Kuro agreed, leaning back in her seat. "Boy, am I stuffed!"_

_"You had, like, three pieces of cake."_

_"Hey, two and a half at most!"_

_Another round of laughter and giggles went up in the air around them. It was then that Luke stood up. Everyone at the table quickly quieted down, not liking the defeated look to the redhead's demeanor. He had his hands spread flat on the table in front of him, shoulders hunched and head hanging, eyes obscured from view by his fiery red bangs._

_"...Luke?" Guy prompted when the boy made no further move. "Something you wanna say?"_

_Luke drew in a shaky breath._

_"Luke-"_

_"Kuro's going home tomorrow," he stated suddenly. And with that, he turned around and left the room._

_Kuro had stiffened in her seat, happy mood gone as she stared down at her lap. The others turned to her._

_"You're... you're _leaving_?" Anise asked in disbelief. Hesitantly, the brunette girl nodded. _

_"I've been gone for a while. My family's probably... they're probably... you know, worried and... yeah."_

_"B-But-!"_

_"Anise," Natalia scolded. "It's not something we can control. Of course Kuro needs to go home. She needs to be back with her family, where she belongs."_

_"The fighting is over for now, Anise," Tear added. "We all need to go back."_

_"There's still more we have to do!"_

_"Hey now, don't be like that," Kuro chided half-heartedly, ruffling Anise's pigtails. "You'll be fine without me. I didn't really contribute much to this whole thing anyway."_

_"You helped out more than you think," Guy said, smiling sadly. "We'll miss you, Kuro."_

_Kuro smiled sadly as well. "Thanks, guys. I'm... really glad I got the chance to meet you all..." Then the girl mumbled about having something in her eye and scurried out of the room._

_xxx_

_Tear stood at the entrance of the city, arms crossed as she waited for Luke. He had taken Kuro deeper into Belkend, insisting on walking her home and not just dropping her off at the entrance. Tear knew that it was just an excuse to delay the inevitable goodbye._

_They were all going to miss Kuro. The young girl had brought with her a special, carefree manner, and showed them all something they'd lost; the ability to stop, smile, and love life, regardless of what was happening within it._

_Anise had cried during the group's goodbyes, and she and Kuro weren't nearly as close as her and Luke. So if Anise had cried, Luke must be a wreck._

_She caught sight of him, his fiery red hair bouncing among the people around him. He glanced up from staring at his feet and saw her. She smiled slightly at him. Then the small crowd of people dividing them scattered, and Tear saw what he was holding._

_Or rather, _who _he was holding _on to_._

_Kuro didn't meet Tear's gaze; she kept her eyes trained on her feet as she and Luke came to a stop before the melodist. Tear blinked._

_"What's going on?"_

_"...Kuro, get on board," Luke commanded, referring to the aircraft a few meters away. Kuro nodded quickly and slid past Tear, hurrying onto the Albiore. Luke looked at Tear once more._

_"I-I can explain-"_

_"Please do," the beige-haired girl demanded. "Because if I remember correctly, you planned on returning her to her home."_

_"I... I know-"_

_"Has that not been the plan this whole time?"_

_"No, it was-"_

_"How can you be so selfish, Luke?!" Tear snapped. "You're keeping her away from her friends and family just because you don't want to be alone? She has a life here! You're putting an innocent little girl in danger!"_

_"I know that," Luke protested softly. "Of course I know that. That wasn't something I skipped over when thinking about this. And I _have _thought about this and I... I've decided... I'm going to protect her. Nothing bad is going to happen to her as long as she's with me."_

_"That doesn't explain why you're keeping her with you. I don't see why this needs to be done, and I don't see how it benefits anyone other than you!"_

_Luke didn't respond right away, his eyes falling to stare at the ground once more. "I'm... I'm not in a position to say right now."_

_"What?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Of course you can't," Tear shot back, and Luke lifted his head to look her in the eye._

_"But I can tell you that I'm doing this for her. I promise you, Tear, this _does _benefit her. Maybe even more than it does me." The redhead reached out and gently grasped Tear's hand in his. The melodist felt her face heat up as she gazed back into Luke's emerald orbs._

_"We've just got this bond, me and her. I can't let her go... Please, Tear. Just... trust me on this." Tear pressed her lips together, and eventually, she slowly nodded._

_"Okay," she said, "I'll trust your judgment." He smiled gratefully at her._

_"Thank you."_

_"But so help me Yulia, Luke, if you let her get hurt-"_

_"Don't worry, I won't." His gaze shifted to the distant aircraft. "I'm going to take care of her now."_

_And despite the circumstances, Tear couldn't find any reason to doubt his words._

xxx

They continued on, heading deeper into Eldrant. The group stayed clustered together, though Luke and Kuro were up farther than the others. As they walked along, hands linked together, Kuro's eyes no longer danced around, desperate to take in the enchanting surroundings. Instead, her chocolate eyes remained fixed on her feet, and her lips stayed pressed together. Luke squeezed her hand.

"You are not fine," he pointed out, and she shrugged.

"I know. Am I doing okay at pretending to be?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so." She sighed through her nose, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "It's just... really hard sometimes."

"It's not something that's supposed to be easy."

"I know that. It's just... what Legretta said... It made me think of him."

"I know. That's okay."

"Do you think I'm being stupid?"

"No. I think you're being human." She stopped walking and turned to him.

"I don't wanna walk anymore," she said in a soft, child-like tone. He smiled gently at her and knelt down, allowing her to climb up on his back. After she was situated, he stood and began walking again, her arms draped loosely around his neck.

"Good?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Luke." He smiled at her over his shoulder.

"Don't mention it."

And he knew she wasn't just talking about the piggy-back ride. The world around him suddenly failed to hold his attention. All that mattered right now was the girl he was carrying.

Maybe he should try and convince her to talk to the others. There was really no point in hiding it anymore, after all they'd been through together, as a team, and even as a family. A crazy, weird, dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. She didn't have a reason to be scared anymore. Maybe that was what she needed. Maybe that would help her let go.

"Kuro." The call of her name made her shift her gaze to meet his, leaning forward to peek at him, and he smiled softly at her. "I've been thinking; maybe it would be best if-" Luke was cut off when his next step caused his balance to falter. It was as if the ground had given out as soon as his foot hit it. Then the marble floor was crumbling, and Luke was too thrown off to catch himself and stay on solid ground. The best he managed was spinning around so he was clutching Kuro to his chest.

Then he toppled backwards, and the two of them fell into darkness.

* * *

**Alright, so the last of the road bumps have been overcome! :D The rest of this story is only going uphill from here guys, and I've already written the next chapter, and it's nice and long, plus super special awesome! xD More about that next time! For now, please review, favorite, and follow, and I'll see you guys around!**

**Also, in case any of you guys are sitting around wondering about my life, I've loved the Backstreet Boys since I was four, and have recently created a playlist of their music and jam out with my mom all the damn time xD **

**Bye guys!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	21. Meaning of Birth

Haha, FINALLY! The chapter I have been waiting for since I started this whole damn story! :D As I keep saying, this chapter is nice and long, and a whole lot of stuff happens, so I apologize in advance for any confusion. I did my best to make it as straight-forward and exciting as possible. I also ask that you pay extra-special attention to certain parts (you'll know 'em when you get to 'em) and leave a quick review, because I really wanna know if I did this good or not. Whoever does that for me gets chocolate chip cookies and muffin baskets! :D

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Remy, my cousin's husky puppy. On June 21st, 2013, Remy was hit by a car and killed. I never got the chance to see Remy personally since my cousin lives so far away, but she was part of my family nonethless, and will be missed. Hope you have fun chasing frisbees up in Heaven, Remy. Rest in Peace, girl.

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership over any lines, characters, or places from _Tales of the Abyss. _I only claim ownership of Kuro.**

* * *

Chapter 21

_Meaning of Birth_

The next thing Luke was aware of was the sharp pain shooting through his back. The impact of hitting the ground wasn't as strong as he expected, and he found he could move just fine. His shoulder felt a bit sore, though.

"K-Kuro?" he choked out, and felt a weight shift on his chest.

"Wh-what the hell was that?"

"I don't think you two fell that far. If you're in one piece, you'll probably live." Luke's eyes widened as he turned to gaze up at himself, standing at the top of a short staircase.

"Asch? What are you doing here?" Asch stepped down the stairs as Luke got to his feet, aiding Kuro as well.

"I could ask you the same question. I guess the Fabre family just has very stupid genes." The other boy crossed his arms. "Even my replica fell into the same trap..."

"Oh, really?" Kuro spat sarcastically, rubbing at her head. "I hadn't noticed."

"Don't say things like that!" Luke scolded, elbowing Kuro and glaring at Asch. "Either of you!" Asch scoffed.

"It's the truth."

"Come on; there has to be someway out!" Asch eyed his replica carefully, then walked forward, standing in the center of a large circle drawn on the floor. He crouched down and placed his palm upon the ivory marble, his hand beginning to glow. The edge of the circle lit up, a soft, light blue in color, and trailed its way along the floor, up the staircase, and to the door. Two panels of marble slid apart, revealing the exit. But when Asch stood up, his hand leaving the surface, the glowing blue faded away, and the door slammed shut. The boy turned around.

"One of us has to stay here."

Luke glanced over at Kuro, but the girl shook her head. She crossed her arms and stepped backwards until she was out of the circle.

_Don't look at me, I want no part in this. This one's all you._

Luke pressed his lips together, then turned back to Asch and held something out to him. Asch blinked.

"What are you doing?"

"If only one of us can leave, then it should be you."

"Ugh!" Asch groaned. "Stop it, just stop! Are you trying to insult me?!"

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to make you see reason! I'm a replica. My hyperresonance isn't as powerful as your's. If our skill with the sword is equal, then the one better in another are should go. And that's you."

"I didn't think it possible for you to be anymore irritating than you already were!" Asch spat, turning away. "'Better in another area'? You're such an idiot! How can you possibly say that? You can't possibly know which of us is better!"

"Either way, I-"

"Shut up!" Luke heard the familiar, metallic scraping sound as Asch drew his blade and spun back around.

"Asch! What are you-"

"Only one of us can leave this room," Asch cut the replica off again. "The stronger one will destroy Van."

"Asch-"

"Don't you get it? This isn't _about _hyperresonance or who is and isn't a replica! As two of Van's students, we're going to find out who's stronger... who the real 'Luke' is."

Asch lowered his sword a bit and looked Luke up and down a few times before resting his eyes on the other's matching green gaze.

"This is a fight to settle who we are."

"'Settle who we are'?" Luke repeated. "We're both real, Asch! You and I are two different people!"

"This is _past _the point of logic!" Asch snapped in reply.

"I know that! But-"

"Shut up! Stop talking like you know all the answers! You can't even _begin _to understand how I feel!"

And there it was again. That blurry flash of blue around him. Just like from Grand Chokmah. Asch paused his words, no doubt seeing it too. The original closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"You stole my past... and my future... Now is all the time I have."

The blue glow in their surroundings intensified, the elegant design and structure of Eldrant blurring around them. That was when he realized...

_'It's reacting to _us_...'_

Luke stared back into Asch's eyes; the one thing that never changed, switch or no switch.

"Now... is all I have, too."

Reaching to his side, he drew his blade as well. Asch lifted his back up.

"I don't even _have _a past to lose," Luke continued. "But despite that, I've still decided... that I'm me. It doesn't matter what you, or Van, or anyone thinks. Because here I am."

There was a pause, a ringing silence, in which two heartbeats sped up and two pairs of emerald eyes stared down the other. Luke finished it off.

"If that's the source of the strength you're talking about... then I won't lose."

And then suddenly, the light around them flared up, the brightness obscuring Luke's vision. His eyes widened, and he suddenly lost all feeling in his limbs. He squeezed his green orbs shut as the bright blue faded to pitch black, feeling as if the darkness was swallowing him up.

A voice rang in his head.

_Finally..._

_'Lorelei?'_

No, not Lorelei... this voice was different from that of the third isofon. But it still sounded vaguely familiar.

_Finally... you understand._

Then a sudden new feeling flowed through him. It felt like hot water was running through his veins, and it gave him a warm, comforting feeling. The sensation spread from his toes to his cheeks, and Luke could feel himself relaxing. He tipped his head back as the warmth reached his face, and for a single heartbeat, he lost the ability to breathe. His next breath came like he hadn't sucked in any oxygen for hours, and as he exhaled, the warm feeling disappeared. Slowly, Luke opened his eyes. Eldrant was before him again. Across the room, he saw Asch standing in front of him...

...with Kuro behind him.

Asch blinked, slowly tilting his head to stare down at himself. Luke lifted his hands and gripped at his short hair, patted his pale cheeks, rubbed his white-clad shoulders. A breath of air caught in his throat as the boy across the room moved his eyes, and their gazes once again met.

"A-Asch?"

"...Yeah."

It was _his _voice. _His voice_, heard when _he_ wanted it to be, coming from _his_ lips. He was once again in control of _his own_ body.

Luke was himself.

And as time ticked by, and nothing moved, nothing shifted, Luke came to realize...

This was _real_.

This was _permanent_.

This was _true_.

They'd switched back, for good this time.

Asch moved then, tossing Luke's sword across the room to him. Luke did the same, picking up his own sword after. As he slid into his battle stance, he caught sight of the confused young girl still standing behind Asch.

"Winner takes her with," Luke declared, his tone leaving no room for argument. Asch glanced over his shoulder to where Kuro was. The original nodded, turning back around.

"Deal."

Luke nodded as well, tightening his grip on his sword.

In the next instant, the sound of steel clashing against steel filled the otherwise silent room.

The battle between replica and original had begun.

_**A single glass bead fell to the floor**_

_**I chased after it, and another one fell out**_

_**And in one spot of sunshine, only one remains**_

_**At the time my heart started beating**_

_**Reluctantly, we still kept to ourselves**_

_**And protected our personal space from being lost**_

_**I try to keep my hands clean, but they still seem dirty**_

_**Before I am doubtful of the memory**_

_**It is the memory that is doubtful of me**_

_**We'll definitely meet again**_

_**Using our synchronized heartbeats as a guide**_

_**I'm here, always calling out to you**_

_**When our tired reasons pile up, swaying**_

_**I will find the Meaning of my Birth**_

_**As long as we continue to exist**_

_**We can't help keeping to ourselves**_

_**Because in that single spot of sunshine**_

_**Fitting two is too much**_

_**A single glass bead fell to the floor**_

_**And when it dropped, from it something sprung out**_

_**In that place that was taken from us**_

_**We bask in the sunlight**_

_**We counted things like footsteps**_

_**But those counts were nothing more than numbers**_

_**What we need to know, somehow lies**_

_**In between One and Zero**_

_**This will be the first time we meet, won't it?**_

_**Let's use the flag of our screams to guide us**_

_**Don't forget, because I'll always be here calling you**_

_**When we bury our piled reasons**_

_**Our promised will have been exchanged**_

_**In the mirror**_

_**All our karma is reflected**_

_**Our dirtied hands, joined together**_

_**I understand this sight now**_

_**I'm here, you can definitely touch me**_

_**We're here, in this single spot of sunshine**_

_**Don't forget, since I'm always calling out to you**_

_**From inside that same glass bead**_

_**That's right, we'll definitely meet again**_

_**When we raise a cross on our buried reasons **_

_**The promise will be fulfilled**_

_**And we will become one**_

What felt like hours, but were probably only mere minutes later, two panting redheads remained in the center of the room. One was on his feet, sword hanging loosely by his side, the other on his knees. Kuro drew in a breath to try and calm her frantically beating heart. She stood at the top of the staircase in the room, giving the two boys the whole floor for their duel. And she stood there, not moving, witnessing it all.

After a few minutes, but were probably really seconds, the kneeling boy got to his feet.

"Damn it..." he muttered. "The original lost to the replica." He looked down to the blade in his hand, then threw it to the ground, sending it skidding to the other boy's feet. "Take it."

Staring down at the sword, the other redhead knelt and picked it up, clutching it tightly in his grip.

"...Asch...I-" Luke was cut off by the sound of a door opening. At the other end of the room, a large slab of the marble wall had pulled aside, and in ran several troops of Oracle Knights.

"Stop! Hand over the Key of Lorelei!" one demanded.

Asch crouched back down, placing his palm on the floor, and one hyperresonance later, the door behind Kuro slid open. The girl glanced over her shoulder at it and gulped, swiveling back around to face the two boys and the new intruders. Her hand twitched.

"I'll hold them off!" Asch declared. "Take the kid and go!"

"No, I'll fight with you!" Luke objected. "We can do this together!"

"Don't be stupid! Are these guys important right now? Of course not!"

"But if I take the Key, you won't have a weapon!"

"I'll just take one from an enemy! Now go!"

Giving up, Luke turned around and ran to the steps, meeting Kuro at the top and holding her by the shoulders as he twisted around again to stare at Asch's back.

"...Promise me you won't die," Luke demanded. "If you do..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"You're such an idiot!" Asch sighed in exasperation and swiveled his head to meet Luke's gaze. "Fine, I promise. Now get the hell out of here!"

Luke acknowledged Asch's promise with a nod, then faced Kuro.

"Come on, we need to go!" Grabbing her hand, Luke took off for the door. Kuro shot a look over her shoulder to see Asch, who was watching the, intently, hand raised, waiting to slam down and block the exit.

_'I need to do this... And I need to time it perfectly, otherwise... We're screwed.'_

After her foot crossed the threshold, she shouted, "Luke, wait!" Just as she'd hoped, the redhead dragging her skid to a stop. She checked Asch again. He saw they were out of the room and moved to bring his hand down. Kuro turned to Luke with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What-"

Then Kuro suddenly ripped her hand out of Luke's grip and ran the few steps back to the door.

"Kuro!"

Asch's palm came down.

Kuro slid back inside.

The door slammed shut.

xxx

Asch watched, emerald eyes wide, as the girl sprinted back down the steps and came to a stop beside him. She met his astonished gaze easily with a grin, like she hadn't done what she just did.

"Let's do this!"

"You're _insane_," Asch hissed. "You're going to get yourself killed!" Kuro gazed at him, determination alight in her chocolate eyes, clearly taking his words as a challenge.

"No I'm not," she said simply, drawing her blade from it's sheath.

It was the first time Asch had ever seen her with a sword in her hand, let alone her own. The hilt of it was clothed in a white fabric, about a shade darker than the ivory of her sheath. The actual blade was thin and crystal-like, about as long as the one he used to use, and appeared to be made purely of glass.

Asch couldn't admire the sword for long though, because Luke's presence suddenly -and forcefully- made itself known in his mind.

_/Asch! Get her out of there!/_

_/I can't! The Oracle Knights are closing in; there isn't enough time for her to run through and for me to close it behind her!/ _

_/Damn it! There has to be something we can do! She can't stay! She'll get hurt!/_

"Hey." Asch glanced down at the girl beside him as they backed away from the advancing enemies. "Tell Luke that I said I'll be fine. He knows I've been through worse." Asch clenched his teeth together.

_/I'll... protect her. I promise... I won't let her get hurt./_

_/...Please/ _Luke begged. _/Please be safe. Both of you. If I lose either of you-/_

_/It'll be fine. They're getting closer. I need to focus./_

_/Be careful./ _Then Luke faded from his mind. Asch glared at the young brunette.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"What can I say? I'm unbelievable."

The duo stopped moving, as did the group before them.

"Out of the way!"

"No. You're fight is with us."

"Kuro Kimkuthian..."

"And Asch-... no, Luke fon Fabre."

Beside him, Kuro smiled.

The Oracle Knights attacked.

"Keep up," Asch muttered, and he barely caught her reply before getting swept up into the fray.

"No problem."

xxx

_'Stupid stupid stupid.'_

That was the only thought running through Luke's mind as he ran. His heart thudded in his chest, his throat burned from panting, and his teeth ached from the constant clenching of his jaw. His fiery red bangs flopped around in his vision, sticking out among the world of white around him.

What the hell was _wrong _with him? He'd left Kuro behind! He'd left her to take on Lorelei knows how many Oracle Knights with only one other person to help her. Sure, that person was Asch, but even he couldn't do everything. They were only human, and the cards were stacked against them.

_Can she fight? _

_Deadly with a sword, not bad with a bow... She's a Seventh fonist, too._

_She's a healer, like Tear._

_Water and ice, so second and fourth._

_Frigid Blast!_

_Icicle Rain!_

_Wow! This sword is so cool! Thanks, Luke!_

...She could fight. He'd been the one who gave her that sword. He had trusted she could use it then. He had to believe in that now.

_'Please, Kuro... Please be okay...'_

Luke came to a much-needed stop and bent over, sucking in large, deep breaths, trying to steady his racing heart. All he could do now was get to and defeat Van, then go back and get Asch and Kuro. Then it'd all be over.

"Asch!" The redhead looked up, confused, and saw his group of friends rushing towards him.

"Asch, do you know where Luke is?" Tear asked, looking worried. Luke smiled and stepped in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Tear, I'm right here. Can't you see me?" The beige-haired girl stared at him, then threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"You scared me... I was so worried..."

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's okay. I'm here now."

"...So you're Luke?" The boy looked up and into the olive green eyes of Kimlasca's princess. He smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry I'm not Asch." Natalia looked away, not meeting his gaze.

"You mean you and Asch switched back?" Guy asked, and Luke nodded at his blond friend.

"I ran into him a while back. WE were talking and... it just happened."

"Wait..." came Anise's quiet protest. They all turned to her. "If you're Luke then... where's Kimmy?"

xxx

The tip of her sword slammed to the ground, and Kuro leaned her weight against it, ignoring the warm liquid trailing down her legs. Her head was spinning and pounding and her breathing was uneven. She carefully rested her hand on the pulsing, wet gash she was now sporting on her side.

_'No wonder Luke always tried to keep me at the back of the fight... This hurts like a bitch...' _She sucked in a deep breath, trying to clear her hazy mind.

"You're the last!" She twisted her head to see Asch strike down what was indeed the last Oracle Knight standing. Further craning her neck, Kuro took in the bodies littering the marble room, along with a fair amount of red blood painting the white floor.

"Can't believe we pulled that off," Kuro breathed, barely hearing her own voice. She turned her chocolate orbs back to Asch, who was blinking wearily at her.

Even half-dead, he was still looking out for her.

She stretched her lips into the best smile she could, and he gave her a weak nod before averting his eyes, staring off into the space before him.

"Can you hear me, replica...?" he asked aloud, probably too exhausted to work up the concentration to do it mentally. Kuro looked back down to her bloodied blade, the red looking more like a dark pink due to the color and texture of the glass-like steel.

_It's not the sword he gave you, but... I knew this one was for you. And I know you'll put it to good use._

_'Luke...'_

The clanking of armor suddenly made itself evident in her ears. Blinking, she turned around. Asch was still standing across the room in a daze. He didn't appear to have detected anything. For a second, Kuro thought maybe she'd knocked a couple screws loose during her fighting and imagined it.

But no way was she imagining the Oracle Knight, on his feet, running, sword drawn, pointing straight at...

"Asch!_ Behind you!_"

His head jerked at the sudden cry of his name, and he whirled around.

But he was too late.

He couldn't stop the sword from stabbing him in the gut.

The world stopped turning. Time stopped ticking. Her heart stopped beating as Kuro watched in horror as the tip of the blade reappeared, the steel pushing clean through the redhead's body. Then two other knights suddenly got up and attacked, each sticking another sword into the paralyzed boy.

Kuro snapped out of her shock and moved to once again grip the hilt of her weapon. But as she moved, so did Asch, and she watched, awe-struck, as he slashed at the three enemies surrounding him, knocking them away. He stumbled back, tripping over his feet. Kuro darted forward at the same time as another knight, who received a face-full of steel and was falling backwards by the time she reached Asch.

"Oh my God..." she muttered, raising her hands to gently grip the sword protruding from the redhead. "I'm so sorry, Asch...!" He weakly pushed her hands away while shaking his head, taking hold of the blade himself. Kuro watched -too shocked to turn her eyes away- as Asch slid the weapon out of his gut with several grunts of pain and a sickening squishing sound.

Then the sword was clattering to the ground, thin ropes of blood twirled around it and splattering on the floor.

Asch stumbled again, and Kuro helped him into a sitting position and leaned him against a wall column. He was panting heavily and he looked a lot paler than normal. She looked down to his wound, red liquid leaking from it and coating his clothing, spilling to the floor. Her eyes stung.

"Asch..."

"Guess I... had a little trouble..." His soft voice grated against her ears, and she looked at him. "It's... up to... him now..." A thin trail of blood escaped his mouth and dribbled down the side of his chin. She shook her head forcefully, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Don't say that," she scolded, eyes watering. "You... you're gonna be okay." He smiled meekly and shook his head.

"Don't... lie to yourself... Makes it... harder,,," Kuro felt her lips tremble and she squeezed her eyes shut, hanging her head.

"I-I'm so sorry, Asch!" she choked out, shaking with the effort of keeping the waterworks off.

"Not... your fault..." he breathed, voice barely audible. She bit the inside of her cheek, not daring to believe his words.

"H... hey..." She opened her eyes and looked at him, cursing the tears pooled in her chocolate orbs. "He's... still an... idiot... K-Keep him... i-in line... Kuro..."

Then he made a noise like he was gasping for breath, and his head lulled to the side. Kuro choked on her own breath, feeling the first few tears slip from her eyes.

"Asch...?"

No response.

She reached out and shook him, even though deep down, she knew it was pointless.

"Asch!"

He was gone.

"A-Asch..." Her hand fell and she braced both of them on the ground in front of her, head bowing as she hunched over and started sobbing.

It was all her fault. The whole reason she had disobeyed Luke and stayed behind was so Asch wouldn't be on his own. She never doubted Asch's strength; living the way he had and having gone through what he did had to have toughened him up, not to mention his former rank as God-General. But even so, he was only human. She knew that if she'd gone with Luke, her friend would have just kept her in the back and she wouldn't have been of any help. She _knew _she could help Asch fight. She thought she could help him win.

And they _had _won... but at what cost?

A life. _His _life.

She hadn't been able to save Asch. Just like she hadn't been able to save _him _all those years ago.

She couldn't do anything.

"No..." she scolded herself aloud. "No, damn it, stop crying!" She scrubbed fiercely at her cheeks, rubbed hastily at her eyes, trying to wipe away the residue on her face. She couldn't cry now. She couldn't feel sorry for herself. She had to get up and keep fighting. Someone still needed her. Someone was still waiting for her.

How was she supposed to tell him his original was dead?

_He's still an idiot..._

But she had to. She had to tell him.

_Keep him in line..._

She had to look out for him. That was Asch's final wish. And she would grant it.

_Kuro..._

"Ayumi..." she heard herself say. The word felt foreign rolling off her tongue, but she made herself repeat it. She owed at least this to him. "It's Ayumi..."

She lifted her head and gazed at the paling body before her. Despite his sickly appearance, Asch actually looked... kind of... peaceful. Somehow, she smiled, then reached out to push back the hair falling in front of his face.

"Ayumi Shinozaki... Nice to meet you, Luke." Her hand fell. She didn't want to just leave it at that. Asch deserved something more than just that confession. But considering her current predicament, there wasn't much else she could do. Then again...

...Yes, she could at least do that for him.

Gently, she grasped his limp hand in hers, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth.

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If You're With Me_

_Then Everything's Alright_

She surprised herself with how clear her voice sounded as she sang through fresh tears. When she finished, the last few words of her song rang throughout the silent room. Then she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Asch's cooling forehead.

"Wherever you go, Asch... I hope you can learn to be happy again."

Then all of a sudden, Asch's body was enveloped in an orange glow. Startled, Kuro leaned back. The orange light twirled upward, twining into a complex pattern above the redhead. A few trails of it broke loose and moved to swirl around her. A warm, calming feeling spread itself throughout her stomach, and Kuro felt comforted... safe, even. She looked back to Asch, wondering if he somehow had something to do with this. Then she caught sight of their hands, still joined together. An idea popped into her head, and she acted on it without thinking.

Someone would thank her for it later.

Just as she finished with her task, the world around her began to blur. Kuro clutched the memento to her chest and stepped back. The glow circled her again, and slowly, Asch's body faded from view. And as it did, Kuro found a way to twist her guilt into something a little bit more.

At least Asch hadn't died alone.

xxx

Luke didn't know how he managed to drag his feet after his friends. Everything inside him screamed to go back, turn around and make sure they were both okay. But he also knew that, even if he did go through with that, it'd be pointless. There was no getting back into that room. Was there even a way out? For Kuro, maybe, but what about Asch?

It came out of nowhere.

At first he thought he was imagining it, that it was just a feeling he was getting from thinking about it. But as it grew stronger, Luke stopped, allowing the feeling to wash over him.

Then it hit him. And it hit him hard.

He gasped softly as the realization dawned on him, then pressed his lips together and turned his head to stare off into the distance. He closed his eyes.

_'I'm sorry.'_

"Luke...?" Luke's eyes shot open, and he twisted around more to check behind him. He gasped again as he took in the blood-covered girl before him.

"Kuro!" He ran over to her, kneeling in front of her and hugging her. "Oh thank Lorelei you're alright..."

"Luke..." He pulled back, his arms still around her shoulders as he looked at her. "A-Asch... Asch is-"

"I know..." Luke kissed her temple and drew her into his chest. She pressed into him, seeking comfort, and Luke held her close.

"Luke?" one of the others called. "What are you... Kuro!"

Then everyone was there, crowding around the duo. Kuro burrowed closer to Luke, and that's when he felt something warm, wet, and sticky smeared on his front side. He glanced down, and his emerald eyes widened when he saw red.

"You're hurt," he said, pulling away a bit to put his hand on her injury.

"...Oh yeah..." Kuro mumbled, sounding dazed. Luke eyed her worriedly. Another hand joined his, covering the wound, and Luke angled his head to see Tear leaning over the young girl.

"Can you...?" Tear nodded, crouching down. Luke carefully pulled his hand away as the melodist's started to glow.

"L-Luke?" Kuro called softly, voice shaking. He rubbed her back.

"I'm right here, Kuro. I'm here."

"Lay her down. It'll make it easier," Tear said. Guy stepped in and helped situate Kuro into Luke's arms, cradling her head on his arm as she laid across his lap.

"Luke..." Kuro called again, and the redhead ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm still here."

"Luke, I..." Kuro paused to swallow. "I wanna tell them now..."

"Tell them what?"

"What I... told you..." Luke's eyes widened.

"What?" She turned her head to gaze up at him.

"I want them to know... I don't want someone to die believing my lie..."

"What's she talking about, Luke?" Guy asked, concerned. Luke looked helplessly up at his blond friend.

"I..." Luke's lips failed to come up with words, and he glanced back down to Kuro. "You're sure?"

"...Yeah." Giving her one last look, the redhead tilted his head up to gaze at the group around him.

"Guys, Ku- _she _has something to tell you all."

"What?" Guy inquired, eyebrows furrowing. Anise knelt beside her friend's head.

"It's okay, Kimmy. You can tell us anything."

"Stop it." Anise froze at the brunette's words. "Don't call me that. That's not who I am."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

The girl in Luke's arms sighed softly, turning her head to look at them all.

"...I'm not really Kuro Kimkuthian."

* * *

**Aw man I loved this chapter xD **

**I really hope this came out good to someone other than myself. That's why I would really like some feedback this time; I want to make sure I did Asch's death scene justice. Because I swear, I cry every damn time I see that part. So yes, I cried while writing this xD I'm a baby, I admit! And as for Kuro, well I'll let you guys roll that around in your mind for just a bit longer before I finally give you the answers! But if you've been paying attention, you should be able to piece part of her puzzle together right now.**

**I actually haven't finished writing the next chapter since I've been away from home a lot recently and when I am home I'm dead tired, so expect the next update in about a week or so. Until then, review, favorite, and follow, please and thank you! It's almost midnight here, so I'm gonna go get some sleep xD**

**Till next time!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**

* * *

_Remy_

2012-2013

_Beloved Puppy _

_Forever in the Hearts of Many_

_Rest in Peace, baby girl_


	22. Who I Am (Part One)

Hay dere guys! What's up? The sky? Yeah, I know. Did you know it's blue? 'Cause it is! I know right?! Small world! :D

Random Reader: WTF Val? What the hell is wrong with you?

I'm glad you asked, Random Reader! In case you guys hadn't noticed, I'm totally high off happiness right now, and I've been jumping around like a crazy person for the last hour or so. Which I really shouldn't be doing because I'm expected to watch a group of fourth graders at nine a.m tomorrow but I can't help it! I'm SO happy right now, so just accept it and move along (All-American Rejects reference, cough cough xD)!

On a somewhat more serious note, I didn't originally want to cut this into two parts, but I had to, otherwise this chapter would've been ungodly long. So I shortened it into two parts, and being the lazy ass I am, I haven't even started Chapter 23. But hey, I've been super busy with work and stuff, and haven't had the time or energy to sit and write. But due to my happiness, I probably will start it tonight and have it out by next week!

That being said, enjoy this chapter! Get ready, we finally get to learn all there is to know about Miss Kuro Kimkuthian!

**DISCLAIMER: My birthday is right around the corner, so if Namco wants to hand me the rights to _Tales of the Abyss _as a birthday present, I'd be totally cool with that! In return, I'd give them Kuro! ...Nah, I wouldn't, she's staying with me xD**

* * *

Chapter 22

_Who I Am (Part One)_

No one moved for a while, the girl's words sinking in and impacting them all, realization slowly dawning over them. It was Guy who finally broke the silence and voiced what they were all thinking.

"You're a replica." Kuro and Luke both looked up at him. The three words rang through the air for a bit, the brunette's hazy mind taking its sweet time processing the accusation. Finally, her brow furrowed and she gazed at Guy confused.

"What?"

"She's not a replica," Luke threw in, just as confused. Now everyone was befuddled.

"But you just said you weren't really Kuro Kimkuthian!"

"And I'm not. But I'm not a replica, and before you even consider it, no, I don't have one either."

"So then what do you mean you aren't really Miss Kimkuthian?" Jade cut in. Kuro looked away, staring at Luke's shirt.

"...It's not my birth name. I'm not legally Kuro."

"What are you trying to say?" Natalia questioned. Kuro pushed Tear's hand away -her wound was practically gone now anyway- and sat up, pressing her back against the redhead still holding her.

"My name is Ayumi. Ayumi Shinozaki. And I'm sorry that I've lied to you all for so long."

The others blinked, still in the dark about the young girl's confession. Only Luke remained unwavering, sighing and hugging Kuro tightly.

"They need to hear the whole story. Otherwise they won't understand."

"I know, I know..." Kuro mumbled, swallowing thickly and looking back up at the group. "Alright guys, get ready. It's story time."

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

It all started almost fourteen years ago, on the eighth day of summer. An average, married, Malkuthian couple had just brought a new baby girl into the world. The mother of the child had been very ill for a few years, and the doctors told her that child-birth could be dangerous and potentially fatal. But the process had gone just fine, and both mother and child came out perfectly healthy. It was for this reason that they named their new daughter Ayumi, which meant "angel" in Ancient Ispanian.

That little angel... was me.

**Ever on and on**

**I continue**

**Circling with nothing but my hate**

**In a carousel of agony**

**Till slowly I forget **

**And my heart starts vanishing**

**And suddenly I see that I can't break free**

_"Cecelia?" Her bedroom door cracked open, and the young woman inside looked up. She had dark brown hair that trailed over her shoulders in wavy curls and pale skin that made her light brown eyes pop. She was currently lying in bed, a book in her hands._

_"Come in, dear," Cecelia replied with a kind smile. A man with light dusty brown hair and crystal blue eyes pushed his head in, smiling at his wife._

_"Someone has a surprise for you."_

_"For me?" the brunette woman repeated. "Whoever from?" The man stepped into the room, pushing open the door, and in skipped a small girl, her brown curls swaying, her dark eyes shining, a grin on her face and a bundle of daisies in her hands._

_"Surprise! I picked these for you, Mommy!"_

_"Oh, Ayumi!" Cecelia cooed, accepting the flowers. "They're lovely!" Her daughter beamed up at her._

_"I found them when I was out in the meadow, and I just knew you'd like them!"_

_"Thank you, sweetheart." Cecelia leaned over and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. The young girl happily returned it._

_"You're welcome!"_

_"Come on, Ayumi," the girl's father called. "Let Mommy rest."_

_"I'm fine, Aidan."_

_"Mommy," Ayumi said, pulling away and giving her mother a pouting -yet adorable- serious face. "Daddy said you need to rest, or else you won't be good enough to go out for dinner tonight!" _

_Cecelia laughed. "Oh, did he now?"_

_"Yeah! So go to sleep, okay? I promise we won't leave without you!" The young woman leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead._

_"Thank you, angel."_

_"Come along, Ayumi." Ayumi gave her mother one last bright smile before turning and skipping out the door. Aidan looked back to his wife. "I'll bring you a vase for your flowers, love."_

_"Thank you, dear." Aidan gave her a soft smile, turning to go._

_"Oh, and Cecelia?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't forget to take your medicine." Cecelia's face fell._

_"Of course."_

_"Cecelia-"_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Just a minute, Ayumi!" Aidan returned his attention to his wife. "Please, Cecelia-"_

_"Alright," Cecelia cut in. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a small bottle. Opening it, she shook two pills into her hand. Placing them into her mouth, she reached back over and picked up a water glass, taking a sip and swallowing. "Satisfied?"_

_"I'm just looking out for you, love. If you were to... leave, Ayumi would-"_

_"I know, Aidan," Cecelia said, tone staid. "Now go see what our angel wants." Nodding, Aidan left the room, the door closing behind him with a soft click._

_Waiting until after the sound of his footfalls disappeared, Cecelia put her hand over her mouth and spit the medication out._

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

I didn't have one of those tragic childhoods where I never saw my mom and my dad didn't care about me. At least, not when I was younger. It was the opposite, really. Momma and I spent lots of time together. She was sick, but not sick to the point where it affected her life. She wasn't sentenced to life in bed with crazy side-effects from her illness. She could walk, she could talk, she was strong as she ever was. I remember the doctors saying the sickness was in her lungs, so a lot of times Momma would get bad coughing fits. But she always told Dad and I not to worry, that it didn't hurt or anything.

When I was a kid, my mother was my hero. Up until I met a certain someone, a lot of who I based myself off of came from who she was. She was funny, she was always happy, and she was so beautiful... She was everything I wanted to be.

"But wait a minute..."

xxx

Kuro paused in her story and looked up at Natalia from where she was still nestled in Luke's lap. "What's wrong?"

"You told me you didn't remember your mother, back at the Absorption Gate," Natalia said. Kuro smiled sheepishly at the princess.

"Yeah, that wasn't entirely true. I remember what she looked like and how she acted. It's events I can't really remember." The brunette suddenly looked sad. "Except for one... well, two, you could say."

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

Like I've told you guys before, my dad was a researcher. Since Engeve isn't exactly a town fit for discovering new things, Dad was off traveling a lot. One day, he left on some business trip, and he told me to make sure Momma took care of herself.

'Promise me you'll take care of her?'

'I promise, Daddy!'

But, Momma had other ideas.

**I'm slipping through the cracks**

**Of a dark eternity**

**With nothing but my pain**

**And the paralyzing agony**

_"Mommy?" Ayumi called, wandering into the kitchen. Her mother looked over her shoulder and smiled at her daughter._

_"Oh, Ayumi! You're just in time. Lunch is ready!" She was surprised when the three-year-old fixed her with a stern glare._

_"Mommy," Ayumi began. "You didn't take your medicine this morning. Or yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that day!"_

_Cecelia smiled again. "I just forgot, Ayumi. I-"_

_"I told you after breakfast!" Ayumi insisted. "You told me you would take it then, and that was ages ago and you still haven't taken it!" The brunette woman sighed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself._

_"I'm sorry, baby girl." She opened her brown orbs and angled her head, about to speak again. But when her lips parted, a cough came out instead of words. Cecelia squeezed her eyes shut once more and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. As her hacking intensified, she had to grab onto the counter and kneel down._

_Ayumi's eyes widened as she rushed forward. "Mommy!" She wrapped her arms around her mother and carefully petted her back as she coughed. Cecelia managed to gasp in a breath and cut the hacking off, leaving her panting in her daughter's arms._

_"See?" Ayumi spoke softly. "This is why you need to take your medicine. You'll get sick again if you don't."_

_"Ayumi..." her mother spoke, voice weak. "The medicine won't help me."_

_"What? But that's what medicine does! It makes sick people better!"_

_"That's not the kind of sick I am, baby." Cecelia straightened up and slid into a sitting position, pulling her daughter into her lap. "This medicine is only putting off the inevitable." Ayumi cocked her head in confusion._

_"Inevi'ble?" she repeated, and Cecelia nodded._

_"Inevitable means something is going to happen for sure."_

_"Oh..." Ayumi turned the new word over in her mind a bit, then placed her attention back on her mother. "But what does inevi'ble have to do with you taking your medicine?" Cecelia sighed._

_"Well, the medicine isn't helping me get better, so... I'm not taking it anymore." The three-year-old blinked, clearly still confused. The brunette woman cupped her cheek and gave her a soft smile._

_"Don't worry about it, Ayumi. Nothing bad is going to happen. As long as you don't tell your father about all this-"_

_"You haven't told Daddy?" the young girl cut in, eyes wide._

_"It's complicated, sweetie."_

_"Comp'icated?'_

_"It means hard to understand." Cecelia hugged her daughter close. "Listen to me, Ayumi. The sickness I have is special. Medicine isn't going to make it go away. Your father doesn't understand that. This can't be fixed. And I'm not saying I'm going to, but if this means I'm going to die..." she paused to wipe away the tears pooling in the young girl's eyes. "Sweetheart, if I die, it'll be okay. Because that means I didn't let it win."_

_"But-" Cecelia put a finger to Ayumi's lips._

_"Like I said, baby, it's complicated. But you'll understand it better someday. Same with your father." Hesitantly, the younger brunette nodded._

_"Okay, I think I get it a little bit," she said. Her mother smiled._

_"That's my girl. Now, Ayumi, I want you to promise me you won't tell your father about this." Ayumi nodded._

_"I promise." Cecelia pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek._

_"Don't ever make a promise you don't intend to keep, angel."_

_"I'd never! I promise Mommy, with all my heart!_

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

I took my mother's words and locked them away in my heart. I never said a word to my father about Momma's medicine, and probably a year went by before the words "I promise" left my mouth again. It wasn't something I realized until much later, but I held my mother's words so close because somehow, I knew, that some day, they would be all I had left of her.

And that day just came way too soon.

About a year after I found out she quit taking her medicine... Momma...

xxx

"...She died," Kuro choked out, turning her head to the side to press her cheek against Luke's chest. The redhead's arms tightened around her, attempting to soothe her.

The group watched the broken girl, expressions ranging from blank to sad to sympathetic, none of them having ever seen her like this. Luke had gone through this once already, and this was still killing him. Giving Kuro a moment to collect herself, he looked up at the others.

"Her father was a ness," Luke continued quietly. "He took the loss real hard. After that day... he was never the same."

Kuro nodded her thanks to the boy holding her and spoke again. "He couldn't even look at me anymore. I'm practically a smaller, darker-skinned version of my mother. I reminded him... so much of her. And he couldn't stand that, not on top of everything else. With the house, and the yard, and the meadow, Engeve as an entirety was one big reminder of what he'd lost." Kuro sniffed, leaning back against Luke once more. "So, about a month after Momma left, he packed up all our stuff, and moved us across the world."

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

Dad had just gotten back from Belkend, off on another business trip. Apparently, they'd offered him a job in a laboratory out there. Desperate to leave Engeve, he accepted. He went back to Malkuth to get me, and we moved to Kimlasca.

We ended up staying in the lab with Dad's boss and a few of the other workers. There weren't many kids around, only two that I know of. So I was really lonely there. Dad started slipping away, drowning himself in his new work. I still saw him and all, but like Luke said, he wasn't the same. It was horrible. And along the way, I managed to convince myself that no one loved me. That this was all my fault because I let Momma stop taking her medicine. I blamed myself for my mother's death.

It was around that time when I met my first Luke.

**To tell me who I am**

**Who I was**

**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**

**Till I can't break free**

_Ayumi swallowed back a sob as she looked down another unfamiliar hallway. Every part of this lab looked the exact same, and she was hopelessly lost. It felt like she'd been wandering for hours. She hadn't thought she'd walked so far from her room!_

_She was too frightened and shy to stop and knock on a door to ask for help, so when a door down the hall opened, Ayumi froze in the middle of the pathway. Her chocolate eyes widened as she watched two men exit the room and start down the walkway._

_"So she's totally freaking out, threatening to press charges and take the kids and shit, so finally I just said-" The man speaking cut himself off as his gaze landed on Ayumi. He smirked. "Well now, who do we have here?" Ayumi gulped, quickly averting her eyes._

_"Um... e-excuse me..." she mumbled as an apology, praying the men would just walk on by. She had no such luck, however, as they ended up trapping her between them._

_"No need, doll," the man previously speaking said. "What's a little lady like you doing in this part of the lab?"_

_"Bet'cha she wandered off, Jale," the other person said. The man before her -Jale- chuckled._

_"Bet yer right, Copper," he said, stepping towards Ayumi. She tried to back up, but was stopped by the male behind her, Copper. Scared, she darted to the side and pressed herself against the wall. The men closed in on her._

_"Aw, there's no need to be afraid, doll," Jale said. "We won't hurt ya."_

_"We'll even help ya, if you'd like..." Copper added. "Damn, Jale, she's kinda small."_

_"She's fine," the other man insisted, placing his hand on the wall above Ayumi's head and leaning in. Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut. "I'd even say she's-"_

_"Hey!" a new voice called, ringing through the empty hallway. The men jerked away from her, and Ayumi blinked her brown orbs open, turning her head to stare at her savior._

_A boy stood at the end of the hall, and he was just that; a boy. He had white chocolate blond hair with piercing hazel-blue eyes, currently narrowed into a glare. He couldn't have been any older than eight or nine years of age. Yet he had a hard look in his eyes and an air of authority about him._

_"Oh, shit!" Copper cursed as the boy started making his way towards them. "It's Kurosaki's kid!"_

_"Quick, scram!" Jale commanded, and the two took off down the opposite way, turning first chance they got and disappearing from sight._

_"And stay lost!" the boy shouted after them, reaching Ayumi. He turned to her, expression unwavering. "Did they hurt you?"_

_"Uh... n-no, I'm fine..." Ayumi stuttered, feeling a blush cross her face. He nodded. _

_"What are you doing down here?" he asked her._

_"Oh, um... I just wanted to go outside for a little... I got lost, though." She glanced up at him shyly. "Th-thank you, for helping me. I'll just go-"_

_"Go where?" the boy cut in. "You're lost, remember?"_

_"I'll be okay-"_

_"Where are you headed?"_

_"...Back to my room... I-I live here-"_

_"Figured," he cut in again, clearly unimpressed. "What's your name?" Ayumi clamped up, not providing an answer. The boy's face softened and he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, guess that was kind of pushing it. Can you at least tell me what area you live in? I can take you back to your room."_

_"...E-East Wing..." Ayumi said quietly. He nodded, removing his hand._

_"Okay, come on." The blond boy started back down the hall, and Ayumi trailed behind him._

_As he promised, the boy escorted her back to her room in the East Wing. Once they got to her door, he turned to her._

_"I can get you a map of the place, if you want."_

_"Oh, uh, no, I'm okay." He shook his head._

_"No, I'll get you one. Wait here, I'll be back in just a second." The boy turned to leave, and Ayumi was suddenly filled with a feeling of loneliness. She couldn't just let him leave, he was the first kid she'd seen her whole time here! Maybe they could be friends, and she wouldn't have to be alone anymore._

_"Wait!" He turned back to her, and again Ayumi's cheeks heated up. "I... I never got your name." He smiled._

_"I never got your's either." She cracked a shy smile in response._

_"It's Ayumi."_

_"Ayumi, huh? Well, Ayumi," he held out his hand. "I'm_ _Kishinuma."_

**And maybe it's a dream**

**Maybe nothing else is real**

**But it wouldn't mean a thing**

**If I told you how I feel**

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

Kishinuma was the head of the laboratory's son. I can't remember his name, but no one ever called him that. Everyone called the boss "Kurosaki," his surname, so Kishinuma was "Kurosaki's kid." Since his dad had so much power, Kishinuma took the disgruntled and perverted workers head on. He was never scared. He always acted so... fearless.

The two of us hit it off well. I was only around four years old when I met him, so I don't remember when exactly, but...

xxx

"...it happened," Kuro finished, swiveling her head to stare up at Luke. He smiled at her.

"That's practically exactly what happened with you and Luke," Guy pointed out, understanding dawning in his eyes. Kuro nodded.

"That's why, now, I think of Kishinuma as my first Luke. His room wasn't even far from mine, just a few hallways over, so I'd go and see him a lot. Eventually, I basically moved in with him. Neither of our fathers were ever home, both always obsessing over work, so no one really cared."

"What about Kishinuma's mother?" Tear asked.

"She and his father were never married, and after Kishinuma was born she wanted out. So he took Kishinuma and left. He never met her."

"That's awful..." Natalia murmured. Kuro shrugged.

"He mostly ignored it, really. Kishinuma was always pretty independent. In his mind, he didn't have parents. It was just him and her, and eventually me."

"'Her'?" Guy repeated, and a sad smile split Kuro's face again.

"I'm getting there, Guy. I'm getting there."

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

Since I was only four at the time, I still managed to get lost, even with the map Kishinuma gave me. He must've caught me wandering around the laboratory twenty times before he finally did something. He took me under his wing. He showed me ways to remember what halls led to where and short cuts between rooms and how to deal with the other workers. This all happened over the course of a month or so. During that time, day by day, Kishinuma let me see who he was. Yes, he was an authoritive figure, but he was kind and caring, adventurous and outgoing. I found in Kishinuma something I'd been looking for since Momma died... a reason to be happy. So my four-year-old mind reached out and clung to him, and Kishinuma and I became inseparable.

Now, Guy, we get to your question. I met her about two months after Kishinuma. At that point, I'd already moved in with him and all that. So, yeah, I met her. And let me tell ya, at first, she did _not _like me.

**So I'm tired of all the pain**

**Of the misery inside**

**And I wish that I could live**

**Feeling nothing but the night**

_Ayumi paused, stopping at an intersection in the hallway. She looked down each path, studying each one intently. Finally, she pointed down the right one._

_"This way!" A laugh came from behind her._

_"Yes. Nice job, Ayumi," Kishinuma praised, and the girl beamed. The blond boy took her by the hand and pulled her down the hallway. They came to a stop in front of a door, and her looked at her expectantly. She studied the door carefully._

_"Lab... three?"_

_"Four. Three has no-"_

_"Lock," Ayumi finished. "I'm sorry, I forgot."_

_"Don't worry about it. You'll get it soon." Kishinuma pushed open the door. "Short cut to..."_

_"North Wing!" the brunette chirped. " Our room!"_

_"Bingo." Kishinuma turned his attention to the room and froze in his tracks. Ayumi stopped as well, confused._

_"Kishi?"_

_"Viola!" Kishinuma suddenly called, tearing his hand away from Ayumi's and taking off into the room. Ayumi watched him, befuddled, as he threw his arms around someone on the other side._

_"You're back!" she heard him say._

_"Yeah, I am," a foreign voice replied. Ayumi blinked._

_"Well tell me how it went! Your father, how is he?"_

_"Alive. Who is she?"_

_"Oh, yeah!" Kishinuma turned and went back to Ayumi, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Vi, this is Ayumi. She's new around here. Ayumi, this is Viola. She lives here like we do." The brunette smiled shyly._

_"Um... hi," she said with a small wave. Viola crossed her arms._

_"Yeah...hi."_

_"Viola had dark black hair, straightened and falling over her shoulders, a piece of her bangs covering half of one of her eyes. Her eyes were a striking lilac in color, standing out against her pale complexion._

_"How old are you, kid?"_

_"Four." Viola scoffed._

_"Are you kidding me, Kish? She's going to get eaten alive here."_

_"Viola!" Kishinuma scolded, wrapping an arm around Ayumi. "Don't say that! She's going to be fine!"_

_"She's half your size, Kish. Get real."_

_"She's been fine the past month!"_

_"Because you're off babying her! Why bother with it?"_

_Kishinuma opened his mouth to retort, but then glanced down at the young girl and shook his head._

_"Look, we'll talk later, okay? I have to get Ayumi home." Viola snorted, turning away._

_"'Home'? Cute, Kish. Real cute."_

**You can tell me what to say **

**You can tell me where to go**

**But I doubt that I would care **

**And my heart would never know**

**If I make another move **

**There'll be no more turning back**

**Because everything will change**

**And it all will fade to black**

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

Viola didn't exactly have anything against me. Kishinuma told me later that Viola simply had a few trust issues. That'll come into play eventually. But, yeah, trust issues. That, and a little jealousy. Since she and her family had come to the lab, it had always been just her and Kishinuma, looking out for each other. Then suddenly, I was there, and that unnerved her.

Of course, befriending Viola was not as easy as it was with Kishinuma. She was very withdrawn and closed off, only opening up to certain people. I tried my best, but Viola kept pushing me away, and it started scaring me. Kishinuma would leave in the middle of the night and go see her. Her room was right next door, and I'd hear them fighting a lot.

Back when I was younger, a lot of my nightmares were centered around my mother's death. I'd get them a lot, but Kishinuma would always be there to help me. So one night, when I woke up from one such nightmare, Kishinuma wasn't there. But Viola was.

**Will tomorrow ever come? **

**Will I make it through the night?**

**Will there ever be a place **

**For the broken in the light?**

**Am I hurting? **

**Am I sad? **

**Should I stay **

**Or should I go?**

**I've forgotten how to tell**

**Did I ever even know?**

_"K-Kishi?" the frightened five-year-old called into the dark room. No reply was heard. Ayumi clutched the blankets to her chest, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Where had Kishinuma gone?_

_She heard the door creak open, and she ducked under the covers with a squeak. Footsteps echoed in the room, and Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the bed dip as someone sat down._

_"...Um...hey." The brunette blinked her eyes open in confusion, peeking out from under the covers._

_"Viola?" Sure enough, there sat the older girl, watching her. Ayumi slowly sat up. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Kish asked me to check on you." Viola stood up and moved back over to the door, flicking on the light. Then she went over to Kishinuma's dresser. "He's off with his father, in case you were wondering."_

_"Oh..." was Ayumi's reply. The black haired girl turned back around, a box of tissues in her hands. She sat back on the bed, closer to the younger girl, and handed her a tissue. "Thank you..." she muttered, taking the paper. Viola nodded._

_"So... bad dream?"_

_"Mhm. From back when..." Ayumi wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I'll be okay. You can go if you want..."_

_"...What if I don't want to leave?" The five-year-old's chocolate brown eyes widened as Viola shifted so she was sitting next to her. She turned to meet the older's lilac eyes._

_"B-But... I thought you didn't like me..." Viola sighed._

_"It's not that, Ayumi," she explained. "I just suck at expressing myself."_

_"Es'pressing yourself?"_

_"_Ex_, kid. _Ex_pressing. Like, I have trouble making friends."_

_"Oh." Ayumi smiled. "Well if you want to be friends, Viola, all you had to do was ask!" The black haired girl blinked. _

_"You'd still be my friend after how horrible I was to you?"_

_"You weren't horrible. You were just shy." Viola laughed._

_"You know what? Maybe you'll make it here after all, kid."_

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

From that moment on, Viola and I were friends. Between her, me, and Kishinuma, workers in the lab started calling us The Three Musketeers. We were always together, "running the show" and "prowling like the top dogs" as they put it. I was almost six by this point, and since Dad had dropped out of my life, Kishinuma and Viola started teaching me basic life necessities: reading, writing, math. They started bringing me out into Belkend and showing me around the city. They helped me grow up. The two of them took the place of my parents, and I really didn't mind. I was happy.

So when Dad died... it wasn't really a huge life-shattering event for me. When I walked into his office that day and found him hunched over, not breathing, I didn't burst into tears and run to him sobbing. Rather, I turned around and called for Kishinuma to come, and he took care of it. I was six at that time, and I had lost both my parents. But I wasn't sad.

xxx

"You didn't... don't, miss your father at all?" Natalia questioned. Kuro shrugged.

"I mean, I do. He was my dad, after all. But he was never happy with Momma gone. I'm honestly surprised he lasted as long as he did." There was a moment of silence, no one speaking until Guy finally prompted, "What happened after that?"

"After Dad died, Kishinuma and Viola sat me down and pretty much told me what was happening. Apparently, Kurosaki was going to become my new guardian upon Dad's request. That was when they finally told me about Kishinuma's father."

"His father? You mean that Kurosaki guy?" Anise asked. Kuro nodded.

"Kurosaki was... well, let's just say he reminds me a whole lot of a certain someone."

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

If there was one thing everybody knew about Kishinuma, it was that he was nothing like his father. Whereas Kishinuma only asserted his authority when he needed to, Kurosaki was constantly holding it over everyone's head, even his son's, especially Viola's, and later, mine. Kurosaki always needed to have his way. He always had to get what he wanted, otherwise... well, we'll get to that later.

For the first year or so after Dad died, Kurosaki was fine. He treated me like a daughter, and was always nice to me when he was around. But I'd never miss the looks he'd give Kishinuma and Viola when they pulled me away. Kishinuma told me that his dad had done some really bad things to good people, and I found out later that Viola was one of them.

I won't beat around the bush with this. Kishinuma and Viola suspected that Kurosaki was a murderer. They were almost positive that he'd gotten Viola's brother a few years back, and some of the other workers went missing from time to time. That was where Viola's trust issues and withdrawn attitude came from, and that was all Kurosaki's doing. But I know now that Kurosaki wasn't exactly a murderer. He was just a scientist.

xxx

Kuro stopped then, leaving the statement hanging in the air. Everyone eyed her curiously, knowing there was something she wasn't saying. The girl twisted around to look at Luke, who nodded. Sighing, she turned back around, locking her gaze to her lap.

**Can I take another step? **

**I've done everything I can**

**All the people that I see **

**I will never understand**

**If I find a way to change **

**If I step into the light**

**Then I'll never be the same **

**And it all will fade to white**

"...Fomicry," she spoke finally. "Kurosaki made replicas."

* * *

**Oh man, this chapter was a lot harder to write than I originally thought Dx But I had fun writing it nonetheless. I thought switching between the view points was a cool idea, but if it's confusing to any readers I'm sorry xD Feel free to ask me if you have any questions, but some answers may cone along with the next part of this chapter. This chapter was about Kuro's childhood, and the next part is obviously her pre-teen years and about how she met Luke.**

**I typed this chapter up a few days before I posted it, so a quick update on anyone interested about the first note. Yes, I am still happy about what I was happy about before, but it's been a few days as I said, so I'm not freaking out over it anymore xD I have also started Chapter 23 and I'm about a quarter of the way done with it, so that'll probably be another week. After that it'll hopefully be smooth sailing as we bring this story to an end!**

**Until then, please review, favorite, and follow! Meanwhile, I'm gonna go eat graham crackers and pudding, and try to swipe a piece of cake without my mom knowing xD See ya!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	23. Who I Am (Part Two)

Oh my God, FINALLY I got around to finishing this damn chapter Dx I got stuck like three times writing this, so if the ending seems rushed, guess what? It's cause it is xD My original plan for this story was to finish it in June and give myself the summer for my newest project, but clearly, that's not happening. So what I'm gonna do now is sit on my butt and work on this thing until it gets done, then post everything when I'm finished. So the next update may be a while, but I promise, I'm going to finish this story, and it's going out with a bang! :D

On another note, I just recently got my braces on, and they hurt like a mothertrucker Dx any readers out there have braces? Yes, no, maybe so? My condolences to you, fellow troopers! But on the bright side, I HAD THE BESTEST BIRTHDAY EVER! :D And thankfully the braces came after, so I was able to efficiently stuff my face with ice cream cake :3 whee.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any merchandise from _Tales of the Abyss_, I only own Kuro, and technically, I own Kishinuma, Viola, and Kurosaki too, as well as those random minor characters that seem to pop up a lot... Yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 23

_Who I Am (Part Two)_

_"You know, I've been thinking..."_

_"About?"_

_"You. More specifically, your name." Ayumi tilted her head to stare at the blond boy laying beside her._

_"My name?"_

_"Yeah. I mean, you're gonna be seven soon, Ayumi. And you've already been through so much. I don't think the name fits you anymore."_

_"I can't just change my name, Kishi." Kishinuma met her gaze and grinned._

_"Dude, get real. You can't keep walking around with a name meaning 'angel'."_

_"Be quiet!" Ayumi scolded, playfully smacking her friend. He laughed, propping himself up on his elbows and pushing his white chocolate hair out of his eyes._

_"Come on, work with me here!"_

_"Fine, I'll play along. What's your idea, wise one?" Kishinuma sat up, gazing down at the six-and-a-half year old on his bed, hand under his chin as if he was deep in thought. _

_"...What's your surname again?" he asked finally._

_"Shinozaki. Why?"_

_"Shinozaki, huh?" He smirked. "Sounds pretty cool to me." Ayumi smacked his arm again._

_"No way! That's what your dad does! I don't wanna be like him!" Kishinuma scoffed._

_"Believe me, you're nothing like my father. If you were I'd brainwash you." As he spoke, he reached over and pressed his thumbs onto the young brunette's temples, making a buzzing sound with his lips. Ayumi giggled, batting his hands away._

_"Your dad isn't that bad," she said. "He's just kinda weird."_

_"Try a lot weird," the older boy shot back, ruffling Ayumi's brown bangs before withdrawing his hand._

_"Hey, Kish! Ayumi! Come here!" the two heard Viola call from next door. Ayumi sat up as Kishinuma stood and headed for the day. Pulling it open, he turned and grinned at the young girl behind him._

_"Come on, we don't want to keep Viola waiting, right... Shinozaki?"_

**Ever on and on **

**I continue **

**Circling with nothing but my hate**

**In a carousel of agony**

**Till slowly I forget **

**And my heart starts vanishing**

**And suddenly I see that I can't break free**

"From that day on, Ayumi no longer existed. I took Kishinuma's advice and dropped the angel I'd always been, and became Shinozaki."

"What does that have to do with this replica business?" Guy inquired.

"Everything."

"How?"

"Hey," Kuro said indignantly. "This is hard enough as it is! Just let me roll with this, okay?" Luke looked off into the distance, subconciously hugging the girl on his lap closer. He knew what she was talking about. This next part...

"Okay." The brunette drew in a deep breath. "So, we're time-skipping here. For the next four years, my life was pretty normal. Kishinuma had been in sword training since he was nine, and he let me join in with him around my eighth birthday. Viola was into archery, so she taught me that on the side. Kurosaki had started acting like an ass at this point, so we all avoided him best we could. But, one night, I accidentally stumbled in on him and one of his assistants, and..."

_xxx_

_"Ugh! Stupid Kishinuma...!" Shinozaki growled under her breath. The nine year old was currently walking through the laboratory halls, on her way back to her room. Kishinuma had told her he'd thought he left the main doors open and asked if she'd go check while he hit the other side of the building. She agreed, and honestly hadn't minded, but on her way there she'd been cornered by some perverted new worker. Thanks to her sword lessons, she actually managed to beat the guy down. But going through such a routine at midnight on her way halfway across the lab to check a door that had needed no checking did not put her in a happy mood. She was going to kill Kishinuma when she got back, if Viola didn't first. The older girl was bound to discover that Kishinuma had swiped her pineapple gels sooner or later._

_Shinozaki turned down a new hallway, planning on taking the Lab Four short cut to Kishi's room. Pausing in her movements, she realized the lab door was cracked open._

_'No one's supposed to be in here this late...' she noted as she quietly crept forward. Peeking in, she saw a tall blond man in a white lab coat pacing in a circle, intently focused on a piece of paper in his hand. Kurosaki. She scoffed in disgust as she crouched down, assuming a better eavesdropping position._

_"Here's something you haven't thought of: how are we going to get a hold of her fonon data?" a male voice spoke. The speaker resided somewhere beyond her line of vision, and Shinozaki couldn't tell who it was. She watched as Kurosaki lowered the paper from his face and turned._

_"I have thought of that, mind you," the boss spat bitterly. "I told you this already; any information we may need to get must be extracted before the process begins."_

_"That's cutting it awfully close, sir," the voice said. "We haven't even thought of an idea to get her here. With all due respect, sir, there's no way your son would-"_

_"My son?" Kurosaki repeated lowly, then again with more volume. "My son?! That abomination of a being is not my son!" Shinozaki growled softly as the head scientist stomped out of her vision. She heard a slamming sound. "It's because of that little devil that we even have to go through with this!"_

_Shinozaki rolled her eyes, deciding she'd heard enough. Carefully, she got to her feet and turned away._

_"If he had simply let Shinozaki be..." She froze. "Then all this could've been avoided."_

_"Kishinuma is very protective of Miss Shinozaki," the assistant said. "Wouldn't targeting Madam Viola be easier?" Shinozaki slowly turned back around, once again peering in through the crack of the door. Kurosaki was pacing in and out of her vision again._

_"No," Kishinuma's father said. "Not Viola. She can fight back, and I worry that she's on to us. Ever since the testing we performed on her brother... No, it must be Shinozaki. She's the only one who can fulfill the role."_

_"But sir-"_

_"Quiet!" Kurosaki snapped. "I hired you to aid me, not to doubt my decisions!"_

_"Of course," male voice said. "My apologies, sir." She watched the blond man wave the comment off._

_"No need," he said. "After I finally get Shinozaki, this will all have been worth it." His tone made Shinozaki's stomach churn. "Finally... I'll get the angel I've always wanted."_

_Gasping, Shinozaki stumbled back, accidentally knocking the door shut. _

_'Damn it!' she cursed to herself. She scrambled to her feet, ready to take off down the hall, when the lab door was thrown open, and something slammed into her, knocking the girl against the wall. Twisting, Shinozaki looked up into Kurosaki's storming gray eyes._

_"You little brat," he hissed. Shinozaki growled._

_"Lemme go, creep!"_

_"I'm afraid that option is not on the table." Kishinuma's father lifted her off the ground, clutching her to his chest like a rag doll as he marched back into the lab. Shinozaki kicked her feet and thrashed in his grip._

_"Put me down!"_

_"Change of plans, Caston," Kurosaki said. "The process must begin tonight."_

_"Understood, sir," the male voice - Caston - replied._

_"What process?!" Shinozaki demanded as Kurosaki threw her on the ground. "What do you want with me?!" Kurosaki chuckled darkly._

_"It doesn't matter... Soon, you'll no longer have to worry."_

_"Sir!" Caston suddenly called, tone urgent. "Kishinuma has been spotted coming down this way!"_

_"Damn it!" the boss cursed. "Send someone to distract him while we take care of Shinozaki!"_

_"No way!" Shinozaki protested, snapping her leg out. She caught an off-guard Kurosaki in the shin an sent him stumbling back. Jumping to her feet, she went in for another kick, but Kurosaki caught her ankle. He twisted it in his grasp, but Shinozaki rolled with the movement and turned it into a handspring. She mentally sent a quick prayer of thanks to Viola for the gymnastic lessons and elbowed her attacker in the gut. Again, he stumbled, and a kick to the side of his skull sent him to his knees._

_Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door._

_"Shinozaki!"_

_"Kishi!" The brunette ran for the door, but something latched onto her arm and spun her around, sending her crashing dowanwards. She stared up at Kurosaki, chocolate orbs wide._

_"You can't just make things simple, can you?" the man hissed lowly. "Why... Why did you have to turn out so much like him?!" Shinozaki saw something metallic clutched in his hand, glinting in the light. The knocking intensified._

_"Leave her alone, Dad! Let her go!" Kishinuma shouted from outside._

_"I can't have that..." Kurosaki continued. "I can't have you turning out like him..."_

_"Kishi!"_

_"Shinozaki!"_

_Then a hot, searing pain shot through her body. Clutching her neck, Shinozaki fell backwards, feeling something wet and sickeningly warm seep through her fingers. It hurt so bad she couldn't find her voice to scream. Something clattered to the ground near her, she heard, and then Kurosaki was shouting "Out! Out! Get out, now!" Her neck started pulsing, sending waves of pain and heat through her nerves. She couldn't move. It felt like she'd lost all feeling in her limbs. Her vision started to blur, black and red smearing across her sight._

_She just barely registered the crash from across the room. Then all she could make out was the ringing in her ears and the blackness that slowly took over her vision._

**I'm slipping through the cracks**

**Of a dark eternity**

**With nothing but my pain**

**And the paralyzing agony**

**To tell me who I am**

**Who I was**

**Uncertainty enveloping my mind**

**Till I can't break free**

"Oh my goodness..." Natalia murmured. "I can't believe he attacked you like that...!" Kuro shrugged, tightening her grip on Luke's hand.

"I remember being really scared... I Thought I was gonna die... But Kishinuma made it in time, and he took care of me..." She cleared her throat. "So! Moving on-"

"Whoa, wait a second," Guy interrupted. "You didn't really escape that whole situation unscathed, did you?"

"...Well, I mean... I..." Kuro gulped, curling in on herself. "I... no..."

"What did Kurosaki do to you?" Tear asked softly, kneeling beside the brunette. The young girl wrung her hands together, biting into the soft flesh of her lip.

"He... He st-... He sta-..." She fell silent, then suddenly smacked herself across the face. The others jumped.

"K-Kuro!" She shook her head.

"Damn it..." The girl twisted around to face Luke, tears peeking out from the corners of her eyes. "I can't say it." Luke pressed his lips together and ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"It's okay."

"Three years and I still can't say it..." Kuro shook her head again, turning back around. "You do it," she mumbled. "I... I just can't..."

"Luke?" The redhead stared helplessly up at the others, then sighed quietly. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his hands to Kuro's hair and took hold of the strands covering the side of her neck. With one last look at the others, he pushed the dark curtain away.

The thin white scar on her neck was revealed, just like it had been back in Grand Chokmah, and Belkend, all that time ago.

"He stabbed her," Luke said quietly, voicing what Kuro couldn't say. The others took this information in, mentally noting how close the mark came to that major vein. It all clicked together.

"He tried to... to kill you?" Anise asked in disbelief, voice shaking. Slowly, Kuro nodded.

It went silent, nobody speaking or moving. Tear, Anise, and Natalia were in tears, shocked and sympathetic for their young friend. Guy had his head in his hand, breathing deeply. Jade stood off to the side, stoic and emotionless like always. And Luke hugged Kuro tight, remembering that day in Belkend when he'd been on the receiving end of this story for the first time.

When Kuro started speaking again, Luke could honestly say he preferred the silence. He had a feeling she did too.

xxx (Kuro's P.O.V) xxx

To put it simply, yes, Kurosaki tried to kill me. He claimed to have needed me, but he left me to die in that room after he... well, you know. Kishinuma managed to get into the room and saved me, bringing back to out room where he and Viola patched me up. It scared all of us.

But I couldn't help but wonder... what was Kurosaki's real plan? What had he really been after? I didn't find out the answer until a while later, when I managed to put it all together. The deaths, Viola's brother, the testing, the process... Kurosaki had wanted to replicate me. He wanted to create a new me, a new Shinozaki, so he could raise it himself, and get the daughter he'd always wanted. He never hooked up with any other woman after Kishinuma's mother, and was always saying how dissappointed he was in Kishinuma, the way he turned out. He said he wanted a princess, a picture-perfect daughter to look up to him and make everyone else jealous. When my father died and Kurosaki gained custody over me, he had planned on doing just that. But Kishinuma had already taken me under his wing; I didn't need Kurosaki. So he figured he'd start over, create his own daughter based off the one he originally wanted. And right when he was so close, Kishinuma came back in and ruined al his plans. Kurosaki snapped, and that's why he settled for killing me; to take Kishinuma down. To break him.

And that was what scared me most. Not my near-death experience, but the fact that I knew Kurosaki would come after me once he knew I'd lived. He would keep coming back until he got what he wanted. That was what scared me. Scared for not only myself, but for Kishinuma and Viola. I knew they'd protect me, no matter what, but I was so afraid they'd get hurt because of me. I couldn't bear that... I wanted to keep them safe... So I did the only thing I could do...

I left Belkend.

**And maybe it's a dream**

**Maybe nothing else is real**

**But it wouldn't mean a thing**

**If I told you how I feel**

_Shinozaki turned to gaze sadly at the lab behind her. The building loomed upwards, standing tall and proud... and hiding. Hiding the darkness that lurked inside its walls. She closed her eyes and turned back around, hoisting the bag higher up on her back. She stepped forward, ready to head out into the city._

_"Shinozaki?" The brunette froze, chocolaty orbs flying open as she whirled around. _

_"K-Kishi?!" The blond boy stared at her, dissappointment clear in his hazel-blue eyes._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I-I..." He looked at the bag on her shoulders._

_"You're leaving," he stated, rather than asked. "You were going to leave-"_

_"Kishi, I told you-"_

_"-Without saying goodbye?" Shinozaki felt tears pool in her eyes. She shrugged helplessly._

_"...I couldn't..." she whispered. "Because... if I had... I wouldn't have been able to go." _

_"You don't have to go, Shinozaki!"_

_"Yes I do. I can't stay here, Kishi! I'm just putting you and Viola in danger!"_

_"No you're not!" Kishinuma protested. "The only person you're putting in danger by doing this is yourself! Viola and I want to help you, Shinozaki!"_

_"You know your father, Kishi! He's just going to keep coming back until he finally gets us! Is that the kind of life you want to live?!"_

_"It doesn't matter!' Kishinuma shouted, and Shinozaki backed off, startled. The white chocolate haired boy moved closer, closing the distance between them in a few strides. He placed his hands on her shoulders, their eyes boring into each other's._

_"It doesn't matter," he repeated quietly. "I don't care what he throws at us. As long as you're with me..." Kishinuma let his hands fall and linked their fingers together. He brought Shinozaki's hands to his chest. "Please, Shinozaki... Don't go..." Shinozaki felt the tears spill over, trailing down her cheeks._

_"I'm sorry, Kishi..." He let go of her, her hands falling, and he stared down at his feet._

_"I'm sorry too..." A sob escaped her throat, and Shinozaki clapped a hand over her mouth. Kishinuma reached out and pulled her into his chest, wrapping her in a tight hug. The girl leaned heavily into him, burying her face in his shoulder. He rubbed her back, rocking her back and forth._

_"Hey, come on," the boy chided softly. "Chin up, Shinozaki." Sniffing loudly, the brunette pulled away, wiping the watery residue from her cheeks. Kishinuma kept his arms around her, and she looked up into his eyes._

_"Th-thank you," she murmured. "Thank you for everything."_

_"Shinozaki..." He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek. "Shinozaki I... I love you."_

_"I love you too." Surprising her, he shook his head._

_"No, you don't understand." Shinozaki blinked._

_"What are you-"_

_She was silenced by him pressing his lips against hers. Shinozaki's eyes widened, her mind whirling. Kishinuma... Kishinuma was... kissing her? Why would he do that? But even as she thought this, she found herself... actually... liking it..._

_All too soon, Kishinuma pulled away, and not just from her mouth, but her altogether. His hands left her back, his warmth moved away. She grit her teeth. This was why she had planned on leaving without him knowing!_

_"K-Kishi-"_

_"Stay safe... Ayumi." Then he turned around, and dissappeared back inside._

**So I'm tired of the pain**

**Of the misery inside**

**And I wish that I could live**

**Feeling nothing but the night**

**You can tell me what to say**

**You can tell me where to go**

**But I doubt that I would care **

**And my heart would never know**

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

It wasn't until after I actually left Belkend altogether that I realized just what I was losing. I would never see Kishinuma again. I would never get to tell Viola goodbye or thank you or I'm sorry. I would never wake up in Kishinuma's bed again. I would never laugh with Viola again. I would never eat breakfast with them again. I'd never run through the lab again, running errands for people or just being silly, and I'd never again hear the other workers call out "There goes that Shinozaki!" I was losing my whole life. Everything I'd ever known.

The only thing I had left of the lab and the six years I spent there was Kishinuma's sword. When he'd hugged me before I left, he'd slid it into my sheath, replacing his with the one I had in there. I had to leave all my stuff behind: old family photos, my father's journals, my mother's old knick-knacks. All I brought with me in my bag was some clothes, a water bottle, and a few bags of food.

I kept Kishinuma's sword with me the whole time. It was really old; his father had even used it to train as a kid. Sometime after I met Luke, the blade chipped, and that's when I got the one that I have now. But...

xxx

Kuro paused to once again wipe her face and suck in a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "I still have it... a piece of it, at least. One time when we were in Chesedonia, I got it sanded down, and now I keep it as a memento kind of thing." She reached down to her sheath, slipping her hand under part of it and pulling something out. It looked like a small, smooth, beige-colored stone. She passed it to Tear, who was closest to her, and gestured to the group, indicating that she could pass it around.

The brunette looked over her shoulder to Luke. He smiled, petting her hair.

"You're okay." Her lips twitched in appreciation.

"...If I... can't do it-"

"You can."

"_If_, I can't... you'll pick up, right?"

"Of course." She nodded, turning back around. "Alright, so... I left the lab. Left Belkend. I ended up on a ferry back to Malkuth. I can't recall exactly where I ended up, but from there, I found a coach to Engeve. I'd brought some gald with me, of course, but not enough. So, I told the driver I'd help him with whatever he needed in Engeve to pay off what I couldn't afford. I was only nine, almost ten, so he agreed. It was then, on that coach to my hometown, that I changed my name again."

xxx (Kuro P.O.V) xxx

The name I ended up picking really isn't all that original. I wanted a name that would help me remember Kishinuma and Viola and where I came from, something to symbolize it. So I thought, why not just shorten "Kurosaki" to "Kuro"? It sounded good to me. So, that's what I went with.

Then I decided I might as well have a little fun with it, so I made up a surname too. All I did there was mix my birthplace's name with where I grew up: "Kim" from Kimlasca and "Kuthian" from Malkuthian.

That guys, is the story of how Kuro Kimkuthian came to be.

When I reached Engeve, I worked off my ride, just like I said I would. The coachmen ended up giving me a little chunk of gald, for being a "hard-working little gal", I remember him saying. That was when it started.

Kishinuma and Viola had taught me enough about the world to know that making it on my own was easier to think than actually do. Not to mention I was only ten. What was I supposed to do? Where would I go? I had no money, no friends, no plan.

I met this really nice lady; her husband was the owner of the town inn. She offered me a job, saying she would pay for my services and even let me stay at the inn free of charge. I agreed, and a couple months later, I'd saved up enough for a ticket out of Engeve, and then some. That was how it went for two and a half years. I'd stay in one place and do odd-jobs around, earning money for food and shelter and saving for tickets out. By the time I was twelve, I'd been around all of Malkuth and about half of Kimlasca.

It was also around that time when the attacks started.

The first time it happened, I was in St. Binah. This really creepy looking guy cornered me one night when I was heading for the inn. He knew who I was; he called me Shinozaki. Luckily, someone inside heard the screaming match we got into, and I got away. I knew it was one of Kurosaki's henchmen, but what I didn't get was why. I knew he would come looking for me, but why'd he wait so long?

The answer came the next morning.

**If I make another move**

**There'll be no more turning back**

**Because everything will change **

**And it all will fade to black**

_"Ah, Miss Kimkuthian!" Kuro flashed the innkeeper a grin as she stepped down the staircase and into the lobby._

_"Mornin'!"_

_"Miss Kimkuthian, a letter came for you today." The man handed her a crisp white envelope, which Kuro took with an arched eyebrow._

_"From who?"_

_"There isn't a return address, Miss."_

_"Huh. Well, thanks!" Kuro threw a wave over her shoulder as she walked out into a sunlit St. Binah. She tore open the envelope, absent-mindedly running her hand along the hilt of the sword in her sheath as she unfolded the parchment inside and began reading._

**_Dearest Shinozaki..._**

_And that was enough to make her heart stop._

**_I am very sorry to inform you of our recent loss of young Kurosaki. I understand you were close with him. I assure you he died painlessly and did not suffer. May his spirit watch over you until you decide to return._**

**_My condolences,_**

**_Kurosaki_**

_Kuro's breath hitched in her throat. She read the letter again. And again. And again. Each time, the same four words sent electricity shooting through her heart._

_'Loss of young Kurosaki.'_

_Death of Kishinuma._

_"N-no... it c-can't be... Kishinuma... He can't be dead!" She hiccupped, clutching the letter to her chest as tears pooled in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. "Kishi..." The brunette girl fell to her knees, burying her face in the parchment and sobbing._

_'I'm so sorry...'_

**If I make another move**

**If I take another step**

**Then it all would fall apart**

**There'd be nothing of me left**

The group watched with heavy hearts as Kuro turned and pressed her face into Luke's neck. Her shoulders shook with sobs she wouldn't let escape. Natalia -who currently held the sword piece- clutched the memento to her chest, sending her apologies to the broken girl. Tear and Anise were holding on to each other, Anise with tears streaming down her cheeks. Guy and Jade stood behind them, the blond looking sorrowful and the colonel as emotionless as ever.

Luke wrapped his young friend in a tight embrace, one arm wrapped securely around her waist, his other's hand rubbing her back. He made soft shushing sounds in her ear, mumbling pointless little nothings to her. She clutched tightly onto his shoulders, fingers constantly shifting to remind herself that he was solid.

Slowly, almost as if she was afraid to move, Natalia stepped forward, kneeling beside the girl on Luke's lap. Very carefully, the princess reached out and forced the sword piece between her fingers. Kuro stopped in her movements, then slowly curled her fingers around the smooth stone. She pulled her face away from Luke's neck, turning the memento around in her hand. A sniff, a hiccup, and a swipe at her eyes later, Kuro spoke once more.

"Kishi's death... Looking back on it now, it means something more. Something more that just Kurosaki winning. Something more than me giving up. Now, it symbolizes a new beginning." Kuro pressed a kiss to the sword piece, then clutched it to her chest.

"Because half a year after he died... Kishinuma came back to me. And I met him again."

**If I'm crying in the wind**

**If I'm crying in the night**

**Will there ever be a way? **

**Will my heart return to white?**

_It all happened way too fast._

_One minute she was helping a woman up from the ground, the next her feet gave out from under her as the ground began to shake. Kuro flailed her arms, attempting to keep her balance, but fell over anyway. As soon as that happened, she lost all sense of direction. There was no telling what was left and what was right, just a big, thick blanket of purple fog. She rolled onto her knees, keeping her head low. Her chocolate eyes peered into the smog, but it was no use. She couldn't decipher anything._

_'Damn it...' Deciding she had nothing left to lose, Kuro picked a direction and ran for it. _

_Time was lost to her as she dashed for cover, hearing screams but not finding their sources, the ground unstable beneath her feet. She coughed, covering her mouth, doing her best not to breathe in the toxic air. What was going on? Why was this happening? Her shoes decided in that moment to catch on a rock, and Kuro crashed to the ground. She felt something slice into her knee, and she gasped, twisting to look at it. A deep red mark cut across her knee. She groaned._

_"Freaking perfect..." she mumbled, wiping away the excess blood and standing again. When she turned around, she found she could just barely make out a large shadow of something in the distance. No other clear options, Kuro took off._

_As she got closer, she realized it was a large, gold and whit ship. At least, that's what it looked like. Reaching it, she found a staircase leading up to a door. Not skipping a beat, she dashed onto the ship._

_The hallway she found herself in was dark. Dark, but clean. She gratefully sucked in a lungful of air as she started down the walkway. Having no idea where she was or what to look for, the brunette slid into the first room she saw. Closing the door behind her, she blew out a breath of relief, walking over and sitting down by a window. Brushing her hair back, she peered out the window, a splash of red catching her attention. A curious Kuro stared intently through the glass. She realized the red pool was hair, and that it was a boy crouching down by the window. He had his head in his hands and his shoulders shook, leading Kuro to believe he was crying. She bit her lip empathetically._

_'He probably lost someone to the miasma...' Shaking her head, she slid into a sitting position, ducking under the window. 'Sorry dude, but been there, done that.'_

_xxx_

_'Crap crap crap crap crap crap...!' The same string of words ran through Kuro's mind as she barreled through the streets of Yulia City. Caught up in yet another stupid chase, the girl drifted around a corner, praying it was quick enough that her pursuer didn't catch it. She didn't stop to check. Her feet continued to propel her forward._

_That was the only way left to go._

_She skid around another corner, daring just a peek over her shoulder. Then suddenly, she felt herself pummel into something warm and solid, and toppled backwards. She managed to catch herself before she crashed into the ground, but the person she'd run into wasn't as lucky, and the boy ended up on the pavement._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry!" she squeaked, hurrying to his side. The boy blinked his eyes open, tilting his head to stare at her, His short fiery red hair fanned around him like a halo, and his emerald green eyes glittered with disorientation._

_"Are you alright?" she asked again. "Man, I'm _super _sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going-"_

_"Hey, I wasn't either," he cut in, sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure? You look kinda dizzy... Here." Kuro stood and held a hand out to the boy, who smiled at her and accepted the offer, She helped him to his feet. _

_"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're gonna topple over," Kuro said, watching him sway slightly on his feet._

_"I'm fine, really. Th-thanks." He stumbled over his words, and Kuro blinked in concern. Before she could say anything more, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "You should... uh... you know, be more careful." Kuro was about to reply when she spotted him. Kurosaki's agent, the one currently after her, stood a few meters away, right behind the redhead. Her heart skipped a beat, and she quickly averted her eyes to the ground. She couldn't let him catch her! Not moving her head, she glanced back to the boy before her._

_...Yeah. That would work._

_"I wasn't thinking..." she said childishly, then lifted her head and glanced around. The agent was walking away. She leaned in closer to the boy. "Someone was chasing me."_

_One of Viola's old lessons: When in doubt, play the sympathy card._

_"Chasing you?" he repeated._

_"Yeah." Kuro glanced up again. Kurosaki's man was practically out of sight. She resisted the urge to sigh in relief. At least now she could relax._

_"So uh..." she began in a much more in-character way. "You wouldn't happen to know a way out of here, would ya?"_

_"Well, there's the Yulia Road, at least I think that's what its called. But I don't really remember it off the top of my head. A... friend's taking me. He said the last part hesitantly._

_"Oh..." she mumbled, not questioning it. Not like she knew him anyway. Plus, now, she had her own problems to deal with. One being how the hell to get out of this place._

_"Would you..." His voice invaded her thoughts, and she looked up at him. "Would you maybe wanna... come with us? Me and my friend, I mean." She stared at him, running his offer through her mind, making sure she'd heard him right. When she realized he was serious, she grinned widely at him._

_"Would you really let me tag along?" she asked, giving him a fair chance to back out. Kishinuma's old rule._

_"Sure. It's the least I can do."_

_Sympathy card strikes again. Thank you, Viola._

_"Oh, wow! Thanks so much!" Kuro beamed up at him, holding out a hand once more. "I'm Kuro, by the way. Kuro Kimkuthian. It's a pleasure to meet you!'_

_He didn't move right away, just kinda stared at her for a minute or two. Then he smiled and took her hand in his._

_"I'm Luke. The pleasure is all mine."_

_Kuro nodded in acknowledgment, smile still perfectly in place. Poor guy. He seemed so nice, she almost felt bad for stringing him along._

_Oh well. She'd given him a fair chance to back down. Now it was his problem._

**Can you tell me who you are? **

**Can you tell me where I am?**

**I've forgotten how to see**

**I've forgotten if I can**

"And that's how I ended up here," Kuro finished quietly, collapsing back against Luke's chest in mock exhaustion.

"So," Anise spoke up, swiping at her cheeks, "when you said you met Kishinuma again..." Kuro nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." She twisted her head to gaze up at Luke. "I met Kishinuma the second." The redhead smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"So uh... yeah. That's it, I guess. The end," Kuro said with a shrug, leaving Luke's lap and standing. Anise quickly came up and enveloped her in a hug that the brunette easily returned. Guy stepped forward and bonked her lightly on the head.

"Why'd you wait so long to tell us all this? Why only Luke?"

"Luke wasn't even supposed to find out. When he was dead-set on leaving me in Belkend, I knew I had to tell him. But don't be mad at him; I asked him not to say anything." Kuro looked down at the ground. "I didn't want it to change the way you guys looked at me. I didn't want you to see me as poor little Ayumi Shinozaki. I wanted you to see me as Kuro Kimkuthian, because that's who I _wanted _to be." Now she pointedly eyed Jade. "And if you ever call me 'Ayumi' or 'Shinozaki', I'll smack you." The colonel shook his head at the accusation.

"Why are you telling us this now?" he asked. "What made you change your mind about keeping it a secret?" Kuro fell silent, stepping away from Anise and back over towards Luke.

"I... I didn't want anyone to die not knowing," she admitted softly. "I wanted everyone to know the truth, before someone else left, and I'd never get the chance."

"What do you mean?" Natalia questioned. "Who's already left?"

Wordlessly, Kuro reached into the pocket of her pants and pulled a dark wad of fabric out. Slowly, she held it out in front of her and unfolded it.

**If I opened up my eyes **

**There'd be no more going back**

**Cause I'd throw it all away**

**And it all would fade to black**

Resting in her hands, wrinkled with a mended tear in the palm, was one of Asch's gloves.

* * *

**Alright! So finally, we all know about Kuro and where she came from and why she is the way she is... though looking back on past chapters, I feel as though I made it some parts of her backstory totally obvious xD Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed trying to figure her out; I remember a friend telling me way back when this story first started that she liked Kuro because she was such a mystery. Well, mystery solved! :D A lot of other reviewers made guesses that were pretty acurate, so kudos to all you smart cookies!**

**So yeah, this chapter is finally out to you guys, and if you're reading this that means you finished! :D so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it actually is the new longest chapter of the whole story, beating sixteen by a few hundred words. And it's like three in the morning over here, so I should probably get to bed xD aha. So! Please review, favorite, and follow, and I will see you all in Chapter 24!**

**Until we meet again!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002) **


	24. Listen To Your Heart

...Uh... hey guys xD What's up? Everything all cool? No? Didn't think so Dx I know I took waaaaaay to long with this chapter, and I'm really sorry; summer is just totally getting away from me Dx I also lost motivation to do any writing at all for a while there, and I can and will not force myself to write. Because it is bad. Like, it should be illegal bad... Yeah. But alas! The chapter has finally been completed, and as soon as I get this chapter out, I'm starting the next. So no more long awaited updates, and I mean it this time! :D

Also, you can all thank Kota for this chapter, because I probably wouldn't have finished it when I did and made you guys wait even longer had she not drawn me a super epically adorable picture of Luke and Asch xD So thank you Kota! I love you, and this chapter is dedicated to ya! :D

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any people, places, or lines from _Tales of the Abyss_. I only have rights over Kuro. And they aren't really even rughts because she isn't technically real... Shoot. Plan failed. Recalculating.**

* * *

Chapter 24

_Listen To Your Heart_

Luke stood quickly, snatching the garment from Kuro's hand. "How did you get this?" he demanded. Kuro ran a hand through her hair.

"I was with him when it happened," she explained quietly. "I just… wanted something to remember him by."

"What are you talking about?" a timid voice asked, and the two focused their attention on the princess of Kimlasca. "Why does Kuro have Asch's glove?" The brunette in question pressed her palm to her forehead and drew in a deep breath. Luke twisted the fabric in his grip, not meeting the princess's gaze.

"…Asch… Asch is dead."

"No!" Natalia immediately denied. "No, it can't be!" The blonde girl ran up to Luke, placing her hands on his shoulders so he was forced to meet her gaze. "Luke! Say it's not true!"

"Natalia-"

"It's true," Kuro spoke up, voice low. "I watched it happen. He died right in front of me."

Natalia let out a sob, burying her face into Luke's chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around her, not sure how to comfort her. He didn't have much time to think it over, however, because suddenly the stone beneath his feet lit up.

"Look out!" Jade shouted. "It's a trap!"

_'Damn it!' _Luke mentally cursed, shaking the princess. "Natalia, come on! We have to run!" Natalia didn't move, only providing a whimper in acknowledgement to Luke's words. The ground began to shake, and Luke knew that if he didn't act fast, they wouldn't make it.

_'No… I can't do this! Not by myself! Asch, help me!' _

Suddenly, Luke felt something inside him snap. But before he could stop and try to comprehend it, the world around him disappeared, replaced by a bright, soft, white light. And just as quickly as it had come, it left, and he found himself standing before his friends.

"…What… What just happened?"

"A second-order hyperresonance?" Jade murmured. "Impossible!"

"Luke?" Kuro said, hurrying to the redhead's side. "Are you okay? What was that?"

"I… I don't know…" Luke stared down at the dark glove still wrung in his grasp. "But the moment I thought about Asch, something just…" He shook his head. "It was like when I destroyed Akzeriuth… But, I think I can actually control it…"

"A second-order hyperresonance? You've got to be joking." The group looked up, and at the top of the staircase before them stood…

"Sync!" Anise growled. Kuro clicked her tongue.

"The last person I wanna see right now…"

"Even with Yulia's protection, power like that could harm Van," Sync continued. "So you have two choices: hand over the Key and join Van, or die." Luke glared at the God-General and clenched his hand into a fist.

"I choose neither!" he shouted. "I'm freeing Lorelei… And to do that, I will defeat Master Van… and you." Sync scoffed.

"You sound like the replica."

"How do you know I'm not?" Luke shot back. Kuro grabbed his elbow.

"Trump card," she whispered. "Don't let it go to waste." He nodded.

"Sync," Anise called, "you're a replica, just like Ion! Why are you helping a project like this?!"

"I'm not like him!" Sync spat. "The seventh Ion was a naïve child. He believed that the Score was just one possible choice for the future. 'Fon Master Ion will die'. That was in the planet's memory. Your Ion died like a dog."

"Take that back!" Anise demanded. "Now!"

"No! It's the truth! And if Van's plan succeeds, the Score will truly vanish. That's all I want."

"You really hate the Score that much?" Guy inquired. Sync hissed in disdain.

"I was only born because it said the Fon Master would die, and even then I was still thrown away!" His glare rested on Luke. "I'm not even a substitute like you! I was born a piece of meat!"

"I'm not a substitute!" Luke shouted. "How can you stand there and claim you've gained nothing since you were born?"

"Because I haven't. I'm empty."

"Oh boo-freakin-hoo!" Kuro mocked. "You talk like you're the only person with problems in life! You're such a pansy!" Sync jumped down the staircase, landing in front of the group, eyes glimmering with hate. Luke stepped over so he was half-blocking Kuro. She didn't respond with her typical annoyed eye roll. Instead, she simply clutched the location of her former injury with a glare directed at the Tempest.

"I may be inferior, but my power is equal to that of the Fon Master! Let's test it: you, or the empty me. Let's see which side is destined to survive!"

The fighters exploded into action, swords clashing and artes popping out of nowhere. Once, Luke managed to get Kuro more towards the back of the battle. He turned to her, and she shook her head before he could speak.

"Don't ask me if I'm alright. That would just be a dick move at this point."

"Promise me you'll stay close."

"Uh-huh." Not the answer Luke wanted, but that was all he could get, because Sync was back on them again. As she darted away and cast an arte, the redhead watched her, defeated.

_I can't protect her from everything…_

xxx

"Van… Destroy… Lorelei…"

"You know," Kuro said softly as the God-General kneeling before them slowly faded from view, "it's kinda sad how they all cling to it so hard. How they waste their last words on it."

"But if you think about it," Tear pointed out, "we're doing the same thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the brunette agreed. "I mean, that's what Asch did…"

"Asch really is dead… isn't he?" Natalia said quietly, tears forming in her olive eyes.

"Natalia… I'm sorry," Luke spoke. "If I had stayed-"

"It's my fault," Kuro cut in. "I was the one with him, and I let him die." She hung her head. "I should've done something more to save him…" The redhead beside her put his arm around her, drawing her close. Natalia watched them as Jade stepped forward. When the colonel was right in front of her, the princess turned her gaze to him. Jade lifted his hand and slapped Natalia across the face. No one moved, or said a word.

"Ow…!" the blonde girl squeaked. "What was that for?"

"Your actions have been a nuisance to us all. And to Asch," Jade explained.

"T-To Asch?"

"Asch fought so Luke could kill Van, even if that wasn't his original intention. His fighting is the reason Kuro stands here with us now."

"Is not!" Kuro threw in, and Luke rapped her lightly on the head with his knuckles, signaling for her to shut up.

"No, you're right," Natalia admitted. "I'm sorry. I'm not the only one who's suffering. Anise and Guy have lost people dear to them. Kuro, growing up the way she did…" Said girl crossed her arms and looked away. "And Tear…"

"Exactly."

An awkward silence followed that, and eventually Kuro got sick of it and spoke up again. "So Jade! What the hell's a second-order hyperresonance?" Jade pushed up his glasses,

"It's said that when two hyperresonances interact, they neutralize the effects of all fonons. But it's existence has yet to be established."

"So it was Asch who gave me this power," Luke realized. "He and I are the only ones who can cause a hyperresonance."

"That glow…" Kuro mumbled. "Asch gave you his hyperresonance."

"And I've got to put up a fight worthy of him." Luke felt something warm slip into his hand, and he looked down at Kuro, who grinned at him.

"Luke," she said, "that's the last thing you have to worry about."

xxx

Luke stared up the staircase before him, his heart pounding in his throat and blood rushing through his ears. His hands felt shaky and clammy, yet one remained clasped tightly in Kuro's, the young girl standing at his hip. Tear was on his other side, Jade was behind him, Guy was behind Kuro, Anise beside her, Natalia behind Tear, and Asch…

Asch was inside him. He was there too.

"So, I guess this is it…" the redhead muttered, but the group was so silent he was clearly heard. "Once we go past this point, there's no going back."

"We have no reason to go back," Jade spoke up. "We're going to defeat Van and put an end to everything."

"You make it sound simple," Luke said.

"It kinda is," Kuro agreed. "What we believe and what Van believes are too different to talk out anymore. We just need to do this."

"This isn't like the last time," Tear said. "There's a lot more we're fighting for now."

"Yeah!" Anise chirped. "We're going to live our own lives and walk our own paths! We're going to shove the Commandant's words up his ass!" Kuro reached over and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I have taught you so well." Luke reached over with his free hand and bonked her on the head again.

"Shut up, Kuro." She grinned.

"Luke." Now Natalia spoke. "I keep thinking about you and Asch, and I realize how wrong I was. I wanted Asch to return to and support Kimlasca, with you. But now I understand that you and Asch each had your own path. I'd been trying to hold you both to a promise no longer valid, and I've been mixing the two of you in my mind. But now I know… you're you. And I wouldn't want you to be any other way."

Luke smiled at the princess over his shoulder. "Thank you, Natalia."

"You've barely begun to be you," Guy began, "and you already bear the weight of countless lives."

"Way to kill the mood we had going there, Guy" Kuro shot, and the blond chuckled.

"He's right, though," Luke pointed out. "Just seven years, and I'm covered in blood." Kuro shrugged.

"None of us are exactly any better. We've all killed before."

"It's not the same thing."

"Regardless," Guy continued, "I won't let you carry that alone. Even if the whole world rejected you, I'd still be here, by your side." He smirked and added, "Kuro too, I'm sure."

"Damn straight." Luke looked down at her and found her watching him, lips curled into a sad smile. "I'm with you no matter what, Kishi." Luke smiled back at her.

"I know, Shinozaki."

"Luke, let's go," Tear said softly. "Let's rewrite the future."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, squeezing Kuro's hand. "Let's end this, once and for all."

With his friends surrounding him, Luke took a deep breath and started up the stairs.

xxx

He was already waiting for them, sitting on his knees in the center of the vast white structure, sword stabbed into the ground beside him. As they approached, he slowly stood and stepped toward them.

"Which of you is it that stands here… Asch, or Luke?"

"Both," Luke answered. "I fight with both of our strengths."

"In the body of Luke… I see." He stopped walking. "I am impressed. You've surpassed your original. You are now a true human being."

"Now?" Luke repeated. "Only now? Only now that I'm all that's left can you finally acknowledge what I am?"

"You have crossed a sea of corpses and made it here. There's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, Luke. We will destroy the planet's memory and overturn the Score."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You've used all of this on me before," Luke replied. "Don't you understand? It won't work anymore. I wanted you to acknowledge me as a human being, not a replica. But that isn't what I want anymore."

"Then what is it you want?"

"Nothing you can give me, or anything better." As he said this, Luke reached down and pulled Kuro closer to him. "This is my purpose now. Her. Them. Myself. I don't need you anymore. I don't need your acceptance. Because I am alive, whether you acknowledge that or not." His former teacher turned away.

"I see… It appears you have gained some impudent wisdom."

"Van!" Tear called out desperately. "People can change. Luke is proof of that! He's not here because it's written; he's here because he chooses to be! The people make the choice of following the Score!"

"That isn't absolute either," Van responded. "You might not be choosing, but rather being made to choose."

"If that's true, then maybe you're being made to choose to destroy the planet's memory," Guy spoke up. "If you say you decided to erase the planet's memory of your own will, then that itself is proof that it isn't absolute!"

"That's an empty argument."

"That's reverse physcology," Kuro shot back. "Because I apparently taught him well too." Van eyed the young girl, drilling her with his stern glare, but she didn't flinch.

"It amazes me how long you've stayed with him," the Commandant stated. "What is it you gain of this?"

"What makes you think I'm aiming to gain anything? You hate the Score so much, that you're probably shackled to it more than anyone else." Kuro placed her hand on her chest. "I'm not following some dumb, pre-written prophecy. I'm following my heart. I _want _to be with Luke, with everyone in this group that I now call my family. That's why I'm here."

"Your words are wise, yet meaningless. We are all bound to the future we call the Score."

"We believe we can choose our future," Luke declared. Van turned away again, stepping back over to where his sword rested.

"As I thought… It appears we cannot see eye to eye." Luke's former mentor pulled his sword from the stone, pointing it at the redhead. "Draw your weapons. I'll take you all on at once."

Luke drew the Key of Lorelei from his sword sheath. He could feel Asch's glove burning in his pocket, where he'd stuffed it before the fight with Sync.

Asch was with him. He could do this.

Luke charged at Van.

_I am not alone._

xxx

Part of her wanted it to just hurry up and happen, so the anticipation and anxiety would go away. But a larger part of her wanted it to stretch out for as long as possible.

She wasn't ready to let go.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love, but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven, turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_  
_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_  
_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

He gently pried her away from him and passed her to Tear. Kuro clutched onto the older girl, knowing what was about to happen.

"Everyone, hurry up and escape. I'm staying here."

"Luke!" Tear called out, and the redhead looked to her with a pained smile.

"It's my promise to Lorelei. I have to do this." Every member of their little group was quiet, the silence deafening. Until Jade stepped forward and held a hand out to the green-eyed boy. Luke blinked.

"Jade?"

"Luke… How you've changed." Luke chuckled and grasped the colonel's hand.

"I was pretty bad, wasn't I?"

"But no matter how much you change or regret your actions, not all of what you've done will be forgiven."

"You're not gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"Probably not. That's why you must come back alive. Or, at least… I hope you do." Luke grinned.

"Jade, shut up."

Guy came up next, nudging him in the shoulder. "I'll be waiting. It's lonely being a servant without a master."

"You aren't my servant anymore."

"So I'm not a servant in the manor. I'd still serve as your friend."

"You're being stupid," Luke scolded with a smile.

"Just hurry home. I'll never forgive you if you just disappear."

"You knew, huh?"

"When you get back, I'm going to teach you not to hide things from your friends," Guy promised as he walked away. He was replaced by Anise, who ran herself into his arms.

"Anise?"

"I knew, too," she admitted quietly. "I wasn't as sure as Guy, but…"

"What are you talking about?" Anise giggled.

"You're an easy read… I have to have you come back alive."

"Anise," Luke protested. "You know we're not-"

"Oh, I know. I'd never do that to Kuro!" The former guardian giggled again. "It's not that! I'm going to reform the Order. For Ion. And I need a patron, so… come home." With that, she turned away.

"Whatever," Luke called after her, a smile etched on his face.

Next, Natalia walked up.

"Luke… live, please! I don't want to lose any more people dear to me…"

"Natalia-"

"Not to protect Kimlasca, but to live your life… That's why you have to live, understand?" Luke smiled sadly.

"I wanted to live-"

"You will," Natalia cut in, pointing a finger at him definitively. "You cannot disappear, Luke… You can not."

"…Thanks." With one last smile, the princess walked away. Luke almost wished she hadn't, because now he had to face the two people he really didn't want to have to say this to. Drawing in a deep breath, the redhead turned to stare at the two girls standing behind him. None of them moved right away; they just watched each other, not one of them wanting to make the first move.

The dreaded moment had finally arrived.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away, nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams..._

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_  
_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_  
_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why_  
_But listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye..._

Finally, Kuro couldn't take it anymore. She jumped away from Tear and took off across the marble, into Luke's waiting arms. He lifted her off the ground and crushed her to his chest.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her hair. He heard her sniff, and then pulled her face away from his neck to meet his gaze. Tears were dripping down her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled.

"This isn't goodbye," she shakily declared. "This is not the end, do you hear me? It's not!"

"Kuro-"

"Please, Luke… I don't want to lose everything again… I don't want to lose you…"

"Don't cry," Luke pleaded, lifting a hand to swipe at her cheeks. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled something out, and pressed it into her palm in a tightly folded wad. "It'll be okay in the end, you'll see." She didn't respond to that. She just buried her face back into his shoulder and gripped his coat tightly between her fingers. He rubbed circles along her back and made soft shushing sounds in her ear, like he always did when she was upset. He tried not to think about how he wouldn't be around to comfort her like this anymore.

Luke's emerald eyes lifted upwards, and he saw Tear still standing by herself, her arms crossed like she was hugging herself. His heart cracked even more, and slowly, he held an arm out, beckoning her closer. Hesitantly, she put one foot in front of her other, again and again, until she was fast-walking over to him. Luke folded her into the embrace, and the three of them stood there, holding each other, because none of them wanted to be the first to let go. Tear rested her head on the redhead's shoulder, her mouth near his ear.

"Come home…" she whispered quietly to him. "You have to come home…" The arm he had wrapped around her tightened, and she shifted to gaze up into his shining green pools. "I'll be waiting… We both will. Always."

"I know…" he mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Kuro's head. "I promise… I'll come home."

It killed him inside, but Luke stepped away from Tear and gently pried Kuro's death grip off his clothing. He carefully settled her in the older girl's arms, then turned to walk away. But something was latched onto his hand, and when he twisted to see what it was, he saw his sister had latched their pinkies together.

"It's a promise," she spoke softly. "Now you have to come back." Luke smiled sadly at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead one last time. And when he straightened back up, he pressed another to Tear's cheek, lingering long enough to whisper into her ear.

_"Thank you…"_

Then he was stepping away again, turning his back to them and walking forward, farther and farther away. Kuro clambered out of Tear's hold, batting the soldier's hands away when they reached for her. The brunette turned away as well, heading off to join the others, who were waiting for them near the path they would take out of Eldrant. Tear made to follow her, but paused, gazing at the redheaded replica behind her one last time.

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind_

"Luke… I love you."

And then she was striding away, her words lost, vanishing into thin air.

It wasn't like they meant anything now anyway.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

xxx

As they headed back through the ivory, now crumbling structure, the group couldn't help but stop and turn, staring up at the lone figure they were leaving behind. Anise was in tears, sobbing quietly and clinging onto Kuro, hiding her face in her arm. Kuro barely acknowledged the contact. She was too focused on the redhead behind them. Guy gently placed a hand on her shoulder as Jade did the same with Natalia, but while Natalia continued on with Jade's guidance, Kuro passed Anise to the blond and motioned them on before stepping up beside Tear. Before them, the boy they had both come to love was enveloped in a bright blue glow, and Kuro knew it was starting.

"Tear! Kuro!" Guy called, waving at them to move along. Tear sighed softly, then turned and followed the others. Kuro lingered, carefully unfolding the fabric Luke had pushed into her hand earlier. Asch's glove stared back up at her, and with a bit of struggle, she slid it onto her left hand and up her arm. It felt a little weird; having one arm covered while the other was bare, and the garment was obviously big on her. But nonetheless, she clenched a fist and looked back up to the glowing figure.

"Thank you, Luke… I'll see ya."

Then she blew a kiss in his general direction and turned to catch up with the others.

As she hurried along, she felt tears threatening to spill forth again. She blinked her eyes, trying to keep them away. She was done crying. She was done being upset.

He needed her to be strong.

_Before..._

_You tell him goodbye..._

* * *

**And that was the long-awaited Chapter 24! :D Not much to say here, I mean... That happened... I feel like this story has been real depressing xD I didn't mean for so much emotion to come into play here. Well if it makes anyone feel any better, I almost cried writing this chapter. I hate writing about Luke leaving Dx I couldn't even watch the whole part; I stopped when he was about to catch Asch's body because I couldn't watch it xD I'm a baby**

**But anyway! Please review, favorite, and follow, and if I'm not back in a week, someone slap me with a fish!**

**Bye! :D**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	25. While He's Gone

*has been slapped with several thousand fish*

...No comment. Just read the damn chapter.

Which is dedicated to _GameCguru _and _Valiona_. Thanks for everything, guys.

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own _Tales of the Abyss_, Kuro's mine, yada yada. Just go read, you've waited long enoughm after all.**

* * *

Chapter 25

_While He's Gone_

The sun had begun to rise, casting its first rays of color across the City of Light. It was eerily quiet, and not just because not many residents were awake. The air had an uneasy stillness, like the world had temporarily stopped moving and no one knew what to do. On the uppermost level of Baticul, a knock sounded on the door to a certain someone's room in the manor. A few seconds later, said door to said person's room opened, and a blond head of hair poked its way in.

"Kuro?" The girl in question turned her head to stare at Guy, waving at him as an okay to enter. The blond did so, quietly shutting the door behind him and approaching Kuro, who sat on the window seat, watching the world outside through the glass. The Malkuth nobleman eyed the fairly large jug next to her feet, filled a little over halfway with a steaming, light brown liquid. He eyed her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. What am I supposed to be doing the morning after my brother disappeared?" Guy sat on the seat across from her, a small, tired smile on his lips.

"I don't think drinking coffee in his bedroom at the crack of dawn is what anyone had in mind." Kuro picked up the coffee jug and took a gulp from it, then handed it to him.

"We all cope in different ways." The blue-eyed teen took a sip of the drink and placed it on the ground.

"You were never one to do things traditionally."

"I guess not." The two sat in silence for a while, watching as sunlight began to filter throughout the courtyard. "…Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?" Guy fixed his oceanic orbs on the smaller girl.

"What do you want to happen?"

"He would've wanted you to take care of me."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there." Kuro sighed, leaning her cheek against the cool glass of the windowpane. She played with something in her hands for a bit before speaking.

"I wanna stay here. I wanna stay in Baticul."

"I can understand that."

"I want Tear to stay with me."

"That's not a bad idea, either." She brushed a hand through her dark hair, bending down and reaching for the jug, taking another gulp. Then she let her head fall back against the wall behind her with a thud.

"It's so weird. I know he's not here anymore, but…" she paused to gaze around the bedroom. "it feels like he's gonna just waltz in any minute. But I don't wanna wait for someone who isn't coming back."

"He's coming back," Guy insisted, turning his eyes back to the outside. "I know he is."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Kuro looked at her lap.

"I wish I could be as sure as you." Guy pushed the coffee pitcher aside and scooted so he was sitting next to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into his touch, sighing heavily again. The blond looked down, noticing the silver object clenched in her fingers.

"What do you have there?" She uncupped her palms and let Guy take the accessory out of her hands.

"A barrette. He got it for me a couple days ago." Guy turned it over in his fingers a few times, then handed it back to her.

"You wanna know what I think?"

"I don't know, do I?" The nobleman smiled slightly and ruffled her hair.

"I think if you remember him like you are now for as long as he's gone, you'll be sure someday." Kuro stared at the silver ornament in her possession, then looked up at him with a small smile of her own.

"Thanks, Guy."

"Anytime." Picking up the container still sitting on the seat, Guy headed for the door, turning to look at her once more before exiting. "Kuro?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I'll never be him, but… Just know I'm here, okay?" Kuro smiled again.

"I know." With a final nod, the blond walked back out into the hall, leaving the brunette alone once more. After he'd gone, Kuro gazed back to the souvenir. Then she slid off the window seat and made her way to the bathroom. Watching her reflection, she pulled a piece of her hair back and clipped it above her ear with the barrette. The metallic flower on the end caught the light and gleamed. She stared at herself for a while, then shut the light off and left the bathroom.

Heading over to the dresser, she rummaged through it until she found the notebook buried under a pile of sweatpants. Kuro retreated back to the window seat, the pad of paper tucked under one arm. After settling back down and gazing through the glass for a few more minutes, she slid the pencil out of the spine of the cover and opened the book.

And that was how she spent the morning after her brother had disappeared.

xxx

A week passed, and Kuro had spent each morning at the window, doodling whatever came to mind. The notebook quickly filled with pictures of her and the rest of the group; her and Guy, her and Tear, Anise and Florian, Natalia, even Jade had gotten a page or two. Once, when Tear was looking through it, she found a picture of a little brunette girl, who she assumed was Kuro, standing in between a blond-haired boy and a black-haired girl. Curious, the blue-eyed girl asked her friend about it.

"Oh, that's Kishi and Viola," Kuro said, giving the page a look over before going back to watching the sunset. "How I remember them, anyway." Tear was silent, fingering the corner of the page.

"…What was he like?" she asked finally, and Kuro looked over at her.

"Who, Kishi?" At Tear's nod, she shrugged. "He was like any other kid, I guess. Funny, kind, always there even when I didn't want him to be… He was a real jerk sometimes too, but guys will be guys, right?" The brunette leaned back on her palms, smiling fondly at the sky. "Vi was his opposite. Whereas he was always open and willing to put himself out there, she was a lot more composed and rational. But she was still the best; my hero after my mom died. I remember looking up to her and saying I wanted to be just like her, and Kishi would laugh and tell me I was being stupid…" Kuro laughed under her breath, reaching up and readjusting the barrette in her hair. "Kishinuma was just like him…" Tear smiled sadly at her and rested her hand over the other girl's, setting the notebook aside.

"…I miss him, Tear." The melodist leaned her head against the younger's, pressing her cheek to her dark hair.

"I miss him, too." Kuro tilted her head back a bit to see her face.

"Will you stay in Baticul with me?" Tear blinked.

"You're staying?"

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. Well, I could go back to Grand Chokmah with Guy, but I don't want to. I'm staying here. And I want you to stay with me." Tear pressed her lips together, thinking the request over.

_If anything happens to me… can you watch her too? Please?_

"…Yes," Tear answered finally. "I'll stay with you." Kuro reached out and wrapped her arms around the older girl.

"Thanks, Tear." The blue-eyed soldier smiled slightly and returned the gesture. The two sat and watched as the sun fell out of the sky, and laid out in the courtyard watching the stars twinkle above them until they fell asleep. When Tear awoke the next morning, she was in his bed with a sleeping Kuro beside her, passed out. Resting on her stomach was her notebook, a new picture of two smiling girls sitting under a star-filled sky drawn on the page.

xxx

About a month after Eldrant, Kuro left Baticul for the first time since the disappearance.

"I told you I didn't wanna do anything."

"I know, but I just don't think sitting around the manor is the way to spend your birthday. You deserve something special."

"And it means a lot that you think that, really it does. But I really don't want anything."

"Look, Kuro, I get what you're saying. I really do. I can't imagine how hard this must be, on you and Tear both. It's hard for all of us. But don't you think he'd want you to have fun on your special day?" That statement hadn't gotten a reply. "Just one week, one week in Grand Chokmah. Please?"

"…Fine."

The day after her and Guy's conversation, they had hopped on the Albiore, flying off to the city of water. Tear had left a few days prior, claiming to have business to attend to in YuliaCity, so she stayed behind. As a surprise, Anise and Florian had flown out as well to see Kuro, and Natalia had said she would try and come in a few days as well. Kuro's birthday was four days after the arrival in Grand Chokmah.

Peony had gotten word about it, and had planned a banquet dinner in the girl's honor. Kuro almost denied it, really not wanting the others to go to such lengths for a silly little birthday, but Anise had seemed particularly excited, so she kept her mouth closed. The dinner was delicious anyway, and for dessert there was a three-tier chocolate cake, complete with candles and intricate floral designs in icing. After they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her, Kuro closed her eyes to make her wish. But she didn't make the wish everyone probably expected.

She didn't wish for him to come back. She wasn't stupid. If he was dead, then that was that. He was gone. Dead people didn't come back to life. Her ten-year-old mind had spent too long wishing for Kishi back, even when she knew he was dead. She couldn't bring herself to waste a wish on something wishes couldn't change. So instead…

_I hope, wherever they are, they're happy._

She didn't wish at all.

But as she blew out the candles and Anise and Florian jumped at her, demanding to know what she'd wished, she only laughed and said 'If I tell you, it won't come true!'

The day after her birthday, she went to see Jade.

She knocked on the door to his office, not waiting for him to answer from inside before opening it and walking in. He was sitting at his desk, papers of some sort in front of him and a cup of tea in his hands. When she entered, he merely glanced up at her over his glasses and the rim of his teacup, and she didn't say anything, instead sitting on the floor under the window. Jade went back to his reading as Kuro sat in silence, taking the barrette out of her hair and fiddling with it until she happened to glance up and see Jade watching her. She met his gaze steadily, then asked:

"Where do people go when they die?" Jade looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"The fonons that make up their bodies dissipate, and to put simply, they disappear."

"That's not what I mean," Kuro protested. "I mean, like, their soul. Where does it go?" Jade sipped at his tea as he thought the question over.

"If you're asking me if a heaven or kind of nirvana exists, then I cannot answer that."

"Then don't give me the scientific version. What do you think?" The colonel didn't respond for a while, downing the rest of his tea and looking over another sheet of paper. Kuro waited, staring at him with a blank expression on her face. Finally, Jade exhaled through his nose and shook his head.

"That I can't say either." She nodded slowly, attention returning to the silver object in her fingers.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Jade eyed her carefully, and she smiled, slight and bland. "Scientifically…?"

"The seventh fonons making up his body were most likely scattered during the hyperresonance created to free Lorelei."

"So, scientifically, he can't come back."

"No, he can't." She mulled the answer over in her mind, then stood, slipping the barrette back into her hair.

"Okay." She walked back over to the door, pulled it open, then paused, glancing back over her shoulder. "Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Can science be wrong?" The Necromancer gazed evenly at her through the frames of his glasses, then simply shrugged.

"I used to think not, but… he has proven science wrong before." Kuro was surprised for a second, and in that quick space of a heartbeat, she saw a smile on the colonel's lips. It was faint, but it was a smile nonetheless. And just as fast as she realized it, it was gone, replaced by his usual monotone stare. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other reports to file. Good night, Kuro." The young girl remained standing in the doorway for a few beats more, then stepped out and shut the door behind her, mind whirling with the conversation she'd just had and a side of Jade she never thought she'd see.

xxx

Two days after her talk with Jade, Guy brought Kuro and Natalia back to Baticul. As she'd promised, Natalia had flown in the day before Kuro's birthday and had made the celebration. Tear had gone straight back to the City of Light after finishing up in YuliaCity, and was there waiting for them. Guy said he was accompanying Anise and Florian back to Daath and then was returning to Grand Chokmah, after assuring a slightly upset Kuro that he'd come running if they needed him.

The night of the day they came back, Kuro wandered into the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear castle and slinked her way through to Natalia's bedroom. She knocked on the door, and when the princess opened it, she smiled and ushered her inside.

"This is certainly a surprise," Natalia stated as Kuro made herself comfortable at the table by the window. The brunette stared out the window to the twinkling sky, then angled her head to see Kimlasca's princess, resting on her bed.

"I have something I want you to have." Natalia tilted her head curiously as Kuro reached into her pocket, and with some rustling, pulled out a dark, wrinkled wad of fabric. She tossed it to the blonde lady, who sloppily caught the unexpectedly thrown item and looked it over. "Unfold it," Kuro instructed, and she did so, her eyes widening as she identified the garment.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Natalia asked quietly, her eyes following the detailed pattern adorning Asch's glove. Kuro shrugged.

"I just figured you'd want to have it. I don't wear it really; it usually just sits under my pillow. And it's too big for me anyway." Natalia gazed down at the article of clothing for a while longer, then looked up at Kuro, smiled, and shook her head. The brunette blinked in surprise, easily catching the glove as it was tossed back to her.

"I want you to keep it."

"…Why?" Sighing, the princess patted the spot on the mattress beside her, and Kuro moved onto the bed, claiming the spot.

"You have more of a… connection to him now, than I ever did." Kuro's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding where the princess was going with this. Natalia sighed. "You were there with him when he died. You were the last person he saw." The younger girl clicked her tongue.

"That's not exactly something I'm proud of."

"Kuro." Natalia reached over and gently grabbed one of the brunette's hands in both of her own. "I don't blame you for what happened to Asch. None of us do. I promise." Kuro yanked her hand away.

"I don't want it," she said, laying the glove on the bed. Natalia picked it back up and set it in her lap.

"I think they both would've wanted you to have it." Kuro stared at the blonde girl, who stared back at her with just as much resolve. Chocolate eyes melted into olive, and finally, Kuro sighed and snatched the fabric up in her grip.

"Whatever you say, Natalia." Kuro slid off the bed and headed for the door, planning on returning to the manor. But she paused, looking back down at Asch's glove and then over her shoulder at Natalia, who was watching her. Carefully, she unfolded the wadded fabric and worked it onto her arm. It was still a bit big on her, and almost instantly the covered skin on her arm felt odd, out of place. She flexed her fingers a few times, feeling the cool, smooth leather rub against her palm. With a soft sigh, she turned back to the princess and nodded her head. Natalia smiled.

"Good night, Kuro."

"Yeah, night."

xxx

Half a year after the events at Eldrant, Tear brought Kuro back to TatarooValley.

She had found the young girl on the window seat in his room, the room now dubbed as hers. Her clarinet case was beside her, the slender black instrument assembled and resting across her chest. She looked ready to lean over and fall asleep, but when she noticed Tear, she snapped awake. Tear smiled at her and motioned towards the bed. Kuro blinked, then began to take apart her clarinet. The melodist moved over to sit across from her as she went about her task.

"…Will you come somewhere with me?"

"Where?" Kuro asked as she yanked the bell off the bottom section of her instrument.

"TatarooValley?"

"Why are we going there?" Tear gathered up the few pages of sheet music as Kuro twisted off the ligature and slid the wooden reed back into its casing. Watching as the brunette detached the barrel from her mouthpiece, the blue-eyed teen spoke up again.

"I like to visit." Kuro raised an eyebrow, easily calling out the half-assed lie. Tear shrugged and handed her the pages, which she folded and shoved into her case, closing and clicking it locked afterwards.

"Alright, I'll bite."

So the next day, the two girls ventured out to TatarooValley. The selenia flowers coating the ground were a glowing ivory color and beautiful. Kuro sat in a patch of them as Tear took place on a large nearby boulder. The younger girl fingered the petals on the blooms, a small smile gracing her lips as she also reached up to touch the metallic flower in her hair. Quickly, she swung her bag around from her back to her front, fishing out her sketchbook and a pencil. Crawling the short distance to Tear's boulder, Kuro settled herself against the rock and began to trace the lead utensil across the parchment.

She was so focused on her work, having started to color it, that she nearly skyrocketed out of her skin when Tear's voice rang out from behind her. But Kuro recognized the tune: The Grand Fonic Hymn. Kuro ceased her movements, letting the melodic voice wash over her. Now she knew why Tear came here so often. She came here to sing to him, and hope he heard her. How long had she been doing that? Were those business trips to YuliaCity really trips to YuliaCity, or trips here to sing for a night or two? Kuro sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back.

"Is this why you always come here?" she asked after the hymn ended. She heard Tear hum.

"It's how I wait for him." Kuro gazed down at the picture in her lap, a drawing of two redheads with emerald eyes. One redhead had short hair that tickled his shoulders, green eyes lit up and happy, a grin stretched across his lips and his body clad in white. The other redhead had much longer hair. His eyes were a lot darker, but still held a sense of contentment within their storming green depths. His mouth wasn't quite a smile, but was definitely not a frown. He was dressed in black. They stood on their knees in a patch of the beautiful selenias, their hands locked together as they stared back at her.

"I come every month on the anniversary of that day," Tear explained quietly. Kuro looked up at the starry sky. That was today, wasn't it? The six month mark. She carefully ripped the page out of her notebook and held it above her head. The brunette felt it slide through her fingers as the girl on the boulder behind her grabbed hold of it. Kuro didn't speak, letting Tear look the piece over for a bit before speaking again.

"Why wait for such a sad day? Let's come here more often."

Tear didn't voice any agreement, but didn't give a negative reply either. Kuro clambered up onto the rock next to her, stuffing the sketchbook and pencils in her bag. Holding the picture in between them, the two girls sat on the boulder in the middle of the field where their journey started all those years ago.

xxx

A few weeks after that, Kuro ended up in Daath, paying a much-needed long-overdue visit to Anise and Florian. The trio spent several days running throughout the cathedral causing mischief and ruckus, getting reprimanded by Pamela and Tritheim on occasion. But that didn't stop them from playing tag in the courtyard or hide-and-seek in the chapel. Spending time with her two younger friends helped Kuro keep her mind off of him, his disappearance, and his birthday, which loomed closer and closer every time she took a breath. She wasn't stupid; she knew what would happen that day. He would officially have been gone for over a year, and would be announced dead. That was how it worked.

She really hadn't given that scenario much thought, until one day, Guy had mentioned something about it, about the day being so close. Then it hit her like a slap in the face. Always one to bottle her feelings up inside, Kuro swallowed her replies: "That's so stupid!" "It's not fair!" And instead voiced that she wanted to go to Daath. So Guy had accompanied her there, saying he and Noelle would be back in a week to get her.

And Kuro was determined to milk that week for all it was worth.

Her plan succeeded; she actually enjoyed herself. Not being surrounded by reminders of him helped a lot, but Anise's chipper attitudes and Florian's child-like silliness made a big difference too. Then one night, when she was up late, watching out her temporary bedroom's window and gazing at the inky black sky, a soft knock sounded at her door, and Florian poked his head in.

"Kimmy?"

"Come on in, Florian." The green-haired boy stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him, padding his way over to her and taking a seat beside her. "What are you doing up, boy? It's gotta be past midnight."

"Only by a little. I couldn't sleep…" Kuro slid an arm around the young replica.

"Nightmare?"

"No. I just can't fall asleep." Florian looked up at her, innocent-looking forest green eyes wide. "Why are you awake?"

"I'm not tired."

"Oh…" The two sat in silence, Florian's head moving to rest on the older girl's shoulder, and said girl pressing her cheek to his hair. Her eyes once again scanned the night sky, automatically trying to paint pictures in the blinking, twinkling lights like she had so many times before. She was close to forming a picture of an animal – mostly resembling a bear but she couldn't make it out that well yet – when a small voice from beside her squeaked: "…Kimmy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I… ask you something?"

"What is it?"

A brief, uneasy pause, then: "…What's it like to… to lose someone?" Kuro tensed up.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, surprised by how steady she managed to keep her voice. Beside her, Florian shifted, and she guessed he had shrugged.

"I mean, what's it like for someone you care about to… die? It's… never happened to me before and… I was just wondering…" The replica looked up at her, guilt and uneasiness painted across his face. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine. I just… don't know what you want me to say."

"…Do you cry?"

"I used to, but I don't anymore. I'm too afraid to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid if I let myself cry, I'll break. I'm the one keeping Tear and Natalia together; if I fall apart, what'll happen? Who'll pick me up? So I settled for just not doing it." Florian was quiet, processing the new information.

"…I would." Kuro glanced down at him. "If you were to fall apart, I would piece you back together." She smiled at the young boy beside her, pressing her face into his soft grass-colored hair.

"Thanks, Florian. But I'm alright, I promise."

"How can you be alright? I catch Anise crying a lot, and I never know what to do."

"Losing someone is hard, Florian. The best you can do is give her a hug. Okay?" The replica was quiet again, then nodded with a smile.

"Okay."

"Good. Now get to bed, boy, you should've been out hours ago." Florian nodded and stood, but before he stepped away, he leaned over and wrapped Kuro in a tight hug. "Florian?"

"It's the best I can do, Kimmy." And then the green-headed boy scurried out of the room, leaving a wide-eyed Kuro to stare at the spot he'd previously stood before roughly scrubbing at her eyes and leaving the window, heading off to bed herself.

xxx

It all had happened so slowly, dragging on, weeks seeming like months and months like years. But looking back on it, it was like everything happened within the milliseconds it took her to blink her eyes. And now she stood here, a little over a year after that day, Tear resting on the boulder beside her, eyes closed, as Kuro stared out across the sparkling, moon-lit sea, arms crossed. Her metallic flower barrette sparkled as it too caught the moonlight, nestled in the hair above her ear as always. One arm was covered in goose-bumps, chilled from the tempest, pre-winter winds that swept through the valley, but the other was protected in the warm fabric of a dark glove, tracing past her elbows and all the way up the appendage. She wasn't really thinking about anything, just watching, Tear's voice echoing in her ears as the hymn left her lips.

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

_Croa riou ze tue riou rei riou ze_

_Va rei ze tue neu tue riou tue croa_

_Riou rei croa riou ze rei va zei rei_

_Va neu va rei va neu va ze rei_

_Croa riou croa neu tue rei croa riou ze rei va_

_Rei va neu croa tue rei rei_

Silence stretched across the valley as Tear let the last of her song fall from her lips. She clutched her hands to her chest, staring up at the sky.

"You didn't come. Either of you," spoke a voice from behind them. The melodist didn't move, but Kuro turned to stare at the small group of people standing behind them, her chocolate eyes seeking out the princess. "I believe both of you were requested to be present at Luke's coming-of-age ceremony, at the duke's manor."

_Luke's coming-of-age ceremony._

The day he'd been waiting his whole life for.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony… in front of Luke's grave." Kuro didn't speak, but the look on her face showed her agreement in Tear's words.

"That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?" Anise inquired, her gaze flitting between the two girls. The brunette's gaze turned off to the side.

"I'm not going. Not now, not ever," she stated, finality laced in her voice. She'd spent a long time thinking about it, thinking of how many people wanted her there and maybe even if he wanted her to go, but in the end, her fear of accepting he was gone won out, and she'd bailed on the ceremony. She hadn't exactly wanted to come here either, in fact she'd already planned on curling up in his room with her clarinet and sketchbook, but couldn't find it in herself to turn down Tear's request of accompanying her. So Kuro had somehow dragged herself back to TatarooValley on the worst day of her life, which was finally coming to a close, with her sanity still intact.

"That's right," Guy spoke confidently, his strong voice ringing through the still, chilling air. "Let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. He said he'd be back, so he'll come back."

_Scientifically, he can't come back._

_He has proven science wrong before._

"We should be heading back," Jade said monotonously. "The valley is dangerous at night." Tear bowed her head, then carefully slid off the large rock. Kuro reached out and took her hand, smiling up at her in a sad, defeated way. Tear only nodded at her, gripping her fingers in return. Their friends behind them all turned away, heading back the way they'd come. Reluctantly, the young girl stepped forward, intent on following them and going back and just being done with it, when her arm jerked and she stopped. Turning, Kuro found that Tear hadn't stepped with her, and instead had her attention focused on something behind her. Frowning in confusion, Kuro side-stepped the taller girl and peered into the distance. She saw something moving, but couldn't make out exactly what it was. She squinted, watching the silhouette intensely, like she did when she was finding pictures in the stars. And slowly, the silhouette became something more visible. Something that looked more like…

…a _person_.

Kuro's eyes widened as the idea formed in her mind.

It couldn't be.

_He has proven science wrong before._

…Could it?

Tear's hand slipped from hers as the former Oracle knight stepped forward. The figure was closer now, and there was no denying that it was a person. Her heartbeat sped up, pounding in her throat. Closer and closer still, and now she could make out features. Ruby red hair, spiked bangs, a long scarf draped around his neck over a long, flowing white coat, and a sword sheath strapped around his waist. The beige-haired girl continued further, until she was only a handful of paces away from the figure. And the figure was close enough now for Kuro to make out his face. Bangs dripped into his eyes, an emerald green in color, and a small smile rested on his lightly tanned face. Her breath caught in her throat.

"…Why…" Tear began softly, "Why are you here?" A faint chuckle came from him.

"This place," he said, and his voice sanded against her eardrums, "has a nice view of Hod. And also… I promised someone." Then his emerald orbs slid over and acknowledged Kuro. "Two people, actually."

Nobody moved, not at first. Then Tear let out a muffled sob, and when Kuro looked at her, she saw tears streaming down her cheeks. And then Tear was rushing forward, towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, and he hugged her waist in return. That was when the others all started forward, with the exception of Jade, who Kuro turned to with a grin and tears in her dark, shining eyes.

"Look at that," she muttered, in happiness and disbelief. "Science was wrong."

And then she was turning, running for him too, and missed the slight, ever faint smile the twisted the colonel's lips.

Kuro broke through the line of friends making their way towards him, and he looked at her. Gently, the redhead pushed Tear away, and took a step towards the brunette, who had paused in her sprinting. Kuro panted slightly, chocolate eyes searching his emerald desperately.

"It's… it's you, right?" she asked quietly, and a warm smile etched across his mouth.

"It's me, Kuro." The first of what would probably be many tears dripped from her eyes and down her cheeks as she launched herself at him, and he caught her easily and gave her a spin before crushing her to his chest, and she gripped him tightly.

"Luke…" she heard herself whisper. "Luke, you're back…"

"I'm sorry I took so long," Luke murmured, running a hand through her glittery, barely curly locks. Sniffing loudly, the brunette pulled away, wiping at her cheeks and giving him a watery smile.

"You didn't break your promise…"

"Never." She let out a short, brief laugh, before pressing her face back into his shoulder. One of Luke's arms wrapped protectively around her, the other stretching back out to Tear, who walked into the embrace. And in that moment, it was a year ago, all over again, the three of them standing together, holding each other, not only as reunited friends…

But a family. A family that was finally pieced back together.

And then that moment ended, and the others swarmed in, each throwing their arms around the three. The warm embrace became a group hug, everyone trying to hug everyone else as Jade watched in amusement.

Above them all, the full moon glowed that little bit brighter as, unknown to the group below, several thousands of faraway clocks struck midnight.

xxx

That morning, after the sun had risen and cast the first of its orange rays across Baticul's skies and Luke cracked open his bright green eyes, he found Tear tucked happily into his right side, and the left side of him empty and cold. The redhead blinked, sitting up, careful not to wake the sleeping Tear. Glancing over to his window, he saw Kuro sitting on the seat, staring through the glass in silence. As she heard the sheets rustle with his movements, she twisted her head to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Luke questioned quietly, and surprisingly, she cracked a huge, face-splitting grin.

"I don't know," Kuro answered. "What am I supposed to be doing the morning after my brother came home?"

* * *

**So anyway, yeah, there was chapter 25... which took a lot longer than I said it would. This is what happens when I set goals for myself. But, long as it took (which in my defense was partly because I had no internet access for half a week and mostly my procrastination), I loved this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, guys, and since I'm determined to finish this thing before school starts, I will see you all soon for the finale!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow, all two-thousand two-hundred and twenty of you! Super special thanks to all who have viewed this story and taken the time to read it, and especially to all who left feedback! I love you all!**

**Valerie(SonicGirl2002)**


	26. Epilouge: Said and Done

Epilouge

_Said and Done_

"Luke." Said redhead stilled his hand, stopping his pen from scratching the surface of the parchment before him and lifting his eyes to stare at his father. "Stop and think about what you're doing-"

"I _have_, Father," Luke insisted, shoulders drooping in annoyance. "I've thought about it all week. I haven't changed my mind."

"Luke," Duke Fabre spoke again, "this is another being's _life _you're agreeing to take care of."

"I know."

"And that means it shall be your responsibility-"

"I _know_," Luke cut in again. "That's what I want."

"Luke-"

"What your father means to say," his mother cut in, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, "is that we want you to understand how serious this is. This is a very big decision you're making, one that's not going to only affect you."

"I understand that, Mother, I promise I do," the redhead assured. "We talked about it. This is what we both want."

"Then there isn't much else we can do." Susanne gave her husband a kind yet stern look. Sighing, the duke leaned back in his seat and waved his hand at his son, gesturing for him to continue. Smiling in satisfaction, Luke turned his attention back to the document before him and signed his name on it with a flourish. Then he snatched it up in his grip and stood.

"I'll be right back," he stated, then spun around and bolted out of his father's office before either of his parents could stop him. Duke Fabre sighed again.

"I'm not so sure about this idea of his…" Susanne rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"He's not a child anymore, dear. He's grown. Besides…" she turned her eyes to the window, watching her son dash through the hall and out of sight. "I think he'll do just fine."

xxx

Luke darted through the twisting hallways of his family's manor, finally reaching the courtyard out back. In the center of the cobblestone circle was a large, circular garden of dirt, kept in place by large, sparkling silver stones. All throughout the dirt were dark, blood red and pure, creamy white roses, all surrounding a single pillar of granite, with a single word engraved on it.

_ASCH_

He found her lying on the bench in front of it, sprawled out on her back staring up at the memorial towering above her. When he burst through the door, she tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Someone's in a hurry," Kuro teased, and he smiled through his slight panting, holding the paper still clenched in his fingers up so she could see it.

"I got it." She blinked at him, her chocolate orbs widening as she sat up.

"You did?"

"I did." He walked over to her, taking a seat beside her and holding the parchment out for her to see.

_~Certificate of Adoption~_

_(To House Fabre)_

_Kuro Kimkuthian _

_Guardian Signature:_

_Signature: _

On the line next to the words 'Guardian Signature', Luke had scribbled down his name. Now he revealed the pen he'd taken from his father's office and handed it to the brunette beside him.

"All you need to do is sign it," he said softly. Hands shaking, Kuro took the pen between her fingers, eyes not leaving the certificate in front of her. Then she carefully took the paper from him and placed it on the wood of the bench. She glanced up at him, smiling.

"This is really happening," she said in disbelief. He grinned at her.

"It's yours if you want it." Kuro looked back to the parchment, pen twitching in her hold, then touched it to the paper and scrawled out her name.

After she'd finished, she stared at it for a while, then slowly handed it back to him.

"So… that's it," she stated quietly, turning her eyes back to him. "I'm like, really your sister now." Luke smirked as he reached out to ruffle her hair, careful not to disturb the barrette in her hair.

"Just about," he agreed. "Happy birthday, Kuro." She giggled.

"A few months late there, Lukie-boo."

"Yeah, I know… I really am sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Kuro reached out and hugged him tight. "You gave me the best gift I could've ever asked for. Thanks, Luke. For everything." Luke smiled and held her close.

"It should be me thanking you. I never could've gotten this far without you."

"Yeah, you could've. It just wouldn't have been as fun." He laughed under his breath.

"Regardless, you've helped me a lot. It doesn't come close to anything I could say or do, but…" Luke pulled away, meeting her gaze with a soft smile. "Thank you, Kuro. For everything." She grinned widely and winked.

"That's what I'm here for." He ruffled her hair again.

"Come on. Let's go make this official."

"Right behind ya."

They took off for the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear castle, heading for the audience hall, the certificate clutched tightly in Luke's grip. But when they pushed open the doors, they saw a few faces they hadn't expected to see. Crowded up on the platform where the thrones resided were not only King Ingobert and Natalia, but Guy, Anise, Jade, Tear, and the most surprising of all…

"Peony!" Kuro greeted happily, smiling at the Malkuthian emperor. The blond ruler winked at her.

"Hey there, kiddo."

"Peony, guys," Luke called, he and Kuro coming to a stop before the platform, "what are you doing here?"

"Well half of them live here," Guy replied, gesturing to the two Kimlascan rulers and Tear, who blushed, "and the rest of us wanted to be here when they told you."

"Told us what?" Kuro asked, glancing sideways at her brother, who shrugged, just as lost as she was. Natalia giggled and smiled at the two.

"Well, as you know, both Kimlasca and Malkuth have signed and approved a new peace treaty."

"Uh-huh," Kuro confirmed with a nod. "We were there at the summit."

"Yes. And, as you may also know, Fon Master Ion-" here, Luke deflated a bit, and Kuro grabbed his hand, "-acted as a kind of symbol of the former peace treaty." The two listening blinked, looking at each other.

"That's right," Luke murmured. "Ion became Fon Master just after the treaty was signed."

"And with Ion… gone," Anise spoke carefully, "and a new treaty in place, there's no one symbolizing it anymore." Kuro still seemed confused, but Luke's eyes were widening as realization was slowly dawning on him.

"So we figured," Peony finished, motioning to Ingobert and himself, "that what better person to be such a symbol, then a little girl who lived through it all. Not to mention she lived and cared for people in both places." Everyone looked at Kuro expectantly, who was standing still, chocolate orbs wide and shocked as she stared at Peony.

"You," she said finally, pointing at the emperor, "want me-" now she turned the finger to point at herself, "-to be the new symbol of the peace treaty?" Peony grinned.

"If it's alright with your guardian," he said, and now everyone turned to Luke. Luke felt his face heat up a bit and swallowed. But this was what he wanted, what they both wanted. His signature was on that certificate, and this is what that meant. He turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"If you want this, I won't stop you," he said, and she stared up at him for a few heartbeats, then grinned, swiveling her head back to the party on the platform.

"Alright, cool!" she said, pumping one of her fists. "Let's do it!" The others cheered and clapped, the members of the former party coming down and all of them – again with the exception of Jade – formed a huge, awkward group hug. And then everyone was chattering away about parties and ceremonies, and Kuro just stood amidst it all, beaming.

_Here I am, Kishi. I made it._

xxx

Nighttime rolled around, the ocean blue hue of the sky replaced with an inky blackness, the half moon shining brightly. Luke and Kuro walked along the perimeter of Baticul's upper level, hand in hand as they strolled beneath the stars. Kuro blew out a breath and ran a hand through her dark locks, ever aware of the old metallic accessory tangled in the strands.

"Well, today's been one hell of a day." Luke laughed.

"Yeah, it has." They were silent for a while, and then Luke said, "You know, this time, what, three years ago? Four?" He shook his head. "I never would've imagined I could get all this just from answering a simple question." Kuro giggled.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it? How far we've come, all that's happened… everyone we've lost…" Luke nodded slowly, switching his thoughts over to the sword currently resting on a shelf in his room. "Oh, hey," Kuro suddenly said, and the redhead halted his steps, twisting to watch her. She reached into her pocket with her free hand and pulled something out; a dark, folded wad of fabric Luke instantly recognized. The brunette smiled at him and gave the garment a shake, and they stared as Asch's glove tumbled open. "Here," she said, passing it to Luke. He took it carefully in his fingers, eyes following the lines of the intricate design on the back of the old glove, then shook his head and handed it back.

"You keep it." Kuro sighed in exasperation.

"Why does everyone want me to keep it?"

'Well, you were kinda the one who took it."

"Because I figured you or Natalia would want it!" She huffed, but twisted the article of clothing back up into a ball and shoved it into her pocket once more. "It doesn't even fit me…" Luke shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's not like I would've worn it either."

"Why not?"

"It would have to go on my left hand."

"So? What's wrong with that? You are a lefty, after all." Luke smiled at her.

"True, but that's not it." He tugged on her arm, and they started walking again, falling in-step beside each other. She looked at him expectantly, and he sighed, but the smile on his face didn't waver.

"Kuro, there's something I wanna talk to you about…"

xxx

They stood together, staring out across the seemingly endless sea of flowers, their soft white petals glowing beneath and around their feet. The sky was dark, a sign of the fast-approaching night, the blue hue having long disappeared and replaced with smoky purples and indigos, the moon growing a tad bit brighter with each minute that ticked onward.

"You're supposed to make a wish when you light it," Luke was saying, as Tear examined the orange dyed paper lantern in her hands. "Then when you let it go and lose sight of it, your wish is supposed to come true." Tear smiled, turning her head to see Luke's face.

"Alright, then let's light it." Smiling as well, Luke reached around the blue-eyed girl and carefully placed his hands over hers, the two of them now holding the lantern together. The redhead focused his concentration on the wick ring in the center of the lamp, and a few seconds later, it burst into a small flame. He tilted his chin so his mouth was near her ear.

"Make a wish, Tear," he whispered, closing his eyes. Tear shut hers as well, and they both silently made a wish. Then Luke felt Tear's fingers loosen, and he pulled their hands away, freeing the lantern and allowing the light to float off into the sky. The girl in his arms gasped softly in awe as the single spot of color danced in the light breeze, drifting further and further to the horizon. Slowly, Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned against him, their heads resting against the other's as they watched on.

"It's so beautiful…" Tear murmured, and the green-eyed boy behind her hummed. Luke glanced sidelong at her, staring at her, with her head tipped back on his shoulder, watching the flickering light as it continued its journey into the sky. He took in a deep breath through his nose; it was time.

"Tear." She blinked her icy blue eyes, tilting her head to see his face again. "I… I need to tell you something." Tear furrowed her eyebrows slightly in concern.

"What is it?" Luke turned her so she was fully facing him, taking her hands in his. Her face broke out into a bright red blush, and he felt his own face heat up but didn't let go.

"Tear, I… I love you," he blurted out, and Tear's eyes widened. "I've loved you for the longest time. And maybe that hasn't been that long, with me being gone and all. But I know, I can tell… that you're the only one I want to be with. You're the only girl for me." He took one of his hands from hers and reached into his pocket, and Tear covered her mouth with her now free hand as she watched him pull out a small, dark box. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked up and once again met his gaze. He was smiling.

Then he flipped the lid of the box open.

"Mystearica," Luke asked softly, "will you marry me?" Tear's shoulders shook as a muffled sob escaped her throat. But when she took her hand away from her lips, she was beaming, smiling through the water that now dripped down her cheeks.

"Yes," she said, half-choking on another sob. "Of course I will, Luke." A huge grin split Luke's face, and he picked her up and spun her around in his arms. He heard her laugh, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard in his life. Then he set her back down and took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto her finger. It was a sparkling silver band with a dazzling pale purple stone in the middle. She giggled as she examined it, then tipped her head back to meet his emerald eyes.

"I love you too," she said, and he lifted a hand, gently pushing a strand of her beige hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek before leaning in. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met-

"Awwwwww!" Luke's shoulders drooped as he reluctantly pulled away from Tear and turned to stare at a starry-eyed Kuro, who stood farther back the way they'd come. He glared at her, and she shrugged with a grin. "Hey, you guys are adorable! Don't let me stop ya!" The newly engaged couple blushed fiercely, and Luke jerked his head, signaling for Kuro to walk away. The brunette held her hands up, then gave them a wink before pivoting on her heel and disappearing. The redhead sighed, returning his attention to his fiancé.

"Still sure about your answer?" Tear laughed.

"Yes, positive. She's not that bad."

"We'll see." Luke beamed as the beige-haired girl giggled again. He leaned towards her once more, and she lifted her face up, intent to meet him halfway. But instead, he placed his lips by her ear again. "Guess what?"

"What?" Tear could hear the smile in his voice as he answered.

"My wish came true."

xxx

Luke's heart was thrashing wildly against his rib cage, so fast that he thought it was probably unhealthy. He stood at the altar, a pure white arch with blood red roses from Asch's memorial twined throughout it. Jade was behind him, the appointed minister of the event (because who better to help Luke start the next chapter of his life than the man who invented the process it started from?), and the others were waiting somewhere at the other end of the aisle, waiting for their cues to walk down. The aisle was lined with a thin, pale blue carpet that had a minty green trimming; the main colors of the whole event, intended to represent both his and his bride's eye colors (Kuro's idea, not his). The chairs laid out before him, each one occupied with a guest, were the same ivory color as the arch, and ribbons decorated the arms of them that matched the red color of the roses. To the right of him, he heard an organ start to play, and two figures appeared at the end of the aisle.

Guy was wearing a typical Malkuthian formal suit, decked out in the royal blue and gold colors of his birth country. Natalia was wearing a one-strapped dress, the same green color as the trimming of the carpet. It hugged her bust perfectly, and dripped down like a waterfall from her waist, ending just above her ankles and showing off her matching green heels. The color looked good on her, matching her olive eyes and golden hair beautifully as she and Guy walked down to the altar, a respectable distance between them so the blond man wouldn't have a heart attack. When they stepped up in front of Luke, each of them bowed politely. Then Natalia stepped off to the redhead's right, and Guy over to his left, standing behind him in the place of his Best Man. He gave Luke a reassuring smile that he returned gratefully before focusing his attention back on the world before him. Now three figures were waiting at the other end.

Florian was dressed in a cream-colored outfit that very closely resembled what Ion used to wear, minus the headdress. He was holding a small minty green pillow in his hands that had two small, shiny objects resting on it. Instead of her usual pigtails, Anise's dark hair was mostly down, hanging to just under her chin, two thick strands of it pulled back and braided as it fell down the back of her head. Like Natalia, the little girl was wearing a dress that was the green color of the carpet and Florian's pillow, two thick straps over her shoulders to hold it up, tapered slightly with a pale blue ribbon tied around her waist and then trailing to her knees. Sandal wedges were on her feet and a woven basket was in her hands, one of the green-haired boy's hands resting on the edge as he peered curiously at its contents.

Then Luke turned his emerald eyes to Kuro. His sister was wearing the dress Tear had personally picked for her, a strapless pale blue gown that was fitted in her upper half, matching the color of Anise's ribbon. The bottom part of it was ruffled, and trailed like liquid down her legs. It was cut shorter in the front, ending just under her knees, and fell down to her ankles in the back, showing off her silver sandal flats. Amazingly, her hair fell down her shoulders in soft curls, her silver barrette nestled in its usual place above her ear. She was bent over slightly and whispering to Anise and Florian, and they nodded at her with bright, smiling faces before stepping down the aisle together, Kuro a step behind. All three of them took turns reaching into Anise's basket and pulling out a fingerful of flower petals, which varied in color from white to red; rose petals again from the garden of Asch's memorial. Then they dropped the petals onto the ground, repeating the actions as they walked to the end and decorating the carpet with the petals. When they reached the altar, Kuro took her place on the right side as Tear's Maid of Honor, and Anise and Florian both hurried over and stood behind Guy.

Luke glanced over and caught Kuro's eye, her chocolate orbs sparkling as she grinned at him. He smiled back, and then the organ changed its tune. An organ instrumental version of the Grand Fonic Hymn, translated to sheet music via Kuro and Tear, rang out through the courtyard, and all the guests stood and turned, facing the back. Luke swallowed and licked his lips as he caught sight of the final two people to walk the aisle. One of them was Teodoro, who'd flown in from YuliaCity for his granddaughter's wedding. And beside him, holding his arm, was the bride herself.

Tear looked absolutely _beautiful_. Her wedding gown was the traditional white color, and had no straps, but was fit around her chest area in a flattering, not too over the top way. It billowed out into a fuller skirt at her waist, falling all the way to the ground with a short train trailing behind her. The dress also had a beaded floral design on the upper part of it, the skirt clear and smooth as silk as it fell. Her beige hair was pulled back into a bun, with a small chunk of it sliding its length down her back beneath it. Her veil was fitted around it, used as a hair band to keep the strands in place, and the white curtain fell down to her waist behind her, a portion of it falling in front of her face as well. In her hands was a bouquet of white and pale pink roses, bundled in paper and tied with a matching pink ribbon.

Her eyes met her husband-to-be's, and she smiled at him, a gesture he returned whole-heartedly. Kuro had been right; as soon as he laid eyes on her, all feelings of apprehension and fear drained out of him, and al he could think about was the fact that that beautiful girl standing over there was his. He felt himself relaxing, his heart fluttering to a more normal rate, and he couldn't stop grinning.

Tear and her grandfather stepped down the aisle in time with the music, and when they reached him, Teodoro bowed to the redhead lightly, and Luke to him. Then the man kissed Tear on her forehead and stepped back, allowing Luke to lead his bride to her place at the altar. All the guests were seated, and after a moment of silence, Jade began the service. He talked about some stuff for a while, but it all sounded really fuzzy to Luke's mind. He was so focused on the girl in front of him, her hand clasped tightly in his. Finally, the colonel reached the part he was waiting for.

"Luke, do you take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, respect and cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Luke spoke, his voice ringing clearly and confidently throughout the courtyard. Tear's eyes began to water.

"Tear, do you take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, respect and cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Jade continued, and Tear nodded.

"I do," she said, voice shaking slightly as she blinked back tears. Luke smiled softly at her. Jade turned to Florian and Anise.

"The rings, please." After a nod from Anise, Florian hurried forward, handing his pillow to Jade, who took the shiny gold rings from him, and the young replica hurried back to his place. The colonel handed the couple their respective rings, which they slid onto their new spouse's finger. "By the power vested in me-" everyone up at the altar that was acquainted with Jade snickered quietly here, "-I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Luke carefully reached out and lifted Tear's veil over her head, revealing her face.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

And everyone went nuts; standing and applauding the newlyweds. When they finally parted, Luke looked over Tear's shoulder to Kuro, who stood in her place, clapping for them. Her eyes and cheeks were pink as tears dripped down her cheeks. When she caught his eye, she grinned and mouthed 'I told you so.' Grinning back at her, Luke and Tear turned to face their audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Luke fon Fabre!"

Luke's grin widened at the words.

He definitely made the right choice.

xxx

For the next few hours, Luke's life was perfect. There was music, and food, and some of the younger kids (and 'younger kids' pretty much meant Anise, Kuro and eventually Florian) were running around the courtyard dancing and just being random. The reception had been arranged in the small courtyard behind the manor, where Asch's memorial was. Actually, it had been his idea, and Kuro had backed him up. By having some part of the wedding there, Luke felt as if his deceased original was with him, and he wondered if, had the situation not gone as it had, Asch would've came. He didn't feel as if he could rightly say, but he could practically hear the other redhead telling him not to screw up. But it was surprisingly comforting, and made Luke smile.

As expected, Kuro played a huge role in planning the wedding. Luke and Tear went to her for advice, suggestions, and opinions, which of course his adopted younger sister had no problem with providing. The brunette also demanded she get to be in charge of decorating, as in free reign over the whole process. Luke hadn't been quite as willing with that, but Tear assured him she was fine with it and that Kuro would pull through, and it would be amazing.

And of course, she had been right.

Kuro had eventually enlisted the help of Anise and Florian, the trio having become a lot closer while he was gone. Since the day Kuro officially became part of House Fabre, the two younger kids hadn't left the city, not to mention Kuro's side. The shop vendors of Baticul's lowest level, where most of the shopping was done, had taken to calling them the Three Musketeers. Luke had been present the first time it occurred, and when he heard it he froze in his tracks and looked at the brunette leader of the trio. But all Kuro did was smile and hurry along, not saying a word. It had happened quite a few more times, but now Kuro laughed it off, as if it was just a silly nickname to her. But she'd tell Luke, on the nights they'd lay together, staring up at the sky because neither of them could sleep, that it made her think of Kishinuma and Viola, and how it was really hard to keep a happy face because Florian didn't know about it and Anise didn't seem to be putting two and two together. Luke had told her he was proud of how strong she was being for all of them, and together they worked through it.

The courtyard was decorated in the two main colors Kuro had picked for the wedding; pale blue and mint green. The tables they'd spread out were covered with thin white sheets, then two thicker, silk sheets – one blue and one green – were placed criss-crossed over it. The chairs were the same style and color as those used for the actual wedding ceremony, minus the red ribbons, which were replaced with sapphire and emerald ones. There were streamers in the main colors as well, hanging around the doorway and the lamp posts and ornamented the stone walls of the garden memorial. Similar to the day of his viscount ceremony, confetti was sprinkled along the cobblestone walkways, catching the light and sparkling as the many guests strolled around. And to top it all off, lines upon lines of paper lanterns were strung up above everyone's heads, identical to the one Luke and Tear had lit off the night they got engaged, just in the two main colors. All in all, the place looked great; the musketeers really outdid themselves.

After an hour or so of Luke and Tear going around thanking the guests and receiving pounds of congratulations, they gathered around in front of the granite pillar to cut the cake, which was another item on the To-Do List that Kuro took control of. The way she interpreted it, though, was amazing, and Luke thought it was perfect. The whole cake was four tiers tall, and each tier represented a stage in their relationship. The bottom tier was decorated in wavy lines, to symbolize the rocky start to their relationship. The second tier had little sparkly stars around it, to show Luke's change and the start of their love. The next one up was made to look like it had cracks in it, from when Luke was gone for a year. And the final one on top was blank, meant to stand for their future, how it was a blank slate for them to do with as they saw fit. The whole dessert was layered in white fondant and all the details on it were done in silver icing.

Kuro hopped up onto the stone wall of the garden, and provided music via her clarinet as the newly married couple stood together, a knife in their joined hands, and cut through the cake. The crowd around them cheered as they sliced a piece, placed it on a plate, and fed each other the first bite. Then Luke and Tear set to work cutting cake for the rest of the guests. Kuro had ended up stealing Luke's after Anise and Florian stole hers, then it became a game of 'Steal The Cake And Don't Get Caught' among the members of the wedding party, but gradually, as everyone took bite after bite of another's stolen cake, their tummies were filled with the delicious dessert, and it was back to talking and laughing.

A while after that, Guy clicked a knife against his glass to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, I'd like to make a toast!" he announced, then paused and looked at Kuro. "I said that right, didn't I?" A burst of laughter flew up as the girl beside him nodded. "Cool. Okay, so, Luke and Tear…" The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Man, where am I supposed to start with you two?" He chuckled and shook his head. "It's been a crazy ride, that's for sure. It's hard to believe that this time three years ago, a lot of the people we now call family…" as he said this, Guy gestured over to Kuro in particular as he swept the room, "…we didn't even know existed. To be honest, when you look back on it like that, it's kind of scary. To think, how would the end have been different if we changed some of the choices we'd made? How would things have turned out if we went back and re-lived it in an entirely different way. And then you realize, and I quote this from Miss Kimkuthian over here-" another soft wave of laughter rose up as Kuro shrugged smugly, "-that you're being an idiot, because this isn't the end. It's just the beginning." Luke smiled at his best friend, and the blond noble returned the gesture as he raised his glass. "To Luke and Tear!" The rest of the guests echoed the message, and then Luke stood.

"And I'd just like to say, Tear isn't the only addition to the fon Fabre family." Smiling, he raised his glass again, towards Kuro. "Welcome to our family, little sis." Again the words were echoed, and Kuro smiled at Luke, mouthing 'Thank you.' He winked at her.

Everyone sipped at their drinks and chatted as Kuro returned to providing some background music, along with some professional musicians who had shown up. But then, Kuro let out a loud whistle that caught everyone's attention once more.

"Alright guys!" she announced. "This next song is dedicated to the bride and groom! Get out there and shake your cute little booties!" Laughter rose up from her statement, but the couple obeyed nonetheless, standing and walking over to the cleared area of the courtyard reserved for dancing. They joined hands and Luke slid an arm around his new wife's waist, Tear's arm going around his shoulders, and the music started up, Kuro's clarinet sounding out, and with a smile, the newlyweds began to sway.

_It's in the silences_

_The words you never say_

_I see it in your eyes_

_It always starts the same way_

_It seems like everyone we know_

_Is breaking up_

_Does anybody ever stay in love…_

_Anymore?_

"Kuro used to tell me about her dream wedding," Luke said softly after a while. Tear smiled at him.

"Did she?"

"Mhm… And I remember asking her why she thought so much about it. And she told me it was because every girl always dreams about her wedding, because it'll be the best day of her life." Tear nodded, and Luke smiled. "So?" His wife tilted her head.

"So what?"

"Was tonight everything what you wanted?" Tear beamed softly up at him.

"No," she said honestly. "It was so much more. Thank you, Luke."

"Anything for you." He leaned down and bumped noses with her, grinning. "I love you, Tear."

"I love you too," she murmured in reply as his lips settled over hers.

_I promise you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you _

_Till death do us part_

_I promise you_

_As a lover and a friend_

_I will love you like I'll never love again_

_With everything I am_

Kuro's song ended, and everyone clapped as the couple parted and bowed to one another. They joined together again as other couples slid over to the dancing area. Kuro had hopped away from the other musicians, taking a break and leaning against one of the lamp posts as she watched the others. Someone stepped up beside her, and she turned to see Guy.

"Not gonna dance?"

"Who am I gonna dance with?" she shot back with a grin.

"Oh, so you not being able to isn't your primary excuse anymore?"

"Not since Natalia made me learn a bit more, no." They chuckled, turning their attention back to their friends. "They look so happy together…"

"Yeah," Guy agreed. "It's nice to finally be able to watch everything come together, you know?"

"Yep." They were quiet again, watching the others dance, then Guy stood.

"You know, we don't have to be the only ones not dancing."

"What do you mean?"

"Kuro," Guy said, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Kuro stared at him blankly.

"…I'm a girl, dude." He laughed.

"Hey, I'm better! Come on, give me a chance!" The brunette made a face that showed she didn't quite believe him, but accepted his hand anyway, and he led her over to the other dancers. She felt his hand quaking in her palm, but it wasn't as bad as he normally got. He was right; he'd improved quite a bit. But not wanting to push it, they only held hands as they swayed. It was still nice though, and Kuro found she couldn't keep the smile off her face as they moved along.

_I see you look at me_

_When you think I'm not aware_

_You're searching for clues  
_

_Of just how deep my feelings are  
_

_How do you prove the sky is blue _

_The oceans wide  
_

_All I know is how I feel  
_

_When I look into your eyes_

"If I may interrupt…?" Kuro turned her head to see Luke standing there, smiling at them. She grinned back at him, and he turned to Guy. "Mind if I steal her away for a bit?"

"By all means," the blond assured, passing Kuro's hand over to Luke's. The redhead smiled at him and tugged Kuro away to a more vacant part of the dancing area. Beaming, the two got into position, similar to the time all those years ago on the night of Luke's viscount ceremony. But over time, Kuro had grown, and she wasn't as short against him anymore. The fourteen year old was up to his chest now, and could easily place her hands on his shoulders as his went to her hips, and the siblings began to move along to the music.

_I promise you_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will love you _

_Till death do us part_

_I promise you_

_As a lover and a friend_

_I will love you like I'll never love again_

_With everything I am_

"Well," Luke began, "today happened." His sister hummed in response.

"Kinda hard to believe, huh? We actually made it." Luke smiled.

"Yeah, we did. Thanks for sticking around, Kuro." She shook her head.

"Would you stop with that? You don't have to thank me for that, and not so much either."

"I just want you to know-"

"I _know _Luke. I promise I do." He chuckled.

"I know better than to doubt you, Kimkuthian." Kuro grinned.

"And as long as you remember that, everything'll be okay, Lukie." Luke gave her a soft smile.

"That's not true…" He pulled her in a bit closer. "Everything's okay as long as you're with me."

_Oh there are no guarantees  
_

_That's what you always say to me  
_

_But late at night I feel the tremble in your touch  
_

_What I'm trying to say to you  
_

_I never said to anyone_

_I promise_

Kuro hummed in contentment, resting her cheek against his chest. Luke slid his arms further around her, wrapping her in a hug as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Tonight was absolutely perfect.

And to think how much had to happen, how much so many people has to sacrifice to finally reach the happiness they'd been fighting for. But in the end, it had all been so worth it. If only…

"Do you think he's happy?" the girl in his arms asked suddenly, and Luke exhaled through his nose, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"…You know what, Kuro? I bet, wherever he is, he's happier than we are."

"Lorelei knows he deserves it…"

"Yeah, I know…"

_Asch… Thank you._

_I promise you  
_

_From the bottom of my heart  
_

_I will love you _

_Till death do us part  
_

_(I do my darling I promise you)  
_

_I promise you _

_As a lover and a friend  
_

_I will love you like I'll never love again_

_With everything I am_

_I promise you,  
_

_From the bottom of my heart  
_

_I will love you _

_Till death do us part  
_

_( I love you I love you _

_I love you I love you)  
_

_I promise you _

_As a lover and a friend  
_

_I will love you like I'll never love again  
_

_With everything I am_

He wasn't perfect. That was obvious, and Luke knew it. But he was okay with that. And he'd messed up a lot on the way here, but this journey would forever be something he would remember, not only because everyone in it meant something to him, but because it relayed the message he otherwise wouldn't have been able to tell.

That love was and could be deep enough to forgive, even when it was hard.

That mistakes were possible to make, and maybe not make up, but possible to come back from.

That you didn't have to be afraid to laugh at yourself, and not at others.

That bravery was inside of everyone, and everyone could conquer their battles as long as they called on it.

That loyalty could be a hard thing to act on, because sometimes all you want to do is run away, but you don't have to. You can fight.

That you could do what was right, even when the lines were blurred.

And above all else, that you always needed to just _hope_, hope that someday, things will be put to rights.

And that just kind of made him smile.

So he'd take it; flaws, hardships, mistakes and all, because once all was said and done…

_You're everything I am_

It had all been worth it.


	27. Acknowledgements

**_~Acknowledgments~_**

_GameCguru: _For all the amazing feedback and help you've given me with this story, and for being a fantastic friend. Thank you so much, buddy!

_Valiona: _For all the kind, inspiring words that just make stories fly out of my fingertips, and also for being the best roleplaying buddy who keeps me sane with her creativity and awesomeness. Thank you!

_Kazegami-inkpot: _For helping me gain the confidence to even start this story in the first place, for the encouraging words to help me along, and all the help throughout it all. Super special awesome oodles of huggles!

_Doveflight: _For always sticking around and being someone I could count on for a word of advice. Thanks, friend!

_AbyssOfMemories: _For being the first person to review this story and let me know they were around, and also for the kind words we exchanged that never failed to make me smile. Thanks!

_Kota__: _For just being you, the amazing, fantastic friend I can always count on to laugh at my retarded ass whenever I trip up, and even so, not letting me fall. For always pushing me to be the best I can be and believing me in your own, special, cool way. Thanks for always being there, Kota. I don't know what I'd do without you.

_And finally…_

Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story, to everyone who ever offered me a word of advice, to all those readers who stayed and read silently from the sidelines but still stuck around. You all mean something to me, whether you reviewed or not. So thank you everyone. It's been a true honor.

**_~Final Stats~_**

**_(as of Chapter 25)_**

_Total View Count: 2,501_

_Longest Chapter: Chapter 23 (Who I Am Part Two)- 6,576 words_

_Shortest Chapter: Chapter 1 (That Night)- 2,074 words_

**_~Music Credits~_**

**_Chapter 5: _**"Dirty Little Secret" _All-American Rejects_

**_Chapter 9: _**"The Path Beyond" _Written by Kota_

**_Chapter 10: _**"My Happy Ending" _Avril Lavigne_

**_Chapter 15: _**"December Sky" _Written by Erik Morales_

**_Chapter 16: _**"Everything's Alright" _Laura Shigahara, To The Moon OST_

**_Chapter 18: _**"Rhythm of Love" _Plain White T's_

**_Chapter 21: _**"Meaning of Birth" _Bump of Chicken, Tales of the Abyss OST_

**_Chapter 22/23: _**"Bad Apple (English Version)" _Cristina Vee_

**_Chapter 24: _**"Listen to Your Heart (Slow Version)" _DHT_

**_Chapter 26/Epilouge: _**"I Promise You" _Backstreet Boys_

**_~A Word From The Author~_**

Well guys, this is it. We All Fall Dead has officially come to an end. I can't believe I actually made it al the way to the end; this marks the first time in history I've completed a whole story! So check that out!

I do want to say, though, that thanks to my amazing friend _GameCguru_, I realized that back at the start of this story, I had a lot of rocky parts that didn't make sense or elements of the story that I didn't take into consideration. Therefore, this story shall be undergoing a major clean-up in a few weeks, before any other installment of this story comes into play. Yes, there is going to be a sequel that I already have planned out. And I am also going to write a prequel to kind of expand on Luke and Kuro's relationship and how they got to the point where they are in We All Fall Dead. But again, neither are happening until after this one is fixed up to a degree that doesn't make me want to smack myself.

Overall though, I had tons of fun with this story. So much has happened throughout the course of it. It's hard to believe this started all the way back in December of 2012. And yes, 2012 is correct because I wrote out the first eight chapters to get myself going before putting anything up on the site. So it's been a while. Middle school is over, I'm back into high school, and throughout this all, I've grown and become a better writer than I ever was before. And a lot of that is thanks to all of you guys, who kept me going through it all.

Thank you guys. Really, thank you, so much. You all have a special place in my heart, and every single one of you, reviewer or silent reader, means something to me. This wouldn't have been possible if you guys weren't there to keep me going. So seriously, thank you all so much.

That being said, I'll see you guys around.

Later!

**Valerie (SonicGirl2002)**


End file.
